Con la Frente en Alto Serena-Darien
by azumideblack
Summary: Los personajes pertenencen a Naoko Takeushi. Excepto Hanasaki Sono que pertenece al Yaoi Pornographic Sensitive y Jean Paul
1. Chapter 1

**Con la Frente en Alto**

¿Qué harías si escuchas a tu novio decirle a su amigo que eres aburrida y piensa cortar contigo?

¿Llorarías? ¿Le suplicarías que no te abandone? ¿Te rebajarías a ser su cachorrita que ladra y gime para que él esté contento?

O…. ¡Le harías tragar sus palabras!

Serena Tsukino una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes de diecinueve años que viste aún como adolescente escucha anonadada las palabras que Darien le dice a su amigo de la infancia y compañero del penúltimo año de Ingeniería Andrew Furuhata

**-Estoy aburrido amigo, Serena no despierta en mí más que ganas de bostezar**

**-¿No estás siendo exagerado? Ella es muy animada…**

**-Infantil es la palabra. Y ahora que está en la universidad temo que me acose y se comporte celosa e infantil con mis compañeros. Es más, no se que hace acá si es muy mala estudiante**

**-Darien –**Le advierte su amigo –**No me parece justo que digas eso de una dama**

**-Olvídalo, creí que me comprenderías pero veo que no es así**

Se alejan discutiendo sin sospechar que Serena escuchar todo lo que su novio piensa de ella

**-¡Así que soy aburrida, infantil y acosadora! –**Con las mejillas ruborizadas por la humillación y los ojos brillantes por la ira Serena observa la espalda de Darien – ¡**Te haré tragar una a una tus palabras Darien "animal" Chiba y al final serás tú quien me busque!**

Con esas palabras da la vuelta y olvidando las clases del día saca su agenda electrónica anotando varias tareas

**1-. No responder las llamadas de Darien**

**2-. Ser una de las mejores estudiantes de Diseño**

**3-. Ir al salón de bellezas y cortarme el cabello a la vez que cambio el color**

**4-. Cambiar mi guardarropa de niña tonta a mujer fatal**

**5-. Buscar un "amigo" para restregárselo **

**6-. Hacer todo lo que me he perdido por estar como perrita detrás de Darien**

**7-. Si con esto no logro que me pida perdón, entonces seduciré a Andrew en su propia cara**

Tarareando una canción se va a buscar a la única que puede ayudarla a cumplir sus objetivos sin dar marcha atrás: Minako Aino

Juntas harán de la Universidad un lugar inolvidable ese año

**Capítulo 1**

**Universidad**

**Escuela de Artes Escénicas**

**Sala de teatro **

Serena entra corriendo tropezando con un hombre provocando la caída de ambos

**-¡Más cuidado torpe!** **–**Rubio de rasgos finos parece tener más cara de mujer que de hombre

**-¡Torpe tu abuela! –**Levantándose va al encuentro de su amiga

Mina vio el choque entre su amiga y bajando del escenario para auxiliar a Serena que llora seguida del profesor de baile que parece muy enojado

**-¡Serena! ¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-Aino ¿Conoce a este peligro ambulante? **–De un metro ochenta, esbelto, rubio y ojos color café, Hanasaki Sono (animé Yaoi: Sensitive Pornograph) podría ser el sueño de toda mujer de no ser por un pequeño e insignificante detalle: Tiene "esposo".

**-¡Amiga, Darien me quiere abandonar! –**Ambas chicas ignoran al hombre impaciente

**-¡Te dije que él no valía la pena pero te empeñaste en ser su novia! ¡Cuatro años Serena! ¡Cuatro años perdidos en ese insignificante!**

**-Señorita Aino…**

**-Dijo que soy aburrida y acosadora, también que soy una "bruta" ¡pero con otras palabras! **Vuelve a llorar dolida

Mina ignora a los fisgones acercando a Serena hasta la escalera

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**-Quería hacerle esto –**Le entrega su agenda electrónica -**¡Pero ya no quiero hacerle daño! –**Llora como chiquilla** –Me dolería verlo sufrir**

**-¡Válgame…! –**Exclama Mina al leer los tres últimos retos

Hanasaki Sono le arrebata la agenda a su alumna leyendo cada palabra. Un brillo especial acaba de asomarse a sus ojos

**-¡Oye Micaela!**

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes voltea. Micaela Aldana es la directora y profesora de teatro que comparte su profesión de docente con la dirección y producción de obras infantiles

**-¿Qué quieres Sono?**

**-¿Encontraste a la chica que representará a Barbie?**

**-Aún no la encuentro y Aino se niega a ser dulce y buena**

**-¡Quiero interpretar roles de carácter no de muñeca tonta! –**Se excusa

**-Te tengo a la candidata perfecta –**Separa a Serena de Mina haciendo que se ponga de pie –**Acá la tienes**

Micaela se acerca estudiando a Serena que aún no comprende lo que sucede

**-¿Están seguros? –**Mina –**Ella olvida hasta la dirección de su casa**

**-¿Tú también Mina? –**Vuelve a llorar -**¡Hasta mi mejor amiga me insulta!**

**-No me sirve –**tajante informa la directora de teatro –**Está gorda**

**-¡Yo no estoy gorda!**

**-¡Mira esas mejillas regordetas, y esos muslos que parecen perniles de cerdo! –**La directora dice sin compasión –**Te apuesto una cena a que tiene más de diez kilos de sobrepeso**

**-¿Qué les importa si soy o no gorda? ¡Y para su información no es gordura sino exceso de hermosura!**

Todos a su alrededor no pueden evitar reír ante el comentario

**-Hagamos un trato –**Sono le dice –**Te pones en mis manos para que lleves a cabo cada plan de venganza y yo no te acuso en la rectoría de haber agredido a un profesor**

**-¿Qué profesor? **–Pregunta confundida

**-¡Él es profesor, torpe! -**Mina la zarandea

**-¿El profesor Torpe?**

Todos vuelven a reír

**-Creo que ese novio tuyo tiene razón al creer que no eres inteligente**

**-¡Si lo soy y se lo demostraré al mundo entero!**

**-Si lo haces tienes seguro el protagónico de mi obra –**Micaela promete…

**Salón de Coreografía**

Hanasaki ingresa al salón encendiendo las luces

El lugar con tres paredes completamente blancas desprovista de adornos, la cuarta pared es un enorme espejo que hace ver el lugar más grande. Un televisor plasma en un rincón acompañado de un equipo de sonido

**-¿Qué hacemos acá? **–Serena asoma primero la cabeza entrando cautelosa

**-Bienvenida a mi centro de operaciones. Deja todo en ese rincón, quítate los zapatos y la chaqueta. **

**-¿Para qué? –**Obediente acata su orden

**-Primero te pesaremos –** Hanasaki la lleva hasta una báscula -**¿Cuánto mides?**

**-Un metro setenta centímetros –**Se ruboriza al ver la ironía en los ojos café –**Un metro cincuenta y ocho centímetros **–Susurra con la mirada en el suelo

Hanasaki hace varios cálculos antes de ver la báscula

**-Serena… ¿Así te llamas?**

**-Si señor, soy Serena Tsukino -**se presenta

**-¿De los Tsukino reyes de la pasta? **

**-El dueño es mi padre -**Con una nota de orgullo en su voz

**-¡Con razón! **– horrorizado mueve la cabeza

**-¿Con razón? –**Serena piensa que el profesor es peor que ella

**-Dime algo Serenita ¿Cuántos kilos crees que tienes de más?**

**-Tres **

Hanasaki entrecierra los ojos preguntándose de dónde salió esta niña. Parece vivir en una burbuja.

No puede dar marcha atrás para ayudarla así que le queda respirar paciencia y darle su protagonista a Serena, porque si Jean se entera que le tocará comer con Micaela en caso de perder, hará una pataleta.

**-Lamento decirte que tienes doce kilos de más en ese pequeño cuerpo**

**-¿Doce? –**Sorprendida observa los números – **¿Está seguro?**

**-Tan seguro como que tú tienes problemas**

**-¿Qué puedo hacer para bajarlos? **–Preocupada une sus dedos índice

**-Acércate **

**-Si Señor **–Baja de la báscula

Van al televisor. A Hanasaki le gustan todos los ritmos musicales pero una cantante latinoamericana lo trae de cabeza por sus movimientos sensuales, él no puede ejecutarlos pero ya tiene la candidata perfecta para hacer su sueño

**-¿Qué te parece? **–Le muestra una coreografía que ha querido armar pero no había hallado a la mujer idónea

**-Aunque no lo crea comprendo el español y se que es lo que dice ella**

**-¿Te atreverás a hacer algo como ella?**

Serena se rasca la cabeza viendo cada pose, cada movimiento

**-¿Y si me quiebro?**

**-Si no puedes iremos a los ejercicios fuertes que si te dejarán jadeando y siendo la burla de ese novio malvado. Comenzaríamos con una hora de trote por las mañanas…**

**-¿Ejercicios? **–Grita horrorizada -** ¡Me canso viendo correr a los demás!**

**.-Entonces nos iremos por el baile y una dieta rica en fibra**

**-¡¿Me quitará los dulces?! **–Otro grito aterrador

**-No, solo cambiarás la azúcar refinada por edulcorante, yo mismo hablaré con tu mamá para explicarle como hacerlos –**Pacientemente la tranquiliza. Es el segundo reto que tiene desde que es profesor

Mina fue el primer reto, hacerla obediente y disciplinada fue duro pero lo consiguió. Observa a Serena de pies a cabeza, su indumentaria es horrorosa, pero no se la cambiará aún hasta que llegue a su peso ideal, después de eso él mismo junto con Jean irán a botarle hasta la última prenda interior.

Jean es diseñador y Hanasaki sabe que hará un excelente trabajo en el closet de Serena.

La escucha cantar el coro de la canción con más furia que la intérprete y sonríe.

**-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos poniéndonos de acuerdo con los horarios? Nada que estropee tu deseo de ser la mejor estudiante de diseño**

**-Está bien –**Saca su horario y se sienta en el suelo pulido

Hanasaki y ella están terminando cuando aparece Mina

**-¿Llegué tarde?**

**-No Aino, llegaste justo a tiempo para que lleves a la señorita Tsukino a su casa. Una cosa más –**Las llama cuando están saliendo

**-¿Si profesor? **Las dos rubias corean

**-No quiero que te hagas nada en el cabello ni en tu ropa hasta que te diga que estás lista. Te concentrarás solo en los dos primeros retos. De los tres siguientes me encargaré yo y el sexto será después que hagas tu debut y le des su merecido a ese patán –**Evade a propósito el séptimo porque Serena tiene un aura de inocencia que a él no le gustaría que pierda jamás

**-Así será - **Serena hace una reverencia

**-Y me darás lo mejor de ti en las notas de cada materia, nada de pensar en hombres, ni en "pajaritos embarazados"**

**-Así será -**Serena ríe apenada asintiendo

**-Yo me encargaré de que no se desvíe de sus propósitos –**Mina promete halando a Serena

Hanasaki marca un número telefónico

_**-"¿Hola?"**_ –Una voz varonil

**-Hola querido. Te tengo un trabajo. Consiste en transformar un trozo de carbón un hermoso diamante de cinco quilates… **

**Tres meses después**

**Fuente de Soda**

Darien y Andrew conversan sobre el extraño comportamiento de Serena

**-Siempre que la llamo para quedar en salir ella me sale con excusas o su madre dice que está ocupada estudiando, Ya ni por el restaurante aparece. En la Universidad no coincidimos porque nuestros horarios son distintos**

**-¿No has ido a la facultad para saber en qué anda?**

**-Dos veces pero Serena ya ha salido y el decano siempre me dice que su hermana ha venido por ella**

**-¿Hermana? Creí que Serena era hija única**

**-Lo es –**Enojado responde -** pienso que Mina la debe estar arrastrando a una de sus locuras -**Molesto bebe su café

**-No te comprendo, dijiste que querías terminar con Serena, que te aburre, que te acosa y otras tonterías más**

**-Se lo que dije –**Serio observa por el gran ventanal a los transeúntes –**Pero estos meses sin su presencia me han hecho ver cuanto la amo -**Suspira quejumbroso -** no sabes cuanto extraño sus arranques de celos y su voz**

Andrew no puede creer lo que escucha

**-¿Te he dicho que estás bastante loco?**

**-Eso ya lo se, y no sabes cuanto me alegro que Serena no sepa que pensé una vez terminar con ella**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, la escuela de artes escénica planea darle la bienvenida a sus "reclutas" haciendo una fiesta donde presentarán sus nuevos talentos**

**-¿Reclutas?**

**-Así es, son estudiantes de otras carreras que se interesan por las "tablas"**

**-¿Tablas? **–Su inteligencia está últimamente de vacaciones

**-¡Teatro tonto! se hace todos los años a puerta cerrada pero al parecer este año permitirán que los curiosos asistan**

**-No lo se…**

**-Serena no lo sabrá –**Lo anima –**Tal vez allí conozca mi nueva adquisición**

**-¿No te bastó con que el padre de Reika te echara de su casa en calzoncillos?**

**-Eso fue una confusión – **El rubio le resta importancia –**Reika me invitó a su casa para que la ayudara con matemática financiera, lo que no me dijo fue que sus padres estaban de viaje…**

**-Y te quedaste ayudándola dos días enteros –**Bromea el moreno

**-Por lo menos las chicas me permiten avanzar al siguiente paso, en cambio tú y Serena…**

**-No la quiero para eso –**Furioso se levanta dejando unos billetes

**-No te molestes amigo, solo decía que con cuatro años de noviazgo…**

**-Serena me importa más que para una simple retozada así que no la compares con tus muñecas inflables**

Varios jóvenes ingresan acercándose a Darien y Andrew

**-¿Qué tal Chiba? –**Yaten Kou de cabellos plateados y ojos esmeralda estudiante de cuarto año de Ingeniería, palmea su espalda –**Pensé que estarías con tu misteriosa novia **

**-Es muy fea por lo que veo –**Jedite Kimore, un metro noventa y siete, rubio de ojos azules caderas estrecha y ancho cuerpo musculoso, compañero de Andrew y Darien bromea viendo al rubio de ojos verdes- **¿Cambiando de gustos Furuhata?**

**-Muy bromista Kimore, cuando decida hacerlo tú serás mi primera mujer **–Sus sarcásticas palabras hacen sonrojar a Jedite y reír a los otros

**-Ya basta ustedes dos –**Taiki Kou, hermano de Yaten se sienta en el mismo lugar que antes abandonara Darien -**¿Ya lo convenciste? **–Pregunta directamente a Andrew

**-No me ha dicho nada, está esperando una llamada de Serena**

**-¿Serena? – **Alexander Takumi, de la misma estatura de Darien ojos azules y cabello castaño se extraña, le parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes

**-Si, así se llama la mujer que tiene a mi amigo sujeto por la lengua, según las palabras de Darien es aburrida hasta el bostezo…**

**-Andrew… -**Advierte Darien

**-Bajita, gordita y mal vestida**

**-¡Basta!**

**-¡Uy! -**Jedite ríe –**El sueño de todo hombre**

**-¡Me largo! **–Darien enfurece por las burlas que hacen de Serena

**-Un momento –**Masato Sanjoin que ha permanecido silencioso se les acerca –**De una dama no se habla, si está ausente es peor porque no puede defenderse**

**-¿Qué pretendes?**

**-Tienes una penitencia por haberte expresado así de tu novia, irás esta noche al bautizo de los nuevos actores y mañana irás a disculparte con esa chica**

**-¿Por qué no al revés?**

**-Porque si ella lo patea hasta destrozarlo no podremos burlarnos esta noche del estirado divirtiéndose y embriagándose –**Termina jocoso

**-Solo por esta noche –**Advierte Darien deseando pasar primero por la casa de Serena

Suena su teléfono indicando un mensaje. Un estudiante de teatro le hace la misma invitación. No sabe la sorpresa que lo espera…


	2. Chapter 2

**Casa Tsukino**

Son las once de la mañana y Serena aún duerme cuando siente que saltan sobre ella

**-¡Despierta floja que ya es hora de marcharnos! –**Mina se acuesta sobre ella

**-¡Ah! –**Asustada intenta sentarse pero el peso de Mina se lo impide -**¡Tenías que ser tú!**

**-¿Quién más sino la más bella entre las bellas? –**Sonriente se levanta –**Apresúrate que Jean Paul está abajo con su adorable esposo ¡Ah! Es que mi profesor de baile es ¡Tan! bello que si se hace transexual yo me meto a lesbiana para conquistarlo **

Sus palabras apasionadas hacen a Serena olvidar su enojo

**-¿Están abajo? Imagino a papá horrorizado por los ademanes muy femeninos de tu rival –**Dice antes de encerrarse en el tocador

**-No te preocupes, mi adorable profesor llamó antes a tu mamá para avisarle que vendría, conoce el alto grado homofóbico del señor Tsukino y lo envió al otro lado de la ciudad a comprar unas orquídeas para el mostrador del restaurante **–Explica levantando la voz para que la escuche a través del agua de la ducha

Tocan a la puerta asomándose un hombre de tez blanca, uno noventa metros de estatura, musculatura bien definida, ojos verde aceituna rodeados de espesas pestañas, cabello color chocolate un poco largo y peina extrañamente para parecer un león, nariz perfilada y cejas bien delineadas

Viste un pantalón de gabardina color blanco acompañado de una camisa negra muy ajustada que define cada músculo

**-Serenita, linda se nos hace tarde para el salón de belleza –**con su voz matizada y marcado acento femenino Jean Paul no espera que salga y abre la puerta del tocador recibiendo como respuesta un grito de Serena que toma la toalla para cubrirse –**No se que escondes, he visto mejores cuerpos –**Ironiza retirando la toalla y dándole la vuelta

**-Señor Jean… **Ruborizada de pies a cabeza busca ayuda de Mina que se encoge de hombros

**-Considéralo una amiga**

**-Has mejorado mucho –**El hombre toca su cintura** -ya no tienes esos rollos de grasa y es gracias a mi amor -**Ignorando el terror de Serena continúa tocando –**Cero perniles de cerdo, ni brazos de leñador –**La toma por las mejillas moviendo su cabeza -** cero papada ni mejillas de niña obesa. Lástima que no tengas tamaño para modelar en pasarela, pero para unas fotografías de catálogo si me sirves, te cobraré mi esfuerzo y talento haciendo que poses para mí**

**-Yo…**

**-¡Deja esa expresión de niña violada! –**Le recrimina –**Si quisiera tener algo contigo tendrías que ser hombre y mucho más guapo que mi Hana. Ahora a vestirse –**Palmea el trasero desnudo de Serena que se cubre corriendo a su armario **–Si no bajas en dos minutos subiré a buscarte **–Se retira moviendo sus caderas como mujer

Con esa amenaza Serena busca rápidamente entre las prendas nuevas que ocupan el lugar de las antiguas un vestido azul celeste con falda de suave caída y talle ajustado junto con ropa interior de encaje del color del vestido.

Durante esos meses se ha visto obligada a tener las mejores notas de su salón de clases, bailado hasta que la columna y los pies le duelen y aprendido el guión de una obra teatral.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Mina que prácticamente se mudo a su casa para cerciorarse que no llame a Darien y se arrastre suplicante para que no la deje… Como ha deseado hacer más de una veintena de veces.

Tres semanas después de escuchar a Darien decir todas las atrocidades sobre ella, cumplieron cuatro años de novios. Hubiera deseado recibir un solo mensaje de él pero el moreno ni se molestó en ocultar su mal humor cuando en un descuido de Mina ella lo llamó para recordarle la fecha.

**-¿Interrumpes una importante clase de matemática para decirme qué? –**Le escuchó decir antes que una voz autoritaria lo obligara a apagar el receptor

**-¡Te lo mereces por ser una tonta sentimental! –**Recriminó Mina mientras la abrazaba permitiéndole llorar en su hombro.

Después de ese suceso tomó en serio lo de las clases de baile y diseño.

Todos los días excepto los fines de semana se levantaba muy temprano para repasar las clases anteriores y ver el video que Hanasaki le facilitara para que memorizara ciertos pasos de baile, los de la cadera le costaron un poco al principio, pero a medida que perdía peso y tonificaba sus músculos se le hizo sumamente sencillo.

Los sábados y domingos por la tarde junto con Mina pasaba una hora en la alberca del edificio donde viven Hanasaki y Jean Paul donde el insensible (como lo proclamó Serena) diseñador la obliga a nadar aduciendo que por ser un ejercicio donde se usan todos los músculos la ayudaría para "apretar" la piel que le colgaría

**-¡Uy, que horror! –**Habría comentado el hombre arrugando la nariz cuando la conoció -**¿De dónde sacaste este adefesio amor?**

**-Imagino que del mismo sitio donde te peinaron –**Respondería Serena provocando gritos de pánico de parte de Mina y Hanasaki quienes conocen los berrinches del diseñador

Él solo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió encantado con la audacia de la rubia

**-Me encanta esta niña –**Apretándole las mejillas –**Disfrutaré haciéndote sudar cada gota de grasa**

Y lo cumplió. No solo la hizo nadar, sino que también la enseñó a parase firme, palmeando su espalda cada vez que la veía caminar jorobada o zapes cuando intentaba comer a deshoras. En su casa Mina vigilaba todo lo que ingería, al principio fue una dieta para deshacerse del exceso de líquido, luego pasó a tener una alimentación equilibrada donde por tres partes de verdura, había una de ensalada y una de pescado o pollo

De merienda una manzana o te de camomila, aunque Jean Paul gozaba obligándola a masticar célery

**-¡Cómaselo usted!**

**-¡Es para las defensas y subirte el potasio niña necia! –**Respondía gimiendo de impaciencia –**El día que Hana y yo tengamos una niña cuidaré que no sea como tú**

Gracias a una crema preparada por Ikuko que se sintió feliz que su hija por fin se esmerara en su arreglo personal no tiene estrías y su piel está libre de celulitis, sus huesos delgados permitieron que su contextura adquiriera una aparente fragilidad que escondió hasta la tarde anterior

Solo Mina y una compañera de clases pudieron ver el cambio operado en ella.

Lita Kino, aspirante a modelo logró colarse una vez al área de teatro donde vio sorprendida a Serena bailar tango ataviada con una falda de corte irregular y zapatos altos con un joven de cabellos oscuros que resultó ser al bailarín estrella de la universidad y que ha ganado varios premios a nombre de esa casa de estudios.

**-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –**Le confió acompañándolas un día a la alberca

Jean Paul la vio en traje de baño e inmediatamente le ofreció empleo solo si bajaba los cuatro kilos sobrantes

Mientras tanto Serena sufría inmensamente por Darien esperando la fatídica llamada sin saber que Mina había informado a Ikuko de lo sucedido y su madre sintiéndose solidaria la negó a Darien cada vez que llamaba

Entre sus clases universitarias, los ensayos y el baile mantienen a Serena ocupada. Hanasaki agregó a su dieta una ingesta de pasta debido a que comenzaba a perder más peso del requerido.

La tarde anterior recibió sus primeras notas celebrando todas excepto una: matemáticas básicas, la pasó apenas con un punto sobre el límite de aplazo, el resto de las materias: Fundamentos Proyectuales, Historia y Apreciación del Arte, Expresión e Ilustración, Expresión y Comunicación Humana, Fundamentos y Materiales Textiles, Taller Técnico de Confección, las pasó con las mejores calificaciones de la clase.

**-¡Treinta segundos niña! –**Jean Paul llama

**-¡Voy en camino! **–Mira su reflejo en el espejo

**-Me adelantaré –**Mina sale de la recámara dejando a Serena a solas

La rubia va a salir pero en un impulso decide llamar a Darien

**-Si me dice que me extraña y quiere verme ya dejo todo a un lado –**Susurra escuchando los repiques

_**-"¿Hola?"**_

La rubia escucha la voz amada y siente que las piernas le tiemblan

**-Hola Darien… Soy… Serena -**Aprieta con fuerza el receptor

_**-"Serena… me da gusto escucharte…" **_

Pero a ella le parece que su tono dice lo contrario

**-Quería saber si podemos vernos, ha sido mucho tiempo y…**

_**-"Yo también quisiera verte" **_

Serena observa el auricular ¿Quisiera? No suena nada bueno pero aún así insiste

**-¿Puede ser esta noche? A las siete **–Su voz suena suplicante

Solo silencio, va a colgar creyendo que la llamada se cortó cuando Darien habla

_**-"¿Esta noche? No puedo, ya tengo algo que hacer pero si…"**_

Serena corta la comunicación apagando el teléfono. Ese es Darien, siempre pone todo por sobre ella

¡Bien! ¡Se acabó la súplica!

**-¡Tú lo decidiste así Darien Chiba! –**Mirándose al espejo observa sus ojos furiosos –**A partir de hoy comienza la operación "**_**Olvidarte**_**", disfrutaré mi venganza **

Toma su bolso y canturreando baja las escaleras a encontrarse con sus hacedores…

**Apartamento Chiba**

**-¿Serena? Hola… Hola **–Darien remarca el número

_**-"El número que usted marcó está fuera de servicio**_" – Escucha la voz de la operadora

**-¡Diablos! –**Coloca el teléfono a un lado sosteniendo al pequeño perro que tiene en sus brazos -**¡Quédate quieto que te harás daño! **–Por respuesta el cachorro gime –**Espero que hagas tu trabajo y Serena perdone mi olvido **

Aseando su alcoba halló la fotografía que se tomaran el día que se hicieron novios, veintiséis de febrero. Fue el último día que Serena lo llamó interrumpiendo la clase del profesor más histérico que le ha tocado ganándose una amonestación y dos puntos menos por eso; enojado no le devolvió la llamada por días. Cuando quiso hacerlo la chica ya había cambiado de número.

Si solo hubiera recordado para qué lo llamaba y lo importante que es para ella cada aniversario y cumpleaños… Pero ese tiempo estaba empeñado en terminar su relación.

Ha ido al restaurante como cliente esperando verla en el mostrador o degustando afanosa el plato del día pero no ha corrido con suerte.

Ni se atreve a preguntarle a Kenji por su hija, celoso hasta parecer enfermo no acepta que ningún hombre le sonría a su hija, solo saludos respetuosos y no más de un minuto de conversación, ha despedido a varios camareros que se atrevieron a tratarla familiarmente. Decirle que es el novio de su hija será firmar su sentencia de muerte

La madre de Serena que por un tiempo fue su aliada, repentinamente dejó de ayudarlo negándole a su hija cada vez que llama

**-Darien –**Su madre toca la puerta –**El almuerzo está servido**

El moreno abre observando a una mujer alta de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. En su juventud Yoko Aoyama fue una mujer muy hermosa, y aún lo es

**-Enseguida voy mamá**

**-Y alimenta a ese pobre perro si quieres ganarte alguna admiradora **–Le da la espalda rezongando sobre lo bella que era Serena y él tuvo que arruinarlo

**-No lo he arruinado mamá, solo que los estudios…**

**-¿Los estudios? –**Eleva la voz -**¡Tú! Que prefieres andar con tus maleantes amigos que…**

**-No son maleantes, son compañeros de estudio**

Su madre gruñe

**-¿No existe una mujer en el grupo?**

**-Si, Marian… **

Su madre hace un gesto

**-Ella no cuenta, es nuestra vecina y como tu hermana, dime de otra –**Exige

**-Rei…**

**-Muy antipática**

**-Fighter **

**-A veces me confunde, no se si es hombre o mujer**

**-¿Para que quieres saber si hay mujeres en el grupo?**

**-Para conocer de que bando bateas **–Toma al perro de manos de su sorprendido y ofendido hijo -**A ti si te quiero con puras chicas, nada de amigotes –**Se aleja sermoneando al perro

**-¡¿Qué yo qué?! **–Darien grita saliendo al pasillo **– ¡Soy un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra!**

**-Cero palabras y más acción ¡Quiero a Serena de vuelta! Si traes otra que no sea ella enseñaré a Dari morderle las pantorrillas**

**-¡No existe otra, solo Serena! ¡Y no llames al perro por mi nombre!**

**-Bla, bla, bla –**Con una personalidad muy extrovertida y elocuente la mujer no se amilana -**¡Tenías que salir al aburrido de tu padre!**

**-Papá no era ningún aburrido**

**-No en la cama, allí se destacaba como una verdadera fiera -**Cada palabra atrevida deja a Dariensin aliento **-pero del resto… Pobrecito. Murió con las botas puestas**

**-Mamá por favor deja de decir tus intimidades. Y no murió, se fugó con su secretaria**

**-Es lo mismo porque si se presenta en mi puerta te aseguro que es hombre muerto. A comer que se te enfría el **_**Ichijū-issai **_**(arroz, sopa y Okazu)**

**-¿Lo mismo de ayer?**

**-Si no te gusta contrata un chef **–Hace un mohín

**-Ya te dije que yo cocinaría**

**-Lo olvidé –**Con el perro se retira –**Iré a ver mi telenovela, no estaré para nadie en las próximas tres horas**

**-La novela dura solo una hora –**Le recuerda

**-Aparte de aburrido, criticón -**Suspira dramática –**Ya ves Dari, abres las piernas para parirlos, les das tu vida y ellos solo te critican**

**-No te critico y deja de llamar al perro con mi nombre**

**-¡Y de paso egoísta! Si yo amara a Serena le diría que termine contigo –**Escucha la canción de la novela -**¡Comenzó mi telenovela! Vamos a ver a Diamante Black, esperemos tener suerte este día y salga en paños menores**

Darien mueve la cabeza clamando paciencia

Desde que su padre se marchó a comprar cigarrillos y no regresó jamás su madre que ya estaba un poco tocada perdió completamente la brújula. Él la ama como es, pero hay días como ese que no sabe que hacer.

El doctor le pidió paciencia y que no le lleve la contraria. Así lo ha hecho esos cinco años. Serena es la única que logra hablar coherentemente con ella, otra torpeza de él, pensar egoístamente sobre sus intereses en vez de velar por los de su madre

Endymion Chiba envía mensualmente un cheque sustancioso, sin embargo Darien trabaja como mensajero en varias empresas para pagar sus estudios en la universidad, llegando cansarse algunas veces al sentirse presionado por las pasantías y el trabajo

**-¿Por qué tuviste que hacerle esto a mamá? –**Pregunta al retrato de su padre colocado en un altar como si de veras hubiera muerto

Pasa la tarde ocupado aseando la cocina y preparando varios guisos que luego congela para que su madre solo tenga que usar el microondas

Está a punto de bañarse cuando suena su teléfono

**-Hola Andrew…**

_**-"Te estamos esperando"**_

**-¿No es temprano? –**Observa la hora, sorprendido ve que son más de las seis y media _**–**_**Me ducho y estoy con ustedes**

_**-"Te damos veinte minutos, no más porque fuera del teatro hay caos, Alexander logró que su novia nos aparte puestos en primera fila"**_

**-Estaré en quince –**Corta la llamada corriendo al tocador.

Trece minutos después, ataviado todo de negro revisa que su madre está dormida y baja al estacionamiento a buscar su moto inocente de lo que le espera…


	3. Chapter 3

**-¡Apresúrate que nos toca entrar! -**Andrew llama a Darien con una mano

El moreno se apresura a llegar hasta donde están sus amigos haciendo fila. Yaten, Andrew, Jedite Y Taiki ya están presentes, solo él y Masato que corre tras Darien son los que faltan

-**¿Cómo te va amigo? ** -Yaten

**-Lo siento amigos, mi madre...**

**-¿Está en su etapa de reclamarte por todo? -**Andrew le pregunta entregándole la entrada que Alexander les dejó antes de ingresar al teatro donde su novia trabaja como vestuarista

Conoce el problema de Yoko y no se juega con la situación que enfrenta su amigo, al contrario hay días que contra la voluntad de la mujer ayuda a Darien cuando debe llevarla al psiquiatra

**-Peor, cree que terminé con Serena y amenazó con enseñar al pequinés que le compré a mi novia morder los de todas las chicas que invite a casa. Y creo que me robó el obsequio, no quiere soltar al pobre animal**

**-Ya escuchaste Yaten -**Andrew se burla -**Si vas a visitar a Darien te morderán tus delicados tobillos**

**-Muy gracioso Furuhata, pero creo que eso es contigo**

**-Yo no tengo una linda coleta como la que te empeñas en usar**

**-Ya dije que es el gancho para atraer chicas...**

**-¿Y que te pregunten que tipo de acondicionador usas? -**Darien no puede dejar de bromear.

**-Espero que tu gordita y fea novia te avergüence cuando la lleves al festival de las flores **

**-¡No se metan con Serena!**

Se abren las puertas del teatro y todos guardan silencio avanzando lentamente mientras el portero recibe las entradas y otra persona en el vestíbulo les haga entrega del programa...

.-

**Camerinos**

Hanasaki observa satisfecho a todos sus alumnos

Dos en especial lo tienen muy orgulloso, la rubia de ojos verdes que cambian a azules cuando las emociones la embargan viste un tutú clásico de color blanco con una rosa del mismo color en su cabello atado en un severo moño a lo alto de la cabeza.

Esa noche Mina deleitará al público danzando al compás de una sonata. Un baile solitario y emotivo que hasta a él lo cautivó cuando estuvo montada toda la coreografía

Su otra alumna está vestida todo lo contrario

Serena usa una malla gris ajustada bajo un vestido negro transparente que termina en una falda de corte irregular con cinturón negro que cierra al frente con un gran adorno plateado mostrando una silueta delgada y delicada, medias panty del mismo color con dos agujeros hechos estratégicamente. Zapatos altos completan su atuendo.

Maquillaje oscuro en los ojos y labios rosados es todo el maquillaje que necesita porque en si, ella completa es la atracción

El esteticista hizo una obra de arte en su cabello rubio. Cortándolo en capas solo al frente lo dejó largo hasta cintura aclarándolo un poco más y tiñéndolo estratégicamente con destellos rosados y azules que la hacen lucir más atractiva.

Gracias a su estructura ósea, la chica es toda una atracción para el género masculino, excepto Jean Paul, porque hasta a Hanasaki lo enamoró al verla completamente cambiada. Tuvo que silbar varias veces para que los chicos del grupo de teatro la dejaran en paz

Ese novio o es un ciego o tal vez pertenece al club…

**-Serenita mi amor, quiero hablar contigo**

**-¿Si profesor? -**Voltea el rostro en forma de corazón hacia él

Hanasaki observa el miedo en sus ojos y el temblor de sus labios y manos

**-¿Recuerdas las clases de respiración que te enseñé para contrarrestar los nervios?**

**-Si profesor **-Une los dedos índice como acostumbra cuando los nervios no la dejan en paz

**-Mírame -**Serena levanta la mirada -**Cuando salgas a bailar recuerda solo divertirte -**Ella asiente - ** nada más importa que tú, si se ríen será de ellos y si abuchean les arrojas la maldición egipcia que te enseñé -**Logra sacar una sonrisa -**¿Aún estás empeñada en acabar con ese novio desconsiderado?**

**-Si, con más deseos porque se lo lleve una ballena**

**-No lo hagas –**Serena lo observa como si hubiera enloquecido –**Terminar con ese hombre sin que halla recibido su merecido será darle la oportunidad que se comporte igual o peor con otra inocente**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Piénsalo Serenita, ¿Cómo vengarte si no lo tienes al lado? –**Nota que la rubia queda pensativa –**Trátalo como él te trata, demuéstrale que eres mejor persona que él y más divertida**

Serena ríe sin poder evitarlo

**-Está bien, nada como darle el doble de lo que me deseó**

**-Así se habla Serenita… -**Se enseria nuevamente –**Solo quiero pedirte un favor**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Nunca, por nada del mundo uses tu cuerpo para intentar dañarlo –**Serena se ruboriza intensamente –**Olvida el punto número siete de tu venganza. Jamás mantengas relaciones sexuales con un hombre por venganza**

**-Yo… **- completamente roja baja la cabeza

Hanasaki le toma las manos

**-Se que eres virgen Serenita, pareciera que una enorme luz de neón en tu frente lo divulgara porque en realidad eres una niña atrapada en un juego de adultos y quiero que sigas siendo esa niña. Ya se que con mi comportamiento soy el menos indicado para aconsejarte pero si lo hago es porque estos meses he aprendido a quererte y mi instinto de hermano mayor es protegerte**

**-Lo se profesor, y le prometo que cambiaré el punto siete de "seducir a Andrew" por "Colarme en todas las fiestas y discotecas"**

**-Creo que me da más temor –**Hace un gesto de pesar

**-Tranquilo que no estaré sola, Mina me acompañará**

**-¡El temor le dio paso al terror! –**Se estremece visiblemente haciendo reír a la chica

Jean Paul aparece seguido de Lita felicitando a algunos chicos y criticando a otros buscando con la mirada a su "esposo" encaminándose muy femenino hacia él

**-"Sirenita" búscate otro novio porque ese ya está ocupado –**La toma del brazo obligándola a levantarse y dar dos vueltas –**Nena, eres un manjar para los heterosexuales y eso es gracias a mí –**Mira a Lita -**¿Qué te parece "Capullo de azucenas"?**

**-Verdaderamente hermosa, hizo buen trabajo señor –**La castaña responde.

Desde que Jean Paul la reclutó vive tras de él escuchando sus quejas y críticas hacia tal o cual persona o en su defecto debe escuchar como se auto-elogia. Jean Paul no la suelta aduciendo que será su musa en la próxima colección y no permitirá que ningún hombre con testosteronas alborotadas o con síndrome de cavernícola se la lleve.

**-¿Dónde está tu enamorada mi cielo? –**Jean Paul voltea buscando a Mina que aplica los últimos toques de crema corporal en sus brazos –**Allá está solita, tan fea, ¿quien la querría? –**Arruga la nariz caminando hacia ella -**¡Mi vida! estás hermosa **

Lita pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar tanta hipocresía

Lo cierto es que Mina maquilló sus ojos estilo egipcio para darle dramatismo cubriendo sus párpados con colores tierra para darle un aspecto natural. Usa pestañas postizas entrecerrando los ojos para dar una mirada de impacto. Un blush rosado en sus mejillas y solo brillo en sus labios completan el maquillaje.

**-Gracias "querida" -**La rubia sonríe diplomática -**¿Te gusta el tutú que me obsequió Michiru Kaioh? **–Lo interroga con alevosía felicitándose al escuchar el grito aterrador del diseñador –**Como me amenazaste con no darme siquiera un pañuelo si miraba a ese sexy y adorable profesor que está para untarlo de chocolate y…**

**-¡No lo digas descarada! –**Las miradas se dirigen a ellos -**¡Eres una traidora al vestirte con trapos horrendos de mi peor enemiga! –**Insinúa llorar -**¡Y todo porque no comparto mi amor contigo!**

**-No tu amor, sino el del precioso y…**

**-Ya, ya, ya, -**Jean Paul acomoda su cabello –**Con razón estás fea, ni una mosca te mirará esta noche, ¡vístete lo que quieras porque Hana es solo mío!, Vámonos "capullito de azucenas" –**hace un mohín dando la vuelta y alejándose de la rubia que ría a sus anchas

**-¿Te diviertes molestándolo? –**Hanasaki y Serena se acercan

**-Lo siento profesor pero no pude evitarlo **–Se excusa Mina **–Cree que soy una rival peligrosa**

**-Agradezco que no le hayas dicho que ese tutú lo robé de su taller **

**-¿Y perderme la oportunidad que insulte su propia ropa? ¡Sería un sacrilegio!**

**-Mientras buscas la mejor manera que Jean me castigue, iré a ver si mi amigo aceptó venir –**Voltea a Serena –**Ayuda a Mina en la espalda Serenita, Vendré a cambiarme tan pronto atienda a mi invitado**

**-Si profesor -** Tomando crema la aplica en la espalda de su amiga –**Que bueno que seguiste con las clases de ballet**

**-Amo el ballet -**Piensa en todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que sus padres le permitieran tomar clases - ** papá está invitado esta noche pero lo más seguro es que a última hora prefiera ver el fútbol**

**-Por lo menos el tuyo lo sabe y te deja en paz, en cambio el mío… -**Suspira –**Si se entera de lo que haré esta noche es capaz de convertirme en Rapunzel…**

.-

**Sala**

Sentados en las butacas los amigos de Darien esperan que el público se siente y sea la hora para comenzar la función. Sentado en primera fila Darien se da cuenta que las butacas junto a él están apartadas.

Voltea al escuchar las mujeres gritar extasiadas a un hombre que camina hacia él con confianza reconociéndolo en el acto

Diamante Black

**-Traje a mi amigo Haroto Tenoh, espero que no te moleste**

Darien observa al otro hombre, rubio y de ojos verdes casi tan alto como él lo ha visto en las revistas de chismes que su madre lo obliga a comprarle

**-No es ninguna molestia, es un placer volverte a ver, desde que tu hermana se casó residenciándose en París no te había visto**

**-Hace tres años y una sobrina ya de eso. **

**-¿Eres tío?**

**-Así es. Haruka y Seiya no perdieron el tiempo y me dieron una hermosa niña como sobrina**

**-¡Qué bárbaro! –**El otro rubio exclama** -¿Y de tu vida?**

**-Sigo soltero buscando a mi dulcinea.**

**-Espero que tengas suerte –**Hanasaki observa que le hacen señas **–Lo siento, debo ir a cambiarme, ya va a comenzar la función y esta vez participaré con mi discípula. Cuando la vean no creerán que es real –**Hace una reverencia alejándose

**-¿Escuchaste eso Darien? –**Andrew sonríe satisfecho –**Apuesto a que esa discípula será la próxima que caerá a mis pies.**

**-Si no llego primero a ella –**Jedite que ha escuchado todo decide participar esa noche en los juegos de "Atrapar una incauta"

**-Bah, vine a divertirme y después de esto me iré a dormir, ese examen el próximo lunes me tiene echando lápiz –**Taiki bosteza descarado –**Veré un grupo de gente jugar a ser otra persona y luego dormir**

**-¿Qué piensas? –**Masato le pregunta a Darien

**-Pensaba que debí ir a ver a Serena en vez de estar aburriéndome en este lugar**

**-¿Ibas a ir a bostezar en su rostro? –**lo critica duramente Andrew

A pesar que a veces se mofa de Serena él le tiene especial aprecio y no tolera que Darien la trate como un estorbo ni que ella se deje humillar por él. En el fondo se alegra que Serena haya puesto distancia entre ellos

Se apagan las luces haciendo que todos guarden silencio

**-Buenas noches –**La voz armónica de Micaela Aldana se escucha en medio de la oscuridad –**Bienvenidos al lugar donde los más osados pueden hacer sus sueños realidad. Algunos tomarán las artes escénicas como algo banal y sin sentido. **–Gradualmente se encienden las luces permitiendo ver un escenario lleno de matices y personas caminando entre un tráfico imaginario o sentados frente a un ordenador -**Permítanme decirles que la vida es un arte, donde nosotros somos los actores que hacemos rituales diarios o simplemente somos espectadores de lo que sucede en nuestro entorno. El escenario es la casa, el trabajo, la calle y el guión es el que nuestro comportamiento escribe cada día. Bienvenidos a la casa de la magia, a la casa de la danza, donde nuestros deseos y emociones se disparan al máximo para hacer felices a muchas personas, principalmente a nosotros mismos. Esta noche queda inaugurada la semana del teatro. Démosle la bienvenida con el más caluroso aplauso a todos nuestros nuevos miembros**

Se escuchan los aplausos por toda la sala

Comienza la función con una danza oriental de odaliscas que hizo que muchos de los presentes silbaran y aplaudieran a rabiar al ver la velocidad con la que las bailarinas movieron las caderas.

Después varios números se apagan las luces escuchándose la sonata "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven anunciando la penúltima presentación.

Yaten que había estado casi dormido al abrir un ojo para ver lo que sucede en el escenario quedó impactado con la rubia que danza emotiva en escena Ejecutando un "**Croisé devant"**

**-Me dormí y estoy soñando –**Susurra al observar como realiza un "**arabesque" **

A dos butacas de Darien Diamante que estaba apunto de abandonar la sala se interesa en la joven que baila como si no tocara el suelo

**-¿Sabes como se llama? –**Le pregunta a su amigo sin dejar de ver al escenario

**-Mina Aino –**Responde Haroto

**-"No es Serena Tsukino" –**Lamenta Diamante.

Fue llamado por Hanaski para que lo ayudara a darle celos al novio de su discípula. No comprendió muy bien cual es el interés del coreógrafo por esa chica pero ya no le interesa. Irá por la rubia que observa en ese instante terminar su participación con un sencillo "**Fondu**"

Se cierran las cortinas en medio de suspiros antes que estallen los aplausos

**-Esa chica es buena –**Yaten busca en el programa su nombre: Mina Aino –**Quiero conocerla**

Se apagan las luces nuevamente encendiéndose un gran foco dirigido a Micaela

**-Para culminar con broche de oro nuestra recluta estrella protagonista de la obra "Barbie Escuela de Princesas", las entradas están a la venta en el lobby. –**Aprovecha para anunciar –**Con ustedes "Sirena"**

Se abren las cortinas permitiendo ver la escenografía de un bar donde los actores que ya participaron participan como extras

Hanasaki sale en pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta provocando gritos entre las chicas que ven el cuerpo bien formado del rubio. Música de tango como fondo ofrece un aire mundano al ambiente. El rubio observa un rincón del escenario señalando una rubia de espaldas al público

La mujer, atractiva despierta gritos y silbidos de admiración a caminar sensual hacia el hombre, su cabello cubre el perfil de su rostro

**-¡Wow! –**Gime Andrew -**¡Qué cuerpo!**

**-Retírate Furuhata porque la vi primero –**Jedite comenta antes de aullar como lobo

Darien queda hipnotizado observando la sensualidad con la que se mueve la mujer contra el cuerpo del bailarín acercando sus labios provocativos a los de él mientras su mano acaricia su pecho. Se siente absurdo creer que traiciona a Serena con semejante "hembra"

**-¡Demonio de mujer! –**Escucha decir a su vecino cercano –**Si esa es la discípula ya comprendo por qué está tan orgulloso el desgraciado**

Toda la sala guarda silencio al ver como después de varios pasos ejecutados con maestría Hanasaki arroja a la mujer en medio del escenario retirándose, terminando el tango para dar paso al Rock and Roll

La rubia se levanta y comienza a mover el cuerpo tan sensual que todos vuelven a gritar. Andrew va a silbar pero queda paralizado cuando la mujer voltea y comienza a cantar

"**Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así**

**Cuando se entierra en medio de un no y un si**

**Es un día ella y otro día yo**

**Me estas dejando sin corazón**

**Y cero de razón"**

**-¡¿Serena?!**

Serena da la espalda moviendo las caderas mientras canta, danzando al compás de la música sin siquiera inmutarse

Darien abre la boca y la cierra varias veces al ver a su novia moverse tan sensual en el escenario, ¿Serena? ¿En realidad esa mujer con cuerpo de diosa es Serena?

Los hombres presentes (Excepto él y Andrew por obvias razones) gritan a rabiar al ver contonear sus caderas hasta que la rubia que había visto a Darien entre los primeros del público lo señala cuando canta furiosa el coro de la canción

"**Hay te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio**

**A tus negocios sucios**

**Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada**

**A prueba de patadas**

**Por ti me quede como mona lisa**

**Sin llanto y sin sonrisa**

**Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti**

**Me voy será mejor así."**

**-¿Es mi idea o Serena está terminando contigo? –**Andrew le pregunta a Darien pero el moreno no tiene más sentido que el de la visión

"**Se que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo**

**Te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un cuchillo**

**Pero todo lo que entra a de salir**

**Y los que están tendrán que partir**

**Empezando por mí**

**Hay te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio**

**A tus negocios sucios**

**Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada**

**A prueba de patadas**

**Por ti me quede como mona lisa**

**Sin llanto y sin sonrisa**

**Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti**

**Me voy.**

**Talvez tu no eras ese para mí**

**No se como se puede ya vivir**

**Queriendo así."**

La música se detiene quedando solo el sonido de la batería

"**Están patético, neurótico, satírico, sicótico**

**Tu no lo ves el tango no es de a tres**

**Llevo planeando escapar y me sale al revés**

**Pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy."**

Después del grito de Guerra Hanasaki se une a ella tomándola por la cintura obligándola a una lucha imaginaria liberándose la rubia y danzando por todo el escenario moviendo las caderas y los pies de manera que parece que no es real

Vuelve a pararse frente al público sin mostrar señales de cansancio para a continuación bailar y cantar los acordes finales de la canción

"**Hay te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio**

**A tus negocios sucios**

**Por ti me quede como mona lisa**

**Sin llanto y sin sonrisa**

**Te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada**

**Que no me importa nada**

**Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti**

**Me voy será mejor así**

Danza señalando a Darien mientras retrocede al compás de la música

**Ya me voy, ya me fui**

**je je je**

**Es mejor así**

**ahhhh ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja**

**ay que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti**

**me voy**

**ahhhh...ahhhh**

**ay que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti**

**me voy será mejor así."**

Culmina la canción apagándose las luces del escenario produciendo en los espectadores un éxtasis arrollador que los hace pedir otra.

Serena sale a escena acompañada de Hanasaki recibiendo de manos de una persona un ramo de flores

**-Esa pequeña es mía –**Haroto anuncia levantándose para subir a felicitar a la chica que emocionada olvida todo lo que no sea su instante de fama

Darien reacciona levantándose para acercarse al escenario pero le cierran el paso

**-¿Qué le sucede a ese tonto? –**Masato pregunta al ver que Darien grita a la rubia que lo ignora mientras recibe un beso en la mano de parte de Haroto -**¿No dijo que está enamorado hasta los cimientos de su novia?**

**-Tal vez al ver a este manjar olvidó a su gordita y aburrida novia **-Taiki

**-Triste por él porque yo estoy dispuesto a darle pelea por conquistar esta hermosura – **Jedite va a levantarse pero Andrew lo detiene

**-¿Ves a esa mujer en el escenario y cuyos movimientos acaban de provocar que la libido se te suba? ¿Esa que tal vez haga que tengas sueños húmedos esta noche? **

**-¿La conoces? –**Yaten le pregunta

**-Así es amigos –**Andrew suspira cansado –**Señores, les presento a Serena Tsukino… la novia de Darien**

**-¿Qué? –**Gritan todos sorprendidos observando en el escenario a la mujer más sensual que se les haya atravesado en el camino…


	4. Chapter 4

Darien está a punto de ebullición

**-¡Serena! **

La rubia por fin voltea disfrutando por la expresión "minotauro" de su novio

**-¡Hola Darien! ** -Olvida su enojo de la tarde acercándose efusiva

**-¡"Sirenita"! **–Jean Paul aparece atrayéndola contra él **-¡Estoy orgulloso de mi niña! –**La besa en las mejillas repetidamente mientras simula llorar -**¡Sabía que serías la mejor! **–Arrastrándola llega hasta Mina -**¡Mi primogénita no se queda atrás! **

**-¡Aléjate de mí! **–Mina que cambió su tutú por un vestido rojo y zapatillas del mismo color intenta escapar pero es atrapada por el abrazo del diseñador

-**¡Sabía que no había perdido mi tiempo contigo! ¡Estabas hermosa! ** -También la besa

**-¡Suéltame y no me babees patán!**

**-Y te perdono por usar ropa de mi peor enemiga**

Darien está que estalla en furia al ver como un hombre… ¿Será hombre? Abraza a Serena; y él tiene tres meses sin sentirla en sus brazos, sin aspirar la fragancia a rosas que emana

**-¡Serena! –**Enojadola llama sin embargo ella no voltea

**-Mina **–Serena apenas susurra porque el fuerte abrazo de Jean Paul le impide hablar **-¿Me está mirando? **

**-Así es amiga ¡Disfruta tu momento! –**Darien le hace señas para que se acerque pero ella le da la espalda -**¡Oh, oh! Creo que me está arrojando una maldición egipcia**

Micaela invita al público que vuelvan a sus asientos así como a Jean y los visitantes a que abandonen el escenario.

Todos menos Darien acatan la orden. Él solo puede ver a Serena, "su" Serena, comienza a sentir enojo recordando como la rubia pegó y frotó su cuerpo al del extraño rubio que aún está muy cerca de ella

¡Demonios! ¡Y casi lo besa cuando bailaban tango! No recuerda que la última vez que ella hizo el intento de besarlo la evadió molesto aduciendo que estaban en público

**-Atención, atención –**Micaela habla a través del micrófono –**Tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Los que compren las entradas de la obra teatral recibirán un pase que les permitirá asistir esta noche a la celebración… -**Casi todos los hombres se lanzan inmediatamente hacia la salida

Serena y Mina ríen al ver a un peliplateado pasar por sobre las butacas para alcanzar la puerta

**-Serenita, Mina –**Hanasaki llama detrás del telón, está acompañado de dos hombres, Serena recuerda al rubio que besó su mano,

**-¿Si profesor? **

**-Quiero que conozcan a dos amigos, Diamante Black de quien habrán escuchado**

**-¿Es también profesor?**

Mina cubre su boca y ríe al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del hombre ante las preguntas de Serena. Los únicos personajes aparte de Darien que ella recuerda son los de dibujos animados, del resto nada que ver.

Diamante no puede creer que exista una mujer en Japón que no lo reconozca y suspire por él… dos en realidad porque la otra rubia no hace más que reírse de la situación

**-Serenita –**Hanasaki suspira apenado –**Es actor de telenovelas**

**-¡Ah! –**Hace una reverencia –**Siento no saber quien es usted, pero no veo telenovelas, mi mamá dice que es para perder el tiempo, hacer cosas indebidas y llenarse la cabeza de algodón**

Nuevamente Diamante queda en blanco mientras los otros ríen. Haroto la mira fascinado

**-¿Siempre dice lo que piensa?**

**-Se que es un defecto –**Reconoce Serena mirando de reojo a Darien. Siempre la criticaba por eso y ordenaba no hablar cuando estaban en algún lugar público – **¡Pero a quien no le guste así puede irse por donde vino!**

Camina nuevamente hacia el escenario para recoger las flores que olvidó siendo seguida por los otros

**-Le aseguro que admiro su sinceridad y franqueza –**Los ojos verdes no pierden detalle en la figura frágil de la rubia ni el balanceo de sus caderas al caminar **–Mi nombre es Haroto Tenoh y debo decirle que es usted muy hermosa**

**-¿De veras? –**Serena quiere gritar de cólera

¿Por qué demonios Darien no es como este rubio? ¿Por qué tiene que ser un desabrido gruñón que solo piensa en su beneficio?

Yoko, la mujer es muy divertida y amena, muy parecida a ella en cuanto a ver la vida desde una perspectiva nada seria. Entonces ¿por qué?

¿Por qué su hijo es así de pedante?

**-Se lo puedo asegurar – **Haroto la adula pero ella solo mira de reojo a Darien

Hanasaki nota que el ánimo de Serena ha cambiado; observa a un moreno que no regresa a su asiento ni deja de mirar a Serena. Voltea interrogante a Mina quien asiente silenciosa

Vuelve su mirada a los acompañantes, Diamante parece prendado de Mina, no deja de mirarla

El actor conocido públicamente como una persona impaciente y vanidosa ni se sintió ofendido por las palabras de Serena, solo sorprendido.

En cambio Haroto mira a Serena como si fuera un bombón servido para él…

Mueve la cabeza suspirando, ahora tendrá que cuidar a su pupila del corredor de Fórmula Uno y hacerle celos al moreno que quiere incinerarlo con la mirada Cuando invitó a Diamante lo hizo para eliminar un problema, no para sumar otro mayor.

Haroto es conocido en las revistas de corazón como enamoradizo que va por su presa cuando la marca, tuvo problemas con Seiya cuando su gemela se enamoró, porque para Haroto la única mujer intocable en toda la tierra es Haruka y así se lo hizo saber a su actual cuñado hasta que la rubia amenazó a Haroto con cortarle los frenos del auto si le hacía daño a Seiya, teniendo que aceptar el rubio la relación ocupándose de las carreras y las conquistas

Por la manera como mira a Serena parece ser que ya marcó a su próxima presa

Jean Paul se va a enojar, pero Hanasaki prometió proteger a Serena y mantener intacta su inocencia.

La vida es un escenario…

Donde le tocará actuar públicamente como heterosexual….

Andrew por fin se levanta de su asiento acercándose a Darien

**-Vamos por las entradas**

**-No me muevo hasta que ella me de una explicación**

Andrew está sorprendido por el descaro de Darien

**-¿Explicación de qué? -** está verdaderamente enojado - **¡Deseaste quitártela de encima y un duende irlandés te escuchó!**

**-¡Maldición! ¡Ella sigue siendo mi novia!**

**-¡ah! Tu novia –**Andrew se cruza de brazos enfrentándolo -**¿A dónde la llevaste el día de su aniversario? –**Como confidente de Darien conoce todos los pormenores de lo sucedido -**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le regalaste una maldita flor?**

**-Caballeros –**Taiki intercede entre los amigos

**-Sabías que yo me había enamorado de ella al verla en el restaurante y no te importó –**Andrew saca su rabia acumulada -**¿Sabes por qué me aparté? Porque Serena nunca me vio más que como el sirve mesas de su padre, en cambio a ti te miró desde la primera vez como su sol…**

**-Andrew… -**Masato

**-Después me di cuenta que mi enamoramiento no era más que admiración hacia ella, hacia su personalidad, una chiquilla de quince años que veía la vida a través de un cristal rosa ¡que te impusiste en empañar! –**No se percatan del asombro de los demás -**¡Oh si! Me río de Serena, le halo el cabello, me burlo haciéndola rabiar para luego reír juntos de nuestras tonterías, pero ¡jamás intentaría abochornarla en público ni bostezar en su rostro diciendo todo lo que dijiste de ella! **

**-Yo… -**Darien se ruboriza

**-No es el lugar… -**Jedite

Darien da la vuelta para marcharse pero Andrew lo sigue torturándolo con sus palabras

**-Así que explícame que tienes que reclamarle a Serena ¿Qué sea feliz? ¡Ah ya se! Serena es una malvada mujer que no se arrastra y lame el suelo que pisas**

**-¡No entiendes…!**

**-¡Lo que tu padre le hizo a la señora Yoko es lo que intentas hacerle a Serena! **–Le grita el rubio furioso paralizando a Darien

El moreno regresa y lo enfrenta

**-¡Jamás me compares con él!**

**-Entonces apártate y déjala ser feliz…**

**-¿Contigo? **–Darien ironiza -** ¿Será tu nueva conquista?**

**-Demuestra que no eres Endymion Chiba** –Lo reta ignorando el comentario de su amigo -** Serena no tiene que cambiar un ápice ¡eres tú quien debe hacerlo! –**Se aleja disponiéndose a comprar las entradas cuando regresa nuevamente a Darien –** Si de veras la amas como dices, no le cortarás las alas ahora que ella encontró su rumbo**

Darien silencioso ve marchar a su amigo. Los otros acompañantes guardan silencio. Masato va a intervenir cuando Alexander y Yaten se acercan con las seis entradas

No se sentó con sus amigos debido a que estaba auxiliando a su novia tras bambalinas

**-Ya tenía apartadas las entradas. Acá están los pases para la fiesta, Andrew tiene su pase y…**

**-¿Conoces a la última chica que salió a escena? -**Masato lo interroga

**-Por supuesto, tiene tres meses practicando y es la consentida del profesor Sono. Lo que bailó hoy es tontería. Puede moverse al compás de la música que le pongan y actuar…**

**-¿Sabes cómo se llama? –**Taiki no deja de ver el escenario vacío. Todos se marcharon

Alexander no comprende las preguntas

**-Serenita le dicen y la directora Micaela la llama Sirena ¿Por qué?**

**-Por que ella es la novia de Darien **–Suspira Jedite enojado.

**-¿Su novia? –**Alexander silba **-Ahora se por qué no quería presentárnosla. Es una mujer muy hermosa.**

Avergonzado porque no es la razón por la que jamás quiso que Serena se acercara a sus amigos, Darien toma su entrada marchándose al salón de fiesta, los otros lo siguen

**-¿Qué le pasa? **–Yaten pregunta en un susurro

**-Se peleó con Andrew **–Taiki murmura -** no entendí muy bien, pero parece ser que maltrata a su novia**

**-¡¿La maltrata?! –**Alexander grita bajando de inmediato la voz -**¿Cómo va a hacerle eso a esa chica? En el tiempo que llevo tratándola parece un panal de miel, cuando no está ensayando y hablando con Mina está estudiando. Hasta ha ayudado a mi novia y a la pianista y compositora de varias canciones que escucharon cuando han requerido ayuda.**

**-Yo solo pude comprender que Andrew la vio primero y él se metió entre los dos o algo así –**Jedite cavilando -**Así que nuestro amigo no parece ser el dechado de virtudes que aparenta ser**

**-No nos corresponde juzgarlo –**Yaten opina para luego dirigirse a Alexander -**¿Cómo se llama la chica que participó en ballet?**

**-Mina Aino y desde ya te digo que ella y Serena tienen un letrero de "Propiedad de Hanasaki Sono", alguno hasta creen que entre Serena y él hay algo más que una amistad a pesar de ser él… -**Lleva su mano a la frente -**¿Se imaginan a Darien con cornamenta?**

Los cuatro miran hacia el moreno que furioso camina delante de ellos…

**Camerinos**

**-A ver mis niñas a cambiarse la ropa **–Jean Paul entra como un huracán -** les dejé a cada un vestido de mi colección primavera para que me hagan publicidad ¡Y nada de mancharlos!**

**-Me estoy sacrificando, solo espero que no me de sarpullido –**Mina grita desde un vestidor

**-¡Cómo siempre de grosera! Tendré que ir a ver a tus padres para saber si te alimentan con clavos**

**-A Mina le dan ácido en vez de agua –**Serena desde otro vestidor ríe mientras habla **-¿No hay un vestido más largo? A este le faltó tela**

**-Sigue criticando mis creaciones y te daré una tunda –**Jean Paul observa para todos lados -**¿Dónde están la desabrida y la tirana?**

**-Me pregunto a quién llamas tirana **

Las palabras suaves en su oído lo hacen voltear asustado

**-¿Dije tirana? **–Una mujer en particular lo asusta. Con la calma que la caracteriza es capaz de hacer llorar a cualquiera -**Quise decir mimada querida Setsunita, déjame felicitarte por hacer un excelente trabajo con el vestuario**

**-Gracias **–Toma un vestido de la percha caminando calmada

**-Aquí está mi hermana **–Itachi Mizuno, el bailarín que ayudó a Serena con las clases de tango empuja dentro a una chica –**Estaba escondiéndose detrás del piano**

**-La verdad no se por qué dicen que son hermanos, tú eres tan… y ella es tan…. –**Arruga la nariz haciendo ruborizar a la joven

**-No me gustan las fiestas –**Espeta enojada –**Estoy acá para componer y tocar el piano, no para ir a cócteles y embriagarme escuchando tontos ignorantes… como los que conozco –**Mira significativamente a Jean Paul

**-Si crees que con eso me insultas tendrás que hacer un curso, la desconsiderada de Mina lo hace mejor que tú querida Amy –**Hace un mohín entregándole un vestido –**Si lo dañas se lo cobraré al futuro novio que tengas… en especias –**Levanta una ceja dando a entender lo que quiso decir

**-Una razón más para encerrarme en mi música, el piano es y será mi novio, puedes ir y hacerle las cochinadas que quieras –**Dándole la espalda va a los vestidores

**-¡Esta juventud no respeta! –**Gime colocando el dorso de la mano en su frente

Luego de un rato están todas listas excepto Serena que se niega a abandonar el vestidor

**-Serena nos vamos –**Mina se acerca tocando la puerta

**-¡No saldré así! Dame mi ropa**

**-A ver a ver ¿Qué te sucede sirenita? **–El diseñador se acerca –**Sal y…**

**-¡No!**

Mina se enoja

**-¿Vas a rendirte cuando acabas de comenzar? ¡Te aseguro que Darien estará en esa fiesta porque querrá hablar contigo!**

Serena no responde y todos aguardan impacientes hasta que se escucha el clic de la puerta…

**Salón de Fiesta**

Los amigos de Darien lo ven tomar dos copas de champán y bebérselas como poseso una tras otra

**-¿Crees que busque problemas? –**Masato interroga a Andrew

**-No lo se –**Suspira –**Nunca lo he visto perder el control ni cuando su padre… Serena lo tenía sin cuidado y ahora se quiere suicidar por ella**

**-Creo que no fue buena idea sacarlo de su concha –**Taiki mira la hora –**Me marcho, debo estudiar…**

Sucede un rebullicio en la entrada

Darien se pone alerta apretando los labios cuando Serena entra tomada del brazo de Hanasaki que al ver a la jauría de lobos la toma por la cintura protegiéndola.

La rubia está ataviada con un vestido plateado con estampado blanco cuya falda apenas cubre sus muslos es la tentación para todos los hombres. Sus hombros descubiertos permiten ver su piel cremosa que brilla bajo la luz de las lámparas. Los zapatos de plataforma de quince centímetros levantan su derriere haciéndolo más provocativo haciendo suspirar a los presentes que la felicitan mientras ella avanza por el salón

Darien quiere gritar de impotencia ¿Cómo se le ocurrió alguna maldita vez desear terminar con ella?

Observa como el brillo de su cabello contrasta con el maquillaje de tonos pasteles.

Apretando los labios decide separarla del hombre que la acompaña, toma un vaso de whisky y vaciándola en un santiamén camina erguido hacia la pareja

**-Buenas noches –**Deteniéndose frente a su novia observa a Hanasaki –**Gracias por traerla, puedo encargarme de ahora en adelante**

Hanasaki aguanta las ganas de reír al ver lo celoso que está el moreno. Si supiera…

**-¿Y usted es? **–Apretando a Serena contra él reta a Darien con la mirada

**-Darien Chiba, su novio**

**-¡Qué extraño que ella no me haya hablado de usted! – **Disfruta al ver a Darien pestañear confundido. Voltea hacia la chica –**Serenita ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ya estás ocupada? **

Mina manotea a Diamante quien se desespera por tocarla, desde que la vio ataviada con un vestido escotado de color rojo con detalles negros en el corpiño, su melena batida para parecer que acaba de levantarse de la cama y los zapatos de vértigo ha intentado hacer que le preste atención pero ella está más interesada en Serena como sucede en ese instante.

**-Lo siento, pero es que me avergonzaba que… -**Serena muerde su labio inferior –**supieran que salgo con alguien… -** avergonzada baja la cabeza -** aburrido hasta el bostezo**

**-¡Serena! –**Darien no puede dar crédito a sus palabras

**-¡Si! –**Mina grita pero se esconde tras Diamante al darse cuenta de su desliz…

Andrew abre la boca sorprendido al escuchar de labios de Serena las palabras de su amigo.

¿Será bruja…?


	5. Chapter 5

La música de fondo ahoga el ruido de lo que sucede en la entrada

Curiosa Setsuna se acerca a Alexander recibiendo un beso en la mejilla

**-¿Qué sucede y quien es ese que está con Serenita?**

**-Darien Chiba su novio, es mi compañero de clases. Todos estos meses conociéndola sin saber que es la novia de mi amigo. Con razón no quiso que la conociéramos antes. Lo digo porque ella es muy linda persona, no me malinterpretes mi amor.**

Setsuna asiente silenciosa.

Estuvo presente el día que Serena apareció por vez primera llorando y empujando a Sono.

Según lo que entendió fue que "el novio" estaba harto de Serena y se avergonzaba de ella.

La recuerda, a pesar de ser mal vestida y estar pasada de peso, Serena era muy bella, colaboradora y sensible.

Sonríe al ver la expresión dolida del hombre. Ahora ¿quien se avergüenza de quién?

Jean Paul sigue molesto por los planes de Hanasaki, si se hace pasar por heterosexual significa que no solo tendrá que pelear contra Mina sino con el montón de descaradas que le gritaban a su "esposo" cuando bailaba en el escenario.

Con Serena no tiene cuidado, ella solo llora y suspira por ese hombre que sufre al verla… Detalla detenidamente a Darien…

No está nada mal el bomboncito, pero si hizo llorar como magdalena a la ex -gordita de "su niña", quiere decir que tiene un corazón de piedra. Sirenita es tan dulce, tan inocente… tan tonta. Su radar anti-machos se activa, Andrew mira a Lita insistentemente

**-¿Qué ves? –**Grosero lo interroga antes de hacerle un puchero y llevarse a la chica tomada por la cintura.

**-Serenita, creo que deberías hablar con el caballero **

**-No es Serenita **–Darien dice entre dientes –**Su nombre es Serena**

Micaela entra orgullosamente apoyada del brazo de Haroto que tuvo que conformarse con su compañía, siempre creyó que Hanasaki era gay y ahora sale con que es bisexual y Serena es ¡su compañera del alma!

**-No sabía que conocías a mi colega… –**La directora calla viendo la aglomeración de personas. Un moreno y Sono parecen querer irse a los puños **-¡Se terminó esto! -**Con los ojos verdes echando chispas interviene -**¡Es hora de comenzar la recepción!**

Las personas se dispersan escuchándose al fondo la música.

Serena observa temerosa a Hanasaki quien asiente. Ese simple gesto de confianza entre ellos provoca en Darien fuertes celos, lo que quiere es sacarla a rastras y obligarla a vestirse nuevamente con la horrible ropa que usaba.

Olvida nuevamente las veces que la criticó por vestir tan mal, acusándola muchas veces de ser una asesina de la moda. Ignorando siempre los gestos de dolor de su novia, caminando delante de ella para que la gente no supiera que estaban juntos.

**-"Sirena", felicidades, eres la mejor –**Son palabras que escuchan mientras atraviesan el salón

Serena sonríe tímida a los admiradores, agradeciendo las palabras de ánimo.

Darien intenta tomarla por la cintura pero ella se aleja disimuladamente deteniéndose cerca de unos ventanales

**-¿Te gustó mi actuación? **–Le pregunta recibiendo una copa de champán de manos de un camarero

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –**Intenta mantener la calma

**-Creo recordar que una de las última veces que hablamos en persona me dijiste que buscara un oficio –**La rubia comenta desinteresada

Darien se ruboriza apenado, esta mujer no es su Serena, la suya debería estar intentando besarlo, diciéndole cuanto lo ama, pensando en voz alta cuantos niños van a tener, como se llamará su perro.

La Serena que tiene frente a sí es muy segura de sí, sus ojos celestes siguen siendo los mismos inocentes, pero su novia es otra persona

**-No quise decírtelo de esa manera –**Usa el tono de voz que sabe la derrite, acariciando su brazo desnudo –**Solo que…**

Serena pone los ojos en blanco

**-¡Nada de gestos cariñosos en público por favor! **-se aleja un paso -**Me la pasaba metida en tu casa tanto tiempo después que salí de la preparatoria que ya estabas asustado pensando que me había mudado –**Toca la cadena de oro que le regalara su madre esa mañana antes de salir –**Mamá también me recomendó no estar mucho tiempo…**

**-¿Por qué no has vuelto?**

**-Por esto, por aquello –**Se encoge de hombros -**¿Sabes algo? Tú no eres el único que tiene una vida, yo también tengo que estudiar…**

**-¿Estudiar? **Levanta una ceja irónico

**-Si, estudiar –**Se enoja por la incredulidad de sus palabras -**¿Ir a sentarte en un pupitre y escuchar a profesores aburridos? -**Suspira -** Aunque****me fue excelente, solo debo ser más aplicada en matemáticas y seré la mejor de la clase**

**-¿Estás hablando en serio o me tomas el pelo? –**Su Serena estaría quejándose de las tareas y de los malvados profesores, además de decir que la vida es injusta.

**-¿Ves que me burlo? –**Sarcástica regresa la pregunta con deseos de gritarle haber escuchado lo que él piensa de ella.

Observa que Hanasaki le hace señas para que respire calmada, aprendió a conocerla y sabe que está a punto de perder los estribos

**-Puedo ayudarte con matemáticas -**Se ofrece galante esperando que su novia salte de alegría. Serena siempre suplicaba que la ayudara, lo asfixiaba con sus ruegos

**-Gracias pero mi profesor me está ayudando –**Sonríe dulcemente a Hanasaki borrando de inmediato la sonrisa de Darien

**-Serena yo…**

**-"Sirena" -**Micaela se acerca, la directora tiene una expresión de querer matar a alguien –**El público vino por ti y por Mina, atiéndelos antes que comiencen a pedir la devolución de lo que pagaron por las entradas de la semana completa –**Observa a Darien de pies a cabeza –**No monopolice a mi representada, si quiere verla compre entradas para todas las funciones como el resto de las personas**

**-Es mi novia…**

**-Sirena está bajo "**_**mi orden**_**" la noche de hoy, así que si se queda en la fiesta, solo véala –**Voltea llevándose a Serena

Darien aprieta los puños cuando un séquito de hombres se acerca a su novia.

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Masato ha estado pendiente de todo

**-Nada, la… -**Señala a Micaela –**Me prohibió estar cerca de Serena**

Yaten y Andrew intentan ligar con Mina y Lita encontrándose con una pared de vanidad

Jean Paul ya despachó a Diamante y ahora va por los otros

**-Si quieren llegar a esos "cuerpitos" **–Altanero e irónico los enfrenta para luego anunciar seductor –**Tendrán que pasar primero por "este cuerpito" –**Señala todo su metro noventa de estatura

Al instante y con las risas de las chicas, los hombres horrorizados se alejan hacia donde Masato y Darien se hallan

**-Alguna vez tendrán que estar solas y entonces no se escaparán –**Andrew indica –**Nadie me impedirá acercarme a la futura señora Furuhata**

**-Anda con llamar señora a todas las chicas que conoces **–Jedite ha sido rebotado por Micaela cuando quiso acercarse a Serena **–Esta fiesta sería aburrida sin esas bellezas, lo que Taiki se pierde, ya debe estar en el quinto sueño**

**-Si tú lo dices… -**Yaten señala uno de los ventanales.

Una chica muy bella de cabellos azulados y anteojos dorados intenta alejarse de él

**-¿Dijo que el examen para el que estudia es del cuerpo humano? -**Se burla Masato riendo al ver como Jean Paul también lo espanta –**Ya se como espantaré los novios a mi hermana**

**-¿Saldrás del closet? –**Andrew se burla

**-Eso será si te defines por fin y declaras que naciste niña Furuhata** –Replica haciendo reír a los otros –**Le diré a "ese" que haga su acto cada vez que alguien quiera acercarse a Victoria**

**-El único que está feliz es Alexander, su novia está muy bella esta noche –**Jedite señala a Setsuna. Atrapa a un camarero tomando varios canapé -**Si no voy a ligar con la mujer de mis sueños por lo menos comeré gratis**

Los demás asienten siguiendo su ejemplo… Todos excepto Darien

En un descuido de Micaela y con el cuerpo de baile actuando, Serena se escabulle tocador

**-Busca a Serenita por favor –**Hanasaki le pide a Mina al ver que la chica no sale

**-Si profesor -**Entra al tocador escuchando sollozos dentro de uno de los cubículos **-¿Estás bien Serena?**

**-Si… No –**Sale con los zapatos en las manos, tiene los ojos rojos – **¡Quiero irme a mi casa!**

**-Aún te duele –**Mina la abraza -**¿Quieres terminar con esta farsa?**

**-Pensé hacerlo, pero al ver como disimuladamente se burló de mí cuando le dije que me estaba esmerando en las clases… -**-Llora nuevamente – **¡Aún me considera descerebrada!**

Como cada vez que hablan de Darien, Mina lo maldice

**-¡Maldito Darien! –**Abraza con fuerza a Serena -**¡No vale la pena llorar por él amiga!**

**-Lo se… pero es que aún lo amo… -**Sorbe por la nariz –**Se que soy una tonta…**

**-Lo se –**Sus palabras hacen reír a Serena –**Mejor te retocas el maquillaje, estaremos una hora más y luego nos escabulliremos con nuestro querido profesor –**Busca en su bolso el polvo compacto borrando las huellas de las lágrimas -**¿Ya pensaste como entrar a tu casa sin que el señor Tsukino se entere?**

**-Mamá prometió dejarme la puerta abierta, pero conociendo a papá, revisará las ventanas y puertas seis veces antes de acostarse. –**Se mantiene paralizada permitiendo a su amiga jugar a la muñeca con ella **–Por lo que me tocará trepar hasta mi balcón, conozco el truco para sacar el pasador de la puerta**

Mina la mira satisfecha

**-Estás mejor, ahora vamos a reírnos de los invitados**

**-No quiero…**

**-¿No quieres? ¡Fuiste la fundadora de la empresa "**_**reírse del dolor**_**" ¡Aprovechemos porque mañana hay clases y obra teatral!**

Serena asiente pensativa calzándose nuevamente

**-Está bien, vayamos a recordar como divertirnos antes que las responsabilidades de la vida adulta nos asesine ¿Has pensado sobre tu cumpleaños? Esta vez creo que nuestro profesor lo hará en el salón de ensayos…**

**-Jean Paul me dijo que sería en su apartamento, dijo que quería lucir su nueva sala**

**-¡Me divertiré molestándolo!**

Salen tomadas de las manos siendo abordadas inmediatamente por Diamante y Haroto que las esperan con copas de champán

**-Pensábamos que no saldrían **–El rubio ofrece a Serena una copa –**Tantos hombres deseando tener su atención sin conseguirla me hacen afortunado**

**-Lo mismo digo -**Diamantea su vez le da una copa a Mina, ella le sonríe pero ve al peliplateado que Jean Paul espantó

¿Es amigo de Darien?

Malo, malo. Siente que se desinfla, el hombre le gustó mucho pero si tiene como amigo al insensible del novio de Serena quiere decir que es igual que él. Por otro lado también puede ser como Andrew y eso también es malo, el amigote de Darien, no le cae mal pero su maña de hacer novias con derecho la molestan, ¿Y si el precioso platinado de ojos verdes es igual? ¡Primero monja que con un coleccionista de vaginas!

Darien va a acercarse enojado a Serena pero ve a Jean Paul acercarse abrazando a las chicas besando sus mejillas. Por lo menos gozan de un chaperón que asusta

**-¿Qué haces aquí? –**Yaten sorprendido interroga a Taiki cuando toca su hombro. **–Pensé que mamá ya te había arropado y besado a tu osito –**Se burla

**-¿No la escuchan? **-Se escuchan los acordes "El Fantasma de la Ópera" que salen con maestría del piano -**¡Es simplemente genial!**

Todos voltean hacia donde señala el castaño

La misma chica que huyó de él está sin anteojos sentada frente al piano, sus ojos cerrados y la expresión de ensoñación.

La fiesta transcurre sin inconvenientes. En un descuido de todos Hanasaki ayuda a Mina y Serena a escapar por la ventana del tocador para llevarlas a sus casas, burlando a los hombres y el novio de Serena que esperan pacientemente en la entrada a que las chicas salgan del tocador…


	6. Chapter 6

Serena desayuna junto a sus padres.

Esa mañana usa un pantalón color marfil con una blusa marrón adaptada a su talle, sandalias de color marfil de medio tacón y un bolso a juego completa su imagen.

Kenji la mira especulativo

**-¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?**

La noche anterior Ikuko estuvo pendiente de su llegada sintiéndose aliviada cuando su esposo se durmió agotado sin hacer las obsesivas revisiones a las puertas y ventanas ni ir a desearle las buenas noches a su hija.

Al aparecer la camioneta de Hanasaki rápidamente abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a su hija ataviada con un diminuto vestido y zapatos de vértigo

**-¡Te ves hermosa hija! –**La abrazó y besó en la mejilla corriendo y encerrándose ambas en la alcoba donde Serena le relató todo lo sucedido sin mencionar que Darien estuvo presente

Esa mañana amaneció dispuesta a estudiar más y divertirse con Mina sin importar lo que diga nadie, Quiere demostrarles a todos que puede ser responsable sin necesidad de asesinar su alegría ni cambiar.

Ahora observa a Kenji que no parece feliz

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas amor? –**Ikuko le sirve café

**-Me lo corté y le di un toque chic –**Sonríe moviendo la melena **-¿Te gusta?**

**-¿Volverías a ser mi niñita si digo que no? –**Refunfuña volviendo su mirada al diario –**Solo espero no enterarme que tengas un novio escondido como un delincuente**

Madre e hija se ven confundidas

**-¿Estás dándole permiso a la niña para que tenga novio? –** Ikuko pregunta sorprendida

**-¡No quiero! –**Casi grita Kenji para agregar en voz baja –**Pero soy conciente que mi pequeña va a cumplir veinte años el próximo mes… que llegará un patán desabrido a querer robármela ¡Y entonces querré matarlo!**

**-¡Papá!**

**-¡Amor!**

Ambas ríen por la mímica y la expresión de Kenji que tuerce el diario en sus manos

**-Lo siento -**Avergonzado rasca su cabeza riendo con ellas **-Lo único que te pido es que no hagas nada oculto y me informes –**Serena baja la cabeza ocultando su rubor **–Para preparar mi interrogatorio y la sala de torturas. **

**-¡Kenji! –**Ikuko ríe por sus ocurrencias, no así Serena que estudia la posibilidad de crear dicha sala para alguien especial –**Harás que nuestra hija se fugue.**

**-No haría eso a su amado padre ¿Cierto hijita? **–Bebe su jugo

**-No… Solo si me das el auto –**Come un trozo de fruta asustándose cuando su padre escupe el jugo

**-¿Mi bebé? – **Se refiere al _Nissan infiniti Premium _

**-Necesito moverme con libertad –**Acomoda un mechón de cabello tras la oreja –**Y tú no me llevarás a los distintos puntos donde mis profesores querrán que me traslade**

**-¡Pero…!**

El teléfono de Serena indica la entrada de un mensaje

_**-"Estoy llegando. Lita"**_

**-Está bien – **Serena se levanta para buscar sus cosas y marcharse** -Le diré a mis amigos "hombres" que me lleven**

**-¡Jamás! **–Se levanta –**Me encargaré de…**

**-¡Quiero mi propio auto! **-Patalea

**-¿Un auto? –**Niega con la cabeza -**¿Sabes lo que se puede hacer en él? ¡Pregúntale a tu madre! **

**-¡Kenji! -**Ruborizada hasta el cuello Ikuko se siente desfallecer **-¿Qué dices?**

El hombre avergonzado cubre su boca, jamás le han dicho a Serena como y donde fue fecundada. La chica los mira con curiosidad

**-¿Por qué tendría que preguntarle a mi mamá?**

**-¿A mamá? –**Aguanta la risa mientras retoca su labial y revisa su maquillaje.

Ikuko quiere matar a Kenji, él solo quiere proteger a su hija

**-Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que los hombres siempre buscarán invitarte a la playa, el parque o la montaña y…**

**-¡Si, eso! –**Su padre asiente apresurado –**Hagamos algo, te compro una motocicleta…**

**-¿Tú? ¡Ni pensarlo! **–Camina a la puerta **–Eres capaz de llegar con un triciclo**

**-¡Pero en una moto no podrás…!**

**-¿No podré qué? –**Sabe a qué se refiere su padre pero quiere bromear un poco

**-Ya sabes… subir a un odioso…**

Serena vuelve y se detiene frente a él

**-Si no me vas a comprar un auto por lo menos déjame escoger la moto**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Entonces tú usarás la moto y yo el auto –**Abre la puerta

**-¡Está bien! Tú ganas, pero que no sea… **

**-¡Gracias papá! **–Lo abraza pensando en la agencia donde usará la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le obsequiara dos meses atrás -**¡Los quiero!** - Se acerca a su madre besándola

Sale de la casa corriendo antes que Kenji se arrepienta dejándolo a merced del enojo de Ikuko

**-Así que tiene que preguntarme qué se hace en un auto ¿Tengo qué explicarle también la función del asiento trasero?**

**-Yo… ¡Nos vemos en la noche! - **Toma las llaves del auto **- Te amo -**escapa de una reprimenda segura…

.-

**Apartamento Chiba**

Yoko despierta al llegarle el aroma a te. Abre Los ojos observando a su hijo listo para salir

**-Buenos días mamá**

**-¿Ya son las diez?**

**-No, son las ocho pero quiero ira a la universidad a hablar con Serena antes de ir a cumplir con la pasantía**

**-¿Harías eso? –**Se sienta feliz buscando al pequinés que mueve la cola feliz -**¡Oh Dari, Oye lo que dice tu hermano!**

Darien pone los ojos en blanco, no discutirá esa mañana con su madre

**-El perro ya está alimentado, le cambié el agua y el periódico **–La besa retirándose a la puerta –**Si lo vas a sacar a pasear no olvides la correa y la bolsa para que recojas sus desperdicios**

**-Darien…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Dile a Serena que quiero verla, me siento mal con ella después de lo que le dijiste hace tres meses. Si no quieres que esté aquí solo márchate pero no me quites el placer de su presencia.**

**-¿Qué le dije?**

**-Que intentaba apoderarse de este lugar –**Toma su bata levantándose –**Desde ese día no ha vuelto**

Se encierra en el tocador dejando a Darien pensativo.

No recuerda haber dicho eso, esa mañana en particular Serena apareció feliz con un trozo de pastel para Yoko y la receta de la salsa inventada por el nuevo chef del restaurante. No le gustó ver como se posesionaba de su cocina derramando parte de la salsa en la estufa y riendo con su madre que celebraba todo lo que hacía.

Intenta recordar lo que le dijo en un descuido de Yoko pero solo le llega lo que Serena le recordó la noche anterior, las palabras exactas fueron "¡_**Busca una actividad en que ocupar tu tiempo libre!" **_Antes de marcharse enojado azotando la puerta.

Esa tarde habló con Andrew sobre el acoso y las niñerías de Serena y su decisión de terminar con todo. Pensándolo bien fue la última vez que la vio.

Suena su celular mientras se dirige a la sala seguido del perro

**-¿Hola?**

**-**_**"Hola querido ¿Vienes a la empresa temprano?"**_

Darien suspira.

Rei Hino es la chica por la que iba a abandonar a Serena.

Es la hija del dueño de la empresa donde realiza la pasantía, al conocerla se sintió deslumbrado por ella, su elegancia y la delicadeza con que se mueve y hace todo lo cautivaron llegando a hacer odiosas comparaciones entre su novia y ella, perdiendo en casi todas Serena.

Un mes después de no ver a su novia comenzó a notar que la belleza de Rei así como su aparente calma eran producto del dinero, pagando miles de yenes en gimnasios y Spa, controlando su ira con variadas técnicas y brebajes.

La belleza y el temperamento de Serena son genuinos, sin esfuerzo puede ganar la simpatía de todos a su alrededor y su gesto altruista no espera recompensa alguna.

En más de una oportunidad Rei le insinuó que su padre estaría feliz de contratarlo si se hacía su yerno, todas esas ocasiones Darien sonrió diplomático preguntándose como diablos pudo creer que ella es mejor que Serena. Es evidente que no le llega por los tobillos a pesar del dinero del que se jacta.

**-Lo siento iré cuando me desocupe, quedé en verme con mi novia para desayunar –**Espera que la mentira se haga realidad

Se escucha un silencio del otro lado de la línea hasta que la mujer habla

_**-"¿Novia? ¿No habías terminado con ella?"**_

**-Nunca dije que había terminado con ella **–pero se comportaba como tal, hasta la fotografía de Serena había retirado de su escritorio -** Debo cortar, voy tarde a la universidad –**Sin esperar respuesta apaga el receptor saliendo a buscar su moto…

.-

**Universidad**

Lita estaciona el auto en el estacionamiento para estudiantes

**-¿Lista para el examen de Matemáticas? **–Interroga a Serena

**-Creo que si **–Va a abrir la portezuela pero un joven le hace el honor

**-Buenos días hermosas damas –**Otro hace los mismo con Lita

**-Hermosa mañana adornada con tan excelsas flores**

Las chicas se miran intentando aguantar la risa

**-Gracias caballeros –**La castaña vestida con una falda con caída suave de color verde aceituna y una blusa de una tonalidad más pálida cierra la puerta activando la alarma **- Ahora si nos disculpan, debemos llegar a clases**

**-¿Tomarías un te conmigo?** –El joven de cabellos rojos suplica a Serena

**-Yo… -**Sorprendida por todo lo que sucede Serena lleva la mano a la boca –**No puedo…**

**-¿Después de clases?**

**-Debo ir a los ensayos de última hora de la obra –**Camina esquivando a los hombres.

**-¡Oh si! –**Un rubio alto la mira atontado –**Iremos a verte envidiando al protagonista que te besará**

Serena se ruboriza, esa fue la parte más difícil de toda la obra; cada vez que su co-protagonista iba a besarla automáticamente volteaba el rostro haciendo enojar sobremanera a Micaela.

No fue sino hasta que el joven actor cansado por las repeticiones la tomó por las mejillas uniendo sus labios en un simple roce que la hizo ruborizar de tal manera que todos los actores presentes rieron durante días

**-¿Tienes el fin de semana libre?**

**-No, debo ir a la presentación en el teatro infantil…**

**-¿Y por la noche?**

**-Papá no me deja salir con desconocidos**

A su vez Lita busca la manera de evadirlos suspirando aliviada cuando llegan a la entrada del edificio

Uno de los hombres les impide el paso

**-Por favor, vamos tarde **–Lita lamenta estar usando falda, ya les hubiese dado su merecido

**-Solo un café, es lo que te pido**

Las chicas están a punto de gritar cuando aparece el profesor de matemáticas

**-¡Si no son de Diseño desalojen la entrada! **–Ingresa enojado

Darien logra alcanzar a Serena tomándola del brazo

**-Hola mi amor –**Delante de todos y sin importarle la presencia y el gesto despectivo del educador la besa en los labios

**-¡Darien! –**De la emoción casi se abalanza en sus brazos

Lita carraspea

**-El profesor nos dejará fuera –**Debe mandarle un mensaje a Mina, Serena casi lo arruina

**-Cierto –**Observa a su novio, esa mañana está más atractivo que nunca –**Lo siento Darien, pero tengo un examen…**

**-¿No puedes dejarlo para luego?**

Serena pestañea. ¿Darien incitándola a dejar sus responsabilidades? ¡Por fin él es como ella! Asiente dejando a Lita nerviosa

**-Darien querido, sabía que te hallaría en la universidad**

Las chicas miran tras el moreno que voltea

**-Rei ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros elegantemente vestida

**-Preguntándome el por qué me has estado evadiendo después que claramente te interesabas por mí -** Mira a Serena con desprecio **–Ya veo que otra le ganó a la horrorosa novia que tenías, no se por qué te atraen las insípidas rubias**

**-¿Insípida? –**Serena la toma por el cabello produciéndole mucho dolor, lo que quiere hacerle a Darien es nada comparado con las ganas que tiene de arrancarle la nariz de un mordisco a esa

**-¡Ay me lastimas! **–Rei intenta soltarse en vano

**-¡Esa chica es oro! –**Gime un hombre – **¡Sería mi guardaespaldas y amor al mismo tiempo!**

Lita disfruta el espectáculo deseando unirse a la rubia pero Darien busca la manera de separarlas

**-¡Serena no te comportes así!**

**-Para tu información golfa regalada, ¡soy la novia horrorosa! –**Empuja a la chica al ver al profesor acercarse -**¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar cuando salga de clases y tendrás que explicar de donde sacaste a esta basura!**

Se marcha a su aula dejando a Darien apenado y a Rei llorando

**-¡Bravo! –**Lita aplaude divertida – **A la perra le dieron su hueso y a ti te darán tu merecido -**Señala a Darien - **¡Por fin mi amiga se deshará de ti y se buscará un verdadero hombre! **

Les da la espalda dejando a Darien petrificado…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sala de Teatro**

**-No… no me suena bien**

Después de lograr escapar de la fiesta Amy se marchó a su casa dejando a su hermano disfrutando de las bebidas y riendo al ver los desplantes de Setsuna hacia Jean Paul. El diseñador quiere contratarla como su asistente pero ella se niega en redondo aduciendo que lo asesinará ante su primera crisis existencial

Esa mañana se levantó nada más despuntó el alba y tomando las llaves del auto llegó directamente al cafetín para pedir su orden diaria, emparedado de pollo y te con leche; para luego marcharse con el amor de su vida: El piano

Toca las notas que compone como la pieza principal para la obra que escribe Micaela; la directora es muy estricta con sus actores pero a la vez parece una madre sobre protectora, a Amy la dejó en paz con su vida cuando una compañía de teatro profesional quiso contratarla demostrando ella cuales son sus prioridades.

Los horarios de trabajo que le ofrecieron le impedirían estar en algunas materias de la carrera que estudia a la par con la de teatro: educación. Quiere llevar la música a los más pequeños para que la amen como ella

Su madre es coreógrafa de ballet, su padre un músico clásico consagrado. Ambos respetaron las decisiones de sus hijos al escoger las carreras, Itachi estudia Biomecánica por el día y por la noche asiste a Teatro, a diferencia de otros bailarines, él es un consumado amante de la anatomía femenina, sus padres han tenido que recordarle más de una vez que la danza no es para pescar tontas sino para hacer el amor con expresión corporal sin meter al sexo de por medio.

Pensando en la noche anterior deja de tocar colocando suavemente las manos en su regazo. Se extraña ante la gran cantidad de hombres que había en la fiesta ¿Será época de celo? Mueve la cabeza riendo por su ocurrencia.

Mina y Serena estuvieron como siempre en su ambiente, riendo por todo y haciendo proezas para esquivar a todos los perros que intentaban ligar, Lita resguardada en la caja de cristal en que Jean Paul la tiene, Setsuna, siempre es Setsuna. Solo Alexander puede acercársele y hacerla parecer humana, no una diosa griega inconmovible.

Ella…

Amy mueve la cabeza, tuvo que esconderse entre la orquesta para que ningún hombre se le acercara. Esta vez su hermano se negó a protegerla corriendo tras la "barwoman" de cabellos rosa, La peliazul ríe satisfecha. Desde el piano podía ver como la joven no lo miró ni una sola vez sirviendo cada cóctel sin equivocarse en el pedido.

**-Te tocaba hermanito –** Sonriente se despoja de los anteojos y vuelve a tocar.

Esta vez decide desestresarse con la obra de Bach "Concierto Italiano". Sus dedos se mueven magistrales llenando de magia y sonido el lugar.

No necesita leer la partitura, la conoce de memoria así como la mayoría de las grandes obras de la música clásica, su cerebro es como una grabadora que le la hace recordar cada nota, cada acorde…

**-¡Bravo! –**La chica voltea no distinguiendo la figura sentada en la penúltima fila

**-¿Quién es? -**Se coloca los antojos entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor la vista

**-No tema **–La figura alta de un hombre se aproxima al escenario.

Como amante de todas las artes Amy admira la figura atlética de él, muy alto para su gusto pero lo compensa el hecho que al darle de lleno la luz sus ojos color violeta adornan significativamente el rostro varonil, el cabello castaño brilla a la luz de las lámparas

**-¿Cómo entró?**

**-La puerta estaba abierta –**Sube al escenario viendo curioso la partitura que ella está creando **–Creo saber por qué no avanzas en la composición**

**-¿Alguien le pidió su opinión? –**Molesta le arrebata las hojas

**-Si lo hiciera tendría que cobrarle honorarios, pero en vista que me estoy ofreciendo, la ayuda es gratis –**Encantador le sonríe

**-¿Qué conocimientos tiene en la música?**

**-El conocimiento de la vida –**Con gallardía responde –**Desde que nací me han obligado a escuchar desde sonajeros, móviles musicales, crecí palmeando las tontas canciones del jardín de infancia…**

**-¡Lo entendí! –**Riendo Amy levanta la mano para que no de más explicaciones **–Lo que quiero saber es qué conocimiento tiene de la música en sí**

**-A eso iba –**Bendiciendo su buena suerte corre a buscar un banco –**Verá, mi hermano y yo tocábamos en la orquesta del colegio**

**-¿Y?**

**-Que nos obligan a aprender Teoría y Solfeo así como instrumentos de cuerda y aire**

Amy lo escucha interesada

**-¿Cuál es tu instrumento predilecto? –**Lo interrumpe repentinamente

**-La guitarra acústica – **Responde apenado –**Se que no es…**

**-¿Por qué la acústica y no la eléctrica?**

**-La eléctrica tiene el sonido vibrante que enloquece tus sentidos, pero la acústica… **-Observa los ojos celestes de ella –**Su sonido es la suave brisa, el canto, el amor, puedes tocarla, abrazarla, no se como explicarlo…**

**-Es el amor de tu vida **–La chica lo comprende** –Soy Amy Mizuno**

**-Taiki Kou **–Extiende su mano estrechando la suave y pequeña de ella

**-Lo siento, debo marcharme a clases –**Apenada se levanta cuando la alarma de su teléfono comienza a sonar –**Pero si quieres podemos vernos en tres horas en el cafetín de la universidad**

**-Nada me hará faltar -**Taiki asiente sonriendo mandando mentalmente al diablo sus hábitos de estudio…

**Campus**

Mina estaciona su Suzuki roja de alta cilindrada para luego despojarse de su casco admirando el convertible de lujo aparcado allí. Observa a lo lejos a Darien intentando zafarse de una morena que llora y parece reclamarle algo.

Curiosa por naturaleza se acerca sigilosa hasta ellos

**-¡Mira lo que esa horrible mujer le hizo a mi cabello! **

**-Siento lo sucedido Rei pero no debiste venir a provocarla**

**-¡No la provoqué!**

**-Le dijiste cosas hirientes, y esa mentira…**

**-¿Mentira? ¡Me prometiste que terminarías con ella y luego te retractas!**

**-¡No te prometí nada por todos los cielos!**

**-¡Claro que lo hiciste! –**La chica eleva la voz atrayendo la atención de los otros -**¡Hasta la fotografía de esa…!**

**-¡No te permito que hables mal de Serena! **

Por vez primera Mina observa a Darien defender a su novia, algo que la sorprende sobremanera. Darien es un hombre que no demuestra sus sentimientos ni parece importarle nada más que no sea él.

Tal vez el "corazón de ladrillo" tenga algo bajo esa coraza fría. Pero no se lo dirá a Serena aún, su amiga debe darse a respetar en toda la extensión de la palabra: como ser humano y como mujer. Que Darien comprenda que ella se duele y sufre por lo que hace y deja de hacerle.

A la derecha ve que Andrew aparece. Observa la hora, es extraño que el prostituto esté despierto a estas horas. Tal vez la noche anterior no encontró a quien engatusar. Nota la ira en los ojos verdes de éste cuando ve con quien se encuentra Darien

**-¿Esa es la manera como le demuestras a Serena tu amor? -**Espeta el rubio señalando a Rei

**-¡No te permito…!**

**-¡No la traje! **-Darien se defiende -**¡Ella se apareció y me creó un nuevo problema con mi novia!**

Divertida Mina saca una manzana de su bolso y come mientras disfruta la escena

**-¿Cómo sabe…? –**Andrew pasa su mano por el cabello lanzando un bramido -**¡No me digas que le diste su biografía!**

**-¡No lo hice! –**No es el mismo aburrido de todos los días -**¡Ella…!**

**-¡Me marcho y le diré a papi que no te acepte más! –**Rei da la vuelta

Darien palidece

**-¡Hazlo y mantente alejada de Serena o te la verás conmigo! –**Andrew es quien responde antes de voltear a ver a Darien –**Dile que no te importa**

**-¿Y la pasantía?**

**-¡Díselo o pondré a mi amiga en tu contra!**

Suspirando Darien voltea hacia Rei

**-No hables con tu padre –**Recibe un zape de su amigo –**Yo lo llamaré y le diré que no puedo continuar debido a que soy víctima de acoso sexual por parte de su hija y "**_**eso**_**" también se considera delito**

Al instante Rei voltea incrédula

**-¿Qué yo qué?**

**-¡Soy testigo! –**El rubio asegura en voz alta –**Y estas personas que te vieron venir a la universidad a sonsacar a mi amigo e intentar dañar su relación**

Mina no puede creer lo que ve y escucha. Andrew es una rata, pero Darien es la madre de todas las ratas… Aunque en cierto modo tiene razón en defenderse de esa manera. La arpía parece ser de las que se creen dueñas del mundo por tener tarjetas de crédito y el convertible Audi TTS Roadster rojo.

_**-"Debe ser de ella, no lo había visto antes"**_** –**Piensa aguantando las ganas de rayarlo

**-¡Mi papi no les creerá! –**Rei espeta confiada viendo a Darien marcar un número en su teléfono -**¿Qué haces?**

Él levanta una mano indicando que respondieron a su llamada

**-Buenos días señor Hino –**Mira indiferente a Rei –**No, no podré asistir más a hacer las pasantías…**

**-¡No lo hagas por favor! –**Con las manos unidas Rei le suplica –**No miraré ni hablaré más con tu novia, no te miraré pero ¡No le digas!**

**-Es que tengo un problemita personal en casa, mamá recayó y debo… -**Darien disfruta viendo a la chica suspirar agradecida -**¿Tres veces a la semana? –**Escucha a su interlocutor –**Está bien, allí estaré al mediodía. Solo que le suplico que nadie mas esté presente**

Se despide guardando su teléfono

**-¿Qué le dirás a mi padre?**

**-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. Ahora márchate que iré por mi novia y no quiero que se altere por verte cerca**

Rei lo mira fijamente hasta que por fin habla

**-¿Ella lo sabe?**

**-¿Sabe qué?**

**-¿Qué eres…? –**Mueve la cabeza –**Olvídalo. No la envidio, más bien siento lástima por esa pobre chica. Eres un engaño Darien Chiba, solo un espejismo. Deseo de todo corazón que tu Serena lo descubra antes que sea demasiado tarde –**Da la vuelta alejándose hacia su convertible. Mina deja de odiarla sintiendo simpatía por ella. Buscará la manera de saber quien es y conocer toda la verdad

**-Yo también lo siento por Serena. No vales ni su mirada –**Es lo que Andrew dice antes de alejarse hacia el Rectorado.

**-¡Demonios! –**Darien habla sin saber que Mina lo escucha -**¡Este se cree ahora mi juez! Mejor esperaré a Serena y la convenceré a volver a ser lo que era antes que se le diera lo estudiosa y coqueta**

Se marcha dejando a Mina roja de la ira

**-¡Así que piensas manipular a mi amiga! –**Saca su teléfono escribiendo un mensaje –**Veremos quien manipulará a quien**

Satisfecha envía el mensaje. No se percata que Diamante y Haroto acaban de llegar a la universidad a probar suerte…

**Casa de Moda León**

Jean Paul está a punto de gritar escuchando a una odiosa y malvada mujer hacerle sugerencias a su amor

**-No acepto una simple comidita japonesa ¡Quiero que me lleves al mejor restaurante de todo Tokio! Los platillos deben ser exquisitos, delirantes… Como el manjar de los dioses -**Suspira cerrando los ojos

**-¡Ahora si no te escapas de mi ira! –**El diseñador corre con una tijera tras la mujer que se esconde detrás de Hanasaki

**-Tranquilo Jean, Micaela solo bromea**

**-¡No bromeo! **–Asomándose para ver a Jean Paul le recuerda -** ¡Tenemos un trato! Me llevarías a comer si Sirena tenía más de diez kilos de sobrepeso **

**-No lo he olvidado **–Implorando paciencia Hanasaki intermedia entre ambos

**-¡No tenías que hacer trato con esta bruja! **–Jean Paul está más histérico que nunca, Sus ojos parecen amarillos y no verdes

**-Lo soy y… ¡te voy a hechizar convirtiéndote en una babosa! **–Divertida Micaela lo apunta con el dedo

**-Por favor Micaela, no ayudas en nada con esos comentarios –**Hanasaki le suplica mirando la hora

**-¡Entonces dile a esta comiquita de mujer que no intervenga entre nosotros! **–Moviendo exageradamente la mano el diseñador espeta

**-¡Comiquita de mujer serás tú que por más que lo intentes no me igualarás jamás! Mi belleza es natural en cambio tú…**

Jean Paul grita histérico

**-¿La sacas tú o lo hago yo? **

El rubio recibe un mensaje, leyéndolo camina al perchero tomando su saco

**-La pelea tendrá que esperar, es hora de mi función**

**-¡No te puedes marchar y dejarme con esta…!**

**-¡Tenemos un trato!**

**-Tú y yo comeremos mañana después de la función en el restaurante Italiano del amigo de mi Jean y tú –**Señala a su pareja –**Te calmas o no iré esta noche a casa**

Escuchando el grito histérico de Jean y la risa burlona de Micaela sale a solucionar un problemita…


	8. Chapter 8

Serena logró concentrarse en el examen de matemática y olvidarse de las miles maneras que tiene para matar a Darien.

Se enfocó en cada problema aritmético con la misma pasión que hace con el baile y las golosinas, así se lo recomendó el profesor Sono y ella desobediente como quien más ha logrado obedecerlo solo a él, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y deseó que existiera en vista que su padre a veces da más problema que soluciones.

**-Puede salir Tsukino –**El profesor revisa el examen a velocidad y luego la mira de pies a cabeza –**Felicitaciones, todos hablan de su debut anoche**

**-Gracias profesor… **-Sonríe apenada

**-Solo le pido que no esté dando espectáculos por la universidad**

Serena lo mira curiosa, los otros alumnos están pendientes de la conversación

**-¿Espectáculos?**

**-Si, ese hombre que la besó…**

**-¡Oh! Es mi novio… **Ruborizada comienza a explicar

**-No me importa lo que sea –**Severo le exige -** esas muestras de cariño las quiero lejos de mis clases**

**-Así será profesor **–Completamente roja mira a Lita antes de salir

Darien se le está convirtiendo en un problema, deberá terminar con él, lo que hizo esa mañana de defender a la mujer que la ofendió es lo último que le tolerará

**-Buenos días preciosa –**Escucha que le dicen y voltea encontrándose con unos muy llamativos ojos verde aceituna

**-Buenos días señor…**

**-Llámame Haroto **–Galante le ofrece una rosa –**Vine a invitarte a comer y acompañarte en tu ensayo –**Por conversación que sostuvo la noche anterior con Micaela conoce todos los pormenores de lo que hará la chica los próximos días

**-Es muy amable…**

**-Puedes tutearme –**Observa que detrás de la chica se detiene el mismo moreno gigante que la cortejó hasta que Micaela intervino

**-Gracias, pero le iba a decir que tengo una cita…**

**-Conmigo –**Hanasaki aparece a tiempo junto a Mina que intenta zafarse de Diamante **–Buenos días Serenita**

**-Buenos días…**

**-¡Serena no saldrá con nadie que no sea yo! –**Darien ruge a su espalda

Serena abre los ojos sorprendida, se supone que Darien debería estar en las pasantías a las cuales no ha faltado ni estando enfermo. Entonces ¿Qué hace allí? ¿No se supone que estaría corriendo en dirección contraria donde ella se encuentra?

Voltea lentamente mirando los ojos que tanto ama.

**-¿Dónde está tu amiguita?**

**-Ella no… **

**-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro Serena! –**Andrew se une al festín –**Quiero hablar contigo**

**-¡Hola Andrew! –**Sonriéndole lo abraza –**Anoche no me saludaste.**

**-Lo se, es imperdonable pero…**

**-Estabas de cacería –**Ríe divertida alejándose de los demás

Haroto y Hanasaki se miran confundidos, Mina está furiosa pensando en el reto número siete, no quiere que Serena ingrese la lista de conquistas de Andrew pero solo por ver la expresión de ira y celos de Darien acepta el desplante de su amiga

Diamante divertido por todo lo que sucede aprovecha para tomarla de la mano sin que ella se percate de nada

**-Querida…**

**-Ahora no principito, estoy ocupada **–Mina se suelta dejándolo frustrado, es la primera vez que una mujer no se prenda de él

Haciendo un mohín a Darien, Mina le indica al profesor que la siga. Hanasaki la toma del codo no sin antes mirar de mala gana a Diamante, su amigo se está pasando y eso no le agrada.

**-Vamos**

**-Un momento profesor –**Mina se acerca a un grupo de chicas sentadas en la grama –**Chicas ¿ven a esos hombres? –**Señala donde están Haroto y Diamante –**Son Diamante Black y Haroto Tenoh –**Simula emoción -**¡Y están firmando autógrafos! –**Da un gritito de alegría

Las otras mujeres se levantan extasiadas

**-¡Diamante! **

**-¡Haroto!**

Corren como estampida tras los hombres que al verse descubiertos intentan huir más el grupo de mujeres se los impide. Darien se aparta rápidamente antes de quedar aprisionado también

**-Eres mala Aino –**Hanasaki ríe

**-Lo se –**Orgullosa pasa su mano por el cabello –**Pero así me ama**

**-Vamos por Serenita antes que haga una tontería**

**-Y eso de hacer tonterías es su especialidad –**Mira hacia todos lados **–No logro verla**

Hanasaki busca con la mirada hasta donde su altura se lo permite hallando a Serena en el césped recostada al pecho del rubio.

**-¡Allá Están!**

Se aproximan escuchando el lamento de Serena

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere Darien? Venir con esa mujer…**

**-Te juro que si supiera lo que le sucede a mi amigo te lo diría. Parece estar pasando una etapa de indecisión… **-No sabe que puede haber pasado entre Darien y Rei, la chica es atrevida, pero no tanto como para enfrentar a Serena si Darien no le hubiera dado esperanzas.

Se pregunta que más ocultará su amigo

**-Pensé que lo nuestro sería para toda la vida –**Gime –**Ahora… -**Se encoge de hombros

**-No permitas que nada te doblegue Serena -**Acaricia su cabello lamentando no amarla como hace años, de lo contrario lucharía contra Darien por ella -**¿Dónde está esa niña terca que conocí? ¿La que no sabía detenerse hasta lograr sus objetivos?**

**-Tal vez ella nunca existió… **-esconde el rostro en el pecho de Andrew **– Hace casi tres años…**

**-¡Óyeme bien Serena! –**Andrew la toma por los hombros para que lo mire **–Eres una persona valiosa, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de ser tu novio**

La rubia baja la cabeza

**-Cualquiera menos Darien**

Andrew maldice a su amigo por lo que le hace a Serena

**-¡Darien es un perfecto idiota! **–La abraza nuevamente –** La pelea de hace años debió decírnoslo pero no nos dimos cuenta. Y si no se da cuenta a tiempo perderá lo único valioso en su vida**

**-¿Su mamá? –**Serena pregunta confundida **¿Qué tiene que ver la señora Yoko en todo esto?**

El rubio ríe ante los despistes de su amiga

Mina comienza a ver al rubio de otra manera, siempre lo consideró inmaduro con el cerebro en la bragueta, pero la preocupación por Serena y su censura hacia Darien la sorprenden.

**-¿Qué hacemos? **Le pregunta a Hanasaki

**-¿Quién es ese? **–Pregunta él a su vez

**-El punto número siete de su plan **–Responde seria –**Es Andrew Furuhata, el mejor amigo del déspota novio de Serena.**

El profesor asiente pensativo

**-Entonces vamos a rescatarla antes que se salte todos los puntos hasta llegar a ese –**A grandes zancadas llega hasta ellos –**Sirenita, me dejaste… nos ignoraste **

Serena se aparta de Andrew

**-¡Oh, lo siento profesor! ** -Se levanta apresurada alisando el pantalón, Andrew muy amable colocó su chaqueta en el césped para que no se manchara **- ¿Cómo estás Mina?**

**-No mejor que tú –**Observa que Andrew se levanta mirando curioso a Hanasaki **-¿No saludas Furuhata?**

El rubio sorprendido la mira. Ella no es muy comunicativa con él, por no decir que ni lo mira.

**-Buenos días -**Hace una reverencia

**-Andrew, conoce a mi profesor y amigo Hanasaki Sono, profesor, él es Andrew Furuhata, mi amigo desde que era una pequeña de catorce años**

**-Y su primer enamorado –**Sonríe Andrew –**Lástima que escogió al otro**

**-Andrew… -**Ruborizada Serena baja la mirada

**-Comprendo eso –**Hanasaki asiente -**¿Quién no se enamora de Serenita? –**Sonríe ante la incomodidad de su alumna mientras Mina se siente satisfecha **–Ella es una fuente de felicidad **

Andrew mira a su amiga y a Hanasaki preguntándose que sucede allí.

**-Me gustaría continuar hablando pero debo ir a mi pasantía **–Observa interrogante a Mina que solo se encoge de hombros. Vuelve su mirada a Serena **–Llámame si necesitas algo -**Besa su mejilla

**-Lo haré **– Le sonríe

A lo lejos Darien observa todo, apretando los labios camina decidido hacia su novia que no se separa de Andrew

**-Serena –**Habla con dureza –**Quiero hablar contigo**

Los cuatro voltean

**-¿Si? –**Serena le pregunta dulcemente preocupando a Mina y Hanasaki, no así Andrew que se enfrenta a Darien

**-¿Por qué le hablas de esa manera?**

**-No es tu problema…**

**-Pero si el mío –**Los hombres miran a Serena –**Se acabó Darien, ya terminó tu abuso, tu manía de superioridad**

**-Serena… -**Darien palidece

**-¡Serena un pepinillo! –**Furiosa se acerca apuntándolo con el índice -**¿Quién te crees para tratarme como un cachorro que debo obedecerte cuando truenas los dedos?**

**-Yo…**

**-¡Tú! –**Enojada grita, es la parte de la personalidad de la rubia que Hanasaki no conoce -**¡Siempre tú! ¡Solo tú! ¡Únicamente tú! **

**-Serena…**

**-¡Pues bien! –**Grita a todo pulmón atrayendo las miradas -**¡Quédate contigo! ¡Bésate tú solo porque yo tengo de donde escoger!**

**-Mi amor…**

**-¿Tu amor? –**Serena ríe –**No me hagas reír ¡El único amor que tienes es hacia ti!**

**-¡Debemos hacer algo profesor! –**Mina se preocupa, Serena comienza a perder los estribos

**-Serenita… -**Intenta tocarla pero ella lo evade para enfrentarse a Darien

**-¿Te preocupa que no te esté acosando? **–Le grita haciéndolo ruborizar -** ¿Es eso? ¿Necesitas a la tonta inmadura e ignorante?**

**-No…**

**-¡Mírame bien Darien Chiba! –**Señala su cuerpo y cabello –**Ahora soy otra, no la obesa hija de Kenji Tsukino a la que le tenías lástima y asco. **

**-Yo nunca…**

**-Soy Serena Tsukino, la mujer que decidió demostrarle a todos los que me ven por sobre el hombro que puedo ser mejor que ellos…**

**-Se acabó –**Mina le da un puntapié

**-¡Auch! –**Serena se masajea la pantorrilla **-¿por qué hiciste eso Mina?**

**-¡Te calmas o te calmo!**

Darien ha quedado pasmado por todo lo que su novia le ha dicho ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Está pensando solo en él?

Observa a Mina que empuja a Serena hacia el estacionamiento mientras le discute.

Hanasaki y Andrew no saben que decir por lo que prefieren retirarse silenciosos dejando al moreno a merced de las burlas…

Junto a la moto de Mina, ésta le recrimina a Serena

**-¿Qué diablos haces?**

**-¿No lo viste? ¡Enviando a Darien a otra dimensión!**

**-¿Por qué le facilitas la vida?**

**-Señoritas –**Hanasaki las alcanza

**-¿Facilitársela? –**Pregunta Serena sorprendida

**-¡Claro tonta! Acabas de liberarlo para hacer lo que le venga en gana con quien sea ¿Permitirás que cuatro años de tu vida se pierdan sin ningún precio?**

**-Aino… -**El profesor interviene –**Sabes que si Serenita no explotaba ahora podía hacerlo después de otra manera –**Voltea hacia la mencionada -**¿Te sientes mejor?**

**-Al principio si –**Baja la cabeza

**-¿Y ahora?**

**-Me avergüenza haber declarado todo eso **

**-¿De veras crees que no eras hermosa?**

**-Pensaba que si… pero…**-Su rubor se convierte en carmín **–Me doy cuenta que no**

**-Mírame Serenita –**Ella niega silenciosa **-¿Tengo que obligarte a mirarme?**

Mina se siente muy mal. Serena es muy bella, más que ella misma. Su autoestima ha sido golpeada muy duro por el hombre que supuestamente la amaba.

**-Serena… -**Se acerca y la abraza –**Eres y siempre has sido hermosa, no solo ahora, siempre…**

**-No me engaño Mina –**Mueve la cabeza –**Si hubieses visto a la mujer que vino a buscar a Darien… jamás podría compararme con ella**

**-La vi y te confieso que si es linda, pero no como tú y yo –**Su comentario hace reír a su amiga **–Así que deja de creer esa tontería que eres fea **–Hace una pausa -** tal vez eras un poco descuidada con tu apariencia personal, por la horrible ropa que comprabas, esas coletas de niña de kinder, tu holgazanería, tu glotonería…**

**-¡Para por favor! –**Riendo cubre la boca de Mina –**Comprendí, tenía escondida mi belleza…**

**-Debajo de tantos escombros –**Termina Hanasaki

**-Ahora los hombres te llueven…**-Mina piensa en voz alta -** Nos llueven y no se si es un problema**

**-Hablando de problemas –**El profesor carraspea –**No le den ni la hora a Diamante Black y Haroto Tenoh**

**-¿Por qué? –**Ambas preguntan

**-Porque son de los hombres que coleccionan novias. Pero no les digan que yo se los dije**

**-¡Ah! Como Furuhata **–Mina exclama despectiva

**-¡No es cierto Mina! **–Serena defiende a su amigo -**Andrew es muy respetuoso **

**-¿No has escuchado lo que se dice de él? **

Serena la mira sorprendida

**-¿Se te ha insinuado?**

**-No…**

**-¿Te ha tocado de manera inmoral?**

**-No…**

**-¡Entonces no hables de mi amigo y empieza a tratarlo para que veas que estás equivocada! **–Sentencia Serena

**-¿Y sus conquistas? ¡Dicen que no hay novia que no pase por su cama! **-Refunfuña

**-¿Recuerdas por qué somos…? **–Ruborizada mira a Hanasaki. Se acerca a Mina hablándole al oído **-¿Vírgenes?**

Mina la mira asintiendo, ambas prometieron respetarse y no aceptar que ningún novio avanzara más allá de los besos. A Mina le pareció varias veces que Serena pudo haber sucumbido a Darien pero extrañamente su amiga mantuvo su palabra. Ahora que lo piensa se pregunta si el hombre tendrá su manera de desahogarse en el sexo

**-Tienes razón Serena –**Suspira –**Si las loquitas que han estado con Furuhata no se dan a respetar…**

**-Él tampoco lo hará –**Serena se encoje de hombros

**-Olvidemos todo y vamos a comer algo –**Hanasaki las lleva a su camioneta

**-Mi moto… -**Mina señala

**-Regresaremos pronto, además **–Coloca un brazo sobre el hombro de Serena acercándola un poco -**¿Cómo vamos a celar al novio vil si no estamos cumpliendo las funciones? **

Mina y Serena voltean hacia donde Darien aún paralizado los ve

**-En ese caso **–Busca sus llaves –**Me marcho por mi parte, nos vemos en el restaurante de Paolo, hoy sirven lasaña y no estoy dispuesta a perdérmela, ni siquiera por mi histérica directora favorita**

Serena duda

**-Papá se enojará si se entera que estuve en el restaurante de su rival **

**-No se enterará porque nadie te reconocerá –**Hanasaki acomoda el cabello de la chica –**No eres la misma de hace meses cuando entraste al teatro y me derribaste**

Mina ríe divertida

**-Cierto, ese día hasta la blusa que llevabas tenía salpicaduras de salsa**

Serena la mira con los ojos entrecerrados recordando repentinamente algo al ver la moto de Mina. Aplaude feliz

**-Solo si después vamos a ver lo que compraré –**Serena vuelve a entusiasmarse

**-¿Qué comprarás? **–Le pregunta el profesor sin soltarla

**-¡Ya lo verá! –**Las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes indican a Hanasaki que su alumna se trae algo grande **–Debemos llamar a Lita para que se nos una, Jean Paul se enojará si la dejamos desprotegida**

**-Lo harás cuando estemos en camino –**Asiente Hanasaki **–Le avisaremos a Jean donde estamos, a ver si así olvida el suceso de la mañana**

**-¿Suceso? **–Serena se interesa

Desde donde se hallan Andrew y Darien, ven a Hanasaki dirigir a Serena hacia la camioneta mientras Mina se marcha en su moto

**-No se que diablos te sucede, pero es hora que comiences a despojarte de la mala crianza de tu padre y comenzar a valorar a Serena antes que cumpla su palabra de mandarte al diablo –**Andrew le dice antes de marcharse

Darien no lo escucha, está aún impactado por el arrebato explosivo de Serena

Tendrá que estudiar sus nuevos pasos para que acepte hablar con él…


	9. Chapter 9

**-¡No puede ser que Sono nos impida divertirnos! –**Diamante se encuentra frustrado

**-Yo no quiero divertirme –**Advierte Haroto –**Esa chiquilla me gusta mucho**

Ambos están refugiados en el restaurante de un amigo de los Tenoh.

El recinto ambientado en la ciudad de Pompeya donde un mural profesionalmente trabajo muestra la imagen del monte Vesubio atrae a los turistas y celebridades

**-¡Tenoh!, tiempo sin saber de ti mal amigo –**Paolo, un italiano de cabellos negros, ojos grises, dos metros de alto y ciento veinte kilos se acerca feliz

**-Más de tres años, amigo –**El rubio se levanta y hace una reverencia **–No había vuelto a Japón desde entonces, la escudería para la cual trabajo no me ha dejado respirar tranquilo**

**-¿Y cómo le hiciste para que te soltaran un rato?**

**-Amenacé con renunciar e irme con el equipo rival**

Paolo ríe divertido

**-¡Igual de temperamental y alocado que tu hermana! ¿Sigue en lo mismo? ¿Has tenido que rescatarla de discotecas y bares?**

**-Ya no se la pasa en esos lugares -**Sonríe al recordar los dolores de cabeza que produjo su gemela a sus padres y él, desde que cumplió los quince años los hizo recorrer todo Tokio para sacarla desde discotecas hasta bares gay donde hacía de las suyas junto con su mejor amiga -** Se calmó cuando conoció a Kou –**Admite en secreto que fue la salvación de Haruka, pero no lo reconocerá en público –**Terminó la carrera mientras estaba embarazada y ahora es mi representante legal, junto a su esposo tienen un bufete de abogados en París y no les va mal, tienen una hija hermosa –**Muestra orgulloso la fotografía de su hermana y su sobrina. Su cuñado no le agrada para nada porque proviene de una familia humilde.

**-Es idéntica a su madre –**Paolo adula a la pequeña -**Imagino que Haruka ganará todos sus casos**

**-Es experta en crear dudas razonables –**Orgulloso responde **-¡Hasta yo me las creía cuando nos daba sus versiones de los hechos!**

Los tres ríen

**-¿Y su esposo? -**Paolo lo interroga pero el rubio está concentrado en la puerta de entrada

Paolo y Diamante voltean a ver la causa de su distracción, dos mujeres hermosas y un hombre rubio entran, los hombres presentes admiran a las chicas que camina gráciles hacia la mesa del fondo

**-¡Es mi día de suerte! –**Diamante va a levantarse pero Haroto lo detiene -**¿Qué sucede?**

**-Si te acercas de esa manera te aseguro que Sono se las llevará en el acto**

**-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? **–El platinado no deja de ver a Mina

**-¿Quiénes son? –**Paolo está interesado en las mujeres, recuerda a una de ellas, cada vez que se anuncia lasaña se presenta sola despreciando las otras especialidades, la otra… no sabe donde la ha visto. Tiene un parecido a la niña regordeta de su rival en las pastas

Mira a Hanasaki preguntándose si Jean Paul sabrá que su amado está cambiando de gustos sexuales, por la manera como trata a la desconocida le parece que su amigo Jean está a punto de perder a su pareja

**-Estudiantes de teatro… me parece –**Diamante se da una patada mental por no haber investigado.

No le preguntó mucho a su amigo cuando éste le pidiera el favor de asistir al bautizo de los nuevos reclutas de Micaela y no cree que vaya responderle nada ahora

**- La de top rojo con la chaqueta tras la silla es estudiante de arte dramático, la otra estudia diseño de modas, canta, baila, actúa y si logro sacar a Sono de la jugada será mi futura esposa –**Con los ojos color aceituna brillando de expectación no presta atención a la mirada de admiración de Diamante

**-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? **–Su amigo le pregunta sorprendido

**-Anoche logré sacarle información a la directora del teatro, no sabes lo que unas palabras de admiración logran en un la vanidad de una mujer, hasta la más severa se derrite con las palabras adecuadas… **Sonríe travieso -** Eso y que tan pronto como llegué a casa encendí mi computadora y las busqué en Facebook**

**-¡Torpeza la mía! -**Exclama Diamante

Paolo sigue mirando a las chicas y Hanasaki, a ellas se les ha unido una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que parece modelo.

Cuando Jean Paul lo llamó treinta minutos atrás para advertirle que le dieran la peor comida a la cita femenina de Hanasaki la noche siguiente le extrañó mucho, desde que viven juntos han sido inseparables, Pero ahora con esto…

Dejando a los hombres solos se marcha a la cocina donde busca la orden de la mesa veinticinco. Lee el pedido. Cinco lasañas y refrescos dietéticos ¿Cinco lasañas? Son tres mujeres y un hombre. Tal vez Hanasaki está comiendo por dos, con eso que Jean Paul quiere adoptar una niña se creerán el sueño de que sea de ambos.

No puede sabotear la comida de la jovencita así que encogiéndose de hombros sale nuevamente al salón hallando a Jean Paul sentado entre ambas rubias; la más menuda sigue junto a Hanasaki y parece que esto no le importa al diseñador que más bien parece reír junto a la castaña por algo que la otra rubia les cuenta hasta que el camarero que los atiende es regañado por el diseñador

**-¿Se te perdió una mujer igual a ella? –**Pregunta grosero al ver que no apartaba su mirada del pecho de Lita

**-No señor…**

**-¡Entonces circula! **–Le grita grosero

**-Si señor, disculpe –**El camarero ruborizado desaparece en medio de las risas de las chicas

**-¡Cómo siempre mostrando tu buena educación "querida"! –**Paolo escucha que la rubia de top rojo dice entre risas

Jean Paul que va a responder lo avista levantando la mano

**-¡Paolo querido! Ven para presentarte a mis niñas**

Mientras el hombre se acerca, Haroto y Diamante no pierden detalle de lo que sucede y se habla en la mesa veinticinco

**-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero qué tenemos acá**

Haroto levanta el rostro encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos aguamarina con reflejos claros, oscuros y rojos, ojos azules que lo miran como si la hubiera timado. Su camisa bastante holgada parece una obra de arte por los dibujos brillantes pintados a mano, su pantalón verde oscuro pegado y botas de motociclista con detalles plateados la hacen ver muy atractiva

Desde la mesa veinticinco escuchan un grito histérico

**-¡Tú!**

Diamante y Haroto se miran sorprendidos sin darse por enterados que fueron descubiertos por Hanasaki y todas las clientas del restaurante que comienzan a suspirar… todas las mujeres menos las que a ellos les interesan que suspiren

**-¡Paolo! –**La mujer se acerca retadora a la mesa mirando a Jean Paul **-¿Qué hace esta víbora envidiosa acá?**

**-¡Víbora envidiosa eres tú descarada plagiadora! ¡Esa camisa es de mi próxima colección!**

**-Esto es de mi pasada colección, los dibujos me los hizo una muy querida amiga -**Responde muy digna **– ¡Y plagiadora tu madre que quiso tener un niño y saliste tú! **

Jean Paul arroja la servilleta a la mesa

**-¡Ahora si te mueres! –**Intenta levantarse pero Mina y Serena se sientan sobre él

**-¡Por favor, no caigas en provocaciones Jean! **–Suplica Hanasaki

**-Este restaurante es de baja categoría **–Continúa la fémina guiñándole un ojo a Mina –**No solo aceptan… "esto" –**Señala a Jean Paul –**Sino que le dan la mejor comida a "ese" **–Apunta a Haroto

**-Michiru por favor **–Ruega Paolo

**-"Ese" tiene nombre -**Haroto se levanta enojado

**-Cierto su nombre es traidor y su apellido desleal **–Sin pestañear se le enfrenta, el que sea más alto que ella la tiene sin cuidado -**¿Dónde diablos escondiste a mi amiga? **

**-Haruka está muy bien gracias por preguntar **–Posa sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella

**-¿Dónde está? **-Insiste

**-En Latinoamérica –**Miente a la mejor amiga de su gemela, tan problemática como ella **–Con "su" esposo **

Michiru se sorprende

**-¿La casaste para alejarla de mí?**

**-No la casé…**

**-Ya vez lo terrible que eres que hasta tu novia te traicionó con un hombre –**Grita Jean Paul desde su mesa haciendo ruborizar a Haroto quien a pesar que su hermana le juró por sus ancestros que sus gustos no eran desviados, sus acciones decían lo contrario

Los clientes comen divertidos mientras no pierden detalle de lo que sucede, Paolo se siente apenado pidiéndoles disculpas por el espectáculo y Diamante disimuladamente se retira, no está dispuesto a salir en los diarios sensacionalistas cuando acaba de firmar un contrato para una nueva telenovela

Michiru voltea hacia Jean Paul

**-Creo que mejor te callas o seduzco a tu marido en tu nariz**

Hanasaki asombrado abre los ojos antes de escupir el refresco dietético que acaban de llevarles

**-¿Por qué no nos marchamos y preparamos algo en casa? **–Sugiere Serena que ya comienza a sentirse incómoda

Michiru ve por primera vez a Serena preguntándose donde ha visto ese rostro

**-¿Quién eres? **–Detalla su ropa arrugando el ceño al reconocer el corte y las líneas de Jean Paul

**-Es mi amiga –**Mina responde por Serena

**-Tengo una fiesta esta noche para presentar a las modelos que desfilarán mi próxima colección de verano, deberías codearte con mejores personas que este perdedor **–Se acerca más entregándole una tarjeta de presentación –**Y conozco los mejores lugares donde te divertirás en grande –**Hace una señal casi imperceptible a Mina y se marcha, no sin antes darle un segundo vistazo a Haroto...

.-

**Cafetín**

Taiki espera impaciente a Amy

La chica tiene quince minutos de retraso y el castaño comienza a pensar que lo dejará esperando

**-¡Siento llegar tarde! –**Amy dice a su espalda –**El profesor de Psicopedagogía nos hizo un examen sorpresa y no permitió que nadie saliera hasta que el último de los compañeros entregara la hoja**

**-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí **–Sonríe encantador levantándose para cederle la silla

**-Si… -**Suena su teléfono a la vez que el de Taiki vibra **–Un momento por favor**

Taiki le sonríe antes de voltear y atender disimuladamente

**-¿Qué quieres? –**Susurra este a Yaten

_**-"Tenemos trabajo para esta noche"**_

**-No me interesa**

_**-"¿Tienes completo el pago del semestre?"**_

**-Aún no **-Suspira

_**-"Nos pagarán el salario de una semana por doce horas a partir de ahora. No podemos estar esperando que Seiya nos solucione todo"**_

El castaño asiente reconociendo que su hermano envía dinero para sus padres y ellos los ayudan con el faltante para pagar el semestre y no dejar de estudiar

**-¿Qué hay que hacer? –**Escucha silencioso mientras ve que Amy discute con alguien por teléfono

**-¡No he almorzado! –**Está diciendo la joven en ese instante **-¡Pero…! –**Asiente suspirando –**Está bien, voy para allá y por favor trata de calmar a Micaela **

Ambos cortan las llamadas al mismo tiempo

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Taiki le pregunta

**-La directora del teatro quiere a todos los que participaremos en la obra de esta noche –**Se lamenta –**Nos dijo anoche que estemos a las dos y acaba de adelantar el horario**

**-¿Vas a actuar?**

**-No, pero dirijo la orquesta que tocará los números musicales**

Taiki asiente admirando las destrezas de la chica

**-En ese caso no es bueno hacerla esperar**

**-No sabes cuanto lo siento**

**-Mañana será otro día –**Poniéndose de pie la asiste

**-Tienes razón –**Toma sus cosas –**Llevaré los libros al auto y…**

**-Te acompaño –**Toma sus cosas y camina a su lado escuchando interesado lo que ella dice hasta que se detienen frente a un Hyundai azul oscuro

Taiki se sorprende al ver el auto, es el último modelo que salió al mercado

**-Micaela no es tan mala, solo que siempre se pone nerviosa en el estreno de cada obra que dirige**

**-Entiendo**

Después de guardar las cosas y activando la alarma de su auto Amy se despide en el estacionamiento pensando que Taiki tiene vehículo.

Esperando que se marche el castaño emprende el camino a pie hasta la parada más cercana…

.-

**Casa Kaioh**

Michiru abre la puerta entregando el maletín y la gabardina a la doncella de cabello caoba y ojos verdes

**-Buenas tardes Sarah ¿Dónde está mamá?**

**-Salió con el señor Endymion…**

**-¿Esa sabandija vino nuevamente?**

**-Así es –**Sarah camina a su lado –**Su tío…**

**-¡Ese no es nada mío, solo un chupa sangre que recuerda tener familia cuando tiene problemas financieros! ¡Pobrecita la tía loquita! ¡Él fue quien la enloqueció!**

Sarah se muerde el labio pensando que Michiru se parece mucho más a Yoko que a su tío sanguíneo Endymion

La joven entra al salón donde se realizará las fiesta, a diferencia de Jean Paul, ella usó los conocimientos profesionales de un arquitecto amigo de su tío (por nada le daría a él el proyecto) y con la colaboración de un ingeniero amplió la casa familiar creando su propia casa de Modas con sala de exhibición y pasarela.

Observa al servicio de catering que contrató para el evento preguntándose aún donde ha visto a la rubia menuda, recuerda haberla visto en alguna parte

**-Su primo… **-La doncella baja la cabeza -** llamó para disculparse…**

**-¿No vendrá? **–La observa

**-Si, pero llegará tarde, dijo algo de asistir al teatro primero por… su novia…**

**-¡Esa es otra que terminará como la tía Yoko! –**Gesticula enojada –**Si fuera inteligente se marcharía del país ¡Tantos hombres lindos y viene a fijarse en el bueno para nada! –**Señala a un camarero de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes –**Mira por ejemplo ese suculento manjar ¡Apuesto que es mejor que mi primito y esa tonta de la novia ni lo vería! ¡Ni a ti te interesa! ¡Los Chiba son virus pandémicos!**

**-Tiene razón señorita… **-Sarah baja la cabeza ruborizada siguiendo a Michiru hasta donde se halla la correspondencia

La diseñadora toma un sobre con su nombre y deja el resto

**-Iré a descansar un rato –**Toma el maletín buscando un obsequio –**Esto es para el pequeño Mamoru, por si ya te has ido cuando me levante. Le das un beso por cada añito cumplido y dile que el pastel será de ¡Goku! -**Graciosamente hace una pose kame

Sarah ríe y une sus manos haciendo una reverencia

**-Gracias señorita… **

**-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después que… **Guarda silencio, los hombres de su familia son peligrosos para las mujeres decentes **-¿Ya te envió la mensualidad?**

**-Dijo que lo hará el próximo lunes, ha tenido gastos por su madre…**

**-¡Deberías demandarlo por paternidad irresponsable!**

**-Lo que sucedió no fue su culpa…**

**-¿El niño fue producto de inseminación artificial? **

**-No pero… **Roja de vergüenza intenta explicarle nuevamente lo sucedido hace años.

**-No se diga más, todo sea porque la tía Yoko no enloquezca más al saber que su hijo es igual a su padre. Pero olvidemos eso y mejor veamos a los especímenes mientras me acompañas a darle el visto bueno al futuro papá de Mamoru –**Sonríe halando a Sarah y sentándose en una de las mesas de la entrada –**Mira a ese castaño… o el de allá, este rubio no está nada mal y tiene el cabello del color casi parecido a Mamoru, por fortuna solo tiene tu apellido, algo que a la vez me enoja**

**-Yo no quise que lo reconociera…**

**-¡Eres una terrible mentirosa! **

**-¡Pero es cierto!**

**-Ya, eso quiere decir que te avergüenzas de ese.**

La doncella baja la mirada, felizmente el pequeño Mamoru no se parece para nada a su padre, de lo contrario tendría que explicarle a la novia con quien está desde hace cuatro años de por qué tiene un hijo de dos añitos….

.-

**Teatro**

**5:45 PM**

Serena se siente morir de nervios.

El malestar por el suceso del restaurante ha sido desplazado por el estreno que se aproxima

**-¿Cómo te sientes Serena? –**Amy le entrega un vaso de agua con azúcar

**-¿Conoces alguna cueva o entrada a otra dimensión? –**Temblorosa le pregunta

**-Cierra los ojos Serenita –**Setsuna se detiene detrás de la chica y le ata el cabello -**Ahora aspira por la nariz y expulsa el aire por la boca, hazlo lentamente** -La rubia la obedece. Setsuna mira hacia su derecha –**Alexander amor, trae de mi bolso la crema antiestrés y las gotas del paraíso**

**-En seguida mi vida **–Hurga entre el bolso de trabajo de su prometida –**Acá las tienes**

**-Gracias –**Toma el vaso de agua que Amy aún tiene en las manos y cuenta las gotas que va depositando para después mover la mezcla –**Bébete esto Serenita**

La rubia asiente tomando sorbos pequeños

El amigo de Darien ha preguntado cosas sobre Serena sorprendiéndose cuando le dijeron como aterrizó la chica en el teatro.

No puede creer que Darien sea la misma mala persona de la que hablan. Algo no está bien allí

El co-protagonista de la obra le hace señas a Amy para que se acerque, observan como Setsuna masajea sus hombros y cuello intentando despojarla de la tensión que la aprisiona

**-¿Cómo está? **

**-Más nerviosa que anoche –**Susurra –**Los gritos de Micaela en el último ensayo pusieron muy mal a Serena.**

Malachite chasquea los dientes

**-¡Menuda metida de pata! –**Pasa su mano por el cabello -**¿Cómo podemos ayudar a la niña? ¡Y faltan solo quince minutos para que comience la función!**

**-¡Yo se como! –**Sonriente Mina entra con una enorme bolsa de comida rápida –**Serena, te traje piernas de pollo y ensalada**

**-¡Comida! –**Serena palmea las manos de Setsuna abalanzándose sobre la bolsa

Los presentes miran curiosos como la tensión se va como por arte de magia

**-El truco para mantener a Serena feliz, es darle alimentos nada saludables, por esta vez combiné la fritura con algo orgánico para que mi querido profesor no me llame la atención –**Satisfecha se cruza de brazos

**-¡Vaya! –**Malachite exclama pensando que es la manera más extraña de zafarse de los nervios, solo ruega que Serena no lo vaya a vomitar en medio de la función…

.-

.-

.-

.-

Hola a todas.

Lamento decirles que estaré ausente por una semana, debido a asuntos familiares. Pero regresaré con nuevas energías para continuar mis historias. No las abandonaré. Como consuelo, les subiré dos capítulos de Con la Frente en Alto, El Misterio del Mar del Diablo, Almas Gemelas y la nueva historia (aquí por supuesto) Química de Amor. No creo que estén preparadas aún para Se Solicita Marido, No requiere experiencia (Kou- Tenoh) y Regresa a Mí (Darien- Serena- Zafiro).

Flakis, tenme paciencia, no te olvidaré, intenta leer un capítulo por día .

Besos a todas.


	10. Chapter 10

A las ocho y media de la noche estallan los aplausos en el auditorio.

Satisfecha Micaela sale a saludar a los espectadores recibiendo un ramo de flores de manos de Malachite. Luego él y Serena aparecen tomados de la mano reverenciando al público que aplaude de pie al elenco, pero la ovación más espontánea es para los protagonistas.

Solo Darien se mantiene sentado sin moverse viendo lo que sucede en el escenario.

Sus amigos se excusaron esa noche aduciendo sobre un trabajo como meseros donde les pagarán lo suficiente para completar el semestre, todos excepto él, Masato y Alexander provienen de clase popular, sin apellidos sobresalientes como el Chiba, Sanjoin y Takumi.

Taiki y Yaten provienen de un pueblo del distrito de Ehime, sus padres abandonaron la isla natal siendo los hermanos Kou adolescentes para darles mejor futuro, el padre trabaja como carnicero y la madre es ama de casa. Los amigos de Darien han trabajado desde lava autos hasta cantineros para pagar sus estudios, primero en la preparatoria y ahora en la universidad. Tienen otro hermano que después de graduarse de abogado se fue a vivir a Francia con su esposa

Por su parte Andrew es hijo natural de una cocinera y desde pequeño la ha ayudado con los gastos trabajando en lo que se le presente para solventar él sus estudios. Se conocieron cuando el rubio siendo niño fue a llevarle las compras del supermercado a Yoko y desde entonces son buenos amigos.

Jedite es el que ha corrido con más suerte, Vive en el Distrito de Saltama y viaja todos los días a Tokio. Viendo como la tecnología mueve masas tomó la computadora que sus padres le compraran e instalándola en la sala de su casa la alquilaba por hora a los vecinos de su barrio, de eso hace siete años, ahora tiene veinte computadoras que alquila por hora y puede solventar sus estudios a la par que ayuda a su padre ya jubilado.

En ese instante Darien está asombrado, jamás hubiera imaginado que su novia tuviera ese talento para la actuación, Serena se movió con naturalidad y destreza sobre las tablas, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. El canto, el baile y su actuación fueron más que excelentes. Lo que no le gustó fue el beso en la boca que el actor le diera. Eso provocó unos celos terribles en Darien que no pensó sufrir.

Cerca de él Haroto ovaciona a la chica esperando que le haya llegado al camerino el ramo de orquídeas que encargó a la floristería.

Quince minutos después la sala está casi vacía, solo Darien sentado mira como Serena es alabada por los hombres, nuevamente el rubio de las revistas de chismes está entre los que felicitan a los actores.

Darien aprieta los dientes hasta dolerle cuando el hombre besa la mano femenina sin deseos de soltarla. Enojado se levanta saliendo cuando uno de los empleados lo invita a desalojar la sala

Luego de unas palabras de felicitación y un brindis donde bañaron de champaña a Micaela todos están listos para marcharse

**-Sirena –**Micaela se acerca con una mujer de edad madura –**Permíteme presentarte a Melinda Hitori, una gran amiga mía y productora de novelas**

**-Mucho gusto señora –**Hace una reverencia

**-El gusto es mío –**Melinda le entrega una tarjeta –**Mica me dijo que estás estudiando a la par que haces teatro**

**-Así es –**Curiosa lee la tarjeta

**-Estoy buscando talento nuevo para hacer una nueva telenovela, me gustaron las actuaciones tuya y tu co-protagonista, quiero que vayas a hacer una audición, me gustaría que trabajes con nosotros…**

**-Solo si invita a Mina –**No sabe si sus estirados padres dejarán a su amiga trabajar pero vale la pena intentarlo

**-¿Quién es ella? **

**-Es la rubia que está hablando con Malachite y nuestra pianista **–Micaela la señala –**Es una buena actriz**

**-Bien, como solo serán audiciones puedo aceptar la sugerencia –**Asiente

**-¡Mina! –**Micaela eleva la voz por sobre la música **–Acércate, tú también Malachite**

Con los ojos brillantes y las manos tomadas a las de Serena y Malachite, Mina escucha los pormenores de la audición mientras Hanasaki sonríe orgulloso por sus pupilas…

.-

**Casa Kaioh**

**-¿Te diviertes? –**Mina le pregunta a Serena

Tan pronto Hanasaki la dejó en la puerta de su casa, Mina la pasó recogiendo entregándole el vestido que le robó a Jean Paul por la tarde. Subiéndose por el balcón tocó la puerta de cristal abriéndole inmediatamente Serena que aún sostenía las orquídeas.

Esperaron que no hubiera ruido en la casa y cerrando la puerta de la habitación con el seguro bajaron los zapatos en una mochila y luego descendieron por las enredaderas.

Aparecieron en la fiesta de Michiru justo cuando ésta iba presentando a cada una de las modelos, Serena se sorprendió cuando escuchó el nombre de Mina.

Yaten que sirve canapés voltea sorprendido admirando la estampa de la rubia. Es la primera vez que se avergüenza de un trabajo por lo que se retira a atender a las personas más alejadas para que ella no lo vea.

**-Es hora de la función –**Mina sonríe a su amiga antes de correr hacia Michiru.

Esta vez la diseñadora tiene un vestido estilo griego pero como la camisa de la tarde, éste tiene colores brillantes y llamativos.

Por su parte Mina usa un conjunto naranja de blusa sin mangas y falta larga con una abertura en la pierna hasta el muslo permitiendo ver los zapatos dorados y la tersa piel.

Serena observa a los periodistas e invitados, todos importantes. Preguntándose por qué se dejó convencer por Mina no se percata que una copa es colocada en su mano hasta que le hablan

**-Hola mi amor**

Levanta la mirada encontrándose con Darien quien está muy elegante en su traje oscuro y camisa blanca llevando en el cuello una corbata de lazo

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Michiru Kaioh es mi prima…**

Alguien más a quien no le presentó por vergüenza

**-¿Dónde está tu madre? -**Lo interrumpe mirando a todos lados

**-En el salón hablando con mi tía después de saber que papá apareció con su amante… -**Señala al hombre maduro de cabello canoso y ojos azules **–Papá abusa de nuestra paciencia **–Confiesa con los labios apretados

**-¡Pobre señora Yoko! **–Nota que la mujer parece más bien su hija

Darien se acerca un poco más

**-Estás hermosa **-Detalla su atuendo

Un vestido blanco de mangas cortas y falda vaporosa que llega hasta el suelo luce su figura, la cinta roja justo debajo de los senos atrae las miradas masculinas al escote provocativo. Zapatos plateados con tacón de quince centímetros la hacen ver más alta, cuidó mucho el peinado griego de medio moño que le hicieran en el teatro por lo que su cuello se ve más seductor, varios hombres han volteado dos veces para verla

**-Quiero verla –**Ignora el halago de Darien y camina hacia el camarero de cabello plateado que está de espalda pero Mina la atrae

**-Ahora si puedo presentarte como es debido –**La para frente a Michiru –**Michiru, ella es Serena Tsukino, mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infancia**

Serena hace una reverencia

**-Mucho gusto señorita…**

**-¡Señorita un cuerno! –**Ríe la diseñadora –**Nuestra amiga en común me dijo que estudias diseño de modas, y si te comportas tan tímida no podrás vender ni un vestido de muñecas –**Llama a un camarero **–Trae tres margaritas por favor**

**-Enseguida señorita –**Taiki reconoce a la novia de Darien.

**-Pensarás que estás siendo desleal con Jean Paul –**Al ver la incomodidad de Serena aclara –**Ese idiota era un amigo hasta que Haruka y yo le saboteamos sin querer su fiesta gay**

**-¿Haruka? –**No sabe de quien habla

**-Es o era mi mejor amiga, en fin, ese día él quería opacar al resto de amigos con su traje fosforescente, Haruka y yo no teníamos idea que haría eso y nos vestimos también para atraer las miradas y comprobar quien tenía su chica real interna y quien solo fingía para colarse a las mejores fiestas para comer y beber de gratis como lo hacíamos nosotras - **Hace una pausa-**¡Qué tiempos aquellos! –**Suspira

**-Michu –**La llama Mina que ve que comienza a desconectarse

**-¡Ah si! **–Pestañea -**A lo que iba, entramos en la fiesta con unos mini vestidos, yo de verde brillante y Haruka de amarillo chillón, cuando Jean Paul hizo su entrada triunfal y nos vio inmediatamente le dio un ataque de histeria que tuvieron que internarlo en la clínica y sedarlo –**Hace un gesto despectivo –**A partir de allí me llama plagiadora y grita histérico cada vez que me ve**

Taiki regresa con el pedido pero antes que entregue las copas Darien se acerca y otorga una a cada dama.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? –**Sorprendida Mina repite la pregunta de Serena

**-¿Se conocen? –**Michiru pregunta interesada

**-Para mala suerte si –**Su amiga responde molesta

**-Opino lo mismo -**Darien contraataca a la que cree responsable del cambio de Serena -** pero antes que creas que me colé en la fiesta…**

**-Es mi primo, o eso creo **–Michiru les informa notando como Serena voltea el rostro no queriendo verlo ¿Será otra de las tontas? **–Su padre es hermano de mi mamá o algo parecido**

**-¿Dónde está la señora Yoko? **–Pregunta Serena

**-¿Conoces a mi tía? –**Cada vez está más intrigada.

Sigue buscando en su mente donde ha visto su rostro, observa a Darien que intenta ganar indulgencia mientras Mina le hace señales de advertencia a Serena.

**-Serena es mi novia –**Darien por fin confiesa.

Se mantuvo callado hasta ahora porque era Serena la que siempre divulgaba la información mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

En ese instante parece avergonzada

**-¡Con razón me parecías conocida! –**Michiru dice muy elocuente atrayendo varias miradas – **¡Eres la que aparece en la foto que mi primo tiene en la cartera y que odia mostrar!**

**-¿Ah si? **–Serena pregunta con un hilo de voz bajando la mirada al contenido de la copa

**-¡No digas sandeces Michiru…! -**Darien se ruboriza –**No es cierto Serena –**Le dice a la rubia que parece a punto de llorar

**-Comprendo –**Susurra la rubia deseando escapar

**-Eso significa que somos casi familia –**La diseñadora no comprende como Darien pudo hacer lo que hizo con una sirvienta teniendo una novia tan hermosa **–Dime algo Serena… ¿Cómo se ha portado mi primo desde que se conocen? digamos… ¿desde hace dos años y nueve meses? **–Observa retadora a Darien que quiere que la tierra se lo trague

**-¡Vamos a buscar a mamá!**

**-Yo puedo sola gracias **–Entregándole la copa da vuelta y desaparece entre los invitados

**-Tú y yo debemos hablar sobre una mensualidad primito**

**-Solo estoy atrasado, no he olvidado mi responsabilidad –**Enojado va tras su novia

Mina observa a Michiru y a Darien preguntándose que sucede.

Por su parte Andrew y Jedite están pendientes de que el hielo y los canapés no falten

**-Recuérdame una vez más por qué me dejé convencer de hacer esto **–Jedite le pregunta a su amigo

**-Porque entonces tendrías que estar en el mismo autobús que Masato rumbo a la construcción que deben defender del Ministerio del Ambiente y de los pobladores**

Jedite asiente preguntándose si no fue mejor ir a pelear con los mosquitos y los habitantes de la Costa que no quieren el complejo hotelero cerca del pueblo cuando ve pasar a Serena seguida de Darien. Esa noche está muy hermosa y aunque no pueda hablarle por lo menos tiene un motivo para agradecer estar allí

**-Tienes razón, este lugar es mejor que la intemperie **–Animado responde haciendo que Andrew lo mire sospechoso antes de notar las señas que Darien le hace.

**-Yaten –**La jefa del Catering llama al peliplateado –**Lleva aperitivos a nuestra anfitriona –**Yaten voltea hacia Michiru viendo sorprendido que está con Mina -**¿Sucede algo? **–Le pregunta al verlo dudar

**-No… -**Si se niega no tendrá otra oportunidad de trabajar **–Enseguida señorita**

Tomando una bandeja se acerca a Michiru

**-Gracias, ya me estaba muriendo de ham… bre -**Mina alarga la mano sonriendo pero se sorprende al ver al camarero -** ¿Eres el mismo de la fiesta de anoche?**

**-No… -**Ruborizado comienza a negar pero Mina ve a Andrew vestido de camarero con un delantal blanco sobre el uniforme

**-¡Así que el prostituto está trabajando en algo decente!**

**-¿Prostituto? **–Michiru pregunta mirando hacia donde Mina señala

**-Ese de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos verdes, es el amigo gigoló de tu primo o lo que sea **

**-¿Es otro irresponsable? **–Descarta al hombre

**-¿Irresponsable? –**La rubia pregunta curiosa mientras toma varios aperitivos y le da la mitad a Michiru

Yaten escucha interesado a pesar de querer escapar. Se siente feliz y a la vez ofendido al ser ignorado

**-No me hagas caso –**Michiru se encoge de hombros mirando hacia la puerta –**Acaba de llegar mi invitado estrella, es el gurú de la moda **–Se dirige a Yaten -**¿Ve a ese hombre?**

**-Si señorita**

**-No puede faltarle ni bebida ni comida**

**-Como ordene señorita**

Se retira no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Mina que está concentrada en el hombre que acaba de llegar.

Vestido con traje de etiqueta, el hombre maduro de cabello gris y piel bronceada atrae las miradas de las mujeres maduras y no tanto

**-¿También es…? **–La rubia pregunta

**-Es heterosexual **–Michiru niega con la cabeza –**Pero tiene un ojo para destrozar o llevar a la gloria a cualquier diseñador o modelo, lo verás también en las fiestas de Jean Paul, así que mejor no te presento**

**-¿Cómo se llama? **

**-Soishi Tomoe…**

En las dependencias de la casa, Serena se asoma a la sala de te donde dos mujeres hablan

**-Buenas noches señoras**

**-La fiesta no es aquí jovencita **–La mujer con cabello aguamarina la amonesta

**-¡Serena! –**Yoko se levanta de inmediato acercándose a la chica -**¡Estoy feliz de verte nuevamente! –**La suelta un instante para admirarla -**¿De veras eres tú? **Hace un gesto para que Serena de la vuelta -**¡Estás preciosa mi niña! **

**-Gracias…**

**-¡Darien es un tonto! **–La lleva de la mano hacia su cuñada –**Megumi, te presento a mi nuera si es que Darien no la deja escapar, Serena, ella es Megumi de Kaioh, la hermana de mi difunto esposo**

**-¿Difunto? Acabo de verlo… -**La joven señala hacia la puerta por donde entró recordando tarde que Yoko considera muerto a su esposo –**Lo siento**

**-¡Así que eres la misteriosa novia de mi sobrino! **–Megumi la estudia –**Eres muy bella**

**-Gracias señora Kaioh**

Darien entra acompañado de Andrew que lleva una bandeja con tragos y aperitivos

**-Ya veo que se encontraron **–Entrega una copa a su novia que toma pequeños sorbos y no la vacía de una sola como desea hacerlo

**-¡Y no gracias a ti! **–Su madre espeta antes de mirar a Andrew –**Hola hijo ¿Ya pescaste alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?**

Serena tose ruborizada y Andrew solo niega con la cabeza antes de marcharse, ya está acostumbrado a esa y otras preguntas un tanto extrañas de la mujer

**-¡Mamá por favor! -**Darien saca su pañuelo para pasarlo por el pecho de Serena pero Yoko le da una palmada y toma el pañuelo

**-¡Nada de tocar hasta que le prometas serle fiel hasta que la muerte te acabe!**

Megumi intrigada los mira, Serena no mira a su novio en ningún momento y Yoko ya lo está tratando como a Endymion. Eso y que Michiru siempre hable con doble intención cuando se dirige a su primo.

**-Lo siento señora Yoko, debo marcharme a casa, mañana no hay clases pero de todas maneras tengo que levantarme temprano**

**-No te disculpes mi niña, me ha gustado mucho verte y que estés muy linda después que mi hijo te corriera del apartamento**

**-¡No la corrí! –**Ruborizado Darien responde pero las mujeres que más ama lo ignoran

**-Lo que sucede es que él tenía razón, estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo corriendo tras su hijo y sin hacer nada; ahora tengo el tiempo justo solo para dormir**

**-Cuéntame como has hecho para verte tan linda ¿Tienes más enamorados? Yo los tenía pero me empeñé en que mi difunto marido era el hombre perfecto para mí ¡Las mujeres somos muy torpes cuando nos enamoramos!**

**-Con mucho baile y una dieta equilibrada he logrado este milagro **–Recuerda que debe hacer su papel por lo que añade entusiasmada -** además que mi profesor de danza es muy lindo y me dedica mucho tiempo…**

**-¿Es lindo? **–Yoko la insta a hablar para molestar a su hijo

**-¡Oh si! –**Dice feliz **-¡Muy lindo! **–Busca en el diminuto bolso su teléfono para mostrarle a Yoko una fotografía de Hanasaki

**-Es muy guapo **–Asiente Yoko

**-Si te vas a marchar te llevo a tu casa –**Molesto Darien ofrece

**-Deja que me acompañe otros quince minutos y luego le dices a tu amigo que la lleve **–Yoko espeta

**-Puedo hacerlo yo mismo **–Darien se ve cada vez más molesto

**-Le he mostrado tu fotografía a Dari para que te conozca y no te muerda –**Yoko ignora a su hijo hablando animada con Serena –**Le estoy enseñando a morder a quien se acerque a casa**

**-¿Quién es Dari? **–Serena pregunta curiosa

**-Es el regalo… **-Darien es interrumpido una vez más

**-Es mi nuevo niño, tiene el cabello negro y los dientecitos inferiores le sobresalen de la boquita**

**-Es un perro –**Aclara Darien **–Y mamá se empeña en ponerle mi nombre**

**-¡Mas respeto para el pequeño! –**Yoko lo regaña

**-Debe ser muy lindo –**Serena aprueba el nombre de su novio en un perro

**-Si, es un Chiba de pura estirpe, todo un perro –**Yoko celebra antes de mirar a Megumi –**Tú fuiste adoptada querida, no eres nada parecida a mi difunto esposo.**

**-¡Papá no está muerto!**

**-¡Lo estará en cuanto se pare frente a mí!**

**-Mejor vayamos a compartir un rato con Michiru –**Megumi se levanta rápidamente al ver que la situación no pinta blanca

**-Solo si no me topo con el difunto**

**-A ese lo mandamos a cuidar los autos –**Su cuñada se acerca a Serena –**Dime algo niña ¿Piensas casarte con mi sobrino?**

Serena enmudece por lo que Darien es quien responde

**-Será mi esposa…**

**-¿Dónde está el anillo? –**Levanta la mano izquierda de la chica dejando a Darien sin palabras

Se unen a la fiesta donde Michiru habla con un hombre maduro deja de hablar al ver a Yoko

**-¿Yoki? **–La mira de pies a cabeza

**-¿Me conoce? **–Sorprendida le pregunta, desde que era adolescente no le decían así

**-¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Soishi! –**Ella niega – **¿Timy?**

Yoko piensa un instante

**-¡Ah Timy! El rey del acné**

Él ríe apenado

**-El mismo**

Michiru, Megumi y Darien se miran sorprendidos

**-Has cambiado…**

**-¿Para bien o para mal? –**Soishi hace un gesto a Yaten para que le acerque la bandeja, toma una copa entregándosela a Yoko

**-Digamos que sin los horribles frenos y el acné te ves muy guapo**

**-Y tú estás más hermosa que antes, los años te han sumado belleza y elegancia**

Michiru bebe su copa de una sola vez intentando no carcajearse, aparte de esa noche Yoko prefiere vestir con vestidos holgados y pantuflas atando su cabello en la nuca. Esa noche vestida con un elegante traje de seda negro que ella le regaló y el cabello suelto se ve muy diferente a su imagen diaria. Eso sí, le peleó mucho cuando tuvo que arrastrarla a su alcoba y convencerla de cambiarse el conjunto de franela con el que apareció vestida en la fiesta.

Mira a todos lados buscando algo que la haga olvidar la diversión pero se siente más feliz. Ya vio la cara de su tío.

Desde donde se halla, Endymion Chiba aprieta los labios al ver a la que aún es su esposa legal hablando animada con el recién llegado

**-¿Sucede algo amor? –**Hichiro Hachijó busca lo que él mira con tanto interés **-¡Ah, ves a "esa"!**

**-Que me hayas acompañado a esta recepción no te da el derecho de meterte con mi esposa –**Con los dientes apretados le espeta –**Recuerda cual es tu puesto y no vuelvas a llamarme amor**

**-Sigues enamorado de ella **–La mujer afirma enojada

**-No es de tu incumbencia, solo cumple con tu deber de hacerle creer a todos que eres mi concubina que para eso te pago muy bien**

Hichiro se siente humillada pero no puede quejarse, es el papel que aceptó cumplir cuando sedujo a su entonces jefe con el propósito de hacerlo su marido, el hombre convivió con ella solo una semana después de haber abandonado a su esposa, posteriormente se marchó a un hotel hasta que compró el apartamento donde vive solo desde entonces, solo la usa para aparentar ante el mundo que es feliz.

Conoce los pormenores de la loca deseando que se muera de una vez por todas para que su ex jefe por fin deje de penar y regrese a ella

Endymion siente hervir su sangre al ver como Yoko acepta la mano del extraño y salen animados al jardín mientras su hijo y la jovencita que lo acompaña se miran sin saber que hacer…


	11. Chapter 11

**Apartamento Chiba**

La puerta principal se abre permitiendo la entrada de Yoko que sonríe alzando en brazos a la pequeña bola de pelos

**-Mi Dari precioso, mamá ya llegó **–Besa su cabeza -**¿Cómo se portó mi chiquitito?**

**-Deberías ir a dormir mamá –**Le aconseja su hijo entrando tras ella

**-No me hables mal hijo, Serena tiene una mirada triste y estoy segura que es por tu culpa**

**-¡No le he hecho nada!**

**-¿Nada? –**Lo mira severa –**Apuesto que dirás que la culpable de todo es ella, la abandonarás justificándote como la víctima….**

**-¡No soy como papá! **

Yoko voltea y lo mira de frente

**-¿Estás seguro?**

Incómodo su hijo se despoja del saco

**-Buenas noches madre -**Darien se despide antes de encerrarse en su recámara.

No pudo acompañar a Serena a su casa debido a que Mina le insistió a la chica que ella la llevó y ella la regresaba sana y salva, molesto las vio partir en el Lamborghini ( . ) que le regalara su padre en un intento de chantaje para que dejara la universidad y se abocara a ser una hija modelo.

No comprende que ha sucedido para que Serena ya no quiera estar a su lado.

El episodio de Rei no fue para tanto y su enojo explosivo no tuvo razón de ser. Siempre le había llamado la atención y ella solo asentía bajando la cabeza

Se sienta en la cama despojándose de la corbata y soltando los primeros botones de su camisa suspirando.

No puede permitir que Michiru le diga su secreto a Serena, no es su culpa ni de Sarah lo sucedido, simplemente ocurrió cuando ambos estaban pasando por un momento incómodo.

Quiso hacerse responsable pero la chica le negó la posibilidad de darle su apellido al niño.

Lo que un instante de rabia y el licor hacen….

Vuelve su pensamiento a su novia, porque a pesar que Serena lo envió a volar en la mañana esa noche no lo contradijo cuando la presentó como su novia

**-¿Qué haré para recuperarte Serena? –**Pregunta en la soledad de su alcoba

No puede confesarle lo de su hijo, no en ese momento que su relación está atravesando una crisis, tal vez si logra que ella acepte ser su esposa, cuando la tenga segura bajo su techo le diga la verdad, hacerlo en este instante será una ruptura segura….

.-

**Casa Tsukino**

Serena despierta al sentir a alguien en su habitación.

Se mueve rápidamente hacia el suelo en el justo instante que Mina se lanza sobre la cama

**-¡Auch! -**Exclama su amiga al caer sobre el colchón y rebotar al suelo

Serena ríe divertida mientras se pone de pie y arroja la cobija en la cama

**-¡Te gané! –**Ve la hora en el reloj **-¿Las nueve y cinco? ¡Debo correr!**

**-¿Por qué no me extraña que estés durmiendo aún a doce minutos para estar en la televisora? –**Mina grita a la puerta cerrada

**-Porque anoche nos acostamos a las tres de la mañana –**Serena responde desde la ducha

**-Y me gustaría saber donde estuvieron –**Ikuko habla a la espalda de Mina haciéndola gritar

**-¡Estuvimos conectadas…! –**La chica intenta salir del atolladero

**-Pasé por esta habitación a las doce de la noche, dos de la madrugada y a las cuatro donde por fin vi a mi hija dormida mientras su mejor amiga estaba colgada en la habitación de huéspedes**

Serena abre la puerta del tocador

**-¿Cómo entraste si puse el pasador para…? –**Ikuko muestra las llaves **-Ah, ya veo –**Observa el ceño de su madre **-¡La idea fue de Mina!**

**-¿Mía? –**Se hace la inocente

**-Ya basta de culparse mutuamente, mejor díganme donde y con quien estuvieron y me prometerán no escapar a ningún lugar sin que me digan antes sus planes**

Las chicas la miran con curiosidad

**-¿No estás enojada?**

**-Al principio pensé en miles de palabras que decirte mientras tronara tu pompi, pero al verte dormida sentí mucho alivio y agradecimiento porque estuvieras en casa sana y salva y esta pequeña traviesa también**

Ambas rubias se ruborizan

**-Prometo porque a Mina le salga una verruga en la nariz que no volveré a escapar…**

**-¡Ey! **–La nombrada toca su nariz - **¡Y a ti que se te agranden las orejas!**

** -Mejor bajen a desayunar antes que salgan a hacer de las suyas –**Ikuko le dice entre risas mientras abandona la alcoba

**-¿Qué usarás hoy? –**Mina ayuda a Serena con su atuendo

**-Nada llamativo, se supone que vamos a mostrar nuestro talento y no otra cosa**

**-Excelente respuesta –**saca un blazer negro y camisa roja -**¿Puedo usar este?**

**-Tómalo, Jean Paul me obligó a tenerlo en el guardarropa en caso de una entrevista de trabajo, ese y el azul que quiero usar, aunque deberíamos asistir en jeans y remera, en caso que algún gracioso quiera que nos arrastremos por el suelo**

**-¿Jeans? –**Observa la colorida colección que tiene su amiga –**A decir verdad… si nos van a contratar que sea por nosotras y no por los trapos o alguna extraña insinuación.**

**-Apresurémonos que mi nueva bebé me espera**

**-¡Si! **–grita Mina corriendo al tocador

Ambas están emocionadas por la compra que Serena hará después de la audición…

La semana pasa entre clases y la obra, Mina, Serena y Hanasaki continúan engañando a todo el mundo mientras Jean Paul le pelea a su amorcito tantas salidas con mujeres.

La cena pautada con Micaela tuvo que aplazarse debido a que la directora tuvo que reunirse con su amiga productora para saber cuales son las cláusulas del contrato en caso que alguno de sus chicos pase la audición. No quiere que les suceda lo que a ella que por no tener un representante perdió la oportunidad de su vida de hacer cine porque firmó un contrato con la Universidad donde no le permite hacer otro trabajo como artista o directora.

Darien está trabajando el doble de tiempo para poder pagar la mensualidad atrasada, no quiere pedirle ayuda a su padre y teme que Michiru arme un escándalo en cualquier momento ahora que conoce a Serena.

Por Rei no tiene ningún inconveniente, la chica conoce su secreto desde que lo vio con el niño en un parque pero no dirá nada. Dejó en claro que Serena es una víctima de él y por lo tanto no le incumbe.

A la preocupación del pequeño Mamoru están las nuevas salidas de su madre, dos veces ha llegado a casa hallando al pequinés mirando televisión en el sofá y una nota en la nevera donde Yoko anuncia que volverá tarde. Desde la noche de la fiesta habla mucho por teléfono y se esmera más en su arreglo personal.

Endymion lo ha llamado para saber de su madre, algo que no hacía desde un año después de haberla abandonado.

Lita comenzó a modelar para la publicidad televisiva y posa para los catálogos, vayas de publicidad y revistas anunciando la nueva colección de Jean Paul.

Andrew siente a la chica inalcanzable, sobre todo al buscar información sobre ella y conocer que es hija de un ingeniero y una arquitecta de gran renombre, vive en un Penthouse en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokio y su meta es ser modelo profesional.

Taiki es otro que lamenta por los rincones. Sigue viéndose con Amy y la chica no muestra señal que le guste como hombre. Ya sabe que goza de buena posición económica y que pagar un semestre para ella equivale la energía de firmar un cheque, algo que para él es un gran esfuerzo.

Por su parte Yaten no conoce que Mina es hija de dos conservadores miembros de la alta sociedad quienes le ponen límites a la chica para que no salga con alguien inferior a ellos, hacer escándalos y trabajar. Nunca asisten a un evento que no sea de su círculo social y no se preocupan por lo que haga su hija siempre que no los perjudique socialmente. Su madre se esmera asistiendo a niños en situación de pobreza olvidando muchas veces que tiene una hija propia, hasta que Mina los sorprende con alguna locura como esa de ingresar a la universidad.

Serena es la más humilde del grupo si se le puede decir así, su padre es el dueño del restaurante de pastas más famoso de Tokio y la chica solo necesita abrir la boca para que Kenji le de todos los caprichos, entre ellos la moto Kawasaki VN1700 Voyager Costum cuyo valor en el mercado equivale a lo que tienen que pagar por la carrera de Ingeniería que cursan los chicos.

Lo que no saben es que Kenji casi muere al ver el vehículo que su hija compró y que ahora exhibe orgullosamente.

Darien es otro que se sintió desfallecer al ver la "máquina asesina" de su novia, si a pie llamaba la atención, ahora todos los estudiantes quieren cuidar su moto mientras ella estudia o está en la sala de teatro.

Por información de algunos amigos y de la propia Michiru siempre se entera donde se halla su novia cada noche y cual es la fiesta de turno asistiendo él también para cuidarla

No ha vuelto a mandarlo al diablo, pero eso no indica que esté feliz cada vez que lo ve…

.-

**Dos semanas después**

**Lunes**

Ikuko entra a la alcoba de su hija donde duerme junto a Mina, otra vez llegaron de madrugada, es el segundo fin de semana que las jóvenes salen a divertirse y regresan casi despuntando el alba.

**-Serena hija –**Acaricia su cabello –**Debes levantarte para ir a la Universidad**

**-Hoy es el festival de Hanami y nos dieron el día –**Arrastra las palabras antes de voltear y patear a Mina en el proceso

**-¡Ten más cuidado!** –Exclama la otra dándole una palmada

La madre de Serena suspira preguntándose que puede hacer para no cortarle las alas a su hija y que sea la misma Serena quien aprenda a ser más responsable.

**-Al teléfono está una tal Melinda…**

**-¡Melinda! –**Las chicas se levantan veloces corriendo escaleras abajo

**-¿Quién será para que ella logre lo que yo no? **Se pregunta Ikuko siguiéndolas

Escucha los gritos de ambas rubias mientras bailan y saltan sin soltar el auricular

**-¿Qué les sucede y desde cuando Mina vive aquí? –**Desde el comedor Kenji le pregunta a su esposa

**-Ella solo ayuda a Serena con sus actividades –**Le dice evasiva antes de ser abrazada por su hija

**-¡Estamos dentro mamá!**

**-Por supuesto, el jardín está por allá y esta es la sala**

**-¡No, no! –**Mina también la abraza -**¡Pasamos la audición!**

**-¿Audición? –**Ikuko y Kenji corean

**-¡Hace dos semanas fuimos a la Televisora…!** –Mina comienza a relatar sorprendiéndolos

El más asombrado es Kenji quien no reacciona

**-¿Qué dicen tus padres de esto? –**Ikuko le entrega una taza de te

**-Eh… -**Se ruboriza –**No les he dicho nada aún**

**-¡¿Nada?! –**Los adultos la miran sorprendidos

**-Si le digo algo a papá antes de firmar cualquier contrato, estoy segura que moverá sus influencias para sacarme del proyecto, por el contrario, si firmo antes él no tendrá más remedio que aceptarlo, es muy cumplidor y siempre me ha recalcado que la palabra de un Aino se cumple**

**-Siento lástima por él –**Kenji termina su café –**Trataré de recordar que no se nada cuando va a jugar golf con él.**

Las tres mujeres lo ven, quiere aparentar tranquilidad pero está que llora

Silenciosas las chicas ven la hora

**-Debemos estar a las once… -**Serena se detiene -**¡Hay que llamar a Micaela! **

Kenji observa a su esposa

**-¡Nuestra niña…!**

**-Es una mujer **–Ikuko toma su mano –**No te opongas al deseo de trabajar en lo que le gusta**

**-¡No me opongo! –**Comienza a sonreír -**¡Mi bebé será famosa y mi restaurante tendrá más clientela que Paolo! **

**-¿Por qué no me extraña saber que le sacarás provecho a esto? –**Ikuko le pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados.

Su esposo se encoge de hombros antes de besarla y marcharse con una sonrisa misteriosa…

.-

.-

.-

.-

Sigo desaparecida. Tome computadora prestada para dejarles mis saludos y un nuevo capitulo

Besos


	12. Chapter 12

**Televisora Tokiovisión**

Micaela aparca su Automóvil en el estacionamiento para vigilantes en el mismo instante que sus protegidas aparecen en sus motos.

**-¡Hola Mica! –**La irreverente Mina la saluda con el casco aún puesto. Viste un conjunto rojo con blanco ajustado al cuerpo y botas rojas altas

**-Hola profesora –**Serena levanta la mano al saludarla. Ella usa un pantalón blanco y camisa rosa. Sandalias altas completan su atuendo. Se las cambiará por zapatillas deportivas tan pronto salga de allí.

**Buenos días chicas –**Desciende de su auto y toma la carpeta con los contratos-**Ya están registradas legalmente sus firmas. Desde ayer soy su representante así que familiar o jefe que quiera pasarse de listo con ustedes tendrá que vérselas conmigo. **

**-Gracias…**

**-Lo digo por tu estirado padre Minita. Se le ve el rostro y su preocupación por ti solo cuando sus intereses y apellidos están en peligro ¡Que me digan algo esos dos…! **–Suspira –**Tenemos diez minutos aún para llegar ¿No saben nada de Malachite?**

**-Lo llamamos desde la casa y casi gritando nos dijo que estaba en camino –**Serena mira a todos lados** –No lo veo**

**-Quizás su auto se volvió a descomponer –**Mina especula mientras avanzan hacia el imponente edificio. Se lleva las manos al estómago –**Siento mariposas revoloteando**

**-Eso te pasa por no ir al tocador –**Su amiga la molesta

**-"Eso te pasa por no ir al tocador" –**Mina la remeda con voz de caricatura –**Me revolotean porque quiero saber para qué proyecto nos llamaron**

**-Lo que sea mientras no mate de un ataque a mis padres ni entorpezcan mis clases. Prometí pegarle mi título en el rostro a quienes dijeron que no servía para nada y eso haré**

**-Buenos días –**El recepcionista las recibe con una sonrisa distante –**Venimos a ver a Melinda Hitori, Soy Micaela Aldana, ellas son mis representadas Serena Tsukino, Mina Aino y está en camino el señor Malachite Sogabe **–Se presenta sin dejar de ver a Serena

**-Sus identificaciones por favor**

**-Sirena – **Micaela la llama mientras entrega su identificación –**El rencor no es buen consejero, échalo a un lado y enfócate en tus prioridades. Si vas a hacer algo es porque lo deseas, no para demostrarle tu valía a nadie**

La chica se ruboriza asintiendo

**-Si profesora**

Malachite entra corriendo y las alcanzan cuando el recepcionista les entrega los pases

**-Lamento la tardanza…**

**-Deja las excusas para más tarde y entrega tu identificación –**Micaela ordena sin miramientos –**No quiero que llegues tarde justo el día de la firma de los contratos**

**-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir –**El enorme platinado hace una reverencia a la estilizada mujer haciendo que Mina y Serena se rían.

El recepcionista llama a la extensión de recursos humanos para avisar de su llegada.

Por su parte Diamante entra a la televisora ignorando a todos los presentes, sus saludos y los gemidos femeninos. Camina muy seguro de sí deteniéndose al ver a la mujer de sus deseos junto a la chica que le gusta a su amigo. Acercándose cauteloso escucha la conversación.

**-Piso tres, los elevadores están al final de ese pasillo –**Señala a su izquierda el recepcionista después de colgar el teléfono** –La señorita Melinda los espera.**

**-Gracias –**Corean los cuatro.

Mina entrelaza su brazo al de Malachite

**-Espero hacer algo contigo**

**-¿Para besarme? **–Malachite le pregunta seductor

**-¿Besarte? **–Horrorizada le pregunta -**Quiero ser la asesina que te pique en pedacitos**

**-¿Y tú Sirenita? **–Malachite se vuelve a Serena

**-Te he besado demasiado estos días y ni siquiera me has regalado un emparedado. No esperes besos de mi parte**

**-Tranquilo Malachite, seguro encuentras una chica más linda y educada que mis pupilas**

**Educada tal vez… -**Serena

**-Hermosa jamás –**Mina concluye haciéndolos reír

Diamante sonríe esperando que Mina sea contratada para la novela que comenzará a grabar.

.-

**Dos horas después**

Micaela junto a sus representados celebran en una fuente de soda, brindando con malteadas las firmas de los contratos para la novela juvenil que comenzarán a grabar la próxima semana.

**-Salud mis pupilos, que este proyecto les abra todas las puertas.**

**-Salud -**corean Mina Serena y Malachite

**-Porque este tonto al fin tenga novia –**Aprovecha Mina mirando a Malachite

**-Porque esta impertinente encuentre la horma de su zapato **–A su vez la incordia Malachite

**-Porque la directora no nos grite antes de cada función –**Serena dice feliz recibiendo el silencio de sus compañeros

Su rostro adquiere un intenso color escarlata mientras baja su vaso a la mesa

Micaela que se había molestado por el brindis no puede aguantar al ver su patética expresión y estalla en risas junto con Mina y Malachite

**-¡Nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a llamarme gritona en mi cara!**

**-Hubieras visto tu rostro –**Mina sujeta su estómago -**¡Me estoy haciendo chis! –**Corre hacia el tocador haciendo que sus compañeros rían más fuerte, uniéndose Serena a la risa de los otros dos.

.-

**Parque Central**

Un taxi se detiene frente a la entrada del parque central que muestra gran cantidad de visitantes.

Ese día las familias y colegios van a celebrar el festival de Hanami disfrutando de los eventos especiales que culminarán en el noche con majestuosos fuegos artificiales

Yoko desciende del vehículo con Dari en los brazos. El pequeño perro tiembla al ver tanta gente y escuchar las risas y gritos de los niños. La mujer vestida con ropa casual sonríe al ver a alguien conocido

**-Yoki –**Soishi hace una reverencia

**-Hola Timy **–Le responde muy seria antes de volver a sonreír –**Como en la preparatoria. Te presento a mi pequeño Dari –**Le muestra la bolita de pelo

**-Mucho mejor, en ese tiempo no tenías más ojos que para el capitán del equipo de fútbol ¿Cómo se llamaba? **–Piensa un instante -**¡Chiba! Endymion Chiba **–Dice mientras toma al perro

**-Así se llamaba el pobrecito, que dios lo tenga en la gloria**

**-¿Murió? **Le pregunta extrañado mientras se dirige hacia una manta donde los espera una joven

-**Hace cinco años mi pobre esposo murió**

Soishi tropieza confundido tomando al peroro fuertemente para que no se le caiga. Esa mañana leyó un artículo en la prensa sobre una licitación ganada por Endymion Chiba para construir algo para el gobierno y le pareció haberlo visto en la fiesta que diera hace dos semanas la diseñadora Michiru Kaioh, nunca se acercó a Yoko, pero la miraba como si quisiera gritarle.

**-Ya era hora que llegaran –**Una chica muy blanca y de cabellos oscuros les dice antes de sonreír –** Hola, Soy Hotaru** **Tomoe**

**-Hija, ella es Yoki… perdón, Yoko**

**-(Así que ella es la que debió ser mi madre) –**Piensa la chica

**-Mucho gusto –**Yoko la abraza –**Eres muy bonita, saliste a tu madre porque por él –**Señala a su amigo –**Serías horrible**

Padre e hija ríen

**-He visto su anuario escolar y le aseguro que estoy de acuerdo con usted –**Hotaru se siente en confianza con la mujer mayor –**Mamá es hermosa. Vive en Norteamérica con su esposo e hijos –**Aclara mientras le hace cariños al pequeño perro

**-¿Qué edad tienes? –**Le pregunta Yoko

**-Diecinueve –**Dice mientras le quita el perro a su padre

El animalito mueve la cola peluda gimiendo emocionado y lamiendo el dorso de la mano de la chica

**-¡La edad de mi nuera! –**Exclama feliz –**Tengo un hijo que es un completo tonto, le puse el nombre de Darien, lamentablemente salió a su difunto padre y no a mí**

Hotaru ríe ante la espontaneidad de Yoko, es tal como su padre se la describió, desde joven la mujer ve la vida de manera diferente.

Su padre siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, ese fue el fracaso de su matrimonio el cual no duró un año. Su madre le confesó una vez que dejó a Soishi porque no pudo competir con el fantasma de su verdadero amor.

No le guardó nunca rencor por eso, su padre es uno de los hombres más respetados en el mundo de la moda, y aunque ha salido con modelos a lo largo de los años desde que se separara de su esposa jamás mantuvo una relación seria con ninguna. Su amor y dedicación se lo dedicó solo a su hija y su profesión

**-Dígame algo señora Yoko ¿Por qué su hijo no vino con usted?**

**-Llámame Yoko a secas –**Se acomoda en una esquina de la manta –**Te dije que mi hijo es un tonto, nunca pasa este día en casa o con Serena –**Suspira triste –**Lo invité para hoy pero dijo que tenía otros planes**

Soishi asiente pensativo, su querida Yoki parece haber sufrido mucho esos años.

**-¿Y su nuera? **Insiste Hotaru que quiere conocer a la mujer que su padre ama desde adolescente

Yoko sonríe

**-Ella dijo que vendría en cuanto se desocupara, Si mi hijo no despierta algún otro se la ganará, es muy bonita y dulce, su único defecto es… **Se detiene a tiempo para no hablar mal de su hijo -**¿Qué te parece mi Dari? ¿Verdad que es un niño muy dulce? **–Pregunta sacando la bolsa de galletas para perros

Dari ladra al ver el alimento y al instante varios niños se acercan a él

**-¡Qué bonito perrito! –**Una pequeñita de cabellos castaños acaricia su lomo

**-Gracias –**Hotaru sonríe a Yoko -**¿No le molesta que lo acaricien?**

**-No mientras lo traten como el bebé que es –**Le entrega a cada niño una galleta –**Pueden darle una a una las galletas**

**-¡Si! –**Un pequeñito rubio toma dos

Yoko ve a una chica rubia acompañada de otra mirar hacia todas direcciones y levanta la mano

**-¡Serena! –**La llama feliz -**¡Estoy acá!**

Hotaru y su padre miran hacia la dirección que ve Yoko, tiene razón la chica es muy bella

**-Ve con ella, yo daré una vuelta antes de ir a casa y ver que nadie me ha echado de menos**

**-Puedes acompañar…**

**-¿Para amargarme cuando aparezca la lija andante? ¡Paso! Nos vemos en la noche, Michiru irá a un lugar nuevo y quiere que la acompañemos**

**-Es divertido estar con ella pero moriré si Jean Paul se entera**

**-Calma y actúa, eres buena actriz - **Da la vuelta despidiéndose con la mano –**Hasta la vista amiga**

Suspirando Serena se encamina hacia su casi ex suegra cuando un pequeñito la toma por el pantalón

**-¿Mi mamá? –** Le pregunta haciendo pucheros. De ojos verdes y cabello caoba parece que ha estado llorando

**-Hola pequeño –**Se arrodilla frente a él -**¿Dónde está tu mamá?**

**-Mami… -**Gesticula antes de señalar a todos lados y volver a llorar –**Mi mami…**

**-Está bien –**Serena lo abraza acariciando su cabello -**¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Moru –**Entre suspiros entrecortados responde

**-¿Y tu mamá como se llama?**

**-Sala…**

**-¿Sarah? –**El pequeño asiente

La chica se levanta tomándolo de la mano

**-Vamos con ellos y preguntaré donde está tu mamá**

**-Ajá –**Asiente sorbiendo por la nariz y limpiando su rostro con la manga de su suéter

Serena camina calmada hacia Yoko mientras habla con el pequeño niño tranquilizándolo.

El niño sonríe al ver al pequeño perro que mueve la cola feliz por ser la atención principal

**-¡Perrito!**

**-Perrito –**Serena se acerca a Yoko y sus acompañantes –**Buenas tardes –**Es más de mediodía

**-Hola Serena ¿Quién es tu acompañante?**

**-Un nuevo amigo –**Sonríe al niño antes de ver preocupada a los adultos y susurrar -**Está extraviado**

**-Ya veo -**Hotaru mira a todos lados sin ver a alguna mujer desesperada **–Vamos a decir en el puesto de control que tenemos a un niño con nosotros y si alguien lo busca venga por él**

**-¿Por qué no lo llevan?**

**-Papá ¿Tienes idea de cómo se sentiría él entre esas personas que ni lo verían? No, se quedará acá distraído con Dari mientras nostras hacemos el trabajo –**Voltea hacia Serena haciendo una reverencia –**Soy Hotaru Tomoe y él es mi padre, es amigo de la se… de Yoko**

**-Serena –**A su vez la chica le responde la reverencia –**Soy… -**Guarda silencio. Si Darien quiere terminar con ella ¿Qué serían ella y Yoko?

**-Serena es mi única nuera, de lo contrario prefiero que mi hijo sea sacerdote –**Aclara Yoko –**Ahora vayan por esa madre irresponsable**

Mirando una vez más al pequeño niño, Serena va junto con Hotaru al puesto de Control

Mientras tanto Mina pasea aburrida por el parque cuando es golpeada en la cabeza por un frisby tumbándola de espaldas

**-¡Demonios! –**Lleva su mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos

**-¡Perdone señorita! –**Escucha la voz de un hombre sintiendo que le tocan la frente -**¿Es… está bien?**

**-¡No por ti grandísimo torpe! –**Espeta abriendo los ojos y sorprendiéndose

Es el mismo camarero de la fiesta de Michiru y se parece también al amigo de Darien. No podría confundir esos ojos verdes

**-De veras lo siento, los niños…**

**-¿Tienes hijos? –**Casi grita la pregunta

Yaten ríe disipando su tensión

**-No, estoy… mi hermano y yo estamos trabajando como ayudantes de un grupo escolar, nos encargaron a los peores de…**

**-¡Oye! Bésala de una vez y danos el frisby –**La voz de un pequeño se escucha detrás de Yaten

Ambos se ruborizan y miran hacia el pequeño granuja, no aparenta tener más de diez años pero su sonrisa irónica lo hace parecer mayor

**-¡Pedazo de alcornoque! –**Mina se levanta -**¡Te enseñaré a respetar a los mayores! **

**-¿Tú y tu novio el tonto? –**Ríe presumido

Taiki se acerca con el resto del grupo

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Que el tonto encontró novia y es una bruja**

**-¡Mocoso insolente!**

**-No le hagas caso por favor –**Yaten controla su furia –**Es bueno saber que estás bien**

**-La bruja y el tonto, la bruja y el tonto –**El niño baila y canta haciéndolos enfurecer

**-¡Cállate! –**Gritan ambos sobresaltándolo

**-¡Le diré a mi padre que me gritaron! **–Señala un puesto de golosinas –**Es boxeador**

**-¡Mira como tiemblo! –**Como puede por los tacones y la furia Mina se encamina al puesto donde un fornido hombre de dos metros atiende un cliente -**¡¿Tú eres el culpable que "eso" deambule por la tierra? –**Señala al niño que aún recita la odiosa canción

**-¿Quién eres y por qué te expresas así de mi angelito?**

**-No te alteres por favor –**Yaten intenta mediar para que se calme

**-¡Angelito un cuerno! –**Sus gritos comienzan a atraer público** -¡Eso es el producto de un padre indecoroso!**

**-¿Indecoroso? ¿Sabes quien soy? **–Se cuadra para pelear

**-¡Un pelafustán como su hijo! –**Da un paso al frente

El hombre la mira sorprendido por no haber logrado asustarla. Le recuerda a su esposa. Observa a su hijo que hace muecas, ademanes y canta

**-Hijo**

El chiquillo se acerca expectante

**-¿Los golpearás papá? **

**-Pídele disculpas a la señorita y al joven**

**-Pero papá… -**Se queja

**-Pude ver que les faltaste el respeto y no queremos que mamá se entere que fuiste un grosero ¿Cierto?- **El niño mira a Yaten y a Mina con rencor antes de negar silencioso y bajar el rostro –**Estoy esperando que te disculpes con ellos**

Yaten solo puede admirar el valor de la chica, él se hubiera tenido que aguantar callado al insoportable niño

**-Siento que sean tan tontos –**Murmura el pequeño haciendo reír a todos excepto los involucrados

**-¿Qué?-**El padre escuchó las palabras

**-Lamento haberme portado mal –**Habla en voz alta antes de ver a su padre -**¿Satisfecho?**

**-Estaré satisfecho cuando lleguemos a casa –**Sus palabras hacen palidecer al pequeño

**-Con la fuerza bruta no se educa –**Mina le dice al hombre –**Hable con su hijo y hágale entender que el respeto es el primer valor que debemos cosechar, solo respetando a los demás recibiremos respeto**

**-Gracias señorita –**Haciendo una reverencia vuelve a su puesto de golosinas

**-Todo esto me dio sed –**Mina abanica su rostro

**-¿Me permites invitarte una soda? –**Yaten le pregunta –**Por esto y por haberte metido en problemas**

**-¿Tú me golpeaste?**

**-No, fue precisamente el pequeño monstruo. Parece que le gustaste –**Ríe divertido

**-¡Qué manera de demostrarlo! –**Sonríe mirando al pequeño que está sentado junto a un árbol –**Te aceptaré la invitación, pero cuando termines tu trabajo, creo que deberías hablar con él –**Señala al niño

**-¿Esta tarde a las cuatro?**

**-Mejor a las cinco, en este mismo lugar, junto al papanatas –**Señala al vendedor **–Pero será solo una soda, tengo una fiesta por la noche a la que no puedo faltar**

**-Hecho –**Sonríe antes de hacer una reverencia y caminar hacia el niño

Mina se sienta observando su acción, Yaten se sienta junto al niño y después de hablarle pausado y que el niño afirmara y negara en silencio en varias oportunidades se dan la mano y vuelven a los juegos.

Sonriendo la chica se marcha…


	13. Chapter 13

**-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?**

Soishi le pregunta a su invitado improvisado mientras extrae de la canasta de pick Nick un pequeño frasco con flan y se lo ofrece

**-Moru –**Responde el niño rechazando el obsequio –**No gusta**

**-Primer niño que odia el flan –**Expresa el hombre

**-Segundo -**Yoko interviene –**A mi hijo tampoco le gusta el flan pero delira con el chocolate**

**-¿Late? **–Los ojitos verdes se iluminan

**-Parece que tenemos a alguien con los mismos gustos que tu hijo –**El hombre se levanta** –No incluí el chocolate en el menú, iré por unas barras**

**-Trae de avellanas y almendras, a mi hijo le gustan –**Acaricia la cabeza del niño que asiente feliz

**-Como ordene su Alteza – **Soishi hace una reverencia y se aleja a los puestos de golosinas.

Está tan feliz por la compañía de su amor adolescente que quiere darle todos los gustos. Tuvo que esperar veinticuatro años para que su sueño de tener una cita con Yoko se hiciera realidad…

**-Moru - **En la manta Yoko habla con el niño que acaricia la panza del pequinés **-¿Así te llamas?**

**-No, Mo-ru –**Responde el pequeño

-**Mmm... **–Yoko pensativa lo mira –**Papá se llamaba Mamoru**

**-Si –**Asiente el niño –**Moru**

**-¿Tu nombre es Mamoru? **Pregunta sorprendida

**-Ajá – **Mamoru continúa acariciando al perro –**Mamá Sala y papá Dali**

**-¿Dalí como el pintor?**

**-No –**Mamoru vuelve a negar –**Da –li **

**-¡Oh! –**Yoko piensa ¿Qué nombre es ese?

**-Mi mamá… no me da un perrito**

**-Disfruta de mi bebé entonces**

**-Ajá**

Yoko recuerda a Darien de pequeño. Era un niño muy activo y amoroso, su padre se encargó de convertirlo en una imagen de sí mismo.

Retira el cabello de la frente del pequeño sorprendiéndose de inmediato, un lunar en forma de media luna está en el mismo lugar donde su difunto esposo y su hijo lo llevan, recuerda cuando de novios, el padre de Darien le contó que es una marca característica de los Chiba. El niño que nazca sin esa marca no es un descendiente de ellos.

**-¡Santo cielo! –**Está pasmada -**¿Será que mi difunto esposo…? –**Solo ese sinvergüenza puede tener un hijo fuera del lazo sagrado del matrimonio. Ya vive en concubinato con una golfa no le extrañaría que tengan un hijo

Levanta la mirada a todos lados, Esta vez Endymion rebasó su paciencia. ¡Ahora si se divorciará!

El le negó su libertad hace cinco años aduciendo que lo que es de él lo será hasta el final,

Viendo los reality show donde las parejas van a sacar sus trapos sucios se enteró que a los seis años de separación de cuerpos, uno de los cónyuges puede pedir el divorcio sin necesidad de que el otro esté de acuerdo, le faltan solo tres meses para conmemorar su sexto año de "viudez".

Está vez si enterrará a su esposo definitivamente.

Soishi regresa y al instante nota el cambio del estado de ánimo de Yoko.

**-Acá está el encargo -**Muestra tres barras de chocolate

**-¡Late!** -InmediatamenteMamoru toma el de almendras acrecentando las sospechas de Yoko

Se tensa sintiendo que le duele el alma. Su esposo no solo la traicionó y abandonó por una mujer más joven sino que tiene otro hijo

**-¿Te sientes mal Yoki? –**Soishi se inclina y la mira

**-No… -**Inspira varias veces **–Solo me duele que la madre de Mamoru lo haya descuidado**

**-¿Es todo? –**Observa sus ojos azules

**-Si**

El hombre asiente no muy convencido…

En el puesto de control Serena y Hotaru se acercan y ven a los voluntarios apáticos ante el llanto de una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes

**-¡Por favor! –**Suplica mostrando una fotografía -**¡Él solo tiene dos añitos!**

**-Otra irresponsable –**Un voluntario pone los ojos en blanco sin moverse a tomar la imagen –**Tendrá que esperar a que lleguen los otros, hay varios niños extraviados**

Las chicas cruzan miradas de ira

Para ser personas al cuidado de todos los visitantes no hacen bien su trabajo

**-¡Por dios! ¡Es muy pequeñito! –** Gime desesperada

**-Si es ¡Tan abnegada! –**Espeta sarcástico el hombre –**Explíqueme como se le extravió su hijo –**Se cruza de brazos esperando a que ella hable

La mujer respira varias veces antes de responder

**-Mi hijo me pidió un helado de chocolate y fuimos al puesto de ventas de helados, lo solté para sacar dinero de mi bolso –**Cierra los ojos- **cuando pagué y** **volteé para darle el helado ya no estaba… mi hijo no estaba a mi lado –**Vuelve a llorar

Serena y Hotaru ven como el hombre se mantiene indiferente al llanto de la mujer

**-Malvados… **Hotaru escupe la palabra haciendo que el hombre levante la cabeza y silbe admirado

**-Si están perdidas llegaron al lugar ideal**

**-Si, como no –**La chica suelta enojada –**Como han ayudado a esta señora**

**-Estamos cortos de voluntarios, pero si quieres colaborar… **Las mira de pies a cabeza –**Puedo enseñarles todo lo que se**

Ambas chicas le dan la espalda y miran a la mujer

**-¿Se llama Sarah? **Serena le pregunta jalándola fuera de la tienda

**-Si –**Responde alerta -**Necesito que alguien me ayude a buscar a mi hijo, se llama Mamoru y solo tiene dos años recién cumplidos –**Evita llorar –**Si su padre se entera que lo perdí…**

**-Lo encontramos -**Hotaru contesta **–En este momento papá y una amiga lo están cuidando,**

**-Vinimos a anunciar que lo tenemos, no queríamos que se asustara y que bueno que Hotaru pensó en la seguridad del niño, con ese hombre seguro se habría sentido perdido**

**-Pero Serena fue quien lo tranquilizó- **la chica de cabellos negros dice inocente.

De inmediato Sarah se alarma. Serena es el nombre de la novia de Darien, recuerda la única vez que la nombró aquella noche de copas locas. Él extrajo una fotografía de una adolescente y se la mostró diciéndole que por su culpa estaba bebiendo, que era una inmadura como el novio que acababa de abandonar a Sarah y que ambos merecían ser infelices por ser tan tontos.

Observa de reojo a la rubia. No puede ser la misma Serena que Darien nombró, según él la otra era gorda y descuidada, egoísta y no obedecía a lo que le decía. Al día siguiente habló maravillas de Serena y le pidió olvidar lo sucedido entre ellos. Cosa que hizo hasta que la menstruación le falló y la prueba de embarazo salió positiva.

Camina nerviosa junto a las jóvenes pensando que el destino no puede ser tan cruel como para ponerla frente a la mujer que Darien engaña desde hace casi tres años.

**-Allá está –**Anuncia Serena señalando al frente

Sarah se adelanta y ve a su hijo acariciar la panza de un cachorro

**-¡Mamoru!**

El niño levanta el rostro irguiéndose de inmediato corriendo a su encuentro

**-¡Mamá! –**Se lanza en los brazos de su madre que lo alza y lo aprieta contra su pecho

**-¡Mi amor! –**Lo besa feliz y aliviada **-¡Mi bebé!**

Yoko mira a la mujer, no parece tener más de veintidós años y su atavío parece humilde. Piensa que Endymion está aprovechándose de jovencitas cada vez más jóvenes.

**-Mira, late –**Le muestra el empaque de chocolate y luego al can –**Perrito**

**-Quiero agradecerles lo que han hecho por mi hijo… Si alguien desleal se lo hubiera llevado…**

**-Hicimos lo que cualquier ciudadano responsable hubiera hecho –**Soishi le resta importancia **–Mi pequeña traviesa también me hizo una gracia de esas y le aseguro que se lo que se siente, sobre todo al pensar que su madre acabaría con mi vida de maneras insospechadas –**Abraza a su hija

**-Esa vez fue porque vi hermoso globos de colores y los seguí -**Se excusa Hotaru

**-Mi mamá me dijo que también le hice varias veces eso –**Ruborizada Serena se confiesa

**-Mi Darien también se extravió siendo un niño –**Yoko recuerda sin percatarse de la palidez de Sarah al escuchar el nombre –**Su padre lo llevaba de la mano y lo extravió mientras compraba cigarrillos, después me culpó a mí porque no le enseñé al niño a mantenerse en un solo lugar**

Sarah piensa que el destino debe estarle jugando una mala pasada, de tanta gente en el parque quienes encuentran a su hijo son precisamente los menos indicados.

**-Una vez más les doy las gracias, debo marcharme –**Hace una reverencia y se aleja apresurada al lugar donde le entregaría el niño a Darien antes de irse a trabajar. Deberá decirle que su familia está en el parque…

**-Ya que nuestro invitado nos abandonó –**Soishi les reparte el resto de los chocolates –**Propongo comernos esta deliciosa comida que mi pequeña preparó. Tenemos pastel de calabaza, arroz al curry,…**

**-Ese lo preparaste tú –**Hotaru lo delata

**-¡Mi telenovela! –**Exclama la mujer mayor asustándolos **-¡Oh cielos! Voy a perderme el capítulo de hoy y no sabré si le dan su merecido a Jane o se saldrá con la suya ¿Y si el bomboncito de Hiroshi es seducido por esa víbora? **–Dramatiza -**¡Moriré sin mi telenovela!**

Hotaru y Serena ríen a mandíbula suelta por su actuación

**-¿Así que existe un bombón llamado Hiroshi? **–Soishi controla la risa

**-Mi papá también es todo un bombón –**Hotaru le dice a Yoko que ríe al ver a su amigo apenado

**-Ahora si lo es, en la escuela era un adefesio **

Soishi por fin suelta la risa

**-¿Soy un bombón? ¡Pensé que no viviría para escucharte decir eso!**

Serena no sabe que pensar. Al parecer su casi ex suegra es amiga del "asesino de diseñadores" desde niños o algo así, le llama la atención es que ella filtrea con él y viceversa, Lo que más la asombra es que Yoko parece casi normal. Es algo que la hace muy feliz. Lo negativo es que no puede compartir esa felicidad con el principal interesado: Darien.

Observa el panorama, preguntándose si de casualidad Darien y su padre no la están enloqueciendo con su machismo malsano. Sonríe al ver a tres mujeres mayores disfrutando el festival con algo muy necesario en ese instante.

**-Podemos solucionar lo de la telenovela –**Serena dice señalando a sus vecinas** -parece que están viendo "_Por amor_" **

Tienen un pequeño televisor de baterías en blanco y negro.

**-Pensé que esos aparatos estaban extintos –**El hombre recordará mover cielo y tierra para conseguir uno, espera compartir más días de campo con su amiga sin que ella se pierda lo que sea que ve.

**-Vamos Soishi, ofréceles tu pastel de calabaza para que me dejen ver mi novela –**Yoko parece una niña pequeña contagiando a Dari que gime corre a su alrededor –**Serena cuida a mi bebé mientras estoy ocupada**

Se muda de manta y luego de hablar con las mujeres mayores que ella hace una señal positiva hacia las chicas

**-Lleva el pastel de calabaza papá, nosotras nos conformamos con los chocolates**

Besando la mejilla de su hija el hombre se marcha con el pastel y es obligado a sentarse con las damas, una de ellas lo mira significativamente elogiándolo y apenándolo hasta que termina la publicidad y comienza el dramático

**-Comamos arroz al curry antes que también se lo lleven –**Serena busca dos viandas pulcramente cubiertas y le ofrece una a Hotaru…

.-

**4:50 PM**

Mina aparca el lombardini en el estacionamiento del parque, tiene solo media hora antes que se cierren las puertas por lo que prometiéndole al vigilante buscar una persona y marcharse.

Tiene todo preparado para ir a casa de Serena y cambiarse para la fiesta.

Está alterada desde que su madre le dijera que tiene que asistir obligatoriamente a un cóctel para conocer hombres de su misma clase social y asentar cabeza.

Ni siquiera se han dado por enterados que ella no ha pasado las tres noches anteriores en la mansión. Siempre están ocupados en sus beneficencias y negocios, desde que tiene uso de razón ha sido así, ella considera más familia a los empleados que a los que se hacen llamar sus padres.

Suspira cabizbaja.

De no ser por Serena sería la niña rica más pobre del planeta.

Avanza hacia el lugar donde quedó a encontrarse con ojos lindos, está casi desierto, solo unos cuantos jóvenes jugando al fútbol, pero nadie con el cabello plateado y los ojos verdes.

**-¡No debí venir a esta tonta cita! **–Se queja – **¡Tenían que dejarme botada para que mi día fuera peor!**

Se sienta en una banca. Sus padres la ignoran y su única cita no programa por ellos y su abogado la deja abandonada.

Una rosa blanca aparece en su campo visual.

**-Te traje esta rosa, pero temo que se sienta celosa de tu belleza**

Mina toma la rosa sorprendiéndose por la caballerosidad del hombre, observa a un lado mirando la sonrisa deslumbrante de Yaten. Vuelve su mirada a la rosa tomándola

**-¡Es hermosa! –**Sonríe ruborizada aspirando su aroma antes de mirar a su cita **–Nadie me había dicho antes tamaña cursilería… pero me gustó **

**-Te confieso que es la primera que digo, no soy dado a… **-Apenado cambia el tema –**Tengo reservada una mesa para dos en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad –**Señala una pizzería fuera del parque **–Espero que te guste la comida italiana.**

**-Soy fan de la comida italiana en forma de disco –**Disfruta el sentido del humor de su acompañante –**Mientras no contenga champiñones y de ser posible la auténtica pizza, sin tonterías como piña u otras cosas**

** -Quieres decir que quieres la original, **

**-Así es**

**-No se diga más –**Le ofrece su brazo –**Vamos por tu pedido.**

**-Antes debo ir por mi carruaje, los caballos pastan en el campo**

**-Busquemos ese carruaje –**Yaten piensa en la moto roja de alta cilindrada que la chica usa a diario, mira a todos lados **-¿Dónde está el casco…? –**Pierde la sonrisa al ver que se detienen frente a un lujoso Lamborghini **-¡Cielos!**

**-¿Te gusta?**

Yaten no sabe que decir. Ha visto autos hermosos pero este sobrepasa la belleza de los otros.

Piensa en Seiya, en todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, desde ser llamado cazafortunas hasta ladrón cuando se enamoró de la que hoy es su esposa. La familia de la chica que no era una beata monja le hizo la guerra intentando sacarlo de la vida de ella. Humillaciones, comentarios de doble sentido y risitas condescendientes hicieron que la pareja se fuera a vivir al extranjero lejos del hermano gemelo de la chica que intentó acabar con él.

Mueve la cabeza, él no tiene la intención de preocupar a sus padres ni hacer llorar a su madre obligándola a rezar fervientemente rogando que regrese con vida. Él no tiene el propósito de hacerlos pasar por lo mismo que Seiya.

**-Está… bonito –**Atina a decir.

**-Lo se –**Mina responde –**está un poco feo y pasado de moda pero me gusta mi auto y no me desharé de él hasta que ya no funcione **–Desactiva la alarma **-Sube**

¿Un poco feo? ¡Parece recién comprado!

Aborda temeroso, esa chica debe estar acostumbrada a los restaurantes cinco estrellas y él solo puede invitarla a comer pizza. ¡Qué patético!

Mina se da cuenta del cambio de estado de ánimo de su acompañante ¿Dijo algo malo? ¿Huele mal? Disimulada levanta el brazo para captar su olor corporal pero solo le llega el aroma de su perfume ¡Eso debe ser! El perfume es muy fuerte.

El incómodo silencio se ha apoderado de ellos. Yaten se aclara la garganta, pensando que salir a comer no significa casarse.

**-Dijiste que vas a asistir a una fiesta esta noche – **Le pregunta para romper la tensión.

**-Así es -**Muy seria responde mientras paga al colector para salir del parque.

Otro silencio.

**-Yo… -**El peliplateado busca en su mente que rayos decir **–Dijiste que te gusta la pizza original, eso quiere decir que solo será salsa y queso.**

**-Así me gusta, eso, los sándwiches y el arroz frito, odio el sushi, el caviar y todo lo que sea de difícil pronunciación -**Habla casi sin respirar, siempre que está nerviosa no puede detener la lengua -** las patatas rellenas de queso y espinaca son mi delirio aunque también lo es la barbacoa, el padre de mi mejor amiga prepara una rica lasaña pero prefiero las de Paolo porque son verdaderamente italianas… **

**-Qué bueno que pensé solo en la pizza –**Finge un suspiro de alivio haciendo sonreír a Mina.

**-No te dejes engañar por mi bebé, soy sencilla.**

**-¿Bebé?**

**-Mi auto -**Ven que la pizzería está repleta –**Vayamos a la que queda en la otra calle, allá la pizza es más deliciosa.**

**-Vayamos a donde quieras –**Yaten acepta.

La chica conduce no dos sino tres calles más arriba del parque y estaciona cerca de los ventanales.

Entran y piden una pizza familiar para los dos y enormes vasos de te sentándose cuando tienen la orden.

**-¿Eres amigo del maldito engreído, pendenciero y machista?** –Pregunta repentinamente Mina mientras muerde un trozo de pizza.

**-¿Perdón? **–Yaten se impacta por sus palabras.

**-Darien Chiba ¿Eres su amigo?**

Yaten se rasca la cabeza, su amigo es reservado y pacífico, jamás hubiera creído que alguien lo describiera de esa manera.

**-Lo soy desde que entré a la universidad, mi hermano mayor estudia con él…**

**-¿Conoces a su novia? ¿A su familia?**

Yaten piensa.

Darien jamás los ha invitado a su apartamento ni conocieron a su novia hasta la noche del bautizo de los nuevos actores.

**-La verdad es que Darien es muy reservado…**

**-Es decir, que no sabes de su madre medio loca, su padre traidor y que maltrata psicológicamente a Serena. **

**-No puedes hablar del mismo Darien Chiba…**

**-Un metro noventa, ojos azules, cabello oscuro y una mirada aburrida **–Come entusiasmada mirando la confusión en los ojos verdes.

Si, ese es su amigo.

**-No creo que…**

**-Trata a los demás como seres inferiores.**

**-No es así -**Defiende a su amigo –**él solo… **-Calla.

¿Será que Darien si se avergüenza de tener amigos pobretones?

**-Te invito a la inauguración de la discoteca esta noche **–Repentinamente Mina le dice cambiando el tema nuevamente -** no tienes que vestirte lujoso porque al loco dueño se le ocurrió hacer la fiesta ambientada en el Charleston, un traje y sombrero es suficiente.**

**-No puedo…**

**-¿No tienes un traje? Todos lo tienen, y si es como el de "La Máscara" mejor. Te recomiendo que comas ahora, en esas fiestas es mucho licor y casi nada de comida –**Sus palabras indican que no acepta negativa.

**-No tengo la dirección… -**Desesperado busca cualquier excusa para negarse.

**-Nos veremos a las ocho y treinta en la estación del metro número doce. **–Abre su bolso y extrae un bolígrafo anotando su número telefónico en una servilleta –**Este es mi número personal –**Le dice entregándosela.

El peliplateado asiente preocupado, el traje de graduación de la preparatoria puede servirle ¿Y el sombrero? Puede tomar por esa noche el de su abuelo.

Con asistir a la fiesta no significa que seguirá los pasos de Seiya, solo se divertirá y compartirá un rato con esa belleza que amenaza acabarse ella sola la enorme pizza…


	14. Chapter 14

**Estación del Metro N° 12**

**7:55 PM**

Yaten, vestido con un traje color añil que le prestara su vecino debido a que el suyo ya no le queda, camisa blanca, corbata color vino y sombrero negro, peinado con fijador para mantener su cabello pulcro y brillante sale de la estación ignorando las curiosas miradas a su alrededor, sube las escaleras a la carrera.

Sabe que su aspecto es algo extraño, sin embargo se siente contagiado de la alegría de la chica rubia, tal vez es hora de no sentir que todo es estudio y responsabilidad.

Observa su reloj, voltea hacia todos lados esquivando a las personas que entran y salen del subterráneo

**-Hola guapo**-Le dice una voz femenina muy sensual al oído

El peliplateado gira y ve unos ojos celestes que lo miran como si fuera un bocadillo.

La dueña de esos ojos tiene el cabello negro corto hasta la quijada sujeto con un cintillo donde hay varias plumas. Su vestido de lentejuelas rojo como sus labios, le llega a medio muslo, un enorme lazo adorna la cadera. Guantes rojos hasta los codos están recargados de pulseras y en su cuello hay varios collares largos de perlas, una boa negra entre sus brazos pasa por su espalda

-**Lo siento señorita,** **estoy esperando a alguien... -**Completamente ruborizado comienza a explicar siendo silenciado por la risa divertida de la joven a la cual se le une alguien más ubicado a la espalda de Yaten.

**-Te lo dije Serena, este muñequito es muy serio. -**Dice la mujer a su espalda

**-Aprobado Mina, solo mantenlo a salvo de Jean Paul -**Aconseja la chica de rojo **-Se de buena fuente que irá a espiarnos**

**-Mientras lo acompañe mi adorable profesor **-Suspira exageradamente

Yaten voltea a ver a la dueña de la voz que le eriza la piel

**-¿Eres Mina?**

**-Así es **-La chica responde - **¿Te gusta?**

Da vuelta sobre sí permitiendo ver el vestido negro de lentejuelas, Una peluca roja con el mismo estilo que el de la otra chica oculta su cabello rubio, la misma bisutería que Serena y guantes negros.

**-¡Estás para comerte! -**Dice sin pensar, las risas no se hacen esperar **-Lo siento, no quise...**

**-Si que quisiste decirlo muñequito, y es bueno que te acostumbres a hablar sin tener un guión encima, por cierto, soy Serena Tsukino, pero esta noche me dirás «Susurros»**

¡Serena Tsukino! Yaten reconoce la sonrisa contagiosa y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, ella y Mina son difíciles de olvidar.

**-¿Eres la novia de Darien? -**Pregunta sin poder evitarlo

**-No he escuchado ese nombre antes, tal vez Serena si pero yo no ¿Conoces al hombre del que habla «Glamour»?** -Serena le pregunta a Mina

**-Nunca lo he oído «Susurros», suena como a mala y aburrida vibra **-Simula arrojar algo sobre su hombro izquierdo

**-¡A divertirnos que la vida pasa muy rápido! - **Anuncia Serena mientras se acercan a un Cadillac negro de la década de los sesenta, apaga la alarma y arroja despreocupada las llaves a Yaten -**Conducirás el auto del abuelo quien nos visita esta noche, tomé las llaves cuando dijo que se quedará una semana**

**-¿Un auto clásico con sistema de alarma? **-El peliplateado sorprendido pregunta

**-No has conocido a un anciano maniático -**Mina susurra** -Sube**

**-Y más te vale que no lo rayes o serás nuestro esclavo por un año**

**-No me hagas ofertas tentadora que no pueda resistir -**Bromea el hombre.

Haciendo gala de su generosidad, Yaten le abre la puerta de copiloto a Serena, quien negando con la cabeza da paso a Mina

**-Tu pareja esta noche es mi amiga, yo seré su lumbrera**

**-¿Lumbrera? -**Esas mujeres hablan extraño

**-La tercera en discordia-**Mina explica sonriendo maliciosa antes de continuar -**Pero si él gusta podemos compartirlo**

**-Odiaría ser un mal tercio, en cuanto lleguemos me reuniré con Mich y evadiré a Jean Paul**

¿Mich? Yaten se pregunta ¿La novia de Darien sale con otro hombre?

**-Indíquenme el camino señoritas **-dice después de encender el auto

**-¿Sabes dónde queda el Mall que inauguraron la semana pasada? -**Pregunta Serena

**-Así es**

**-Es allí, en el último piso -**Mina informa -**No estaremos mucho tiempo, mañana tenemos clases y luego comenzaremos a trabajar**

**-Llegamos -**Serena indica -**Recuerden que no deben acercarse al enemigo, en este caso es nuestro carcelero**

**-Copiado **-Su amiga responde

**-Señalen quien es y me encargaré de mantenernos alejados -**Yaten conduce al estacionamiento recibiendo un ticket de entrada. Aparca descendiendo rodea el auto para abrir la puerta a sus acompañantes -**Damas**

**-Gracias **-Mina desciende con el sombrero en la mano -**No olvides tu accesorio.**

Yaten se coloca el sombrero ladeado y sonríe a las chicas ofreciéndoles sus brazos

**-Hermosas –**Cada una se aferra de un brazos** –Seré el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta.**

**-Creo que será al contrario –**Mina aletea sus largas pestañas produciéndole escalofríos **–Como Serena desaparecerá yo seré una chica muy envidiada.**

Toman el elevador donde una pareja de ancianos los mira con expresión de censura. Mina le hace una señal a Serena y ésta asiente

Ambas abrazan a Yaten que sorprendido y ruborizado siente como acarician su cuello y besan sus mejillas

**-Hoy no te defraudaremos pimpollito –**Serena le susurra

**-Así es Hércules –**Mina ronronea –**Esta noche traeremos grandes ganancias. Acá los clientes son peces gordos y generosos**

El peliplateado abre exageradamente los ojos a comprender lo que las chicas quieren decir. Fingen ser caminadoras y él su apoderado.

**-Señoritas…**

**-Haremos lo posible por que no nos castigues nuevamente –**Mina le dice junto a su oreja.

**-A mí no me molestaría recibir lo de siempre -**Serena le sopla el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndolo temblar.

**-Por favor... -**Intenta alejarse de las chicas, pero ellas lo atrapan contra el espejo.

La dama mayor se abanica el rostro murmurando algo mientras el hombre mira a los jóvenes queriendo desaparecerlos. Suena el timbre anunciando una nueva parada.

**-Este es nuestro piso –**El anciano toma el brazo de su acompañante y salen en el momento que se abren las puertas

Al instante Serena y Mina sueltan la risa mientras se separan de Yaten

**-¡Me muero! –**Serena se agacha en un rincón mientras ríe con fuerza **-No puedo…**

**-Veo que la fiesta comenzó en el elevador –**La voz de la persona que acaba de entrar los atrae

Todos voltean a ver al "dueño" de la voz

Vestido de smoking negro con una banda azul en su cintura y una bufanda blanca que cae elegante sobre el traje.

Las mujeres observan el cabello aguamarina muy corto aplastado con fijador y un monóculo que cubre su ojo derecho. Les guiña el otro a las chicas

**-¡Mich! –**Serena se levanta y la toma de la mano -**¡Estás…!**

**-¡Demonios! –**Mina zapatea -**¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esto a mí?**

Yaten observa silencioso al rival de Darien, le parece más… Arquea una ceja, no es musculoso, no es tan alto como Darien, lleva un espeso bigote y sin embargo la piel de su quijada es limpia y suave, parece lampiño…

**-Me dijeron que Jean Paul vendría vestido igual, así que hoy decidí cambiar de género y retarlo **–Con una sensual voz se expresa **– hoy si lo plagié, de paso intentaré comerme a su terroncito, este disfraz me dirá si es aguja o dedal.**

**-¿Es una mujer? –**Murmura el peliplateado

**-¿Seducirás a mi adorable profesor? **–Mina pregunta sorprendida

**-Intentaré **–Responde soberbia. Se abre nuevamente la puerta **-¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacen esos aquí?**

**-¡Wow! –**Serena susurra al ver al rubio que acaba de ingresar

Haroto Tenoh se ve muy atractivo ataviado con un traje de caballero de los años veinte

**-¡Al Capone! **–Mina lo señala -**¿Dónde están tus matones? ¿Eres uno de ellos? –**Señala a Diamante que también está impecable.

**-No lo soy, pero tú y yo podríamos ser Bonnie y Clyde**

**-Gracias pero ella ya tiene con quien bailar –**Yaten toma a Mina escondiéndola tras él –**Ve a merodear otras flores "mariposita"**

**-Te comerás tus palabras cuando te robe a esta dulzura –**Con los dientes apretados Diamante responde

**-Mantén la calma amigo, estamos acá por las pupilas de Sono, deja de buscarte problemas**

Las chicas se sorprenden por las palabras de Haroto, Mina y Serena arquean las cejas interesadas

**-¿Sono? ¿Hanasaki Sono? **Pregunta Serena adquiriendo de pronto una voz nasal

**-¿Lo conoces? –**El rubio voltea a verla admirando su estampa –**Claro, que si no vienen tú y yo podríamos divertirnos.**

**-No me agradan los rubios –**Descarada responde, le molestan los hombres que dicen interesarse en una mujer y miran a otras –**Ya tengo pareja –**Toma la mano de Michiru, la otra asiente divertida

¿Quién necesita a Haruka si ya tiene nueva compañera de fechorías? Lo siente por Darien, pero Serena será su pupila.

**-Tú y yo nos divertiremos terroncito **–Doblando la voz para no delatarse Michiru le sigue la corriente mirando retadora a Haroto. Se abren las puertas del elevador –**A divertirnos hasta que el cuerpo aguante –**Dice al escuchar el sonido de la música Hit-hat.

Yaten ofrece su brazo a Mina y ladeando su sombrero sonríe despectivo a Diamante antes de descender del elevador.

**-¡Desgraciado! –**Con furia contenida el joven actor espeta.

Al entrar a la discoteca reciben copas de champaña, Serena mueve las caderas y los hombros al compás de la música

Las jóvenes inspeccionan el ambiente sonriendo divertidas a las miradas lobunas.

Michiru halla a Hanasaki junto a la barra de bebidas. Estirando su traje marcha en pos de él decidida a arriesgar todo, Haroto sonríe esperanzado al ver a la morena de vestido rojo sin su acompañante que camina…

**-Un momento –**Susurra –**ese balanceo de caderas es de… ¡Michiru! –**Sorprendido exclama -**¿Qué se trae entre manos? -**Observa enojado como la chica se acerca a Hanasaki y acaricia su brazo sin importarle que el hombre esté sorprendido por su atrevimiento **-¡Maldita sea! Ahora me toca salvarla de ese… -**Olvidando la razón por la que está en la fiesta, procede a repetir con ella lo que tenía que padecer con Haruka y sus locuras.

Mina y Yaten se aventuran a moverse por el concurrido salón dejando a Serena sola, la chica no se da por enterada y continúa moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música

**-Buenas noches señorita ¿Me permite acompañarla?**

La joven voltea encontrándose con la mirada de Darien…


	15. Chapter 15

Después de entregarle Mamoru a su madre, Darien llamó a su tía Megumi para conocer la nueva fiesta a donde iría Michiru, conociendo el nuevo hobby de Serena está seguro que donde se halle su prima estará su novia y la imprudente Mina.

Es así que corriendo a una tienda de disfraces alquiló un Frac, con chistera, guantes blancos, bufanda y bastón de paseo.

Preocupado porque Yoko fue a cenar con "un amigo", alimentó al pequinés y salió a toda velocidad para la discoteca.

Entregando su chistera y el bastón en recepción, observó a su alrededor buscando entre tanta gente a una rubia muy especial.

Decepcionado por no ver siquiera a Michiru iba a retirarse cuando vio ingresar a Yaten con una chica muy guapa, otro hombre los seguía tomado de la mano con una hermosa morena.

Con los ojos entrecerrados se dio cuenta que "Chaplin" es nada más y nada menos que Michiru, mueve la cabeza preguntándose si ya regresó a las andadas. Con el ceño fruncido presencia la llegada del odioso rubio que quiere acercarse a su novia.

Más preocupado se estira preguntándose donde estará Serena.

Nuevamente la morena sensual llama su atención, el movimiento de sus exquisitas caderas lo hipnotiza, sus ojos lo atraen, no sabe qué es lo que tiene esa mujer para que lo hipnotice de esa manera. Define cada detalle de ella hasta que se percata de algo que lo sorprende.

Sonriente camina galante hasta ella.

**-Buenas noches señorita ¿Me permite acompañarla?**

La morena voltea, gime al verlo recuperando la compostura de inmediato.

Lo observa de pies a cabeza. Él está impecable, tan atractivo que desea arrojarse a sus brazos, sin embargo el hecho que esté coqueteando y quiera engañarla "_con ella_" la disgusta en gran manera

**-Ya tengo pareja, pero gracias -**Enojada le dice dándole la espalda para escapar de él

Darien la sigue

**-¿Es aquel que discute con otros dos caballeros? **–Le pregunta.

La mujer lo mira interrogante.

Voltea hacia la dirección que Darien señala, sorprendida observa al rubio del elevador.

Debido a la música estruendosa, ella no logra escuchar lo que dice. Olvidándose de Darien se acerca cautelosa riendo traviesa al escuchar la discusión.

**-¡¿Quién te pidió que intervinieras en mi vida?! **–Michiru le reclama a Haroto cuando intenta apartarla de Hanasaki.

**-Te aseguró que te arrepentirás mañana de lo que planeas hacer hoy****.**

**-Hace años me arrepentí –**Espeta "Chaplin" –**Tengo unos seis años de arrepentimiento.**

Haroto aprieta los labios en una dura línea.

**-Pensé que todo estaba olvidado****.**

**-¡Olvidado un cuerno! ¡No le conté nada a Haruka porque la consideré más mi hermana que mi amiga! –**Sus ojos echan fuego –**Pero también me traicionó. ¡Los Tenoh no son más que…!**

**-¡Déjate de locuras y vámonos! **

**-¡De aquí no me muevo! **–Michiru manotea al rubio –**Estoy muy "animado" conversando con el caballero, -**Los ojos se le iluminan por una idea. Si va a vengarse de él, qué mejor manera que dejar en entredicha su masculinidad. Carraspea y dobla la voz -**deja los celos que más tarde te doy tu incentivo –**Maliciosa responde volviendo a su personaje **–Este cuerpecito es solo tuyo mi amor, No se lo daría a nadie más.**

Hanasaki y Serena ríen, no así Darien que quiere saber por qué Michiru está disfrazada de hombre.

**-¡No me digas que eres bisexual! –**Hanasaki pregunta sorprendido a Haroto.

El piloto se ruboriza turbado. Abre la boca para negarlo pero la mirada furiosa de Michiru lo detiene. Nunca pensó que una tontería de adolescentes aún la tuviera llena de rencor hasta el grado de hacer creer que tiene una desviación sexual.

Ella hace señas a Serena para que se acerque

**-¡Oye nena! **–Le entrega una cámara fotográfica acercando a Hanasaki y a Haroto -**tómame una foto con los caballeros, para el recuerdo.**

**-Como quieras pichoncito –**Enfoca la cámara ignorando el intento de Haroto de alejarse **–Digan ¡Si!**

Michiru sujeta por las solapas al piloto besándolo en los labios en el instante que suena el clic

Se escuchan exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Haroto se suelta dando dos pasos atrás, está ruborizado de la vergüenza.

**-Sigues molestándome y subo esta foto a la red –** con los ojos echando chispas le advierte ella al rubio **–Con lo famoso que eres, seguro que tus futuras conquistas te harán la cruz **–Sonríe acariciando el falso bigote **–Yo ya tengo tu panteón.**

Darien y Serena están estupefactos por la osadía de la diseñadora.

Hanasaki solo ríe por lo divertido del momento, conoce a Diamante y a Haroto, ambos pregonan sus gustos por las mujeres y que este chico se haya atrevido a besar en la boca al piloto de la fórmula uno, será comidilla para todos los que presenciaron el suceso.

Jean Paul se acerca.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Algo muy interesante –**Hanasaki va a tomarle la mano en el preciso instante que reconoce a Darien –**No me creerás quien está aquí querido.**

Jean no lo escucha.

Está azorado por el "hombre" presente.

**-¡¿Quién es este plagiador?! **– Histérico grita al ver su disfraz en otro cuerpo -**¡Me has plagiado!**

Se arroja sobre Michiru siendo detenido a tiempo por Haroto.

Lo toma por las solapas.

**-¡Le pones una mano encima y te quiebro los huesos!**

**-Lo mismo digo****.**

Serena sorprendida observa como Darien se acerca a los hombres para proteger a su prima.

Michiru tras ellos aplaude y le hace señas de victoria a la chica.

Mina y Yaten han visto todo sin lograr escuchar nada.

**-El loco que viste igual a nuestra amiga es nuestro carcelero.**–Explica ella.

**-¿Por qué lo llaman así? –**Le pregunta el peliplateado

**-No es mala persona, pero es insoportable a la hora de cuidarnos, dice que si permite que los hombres se nos acerquen o nos divertimos mucho olvidaremos nuestras prioridades**

Contagiado por el ambiente, Yaten la abraza por la espalda sin dejar de ver la escena frente a ellos

**-¿Es cierto eso? **–Sonriente siente el temblor de la chica **-¿Si estamos mucho tiempo juntos te conviertes en una chica irresponsable? **–Le pregunta al oído.

**-Yo… -**Aclara su garganta –**Mejor veamos que sucederá **–Con el corazón desbocado sugiere Mina

Darien y Haroto protegiendo a Michiru se enfrentan a Jean Paul sin percatarse de la felicidad de la diseñadora. Los hombres que más detesta salieron en su defensa.

Lo malo fue que el que esperaba que saliera a dar la cara por ella apoya a su "esposo". Tal parece ser que Hanasaki es un completo dedal.

**-¿Por qué defienden a ese plagiador? –**Enojado el diseñador no se amilana.

**-¿Plagiador? –**Darien es quien responde **-¡Ahora me dirás que creaste los trajes para caballeros!**

Jean Paul lo mira enojado antes de hablar.

**-¿No ves que el desgraciado está vestido como yo? ¡Hasta mi bigote me lo plagió! –**Se lamenta llevando el dorso de la mano a su frente.

**-Yo veo a muchos hombres con mostacho –**Haroto levanta el brazo señalando el salón

Uno de los "bigotudos" se acerca enojado hasta que ve a Haroto.

**-¡Tenoh viejo amigo! **–Sonriente le hace una reverencia –**Es bueno verte en mi humilde local.**

**-Gracias Tamotzu –**Responde a la reverencia –**Sería mejor si ciertos individuos tuvieran vetado su ingreso –**Lo dice mirando a Jean Paul.

El diseñador gime impresionado. Voltea hacia Hanasaki.

**-¿No vas a defenderme?**

**-Lo siento, te dije la última vez que no toleraría más escenas de histeria –**El profesor niega con la cabeza.

**-¡Pero…!**

Hanasaki rodea a los hombres tomando la mano de Michiru.

**-Nos espera la copa que me ofreciste –**Sonríe encantador. Acercándose más habla a su oído –**Para que me expliques si no te sientes mal por haber dejado mal parado a Jean y por qué vistes de hombre… Kaioh.**

**-¿Cómo lo supiste? –**Sorprendida le pregunta

**-Te lo diré después que me aceptes esa copa. Me dijeron que no te embriagas fácilmente, esta noche lo corroboraré****.**

Michiru ríe.

**-Te apuesto una noche célibe a que no me embriagarás.**

**-Acepto -**Le da la mano **–No digas que no te advertí. **Se alejan ignorando a los demás.

Impotente Jean Paul los ve alejarse.

**-¡Ese plagiador…! ¡No solo me copia sino que también…! **–llorando se marcha.

Serena está impresionada por todo, se siente mal por el diseñador, pero también le preocupa saber como reaccionará Sono si los planes de Michiru llegan hasta el final.

Haroto va a rescatar a Michiru siendo detenido por Tamotzu quien lo arrastra hacia donde se encuentra Diamante que no deja de ver a Yaten y Mina.

Darien suspira. Por un momento pensó que tendría que darle unas bofetadas al atacante de su prima. Enojado posa su mirada en la morena volviendo a sonreír.

Se acerca a ella.

**-Hemos quedado solos tú y yo****.**

Serena lo mira con desconfianza… hasta que una loca idea se le viene a la mente. Quiere conocer el grado de fidelidad de Darien.

Sonriendo apasionada se acerca peligrosamente sensual.

**-Así es pimpollito –**Arrastrando las palabras le acaricia la mejilla sonriendo al ver como aguanta la respiración. **–Tenemos la noche para nosotros solos.**

Ni en su más pervertido sueño imaginó jugar a la mujer fatal con Darien, no desde que él le insistiera que pasaran al siguiente nivel recibiendo de su parte un no rotundo.

Eso casi le cuesta el noviazgo a ella, Darien no la llamó en varios días y Andrew estuvo a su lado consolándola preguntándole qué le había hecho su amigo para que estuviera tan mal, respetando su deseo de privacidad cuando Serena le dijo que no quería hablar del tema.

De eso hace casi tres años.

**-Te… –**Darien escucha su voz como cacareo por lo que carraspeando vuelve a la carga -**¿Te gustaría beber algo?**

**-Un gin and tonic **–Susurra abanicando las pestañas.

Darien le ofrece su brazo.

Serena lo acepta no sin sentir deseos de pellizcarlo y gritarle que es un traidor.

**-Su presencia es embriagante, no necesito más que verla para sentirme ebrio –**Avanzan hacia la barra donde un barman vestido de época atiende al público –**Un Gin and tonic para… -**Mira a Serena arqueando una ceja.

**-Susurros –**Responde ella a media voz.

**-Susurros –**No es Darien sino el barman quien responde, parece querer saltar la barra para acercarse a ella.

Darien aspira fuerte deteniendo a tiempo una palabrota contra el hombre.

**-¿Dónde está la bebida? -**Pregunta impaciente –**Me das también un Martini **–Habla autoritario.

**-Enseguida señor **–Avergonzado procede a preparar los cócteles.

Darien voltea hacia Serena que parece disgustada.

**-¿Sucede algo?**

Ella ladea la cabeza.

**-Me preguntaba si un hombre tan guapo tiene novia, esposa… amante****.**

**-No tengo esposa… ni amante –**Es todo lo que dice haciendo enojar más a Serena.

**-Sus bebidas señor **–El barman los llama.

**-Gracias lindura –**Serena le sonríe provocativa haciendo gemir al hombre que toma la mano femenina extendida hacia él y besa su dorso. Darien va a protestar pero ella se pone alerta al escuchar los primeros redobles de una batería. **-¡Si! –**bebe su cóctel de un santiamén y corre al auditorio donde una banda de "gángsters" comienza a tocar.

Mina abrazada de Yaten se une a ella.

**-¡Esto si es diversión! – **Grita excitada **-¡demuestra de qué estás hecha amiga!**

**-Solo si mi nuevo amigo se atreve –**Señala a Darien. El moreno está sorprendido por la propuesta, va a negarse –**O me busco otro "Pachuco".**

Darien da gracias a la providencia por el año de clases de baile que Yoko tomó teniendo que sacrificarse para ser su compañero de baile, lo avergonzaba tanto esa fase locuaz de su madre que ocultó de todos su expiación.

Ahora pondrá en acción esas clases.

Tomando a Serena por la cintura la pega a su cuerpo.

**-Será un placer –**Sensual le dice mirándola a los ojos.

**-¡Si! –**Mina grita una vez más -**¡Comiencen nuevamente amigos! **–Le grita a los músicos.

Ellos detienen sus instrumentos y en una nueva orden retoman la canción desde el principio.

Las personas hacen espacio a la pareja que se mueve sincronizada al ritmo de la música.

Serena se sorprende por los movimientos hábiles de Darien quien no le pierde el paso, no es tan bueno como ella, sin embargo sabe lo que hace.

**-¡Wow! –**Yaten exclama –**Darien nunca dijo que sabía bailar.**

**-Te dije que ese desgraciado es un hipócrita –**Sin ningún tapujo se trepa a la espalda del peliplateado para grabarlos **–No te muevas ni me tumbes.**

Yaten sonríe al pasar sus brazos por detrás de las rodillas femeninas para sostenerla.

Mira déspota a Diamante que no ha apartado los ojos de ambos desde que llegaron. El peliplateado vuelve a mirar interesado a la pareja de la pista de baile.

La agilidad de Serena opaca al moreno que no se da por vencido.

Sus pies y caderas se mueven al compás de cada redoble de la batería haciendo gemir a más de un hombre.

Los asistentes aplauden a rabiar gritando al ver cada paso de la pareja. Darien atrae a Serena y bailan juntos, él le da varias vueltas por la pista, cada vez está más suelto, más emocionado. La aleja y atrae una y otra vez.

Repentinamente el ritmo cambia. Serena se suelta y aprieta su espalda contra el pecho del hombre deslizándose hacia abajo.

El público aúlla al ver el rubor de Darien, no es solo por el baile, lo que Serena le provoca no puede ser catalogado "sin censura".

Serena baila sensual y provocativa alrededor de él que ha quedado de piedra, logra reaccionar en el instante que la música cambia nuevamente. La toma de la muñeca viéndola a los ojos antes de volver a bailar. Serena se aleja y mueve todo el cuerpo, sus brazos sincronizados hacen lo mismo. Todo es júbilo y algarabía en la discoteca.

El dueño del local es felicitado por la banda de música y la pareja que ameniza el evento. No sabe quienes son y prefiere que el público crea que son sus bailarines.

Se acerca el preludio y Serena se retira a una distancia prudencial de Darien antes de correr hacia él. Darien la toma en brazos y la inclina en posición para besarla en el instante que termina la canción.

Las ovaciones que reciben son escandalosas. Con sus respiraciones agitadas, Serena y Darien no dejan de verse hasta que Mina y Yaten se les acercan.

**-¡Sabía que serías una sensación! –**Mina abraza a su amiga.

**-¡Eres gran bailarín! –**Yaten felicita a su amigo.

La música vuelve a escucharse, esta vez en un ritmo suave. Serena se aleja de Darien pero éste no está dispuesto a separarse de ella.

**-Toma –**Le entrega una copa y toma una para sí de manos de un camarero –**Eres una persona sorprendente.**

**-No se a qué te refieres –**Serena saca su espejo para revisar que la peluca no se haya movido. Polvea su nariz antes de guardar nuevamente el espejo. –**Todo el mundo baila, hasta los aburridos que bostezan por todo.**

Darien se sorprende.

**-No se a qué viene ese comentario. Solo te dije…**

Mina y Yaten vuelven a interrumpirlos.

**-Iremos a la costa un rato, la noche es ideal para estar al aire libre****.**

Serena los va a despedir.

**-Los acompañaremos -**Darien –**Creo que a Serena también le vendría bien un poco de aire de mar.**

Las chicas pasmadas lo miran.

**-¿Tú…? –**Serena se ahoga.

Darien sonríe como lo hacía cuando se conocieron, sus ojos sinceros, enamorado.

**-Conozco a la mujer que amo así esté disfrazada –**La toma por la quijada –**Eres única Serena y estoy feliz de tenerte en mi vida.**

La chica lo mira conmovida con las comisuras de los labios rojos temblándole cuando él posa sus labios en los de ella…

_**Continuará…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Costa**

Dos automóviles se encuentran estacionados frente a una ensenada, a una distancia prudencial uno del otro.

Mientras una pareja de jóvenes camina divertida cerca del precipicio arrojando piedras al vacío, la otra se halla recostada sobre el capó del auto.

**-La luna está hermosa esta noche -**Abrazada por Darien, Serena suspira las palabras.

**-No es cierto -**El moreno le dice al oído -**Tú eres más hermosa, opacas todo a tu alrededor.**

Serena levanta su celeste mirada hacia él recibiendo un suave beso antes de volver a contemplar la luna.

Ambos están extasiados y disfrutando de su reencuentro.

Cuatro meses sin abrazarla le bastaron a Darien para aprender su lección; Serena es esa parte de su alma que lo complementa, que lo llena como ser humano.

Se arrepiente de los errores cometidos en el pasado, reconoce que ella se merece su respeto, considerar sus deseos y tratarla con el mismo amor y respeto que Serena lo trataba.

Observa el halo alrededor de la luna; no sabe como le confesará a Serena la existencia de Mamoru, ama a su hijo producto de una noche de orgullo, desacierto y licor.

Decide hacerlo antes que Rei lo haga, la chica rencorosa por haber sido despreciada, vive amenazándolo con decir su verdad al mundo si se entera que Serena y él están juntos.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana después de clases? **-Le pregunta.

**-Trabajar -**Suspira la palabra -**Mina y yo trabajaremos a partir de mañana, ella y Malachite, el que actuó conmigo, firmaron para participar como elenco en una novela juvenil -**Se apoya sobre un codo para verlo -**Y yo seré la protagonista. **-Informa con orgullo.

Darien digiere la información.

**-¿Protagonista? **-Pregunta con voz aguda.

Piensa en las telenovelas que su madre ve.

La chica besándose en cada capítulo con un sujeto, acariciada y durmiendo con él para luego besar a otros. No presta atención a lo que Serena dice porque su mente es bombardeada con imágenes de ella haciendo lo mismo.

**-Será sobre un grupo de amigos que cursa el último año de preparatoria que se niegan a perder su amistad. **-Feliz le dice -**Mi personaje se enamora del profesor de educación física y...**

**-No lo harás -**Tajante le ordena.

Ella lo mira como si no comprendiera las palabras.

**-¿No haré qué?**

**-¡No serás actriz! ¡Me niego a ver a mi novia besando a otros hombres!**

Serena se baja del capó del auto.

**-No lo haré a menos que el libreto...**

**-¡No serás actriz!**

Serena se siente fatal, pensó que Darien se alegraría por ella, en cambio parece un cavernícola.

**-¡Es un empleo! -**Mueve las manos frustrada.

**-Empleo es ser secretaria,** -Se levanta hablando enojado, Serena no puede creer lo que dice -** o vendedora, artesana, cocinera o...**

**-Una ama de casa dócil y obediente -**Concluye ella con voz calmada.

**-¡Así es!**

Serena está sorprendida, ese troglodita quiere convertirla en Yoko, encerrarla hasta que enloquezca y luego marcharse con otra.

**-Llévame a casa. **-Le pide calmada.

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Quiero irme a mi casa! **-Grita furiosa

**-Serena... **-Se acerca a la rubia que da un paso atrás.

**-Es cierto, soy una tonta inmadura -**Ironiza golpeando su frente **-Había olvidado que tengo el auto del abuelo, no necesito ocupar tu valioso tiempo.**

Darien palidece al recordar lo que conversara meses atrás con Andrew. ¿Su amigo lo habrá traicionado?

Unos metros más alejados Mina y Yaten se percatan que algo sucede.

**-Parece ser que el desgraciado volvió a lo suyo. **-Mina le dice al peliplateado al ver que Serena empuja a Darien y busca en el auto la peluca y la boa.

**-Esa chiquita no le teme a Darien -**La abraza por la espalda -**¿Seguro que él no es el tonto?**

**-¿Tonto? -**Pregunta -**¡Es un chupa sangre! -**Se separa de Yaten para encontrarse con Serena **-¿Qué sucede amiga? **-Observa que Darien se acerca ofendido a la rubia

**-Mañana es día de clases y trabajo -**Responde inexpresiva introduciéndose al auto -**Nos vamos.**

Darien se asoma a la ventanilla.

**-Baja del auto, te llevaré a casa. **

**-Vete solo, yo debo regresar el auto antes que el abuelo se de cuenta que me lo llevé sin su autorización. -**No lo mira al rostro.

**-Serena, no te comportes como niña... **-Al decirlo se da cuenta que acaba de cometer un error.

Serena se descalza y le arroja uno de los zapatos

**-¡Si soy una inmadura! -**Estalla -**¿Y qué? ¿No te gusta? ¡Triste por ti porque no pienso cambiar a menos que me de la gana!**- Grita histérica -** ¿Y quieres saber algo Darien Chiba? ¡No me da la gana cambiar ni someterme a tus... órdenes! -**Observa a los otros -**¿Vienen o se quedan?**

**-Lo siento Darien, prometo cuidarla -**Yaten se excusa con su amigo antes de abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Mina y rodear el automóvil. **-Adiós Darien, suerte para la próxima... Si es que la hay. -**Mina sonriendo maliciosa se despide con la mano.

Darien impotente solo puede ver a su novia marcharse, inclinándose recoge el zapato femenino,

**-Creo que acabo de arruinarlo nuevamente -**Suspirando se dirige a su auto...

**.-**

**Apartamento Chiba**

**-Gracias por la velada -**Yoko le dice a Soishi al salir del elevador.

**-El agradecido soy yo -**Sonriente responde.

Esa noche la llevó a cenar al restaurante cercano al instituto donde estudiaron la preparatoria. Se felicitó por haberlo pensado, su amiga estuvo feliz recordando la época estudiantil, saludando al dueño del local, hijo del anterior propietario y otro de sus enamorados juveniles casado actualmente con una de las antiguas amigas de Yoko.

**-Me sentí nuevamente adolescente escuchando música de nuestra época y compartiendo con Konoe y Amiko. **-Habla sin parar -**Imagina¡Cuatro hijos y dos nietos! **

Soishi ríe.

**-No perdieron el tiempo esos dos.**

**-Yo debería estar abrazando un nieto pero Darien es un torpe. Serena es una niña dulce e inocente y él prefiere comportarse como su padre y espantarla.**

Llegan a la puerta de su apartamento y escuchan los gemidos y ladridos del pequinés

**-Como te prometí, te traje sana y salva a casa. El pequeño estará feliz.**

La mujer busca sus llaves en su bolso.

**-Creo que olvidé las llaves dentro **-Extrae una crema para las manos, una agenda telefónica, dos cajas de caramelos sin azúcar. Cada artículo se lo entrega a su amigo, continúa con el monedero, el estuche de maquillaje que Michiru le obsequiara, las llaves, el teléfono...

**-Yoki -**Soishi la llama

**-¿Qué? -**No levanta la vista, continúa hurgando en su bolso -**No encuentro el llavero **-Escucha que Soishi suena algo levantando en ese entonces a mirada **-¡Las encontraste! **-Sonriente las toma -**Eso es ser un buen amigo. **-Las toma y abre la puerta **-Llegó mamá Dari -**Toma al perro en brazos.

**-¿Qué hago con esto? **-Su acompañante le pregunta.

Yoko voltea a verlo

**-¿De donde sacaste eso? -**Le pregunta mirando los artículos en sus manos -**Qué extraño, tengo una agenda igual a esa.**

Soishi mueve la cabeza, esa es la misma chica que conoció y de la que se enamoró hace más de veinte años, despistada, despreocupada, viendo la vida a través de un cristal de color rosa.

**-Es la tuya -**Responde calmado -**¿No me invitarás a un café?**

**-¡Café! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que quieres café? -**Sin soltar a Dari lo hala hacia la sala **-Pasa, pero guarda tus cosas en su lugar para que no se confunda con las mías.**

**-Como digas.**

Soishi espera que Yoko se marche a la cocina para guardar los artículos en el bolso de ella.

Observa su entorno, los muebles son elegantes y clásicos, los colores de las paredes contrastan con las cortinas los marcos de las pinturas.

Nada parece fuera de lugar.

Se acerca a una serie de porta retratos, son de ella y Darien, están dispuestos cronológicamente, desde que el hijo de Yoko tuviera apenas días de nacido hasta ya adulto. Su parecido con Endymion es impresionante, el mismo color de cabello, de ojos y hasta su aire de superioridad.

Recuerda a Endymion, el joven que vivía dictándole a Yoko cada paso a seguir, con quien hablar, a quien ignorar y a quien humillar. Soishi fue una de las víctimas del entonces adolescente. Burlas, humillaciones, aporreos. Todo lo que un impopular pueda sufrir lo vivió él y por lo que Yoko ha dicho de su hijo, Darien parece tener algo de la prepotencia de su padre.

El pequinés sale de la cocina moviendo feliz la cola.

**-Aquí está el café -**Yoko aparece con una bandeja -**¿Con azúcar y leche?**

**-Veo que recuerdas mis debilidades -**Se sienta en el sofá

**-Así es -**Acomodándose frente a él sirve las tazas -**No olvidaré el día que mi difunto marido vació tu termo de café en tu cabeza solo porque me hablaste **-Le entrega la taza -**Fue tan vergonzoso...**

**-Ya lo había olvidado -**Se encoge de hombros **-Prefiero que hablemos de nosotros.**

**-¿Nosotros? -**Yoko pregunta confundida

**-Así es -**Deja la taza a un lado para tomarle una de las suaves manos -**Se que tenemos saliendo poco tiempo, pero me gustaría que me vieras más que como un amigo.**

Ella lo mira con la tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

**-Estoy casada -**Responde retirando la mano.

**-Lo se. **-Le dice Soishi -**También estoy al tanto que Chiba goza de buena salud y aún aplasta a los menos afortunados, no en la preparatoria sino en su negocio. -**Yoko baja la mirada -**No me interesa respetar a un hombre que ha pisoteado todo lo bueno de su vida por una vil aventura, que te abandonara sin importarle tus sentimientos ni lo que debiste dejar a un lado para cumplir sus caprichos. **

**- Sigo atada a Endymion. Él no ha querido darme el divorcio.**

**-Siempre se creyó tu dueño -**Soishi concluye tomando su mentón, levanta su rostro observando los ojos azules **-Quien ama no hace lo que él hizo. No intenta cambiar a su conveniencia a esa persona, no le impide seguir sus sueños e ideales.**

**-Timy...**

**-Te amo desde que tuviera acné y tratamiento de ortodoncia y continúo amándote.**

Yoko lo observa detenidamente hasta que arrojándose a sus brazos llora

**-Soy muy infeliz Timy -**Entre sollozos descontrolados confiesa...

** .-**

**Autopista**

Mina y Yaten se han mantenido silenciosos desde que abandonaran a Darien en la costa y Serena rompiera a llorar en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

**-¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió? -**Susurra el peliplateado a lo que lo que Mina solo encoge sus hombros antes de dirigirse a su amiga.

**-Oye Serena, ¿Por qué no vamos a atiborrarnos de helado de chocolate y waffle.**

**-No quiero -**Dice entre lágrimas.

Yaten comprende que no quiera comer, nunca se ha enamorado ni lo han abandonado, pero fue testigo de todos los síntomas en Seiya. Falta de apetito, insomnio, desgano, depresión, ira. Suspira clamando al cielo no tener que pasar por eso.

Observa de reojo a la chica que ha ocupado sus pensamientos por semanas; es agradable, hermosa,divertida y no tiene prejuicios. En ese instante la rubia no se deja vencer por el estado anímico de Serena.

**-Entonces que sean piernas de pollo y mucha papa frita.**

**-Solo si tu amigo promete ver nuestra telenovela -**Murmura temblorosa.

**-¿Telenovela? -**Yaten aparta su vista de la autopista para ver a la chica -**¿Por eso Darien se enojó? ¿Porque serás actriz?**

**-Tú deja de llorar por ese ¡diota -**Mina le dice a Serena -**Y tú mira al frente -**Ordena a Yaten -**Y Serena no será la única actriz, yo también lo seré -**Orgullosa le informa.

El joven la mira

**-Seguro causarás mucha envidia por tu belleza y talento -**La halaga antes de mirar al frente -**Mamá es novelera, si pasa un día sin su bodrio seguro nosotros pagamos las consecuencias con comida insulsa.**

**-Como la señora Yoko -**Serena seca sus mejillas -**Hoy casi le da un ataque porque estábamos en el parque -**Ríe al recordar -**Su enamorado arregló todo. **Lamenta haberle arrojado el zapato a Darien, ahora está descalza.

**-¿La madre del ¡diota tiene un enamorado? -**Mina se interesa **-¿Al fin envió al diablo al falso difunto? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que por fin rompió las cadenas?**

**-Porque apenas hoy me enteré. ¿Recuerdas al invitado especial de Mich? El asesino de diseñadores.**

Mina jadea sorprendida.

**-¿El mismo que puso la mirada asesina en los Chiba? -**Serena asiente -**¡Santo cielo!**

Ambas se enfrascan en un diálogo que Yaten escucha silencioso, está enriqueciendo su conocimiento de quien es realidad Darien.

Abandona la autopista adentrándose en un barrio buscando el local de comida donde él y Taiki van cuando logran completar el pago del semestre y les sobra para invitar a sus padres a comer.

Estaciona frente a un restaurante muy concurrido.

**-Hemos llegado preciosas señoritas -**Anuncia.

Ambas guardan silencio y observan por la ventana

**-No tengo zapatos -**Serena dice apenada -**¿Donde estamos? **-Pregunta

**-En mi barrio -**Les dice -**En este restaurante preparan el mejor Ramen de todo Japón. **-Les abre las puertas mientras saluda a los presentes.

-**Busca en mi bolso las sandalias de emergencia -**Mina le indica descendiendo del vehículo.

**-¡Oye Kou! -**Un hombre de cabellos castaños se les acerca -**Si necesitas ayuda con estas bellezas no dudes en llamarme, parece que no puedes**.

**-Muy gracioso Yoshi. -**Yaten le da la espalda al ofrecerle la mano a la novia de Darien -**Espero que note sientas ofendida por el lugar**.

**-No tengas cuidado, si Mina aguanta esto yo también puedo -**Sonriente le dice.

Los clientes que esperan mesa para comer se acercan saludando a Yaten como excusa para estudiar a las chicas.

Serena y Mina se sienten incómodas por las miradas curiosas que les brindan a causa de sus disfraces.

**-El nené salió igual a su hermano -**Severo dice el maestro de Ramen a su esposa -**Ayari volverá a padecer porque otro de sus hijos aspira algo más alto, no se conforman con las chicas de su clase. **-Refunfuña.

**-Cierra la boca Tessan y sonríe que el nené viene para acá. -**Su esposa lo amonesta sin perder la sonrisa -**Por lo menos sabemos que el primogénito de nuestra vecina es más prudente. Taiki no se buscará problemas.**

El mencionado se halla con Amy en un parque de la ciudad comiendo algodón de azúcar mientras disfrutan de los fuegos artificiales...

.-

**Hotel**

La ropa dispersa en el suelo recibe al nuevo amanecer.

Una pareja yace plácidamente dormida en la cama.

El hombre es el que despierta primero. Abre los ojos café sin reconocer el lugar, sintiendo un cuerpo suave y tibio apretado contra él. Con sumo cuidado desciende la mirada hacia su acompañante asombrándose al reconocerla.

**-¡Demonios! **-Murmura retirando a la chica con sumo cuidado se da cuenta que no lleva su ropa.

Maldiciéndose por haber bebido tanto la noche anterior, busca la manera de levantarse sin despertar a su acompañante, sin embargo ella se da la vuelta enojada por la interrupción de su sueño. 

**-Mmm...** Una mujer se coloca la almohada en la cabeza -**Apaguen esa luz.**

**-No se puede apagar el sol.**

La voz del hombre sobresalta a la mujer que sentándose observa sorprendida a su alrededor.

**-¿Qué demonios hago en este lugar? -**No se percata que solo viste una pequeña tanga.

**-Buenos días Kaioh -**Hanasaki habla a su oído. **-Perdiste la apuesta** -Sonriente se levanta encerrándose en el tocador. Una vez dentro, preocupado lleva sus manos al cabello** -¿Qué he hecho?**

Se suponía que embriagaría a Michiru y la dejaría sola en el cuarto de hotel como reprimenda por haber atormentado a Jean Paul, no que la acompañaría en la borrachera y terminarían compartiendo la cama y algo más.

¿Cómo pudo traicionar al amor de su vida con una mujer?

Mientras Hanasaki se reprende y piensa en la excusa que le dará a su pareja, Michiru no sabe si llorar o felicitarse por haber logrado su cometido exorcizando al único hombre que le entregó su cuerpo y su amor para que después la despreciara aduciendo que fue solo una aventura de las tantas que ha tenido hasta ahora.

El mismo hombre que no ha dejado de llamarla en toda la noche...


	17. Chapter 17

Michiru pasa una mano por su cabello.

Observa las ocho botellas de Oporto vacías en la mesa y el suelo, sus cartas de juego desparramadas por la alfombra.

El sonido de su teléfono amenaza con explotarle la cabeza.

Ignorando su desnudez, se levanta de la cama y tomando el receptor responde furiosa.

**-¿Quién es y que rayos quiere? -** revisa su tanga, no parece haber abandonado su cuerpo.

Tampoco siente nada fuera de lo común, como la vez que...

_**-"¿Dónde estás?"**_

La voz de Haroto detiene su inspección.

**-¡Maldito seas! **-Lo culpa de sus locuras.

_**-"¡Deja la grosería y dime donde estás!"**_

**-¡No es de tu incumbencia...! -**Se inclina a recoger las cartas.

_**-"¡Claro que lo es! Si te sucede algo, Haruka no me lo perdonaría."**_

**-Deberías decirme donde la escondes. ¡Tal vez le diga que ya me sucedió para que no te perdone! **-Está furiosa.

Un breve silencio se hace hasta que su interlocutor habla nuevamente.

_-"__**¿Dónde pasaste la noche?" **_-Cambia su tono de voz.

**-¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? **-Ignora la pregunta.

_**-"He estado llamándote toda la noche y tu madre me dijo que no llegaste a dormir..."**_

Así sería la borrachera que no escuchó el receptor.

**-¿Y qué diablos quieres?**

Vuelve a ver a su alrededor.

Le llegan imágenes de Hanasaki llenando una y otra vez su vaso de licor, ella haciendo lo mismo con él quien hacía caso omiso a sus coqueteos.

Vuelve su mirada a las cartas.

¡Eso es!

A diferencia de otros, ella tiene buena memoria y puede recordar todo lo que hizo en medio de una borrachera así tenga sobredosis etílica.

¡No sucedió nada entre ellos!

La razón por la que Hanasaki despertara completamente desnudo fue porque perdió en el póquer de prendas que ella ideó después de la tercera botella. También perdió bebiendo, fue él quien se durmió primero balbuceando tonterías y nombrando repetidamente a Jean Paul.

Como mujer se sintió ofendida al ser ignorada, aunque en el fondo siente que el peso que la invadió al despertar y hallarse en la cama con él la abandona.

**-"**_**Michiru, dime donde estás y voy por ti."**_Haroto habla al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

**-Gracias por llamar señor Tenoh, haga una cita con mi secretaria la próxima vez -**Cortante responde antes de apretar el botón de "finalizar". Busca su brassier no hallándolo, se viste con la camisa y el pantalón, toma sus zapatos, la peluca, el falso bigote está pegado al cristal de la ventana. Decide dejarlo allí -**Sono, necesito decirte algo. **-Dice tocando la puerta del tocador.

-**Ahora no Kaioh, no estoy preparado para lo sucedido entre nosotros. -**Le avergüenza confesar que no recuerda nada.

**-De eso quería hablarte. Anoche no...**

-¡**No quiero hablar de eso por favor! **

Michiru enojada aprieta los dientes, detesta que la manden a callar. Observando la puerta cerrada decide no aclarar nada.

**-Si tú lo dices -**Se encoge de hombros. Va a abandonar la habitación cuando una nueva idea le llega -**En vista que resultaste ser una completa mujercita...** -Susurra para que él no la en el pantalón del rubio la billetera escondiéndola bajo el colchón, apaga el teléfono junto a las llaves del auto arrojándolos dentro del florero **-Comienza a mejorar mi día -**Toma la ropa masculina dejando únicamente los zapatos** -Vete con tu marido... ¡Desnudo!**

Se marcha con las prendas del rubio.

Dentro del tocador, Hanasaki escucha el azote de la puerta.

Se asoma cauteloso observando que la habitación está vacía.

Se apresura a buscar sus cosas.

**-¿Dónde está? -**Revisa debajo de la cama, no ve sus calzones, ni su ropa, solo sus zapatos y el brassier de la diseñadora. En la mesa no halla su teléfono ni su billetera -**No puede ser, no pudo hacerme... -**Nervioso revisa en todas partes -**¡Jean Paul me asesinará después de abandonarme...! -**Se sienta al borde de la cama -**Kaioh...**

No sabe que solo durmió junto a ella.

Escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, recuerda muy tarde lo rencorosa y vengativa que puede llegar a ser una mujer...

En recepción Michiru da una extraña instrucción al confundido adolescente que observa su atuendo masculino.

**-Entregas esto a la habitación doce dentro de una hora **-Le da el par de medias y la corbata -** y le dices al zopenco que la ocupa, que su billetera está bajo el colchón, también le dirás que le deseo suerte con su amorcito.**

Sale ignorando al joven que la llama, entrecerrando los ojos debido al resplandor del sol.

Michiru desolada observa el panorama, aparte del hotel no existe otra edificación.

Preguntándose donde rayos fue a parar, ve el bote de la basura, arrojando dentro la ropa de Hanasaki emprende camino hacia la carretera buscando quien le de un aventón hasta Tokio...

.-

**Casa Tsukino.**

**-¡Serena el desayuno está servido! **-Ikuko toca la puerta de la alcoba de su hija.

**-Bajo en seguida mamá **-Mirándose en el espejo responde.

Ese día usa un pantalón de lino color blanco y blusa roja, ata a su cuello una pañoleta de seda blanca. Toma sus sandalias rojas y su bolso que hace juego.

Desciende al comedor donde su padre ya lee el diario. Observa crítico su figura hasta que le sonríe.

**-Buenos días mi pequeña. Estás preciosa ¡Claro! Si saliste atractiva como tu padre -**Escucha asu esposa gruñir -**Y hermosa como tu madre.**

Serena ríe, inclinándose a besarlo en la mejilla.

**-Buenos días papá. Lo se, juntos hicieron esta belleza -**Sin una pizca de humildad responde.

**-Pero tu madre es hermosa por mis genes.**

Todos voltean a ver al anciano que desciende las pausadamente escaleras.

Sus cabellos blancos tienen mechones rubios y las gafas gruesas no ocultan los ojos celestes.

**-Eso significa que también te debo mi belleza -**Sonriente Serena le dice -**Agradezco infinitamente sus genes.**

**-Tus verduras están cocidas papá,también te hice un caldo de pollo -**Ikuko coloca las fuentes en la mesa.

Suena el timbre yendo Ikuko a responder.

**-Mina acaba de llegar **-Responde la recién llegada usando un vestido recto de color verde **-Buenos días papá de Serena. **-Curiosa mira al anciano. **Señor Toshiyuki -**Hace una reverencia.

**-Pequeña -**El anciano responde.

**-Buenos días niña, **-Kenji la saluda -**Ya me extrañaba** ** no verte,** **imagino que no has desayunado.**

**-Si lo hice y traje dulce de higos -**Coloca una bolsa de tela sobre la mesa -**La cocinera usó edulcorante para que lo disfrutemos sin remordimiento. Se lo cambié a mamá sin que ella supiera por uno lleno de calorías.**

**-No seas mala Mina -**Serena la amonesta -**Róbale los dulces, pero no se los cambies por otros.**

Ikuko pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su hija.

**-Como has crecido jovencita -**El abuelo de Serena le dice a Mina -**La última vez que te vi eras una adolescente flacuchenta con acné y frenillos. Sigues estando flacuchenta.**

**-Lo se -**Mina se encoge de hombros -**De no ser por mi madre postiza **-Señala a Ikuko - **moriría de hambre.**

**-¿Los snob de tus padres siguen viviendo de apariencias?**

**-Y queriendo contagiarme con sus prejuicios -**toma el cuenco de frutas de su amiga y come.

**-¡Mina! -**Serena se queja.

**-Aquí tienes hija** -Su madre le entrega otro cuenco -**Ya lo tenía listo.**

**-Gracias mamá -**Come apresurada -**Se nos hace tarde.**

Una vez más suena el va regresando de inmediato con un ramo de rosas rojas.

**-¿Y eso? -**Kenji deja a un lado el diario y se levanta.

**-Son para Serena -**Responde su madre.

**-¿Para mí? -**Sorprendida se apresura a llegar al ramo tomando la tarjeta antes que su padre.

Con manos temblorosas abre el sobre leyendo el contenido de la tarjeta.

**-¿Quien las envía? **-Mina le pregunta.

Serena solo puede leer el contenido una y otra vez.

"_**Perdóname por ser tan torpe. Mi excusa es que temo perderte**_

_**Tuyo, Darien"**_

¿Teme perderla? Serena se pregunta ¡Si deseaba deshacerse de ella!

Kenji le quita la tarjeta leyendo la dedicatoria.

**-¿Quien es Darien?-**Severo pregunta.-**¿Tiene apellido este ser?**

**-Fue lo mismo que pregunté cuando mi niña habló de ti -**El abuelo espeta.

Mina toma el bolso de Serena y hala a su amiga a la puerta.

**-Hoy será un día complicado y ya se nos hizo tarde. ¿no es cierto Serena?**

La chica asiente silenciosa dejándose llevar.

**-¡Mi hija conoció a un hombre! -**Exagerando su angustia Kenji se derrumba en el sofá -**¡No puede ser!**

**-Fue y es lo mismo que lamento desde que te conozco -**Toshiyukiinterviene -**Aún me pregunto que vio en ti.**

**-Papá por favor. No ayudas en nada con esos comentarios -**Ikuko coloca las rosas en la mesa volviendo a su esposo -**Querido...**

**-¿Sabías algo de esto? **-Kenji le pregunta.

**-el chico estudia ingeniería en la misma universidad, Serena...**

**-¿Son novios?**

**-La verdad no lo se -**Ikuko dice sincera -**Serena ha estado tan ocupada con el teatro y los estudios que no creo tenga tiempo para novios.**

**-Lo que padecí sufrirás -**El abuelo se regodea. **-Disfrutaré el momento.**

Tomando el plato de verduras come feliz ...

.-

**Apartamento Chiba**

**-Buenos días Dari **-Yoko sale de su alcoba hacia la cocina -**Hoy es día de tostadas francesas. Para ti será el filete de Darien, no creo que sea tan egoísta de no querer compartir su comida contigo. **

El pequeño can mueve la cola observando todos los movimientos de su ama. Yoko asa el filete y lo sirve en el tazón del perrito.

El timbre suena yendo ella a abrir la puerta.

**-Buenos días Yoki -**Soishi sonriente tiene un ramo de rosas blancas **-Esta es mi ofrenda de paz.**

Ella lo mira seria hasta que sonríe encantadora

**-Bonitas flores, ¿Porqué es de paz?**

Soishi recuerda que después de llorar sobre su hombro lo echó del apartamento con la explicación de querer dormir.

**-Por nada, quería invitarte a desayunar, al mediodía salgo a Francia por motivos laborales y regresaré la próxima semana.**

**-¿Francia? -**Yoko se lamenta -**¿Y tu hija?**

**-Hotaru comenzó a estudiar Ingeniería de Sistemas en el Instituto Tecnológico de Tokio, antes me acompañaba a todas partes, ahora como nueva adulta responsable debe cortar un poco sus alas y estudiar.**

**-Es triste -**Toma las rosas -**¿Quieres desayunar?**

**-A eso vine...**

**-Siéntate que prepararé algo.**

Soishi la toma del codo.

**-Comeremos fuera -**La encamina hacia la puerta para regresar y apagar la estufa -**Dari está invitado.**

La mujer sonríe mientras toma su bolso y la correa del perro.

**-En ese caso... -**El perro comienza a ladrar.

**-Buenos días -**La voz grave en la puerta los hace girar -**¿Quien es tu acompañante?**

Yoko aprieta los puños

**-¡El difunto infiel apareció! ¿A qué vienes?**

Endymion entra sin dejar de ver a Soishi.

**-A velar por mi propiedad. Este apartamento y todo lo que está dentro me pertenece.**

La rubia baja la vista, está ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello.

**-No has cambiado Chiba** -Soishi espeta -**Marcando tu territorio sin importarte a quien destrozas a tu paso.**

Al escuchar su apellido, Endymion arquea una ceja.

**-¿Nos conocemos? **

**-Ya lo creo -**Acercándose a Yoko que tiembla visiblemente, el hombre responde. Pasa su brazo por el hombro de la mujer en sentido de protección -**Pisoteas a los débiles, usaste a Yoki hasta enloquecerla y luego de extraerle la cordura la abandonaste sin pensar en sus sentimientos.**

Endymion ríe soberbio.

**-¿Yoki? Ese ridículo nombre se lo puso un perdedor. Ahora si te haces el favor de marcharte y dejarme a solas con mi esposa...**

Por fin Yoko levanta la vista hacia Endymion.

**-No soy tu esposa, no eres para mí más que una gran y terrible equivocación y si no te marchas en este instante seré verdaderamente viuda.**

Sus palabras borran la sonrisa del rostro del hombre.

**-Por la ley...**

**-¡Por la ley! -**Grita ella -**¿La ley que te llevó a engañarme? ¿Traicionarme con una muchachita que resultó ser una verdadera zorra? ¿La ley que me acompaña en mis noches de soledad? ¿Hablas de esa maldita ley? -**Mueve la cabeza **-Tienes razón, desde tu hijo hasta las cacerolas son tuyos ¡pero yo no! Soy una persona que merece respeto ¡Tu respeto! **-Aferrándose del brazo de Soishi silba suavemente a Dari -**Nos vamos, cierra la puerta al salir.**

El hombre observa como los otros se marchan.

**-Siempre fuiste mía y lo seguirás siendo -**Endymion asegura...


	18. Chapter 18

**Apartamento Aldana.**

Micaela se pasea enojada por su sala.

Trasnochada gracias a una visita inesperada, promete cocer a fuego lento y en su salsa a su colega y amigo. Esta vez Hanasaki se pasó y fue muy desconsiderado con Jean Paul y ella.

El diseñador apareció en la puerta de su apartamento pasadas las diez de la noche anterior, llorando como una damisela abandonada, sorprendiéndola por el simple hecho que ella no es santo de su devoción considerándola una fuerte rival. Impactada escuchó una explicación algo confusa.

Según pudo entender, el rubio lo dejó plantado en una fiesta y se marchó con otro hombre. Luego de tres tazas de te, dos ginebras y dos cajas de pañuelos desechables, Micaela logró convencerlo de irse a dormir, ofreciéndole la alcoba de invitados, le prestó un pijama de su hermano mayor.

Para completar su noche tuvo que sujetar la mano masculina y entonarle canciones suaves infantiles a baja voz hasta que el hombre se durmió.

El teléfono de Hanasaki continúa desconectado. Toda la noche ha intentado comunicarse con él siendo infructuosa su labor. Maldiciendo en voz baja para evitar despertar a Jean Paul, se dirige a la cocina con el propósito de hacer su desayuno.

**-Esta me la pagarás muy caro Sono, irte a revolcarte quien sabe donde y dejarme a cargo de tu desquiciado e inmaduro mequetrefe -**Detiene su monólogo cuando suena su teléfono. Se apresura a contestar antes que despierte a su indeseable invitado. **-¿Hola?**

_**-"Gracias al cielo que te hallo".**_

**-¿Sono?**

_**-"Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente".**_

**-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? He pasado la peor noche de mi vida por tu irresponsabilidad.**

_**- "¿De qué hablas?" **_

**-Tengo a tu llorón e infantil maridito en la habitación de invitados.**

**-**_** "¿Jean?"**_

**-¿Acaso tienes otro hombre? -**Pregunta sarcástica -**¡Lo olvidaba! Anoche te fuiste de juerga con otro machote.**

Se hace silencio del otro lado del receptor, interrumpido por la voz temblorosa de Hanasaki.

_**-"No es..." **_-Aclara su garganta -_** "Me embriagué y perdí la cabeza"**_

_**-**_**Y yo pensé que esa excusa era exclusiva de los heterosexuales.**

**-**_**"Perdona si soy solo humano"**_

Micaela emite una maldición.

**-¡No me interesa conocer nada de tu sórdida vida sexual! -**Baja la voz al darse cuenta que grita -**Ven en el acto a buscar a tu cornudo insoportable. -**Termina susurrando.

_**- "¡No puedo moverme del hotel!" -**_Grita angustiado el profesor -_**"¡Robaron mi ropa!"**_

Sorprendida por la noticia, Micaela abre exageradamente los ojos, reaccionando con una sonora carcajada.

**-Así que te sedujeron, usaron, robaron y botaron -**Dice entre risas -**Que te sirva de enseñanza para que lo pienses mejor cuando**

** desees revolcarte con alguien más que tu cornudo, aunque pensándolo bien, a Jean no provoca serle fiel sino asesinarlo. Mira que **

**hacerme cantarle como si fuera un imberbe.**

_**- "¿Podrías dejar las bromas para después que me ayudes a salir de este atolladero?**_

**-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me estoy riendo por primera vez desde anoche, cuando un inmaduro invadió mi muy preciada **

**privacidad y robó mi tranquilidad.**

Hanasaki gruñe.

_**- "Ven a buscarme por favor, haré lo que quieras"**_

Un brillo travieso ilumina los verdes ojos.

**-¿Lo que quiera? **-Pregunta interesada.

_**- "Lo prometo" -**_Le dice la dirección y el nombre del hotel -_** "Necesito que me compres ropa, incluyendo... ropa interior"**_

**-¿Pantaletas o tanga? **-Pregunta divertida.

_**-Si quieres haces una pieza teatral de esto, pero ahora pórtate con seriedad por favor"**_

Riendo, Micaela termina la llamada, apaga la estufa, sobre su camisón rojo se coloca un sobretodo largo y toma su bolso, marchándose a comprar un disfraz de gallina...

.-

**Casa Kaioh**

Haroto espera impaciente fuera de la casa de Michiru.

Llegó muy temprano para conocer el paradero de la diseñadora, desayunando con Megumi contra su voluntad. La mujer no dejó de elogiar los éxitos profesionales de su hija, recordando entre risas los dolores de cabeza que le produjera años atrás cuando escapaba a divertirse con Haruka.

Dos horas después que lograra hablar por teléfono con Michiru, Haroto observa su reloj. Va a hacer un nuevo intento de llamarla rogando tener suerte, cuando un camión de frutas se detiene frente a la casa.

**-Le agradezco infinitamente su ayuda -**Escucha la voz de Michiru desde la cabina.

-**A sus órdenes señorita -**Es la voz de un hombre -**Espero que no tenga problemas con su jefe.**

**-Si tengo suerte, seguiré siendo la niñera de los niños.**

Haroto enarca una ceja. ¿Niñera, jefe? Por lo visto su imaginación no ha mermado con los años y la costumbre de mentir se ha mantenido intacta.

Observa al conductor descender del camión, es un gigante fornido de cabello oscuro. Camina hacia la parte trasera tomando una enorme sandía. Michiru se paraliza al ver a Haroto. El rubio la observa interrogante recibiendo como respuesta una airada mirada.

Aún lleva el traje masculino de la fiesta, se ve algo arrugado, no tiene la corbata ni el falso mostacho.

**-Ofrézcale a su jefe esta ofrenda de paz. -**Le entrega la enorme fruta a Michiru que se dobla hacia delante por el peso.

**-No es necesario...**

**-Tómelo, y si no funciona y el desconsiderado la despide, maldígalo y búsqueme en el mercado, con gusto le daré empleo. **-La acaricia con la vista.

Haroto aprieta los puños. Si tuviera el tamaño y la fuerza del hombre, lo golpearía en ese instante.

**-Si eso sucede allí estaré -**Michiru da un paso atrás -**Debo entrar a trabajar. Feliz venta. -**Lo despide.

**-¿Dónde estabas? -**Haroto le pregunta.

Michiru voltea enojada conteniéndose de insultarlo.

**-Lo siento jefe. No volveré a llegar tarde. **-Apresurada entra a la casa -**Buenos días Sarah.**

**-Buenos días señorita -**La doncella hace una reverencia.

**-Prepárame un tazón de trozos de sandía con mucha azúcar. **-Entrega su carga.

**-¿Azúcar? **-Sarah se alarma -**Recuerde que la pone hiperactiva...**

**-¿Acaso eres mi nutricionista? **

**-No señorita, enseguida se lo preparo. **-Se retira.

**-¿Dónde pasaste la noche? -**Haroto pregunta a su espalda.

A diseñadora voltea furiosa.

**-¿Quien te dio permiso de entrar en mi casa?**

**-Estaba preocupado por ti. Imaginando que algo te pasaba.**

Michiru sonríe irónica.

**-Cambie de estratagema señor Tenoh, ese truco ya lo conozco. **-Lo observa con desprecio -**Pose de preocupación, un abrazo protector, palabras suaves al oído, un inocente beso y ¡zas!**

Haroto se ruboriza.

**-Michiru...**

**-Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando le sonríes a tu "protector" este ni te mira. Y lo peor es que quien se burla y aprovecha la oportunidad es el hermano de tu mejor amiga.**

**-Lamento lo que sucedió, no debió ser así... **-Una fuerte bofetada lo silencia.

Michiru observa asqueada el rostro idéntico al de Haruka.

**-Robaste mi virginidad **-Escupe las palabras –** te robaste a mi mejor amiga y ¡robas mi valioso tiempo!** -Murmura viendo que su madre se acerca.

**-No... **-Con los dedos de la chica marcados en su rostro, él intenta conciliar.

**-Márchate a tus carreras y estréllate contra un poste. Le harás un favor a la humanidad. **-Escapa en el instante que Megumi llega a ellos.

Haroto masajea su mejilla buscando excusa convincente que decirle a la mujer madura que se alarma al verle la marca de la bofetada...

.-

**Universidad**

Serena y Mina, reunidas con Lita bajo un árbol, le cuentan lo vivido en la fiesta de la noche anterior.

**-Lamento habérmela perdido, pero era el cumpleaños de papá -**Dice la castaña.

Mina asiente.

**-Espero que su fiesta no haya sido aburrida como las de papá -**Finge escalofríos. -**Pero deja que te cuente. Después de la fiesta y que Serena maleteara a Darien, fuimos a un barrio a comer Ramen, ¿Te conté que tuve una cita?**

**-¡Detente allí! -**Lita grita emocionada -**Vamos por parte -**Observa a Serena -**¿Por fin te decidiste y mandaste al diablo al insensible?**

La rubia se ruboriza.

**-Mandarlo de botarlo... No. Pero le di de su propia medicina... -**Baja la cabeza.

**-¡Oh Serena! No seas tan humilde -**La amonesta Mina **-La verdad me sentí muy orgullosa de ti, lástima que en el proceso hayas usado de proyectiles los zapatos.**

Lita se sorprende.

**-¿Golpeaste al malnacido?**

**-¿Lo hice? -**la furia era tan grande que no recuerda mucho.

Los hombres comienzan a concentrarse alrededor de ellas.

**-Te toca a ti -**La castaña señala a Mina -**¿Cómo es eso que tienes novio? ¿Lo saben tus padres?**

**-No es mi novio, no aún -**dice divertida -**Y lo esconderé de mis padres hasta que seamos abuelos -**Suspira.

Las otras ríen.

**-Eso si que es soñar despierta -**Lita voltea hacia Serena -**¿Qué tal es el amiguito de esta niña?**

**-Feo, enano y gordo -**Dice muy seria haciendo enojar a Mina. Ríe -**No es cierto, es alto, delgado, cabellos plateados, ojos verdes, sonrisa de galán y una manera de hablar que eriza la nuca... de Mina -**Corrige cuando su amiga la mira con ojos entornados.

**-¿Es rico? -**La castaña sigue interrogando.

**-Tendrás que preguntárselo a Mina porque yo no lo he probado **-Bromea Serena.

Ella y Lita la miran interrogantes.

**-¡Ey! Lo único que he hecho es comer y salir con él -**Ruborizada aclara.

Una ligera sombra las cubre.

**-Pasaba por aquí y quise ver por qué hay tantos hombres aglomerados.**

Las tres chicas voltean hacia la voz femenina.

**-¡Hotaru! **-Serena se levanta **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Quiero cambiarme de universidad y vine a ver las ofertas de estudio y los horarios.**

**-¿Tu papá está de acuerdo?**

**-Él apoya todo lo que hago mientras no sea malo.**

**-¡Te lo cambio por el mío! **-Gime Mina.

Hotaru mira a las acompañantes de Serena.

**-Conoce a mis amigas -**Serena las presenta **-Minako Aino, dile Mina a secas y Lita Kino.**

**-Te he visto. Papá dice que tienes potencial para ser una Top Model -**La chica de cabello azabache le comenta a la castaña.

**-¿Quién es tu padre? -**Pregunta Mina.

**-Es el asesino de diseñadores y amigo de la señora Yoko, Soishi Tomoe.**

**-¿Soishi Tomoe? -**Sorprendidas corean.

**-No es tan malo como lo pintan, es solo que no le gusta la mediocridad.** -Hotaru defiende a su padre.

**-Siéntate y cuéntanos algo sobre él -**Mina emocionada la invita. **-¿Crees que será novio de la futura ex suegra de Serena? **

**-No se por qué dicen que eres educada y fina -**Lita se burla.

**-Eso espero, digo, eso de que papá y su amiga de la juventud sean algo -**Hotaru observa a su alrededor, a los ya presentes, se les han unido más hombres. -**¿No hay un lugar menos público? **Pregunta preocupada.

**-¿Por qué te vas hermosa? Son mi inspiración para venir a estudiar todos los días -**Un joven cercano le dice al escucharla.

**-Tranquilo desteñido y ve a tus clases **-Lita lo amonesta calmada.** -Iré por unas magdalenas, ¿Les apetece algo?**

**-Te quiero a ti nena -**Le grita uno de los jóvenes.

Mina toma su teléfono.

**-Llamaré a la profesora Aldana para que repitas eso delante de ella -**Mira retadora a los hombres que se dispersan en un santiamén.

Todos los estudiantes le temen a Micaela.

**-Deberé recordar eso la próxima vez -**Lita toma su bolso -**Cierren sus bocas hasta que vuelva, no quiero perderme los chismes.**

**-Trae** **magdalena para todas y jugo de pomelo -**Serena le pide.

**-En el acto -**Camina hacia el cafetín. Observa a un rubio alto que camina distraído. **-¡Cuidado! -**Movida por el instinto lo toma del brazo halándolo, salvándolo de ser arrollado por un ciclista.

Sorprendido el hombre observa al ciclista que burlón le hace una seña obscena antes de desaparecer.

**-Gracias, pude sufrir... -**Sus ojos verdes se encadenan en los de la chica. -**Hola soy Andrew...**

**-Te he visto antes ¿Eres el amigo de Serena?**

**-El mismo -**Su mente está en blanco.

**-Soy Lita Kino **-Le tiende la mano.

**-Estás en las vallas de la autopista **-Habla como tonto. Pestañea ruborizado –**Yo... -**¿Cómo es posible que el experto conquistador no tenga palabras para esa lindura?

**-¿Seguro estás bien? ¿No te hice daño al halarte con fuerza? -**Pregunta preocupada.

**-Estoy bien.**

Lita mira a Andrew insistente, finalmente asiente.

**-En ese caso me voy a la cafetería, si quieres saludar a Serena está allá -**Señala con el índice.

**-Voy de pasada, debo entregar un informe de pasantía y volver a trabajar, salúdala de mi parte y dile que le envío mis mejores deseos en su nueva etapa laboral.**

**-Lo haré -**Sonriente voltea para continuar su marcha.

**-Espera Lita -**Andrew la llama.

**-¿Si? -**Curiosa lo mira.

**-Quieres tomar un café conmigo?**

**-Estaré desocupada después de las cinco -**Asiente ella.

**-A esa hora está bien Iremos donde quieras.**

**-¿El Coffe Star te parece bien? Está cerca de la Agencia donde haré una sesión de fotos.**

Andrew piensa, ese es uno de los lugares más exclusivos donde los ricos y famosos se reúnen. Tragando en seco, asiente.

**-Estaré esperándote -**Saca cuenta mentalmente del dinero que tiene en el bolsillo.

Despidiéndose, se marcha a la facultad de ingeniería preguntándose donde queda el dicho café...


	19. Chapter 19

**-¿Él no objetó?**

Serena le pregunta a Lita después que ésta le contara sobre su encuentro y próxima cita con Andrew.

**-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿No te gusta que salga con él?**

**-No es eso, lo digo por el lugar donde irán ¿Quién escogió el Coffe Star?**

**-Yo...**

Mina se ríe.

**-Por supuesto que fuiste tú, el pobre diablo no tiene para comprarse una paleta.**

A Serena no le agrada lo que su amiga piensa de Andrew ni la manera en que lo describe.

**-¡No hables así de mi amigo, no nació en cuna de oro, pero ha llegado hasta donde está gracias a su esfuerzo!**

Mina hace una mueca.

**-Había olvidado que ese es un punto neurálgico para ti -**Voltea hacia Lita -**Te aconsejo que si sales con él abras el entendimiento y cierres las piernas...**

**-¡Mina! **-Serena le grita.

Ella y Lita están completamente ruborizadas.

Hotaru se mantiene silenciosa escuchándolas, su padre le ha dicho que puede conocer más la educación de una persona por la manera que habla que por lo que come y viste.

**-¡Ya! -**La rubia levanta las manos -**Me callaré solo si Lita promete ser lista.**

**-¿Lista? -**Pregunta la involucrada.

**-Andrew es hombre. -**Comienza Mina.

**-Creo que me di cuenta de eso -**Lita ironiza.

**-Y los hombres son todos iguales, van tras lo que quieren hasta que lo consiguen y después te dicen adiós. Y Andrew es famoso por eso -**Serena va a protestar nuevamente siendo callada por el elevado tono de voz de Mina -**¡No digas que no es cierto!**

Lita observa el nuevo rubor en las mejillas de Serena.

**-¿Es cierto? **-Teme que su amiga y el rubio hayan tenido un pasado.

**-Si la chica no se respeta y lo invita a ya sabes qué, por supuesto que Andrew no desaprovechará la oportunidad -**Continúa Mina. De pronto chasquea los dedos -**¿Te contamos que es amigo y confidente del perro Darien Chiba?**

Lita se asombra.

**-¿Del novio de Serena? ¡Oh cielos! ¿Y si es un insensible como él?**

**-Claro que lo es -**Mina.

**-Te aseguro que no es cierto -**Serena la alienta -**Contrario a lo que esta desconsiderada habla, Andrew es un caballero respetuoso ¿Te molestaría cambiar el sitio de la cita? Te daré el número personal de mi amigo para que queden en un sitio más humilde, tal vez el cine.**

**-Si es que tiene para el autobús -**Mina se burla.

Serena comienza a enojarse.

**-A veces hablas como tus estirados padres -**Sus palabras surten el efecto de callar a su amiga -**¿Qué me dices del barrio donde vive tu nuevo amigo? No es precisamente el Country Club.**

Hotaru comienza a aburrirse. Observa a un rubio que se aproxima a ella, ojos celestes y peinado algo atrevido. Parece mirar directamente a Serena.

**-¿Lo conoces? -**Le toca el brazo a la rubia.

Serena observa hacia donde Hotaru le señala.

**-¿Sammy?**

**-Hasta que te hallo por fin -**El joven alto y delgado le dice al llegar -**Tienes a tío Kenji convertido en un manojo de nervios. Apenas llego de los Estados Unidos y me envía a vigilarte para saber algo de unas rosas o que se yo, mientras tu abuelo reía como demente. No me dieron la oportunidad de recordar donde quedaba este lugar,mi tío me subió al taxi y dio la dirección al conductor sin pagarle sus servicios. **-Se queja.

Mina ríe divertida.

**-Ese es el señor Kenji, no imagino como se pondrá al ver a su hija besar al galán de la telenovela. Hola Sammy -**Saluda al recién llegado.

**-¡Novia mía! -**Dice sonriente -**Estás linda.**

**-Y tú has mejorado -**Detalla sus anchos hombros y estrechas caderas. **Han pasado... ¿Cuántos años?**

**-Yo tenía catorce años y tú doce cuando me robaste mi primer beso y mis padres emigraron a América. **

Serena y Lita se sorprenden por lo expresado.

**-Chismoso -**Se queja la chica. Mira a Serena que parece en shock -**No es cierto, él fue quien me besó, sucedió en navidad, me llevó de la mano hasta colocarme bajo el muérdago y me engañó diciendo que si no lo besaba...**

**-Te crecerían las orejas -**Sammy termina -**Y no te crecieron, yo tenía razón. -**Mina le saca la lengua haciéndolo reír. Observa a la chica de cabello azabache -**Hola, soy el primo de ella -**señala a Serena.

**-Ya lo descubrí -**Sonriente responde -**Hotaru Tomoe y no soy alérgica al muérdago... -**Siente que el color invade su rostro -**No quise decir eso... **-Desearía que la tierra se abriera en ese instante.

Las chicas se carcajean a su costa, Sammy entorna los ojos.

**-Es una lástima que estemos casi a mitad de año, pero lo recordaré para navidad -**Sonríe al verla más roja.

**-En vista que tu prima no es educada, me presentaré, Lita Kino.**

**-Samuel Tsukino, pueden llamarme Sammy **-Hace una reverencia.

Serena lo hala del saco.

**-Siéntate a mi lado y dime...**

**-Será para después -**Lita observa la hora -**Debemos entrar a Historia y Apreciación del Arte. **

**-Es cierto -**la rubia toma sus cosas y se levanta -**Quedas en las buenas y no tan santas manos de Mina, y en las de Hotaru, cuida que no vea un muérdago mal colocado. -**Sus palabras provocan risas.

**-Será con Hotaru, me voy a mi clase de lingüística, también debo molestar a Setsuna y Amy, algo se trae nuestra pianista.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? **-Lita le pregunta curiosa.

**-Parece feliz. **-Expresa intrigada antes de marcharse.

Las otras jóvenes también desaparecen dejando a Hotaru a merced de la pícara sonrisa de Sammy

**-¿Y bien? Te gustaría tomar algo?**

La chica asiente silenciosa...

.-

**Hotel**

**-Lindas piernas. **-La mujer se burla al detallar al hombre de pies a cabeza.

**-¿Este es tu concepto de auxiliar a un amigo? **-Hanasaki, apretando el cinturón de la bata de baño le pregunta a Micaela cuando ella le extiende algo.

La directora de teatro chasquea los dientes.

**-Deja de quejarte Sono y vístete. No quiero que algún conocido de papá le diga que me vio metida en este hotel de mala muerte.** -Le extiende el disfraz de vaca -**No conseguí el de gallina y este me pareció acorde a tu personalidad. Mira que montarle los cuernos a tu histérico celópata.**

**-No bromees Micaela, esto me tiene...**

**-¿Saciado? -**Ríe al ver a su colega y amigo -**Ve a vestirte y vámonos de aquí.**

**-¿Con eso? -**Sorprendido y aterrado pregunta.

**-Está bien -**Impaciente, Micaela abre su bolso -**Tengo también unos pantaloncitos calientes y una malla rosada -**Extiende la mano ofreciéndoselos -**Eran un premio de consolación para tu cornudo, para que vistiera sexy y que no se la vuelvas a hacer. **

Hanasaki la mira con deseos de cometer el crimen perfecto. Finalmente extiende la mano tomando el disfraz de vaca. En dos zancadas llega al tocador encerrándose de un portazo.

Riendo, Micaela echa un vistazo a la habitación.

Varias botellas de licor están junto al cesto de basura. Las cuenta emitiendo un silbido de admiración, con una sola ella estaría fuera de combate. Se pasea a sus anchas por el cuarto.

**-Qué gustos tan baratos tiene este tonto. -**Comenta revisando cada rincón. Siempre ha tenido curiosidad de conocer qué esconden esos lugares. Toma el florero riendo al conocer que está pegado a la mesa. Toca las flores, son artificiales. Mete la mano temiendo tocar una cucaracha -**¿Qué tenemos aquí? -**Saca el teléfono y las llaves del profesor -**Ese amante de una noche es todo un zorro -**Murmura divertida.

Voltea al escuchar que tocan a la puerta.

**-Lo siento... -**El adolescente encargado le extiende unas prendas. No la mira al rostro creyendo que ella es una esposa engañada -**La camarera encontró esto en la basura. Olvidé decirle al señor que la... señorita dijo que escondió la billetera en debajo del colchón. -**Informa apenado.

Micaela lo mira sin comprender sus palabras.

**-Perdona... ¿Dijiste chica? ¿Mujer?**

**-Si le sirve de consuelo para que no mate a su marido, puedo decirle que la chica era muy linda, hasta a mí me enamoró **-Incómodo coloca la ropa en sus manos -**Debo irme... -**Corre veloz.

Impactada por la noticia, Micaela, cierra la puerta.

**-¿Sono engañó a Jean con una mujer? Esto no me lo esperaba.**

La puerta del tocador se abre.

**-Lo siento Micaela, pero me niego a usar esto -**Su amiga lo mira como si tuviera dos cabezas** -¿Qué ocurre? **Ella se mantiene silenciosa. Observa sus manos -**¡Mi traje! **-Exclama aliviado al ver lo que ella tiene.

**-¿Te acostaste con una mujer?**

El rubor del rubio confirma lo expresado por el adolescente.

**-Te juro que no fue mi intención -**Dice angustiado -**Es la primera vez que lo hago y... tomé mucho alcohol... no se que me ocurrió... Nunca antes...**

Micaela le arroja la ropa.

**-No es a mí a quien debes darle explicaciones -**levanta la mano cuando él va a continuar disculpándose -**Tu vida privada es asunto tuyo.**

Se acerca a la cama y levanta las esquinas hasta hallar la billetera, la revisa observando que tiene el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito. Se la arroja a Hanasaki.

**-Gracias Micaela...**

La mujer observa el brassier en la cama. Una prenda de encaje nada económica.

¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer que logró doblegar al coreógrafo. Ninguna otra lo había hecho.

**-Ve a vestirte que vamos tarde a la universidad. –**Le da la espalda.

**-No olvidaré lo que has hecho hoy al ayudarme, solo te pido que no divulgues lo que...**

**-Me encargaré que no olvides tu promesa -**Toma el celular y las llaves entregándoselos -**Aquí están tus cosas, te espero en recepción.**

Se marcha dejando a Hanasaki confundido por su reacción...

.-

**Despacho de Abogados Black-Tsubasa.**

Soishi, sentado frente a su amigo, permite que Yoko se desahogue y relate su situación legal.

Escuchó silencioso todo lo que ella dijera de su vida con Endymion, el maltrato psicológico, el abandono por una mujer más joven, el niño que conoció en el parque, sospechando que es hijo de él...

Noboru Black, impávido observa a la mujer sin interrumpirla.

**-Su último descaro fue aparecer esta mañana en el apartamento declarando que es suyo... -** ella guarda silencio y acaricia al pequeño perro que tiene en su regazo. **-Ya estoy cansada de su malsana influencia sobre mi hijo y decir que soy su esposa. **

Noboru mira significativamente a Soishi. Éste se dirige a la dama.

**-Yoki ¿Deseas agua para Dari? Parece sediento.**

Yoko mira preocupada al pequinés.

**-Tienes razón Timy -**Se levanta** -Iré por un poco de agua mineral.**

Noboru aprieta el intercomunicador.

**-Señora Miyake, ayude a la señora Chiba...**

**-Konata -**Lo corrige ella **-Chiba es mi difunto... es Endymion.**

Sorprendido, Noboru mira a Soishi antes de volver a hablar.

**-Asista a la señora Konata con su mascota.**

**-**_** "Enseguida doctor Black".**_

Yoko abandona el despacho. Tan pronto se cierra la puerta Noboru se transforma.

**-¡Dime que no es la capitana de porristas de la secundaria y preparatoria! **

**-Es la misma, Yoko Konata en persona -**Sonriente responde.

**-¡Cielos! -**Pasa su mano por el escaso cabello **-Sigue siendo muy hermosa y el desgraciado Chiba la abandonó por otra. Apuesto a que no le llega por los tobillos. -**Observa al otro hombre -**¿Estás saliendo con ella?**

**-No te equivoques, solo somos amigos. La ayudo a liberarse de ese malnacido.**

**-Y después darle tu apellido -**Soishi va a negarlo -**No me engañas, te recuerdo que estudié contigo y fui testigo de todas las maldades que te hacía Chiba porque estabas enamorado de su novia. Y por lo que acabo de presenciar en tu cara de tonto cada vez que la ves, indica que sigues colado por ella.**

Soishi suspira.

**-Tienes razón, siempre la he amado, y si el destino me da la oportunidad de casarme con ella, haré lo imposible por hacerla feliz.**

Noboru sonríe malicioso.

**-Déjalo todo en mis manos, Chiba me debe unas cuantas y me encargaré de cobrárselo muy caro.**

**-Los honorarios por tus servicios los pagaré yo.**

Noboru niega.

**-Lo haré gratis. Me divertiré dejando a ese engreído sin la mitad de su fortuna, sus posesiones materiales y su mujer. La única condición será que me nombres tu padrino de bodas.**

**-Cuenta con ello.**

**-Llamaré a mi hijo, no el inútil actor sino el que es doctor residente en la maternidad más importante de la ciudad, indagaremos si el pequeño que conocieron en el parque es hijo de ese infeliz. ¿Cómo dijo que se llama el pequeño?**

**-Creo que es Mamoru.**

**-Descarado infeliz. **Ironiza Noboru -**Ponerle al hijo ilegítimo el nombre de su suegro.**

**-¿Recuerdas al señor Mamoru?**

**-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fue el mejor en su época, mentor del engreído le enseñó todo lo que sabe.**

Soishi se sorprende.

**¿Cómo...?**

**-Mientras estudiaba leyes, trabajé en la empresa del señor Mamoru, el despreciable Endymion se jactaba de ser su yerno, a veces me preguntaba si su razón de casarse con su hija fue para quedarse con su empresa. **

**-¿Estás diciéndome que la empresa Chiba...?**

**-Originalmente se llamaba Konata. Es Chiba desde hace siete años cuando el señor Mamoru falleció.**

Soishi pensativo mira por la ventana panorámica.

**-¿Y la fortuna Chiba?**

**-El patriarca nombró presidenta de todas las empresas a Megumi Chiba, la hermana de Endymion, no creía capaz a su hijo de sacar adelante lo que con tanto esfuerzo levantó. **

**-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces todo lo que tiene Chiba es de Yoki.**

Noboru hace unas anotaciones.

**-Me encargaré de investigarlo, si es cierto y con su adulterio, según la ley no le toca nada en la repartición, tenemos contra él adulterio, abandono de hogar, maltrato doméstico y psicológico, acoso y tal vez fraude. **

**-Pobre Yoki, no debí alejarme cuando nos graduamos en preparatoria.**

**-No lamentes el pasado, lucha por el futuro. Por lo pronto te voy a dar un consejo que espero sigas al pie de la letra.**

**-Por la manera de decirlo es duro difícil.**

Su amigo golpea el escritorio con el bolígrafo.

**-Aléjate de Yoko Konata. **

Soishi lo mira sorprendido.

**-No puedes decirlo en serio.**

Noboru lo mira severo.

-**Si Chiba sigue siendo el mismo aprovechado, usará cualquier artimaña para hacer mucho daño, el que estés cerca de Yoko, le dará base para inventar una aventura entre ustedes.**

Soishi se cubre los ojos.

**-No puedo creer que él...**

**-Soy abogado experto en divorcios, puedo asegurarte que he sido testigo de las peores atrocidades legales que hacen ambas partes para destruir a quienes juraron amor eterno.**

**-Dejar de verla después de reencontrarla... **Pesaroso, baja el rostro.

**-Si la amas debes hacerlo. Es por su bienestar. Nada de llamadas telefónicas o citas. Si quieres comunicarte con ella, hazlo a través de conocidos mutuos o de mí. **

Soishi cierra los ojos, ama a Yoko con todo su corazón y le toca sacrificarse para demostrarlo...


	20. Chapter 20

**Hino y Asociados.**

Darien revisa las mediciones del plano que le entregara el jefe de ingenieros.

Rei lo observa, ¿qué le vio a ese hombre? Al conocerlo creyó que era un caballero, atento, amable... pero insinuar que dejaría a su novia por ella debió alertarla y no emocionarla. Las acciones de su madre debieron enseñarle que algunas personas cogen la costumbre de hacer sus vidas y las de las personas a su alrededor un infierno solo para seguir sus sueños, a veces imposibles.

Piensa en la rubia que la atacó en la universidad.

No es como que Darien la describiera; llorona sin autoestima, caprichosa, miedosa, gorda. Por el contrario, Serena es la persona más independiente que haya conocido, de ser así, no habría reaccionado con ira.

Lo poco que pudo visualizar antes de ser vapuleada por la menuda rubia, fue una chica hermosa, agraciada por todos los flancos. Darien le hará mucho daño si Serena llega a enterarse del hijo bastardo de su novio. ¿Qué le garantiza a ella que no le hará lo mismo si lograra arrastrarlo al altar?

Mueve la cabeza.

Darien Chiba es una tentación muy fuerte y apetecible que al comerla la llevará al infierno.

**-Hija, ven un instante por favor -**La llama su padre desde la oficina.

**-En seguida -**Se levantay avanza entre las mesas de dibujo.

**-Deberías hacer las paces con la hija del dueño y hacerte con la empresa -**El ingeniero a su lado le dice.

**-Dejaré que seas tú el privilegiado -**Responde aburrido -**espero pedirle matrimonio a mi novia y casarme pronto -**Observa una falla en el plano corrigiéndola de inmediato.

**-¿Sigues con la obesa acosadora? -**Pregunta el otro vecino de trabajo -**Vaya que tienes los peores gustos en cuanto a mujeres.**

**-Lo que digas amigo** – Saca su teléfono y muestra una fotografía actualizada de su novia -**Tengo los peores gustos -**Se mofa mostrándosela.

El imprudente pierde el habla por unos segundos.

**-¿Es la misma novia de hace años o la cambiaste? **-Pregunta otro ingeniero.

Observando la hora, Darien se levanta, enrolla el plano y toma su saco.

**-Tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes porque me marcho a la universidad, voy a invitarla a almorzar para celebrar que pronto trabajará en una telenovela. **-Se marcha a la oficina del padre de Rei, sonriendo por dejar a los otros hombres sorprendidos.

Se detiene para tocar la puerta, la cual está semi abierta. Observa a Rei junto a la ventana y a su padre sentado al escritorio.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ausente? -**Pregunta la chica al hombre maduro.

**-No lo se, en cuanto la policía y el forense liberen el cuerpo de tu madre y pueda repatriarla -**Responde el hombre -**Siento tener que darte esta terrible noticia...**

**-¿Llamaron a sus otros hijos? -**Pregunta tensa -**Los que también abandonó para llevar la vida licenciosa que tanto amó.**

**-No lo se. **

Sintiéndose un fisgón, Darien toca suavemente la puerta.

**-Perdonen la interrupción** -Entrega el plano -**Está revisado y corregido. Debo marcharme temprano hoy.**

**-Puedes irte Chiba, de antemano te informo que debo ausentarme por unos días y mi hija se ocupará de la empresa.**

Darien mira silencioso a Rei, la chica lo observa con expresión indescifrable.

**-Me parece bien **-El temor de que la morena tome la oportunidad y cobre venganza por su desprecio, le asusta. Logra permanecer incólume. **-Hasta pronto Ingeniero Hino. **

Da la vuelta marchándose de inmediato, tropezando con un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños. Se detiene para escuchar y conocer al recién llegado.

**-¿Ingeniero Setsurei Hino?**

**-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?**

El hombre observa a Rei antes de volver su atención a Setsurei.

**-Soy Nicolás Kumada, representante legal de la presuntamente difunta señora Mori Tadaaki, su ex esposa... **

.-

**Teatro**

Amy lee la partitura que compuso para la próxima obra teatral, levanta la mirada al escuchar a Micaela entrar seguida de Sono.

**-Ve a buscar a Jean y olvida todo excepto tu promesa -**Dice enojada la directora.

**-No has prometido guardar el secreto. **-Dice él -**Solo promételo y me iré a cambiar y arreglar las cosas.**

**-Lo haré luego que me ponga algo decente. Debí marcharme a casa después de salir de ese hotel de mala muerte al que me obligaste a ir.**

Amy cubre su boca ahogando una exclamación. ¿Micaela y Hanasaki tienen una aventura?

Ninguno se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

**-No podré hablar con Jean hasta la noche. **-Lamenta el rubio mirando su reloj. **-Los estudiantes de danza no tardarán en llegar. Iré por algo flexible que ponerme.**

**-Sigo pensando en los pantaloncitos calientes y la malla rosa -**Suelta venenosa la directora -**Lo que una irresponsable noche de placer producen -**Mueve la cabeza -**Estoy a punto de gritar por el trasnocho al que me sometiste con tus tonterías.**

**-No es mi culpa que... -**Hanasaki enmudece al ver la intención de Micaela, de arrojarle el bolso en el rostro.

**-¡Tus malditas ideas de querer fornicar son las causantes de mi mal humor! ¡La próxima vez confórmate con tu vaca llorona y mantenme fuera de todo lo que no sea nuestras profesiones!**

Se marchan hacia los camerinos

**-¡Por las barbas de Chopin! **-Exclama Amy. **-¡Esto es una verdadera bomba!**

Se levanta y tomando sus cosas corre hacia la salida, tropezando con Taiki.

**-De saber que te arrojarías en mis brazos, hubiera hecho sacrificios para llegar más temprano **-Sonriente besa su mejilla.

La chica, alterada por lo que acaba de escuchar, lo hala del cabello y besa en los labios soltándolo de inmediato. Se paraliza al darse cuenta de su acción.

La sonrisa sorprendida de Taiki y verlo lamer sus labios la hacen ruborizar.

**-Yo... -**Amy no halla las palabras para disculparse. No es impulsiva y sin embargo, acaba de hacer lo que ha estado deseando desde que el castaño interrumpió en el teatro.

**-No digas nada -**Taiki la atrae y besa acariciando con su lengua los labios femeninos hasta que ella abre su boca y permite que la invada.

**-Así que este estirado es el motivo de tu repentina felicidad -**La voz de Mina a espaldas de Amy los hace separarse.

**-Y yo pensé que era porque había creado la música que la haría acreedora del premio "Compositor del año" -**Setsuna comenta -**¿Cómo te va Kou?**

**-Muy bien Setsuna -**Ocultando a Amy tras él, Taiki responde calmado,**.**

**-Te equivocaste de edificio, la escuela de ingeniería queda al otro extremo del campus. -**Le dice ella aguantando la risa. Es la primera vez que observa a Amy fuera de control y besarse con un hombre en un lugar público.

**-Lamento que hayamos interrumpido su encuentro amoroso -**Mina dice despreocupada -**Amy ¿Has visto a mi adorable profesor? Me dijo que le entregara a primera hora el video con la coreografía que servirá como opening de la telenovela y ya estoy mareada de tantas vueltas que he dado intentando hallarlo.-**Amy abre la boca, cerrándola nuevamente. Se ruboriza intensamente. Mina observa a Taiki con curiosidad **-¿Eres de apellido Kou?**

**-Así es.**

**-¿Familia de Yaten...?**

**-Es mi hermano menor -**Asiente el castaño.

**-¡Oh! -**Exclama. Observa su atuendo corriente -**Debo irme a buscar a Serena y marcharnos. Si ven a Malachite... -**El mencionado aparece con una bolsa de pasteles de arroz engulléndolos -**¡Ignorante actorcito de pacotilla! **-Le arrebata la bolsa entregándosela junto con el video a Amy.

**-¡Tengo hambre! **-Se queja el enorme hombre.

**-¡Come lechuga y atún! ¿No recuerdas que debes mantener el producto de tu trabajo?**

**-Pensé que soy valioso por mi talento.**

**-¿Talento? Más talento tiene una morsa aplaudiendo ¡Nos marchamos!**

Malachite va a recuperar su comida.

**-¡Mis pasteles!**

Mina lo toma por las orejas

**-¡Tus pasteles un cuerno! Pararemos y compraremos sandías, manzanas y...**

**-¡No es comida para un hombre! **

**-Piensa en la chicas que soñarán con tu cuerpecito mientras se hacen... -**Abandonan el recinto.

**-Que chica tan extraña -**Taiki rasca su cabeza

**-No te preocupes, su locura no es contagiosa y jamás estará entre los miembros de tu familia -**Amy le entrega un pastel a él y otro a Setsuna, tomando uno para sí -**Lo lamento por el tonto que sus padres escojan como esposo, le auguro un ataque al corazón antes de la boda. **-Muerde con delicadeza el pastel.

**-Ni lo digas -**Setsuna responde -**Mina no tiene compón y ** **Serenita va por el mismo camino. **-Voltea a ver a Taiki -**Los dejo a solas, pero mi recomendación será que sus próximos encuentros sean fuera del teatro. Lleva a Amy a la fiesta -**Da la vuelta y se marcha silenciosa.

**-¿Fiesta?**

Taiki la abraza por la cintura

**-Alexander planea una fiesta hoy, se supone que es para relajarnos antes de los exámenes, pero lo cierto es que esta noche le pedirá a Setsuna que sea su esposa...**

**.-**

Fuera del teatro, Mina llama por teléfono a un amigo.

**-Hola Miyake.**

_**- "¿Qué planeas ahora Aino?"**_

**-¿Yo? Me siento ofendida **-Responde digna. Espera fuera de la escuela de diseño a que Serena salga. Malachite aprovecha para comprar golosinas y esconderlas en su chaqueta -**Y llegué a creer que eras mi amigo.**

_**- "Lo soy Venus Jo ¿Olvidaste que solo me llamas cuando quieres mover tus influencias sin que papi se entere? Te conozco tan bien que tal vez fui yo y no Kaori Minako el que te dio la vida" **_-Ironiza su amigo.

**-Ya, ya. Tampoco es para que te jactes -**Le resta importancia -**Dime algo Miyake de mi corazón, ¿Qué posibilidades hay para contratar a dos... tres personas en una de las empresas de papá?**

_**- "En las de él ninguna, el viejo neurótico revisa todos los contratos, pero en la que presuntamente has estado dirigiendo para que te permitan seguir estudiando, si puedo lograrlo. Por cierto cariñito, tu madre pasará por ti esta tarde a las seis. Como tu secretario privado es mi deber advertirte"**_

Mina enfurece.

**-¡Me parta...! -**La rubia cierra los ojos y suspira **-Veré como escapo de las grabaciones y llego a tiempo, por ahora encuentra las tres vacantes, sueldo acorde al mercado y nada de mensajeros, invéntate un departamento de lo que sea, son estudiantes de Ingeniería del horario nocturno. Que sean empleados fijos, con seguro social y los beneficios laborales. Son buenas personas y quiero que sean tratados con respecto.**

_**- "¿Tienes sus nombres?"**_

**-Yaten y Taiki Kou.**

_**- "¿Y el tercero?"**_

Mina suspira,reconoce que se propasó esa mañana y debe arreglarlo para que Serena no vuelva a compararla con sus padres.

**-Andrew Furuhata.**

_**- "Copiado. ¿Algo más?"**_

**-Ninguno debe saber quien los contrató, son muy orgullosos y no creo que se sientan cómodos conociendo que una estudiante de teatro es su jefa. Te enviaré los números telefónicos de Yaten Kou y Andrew Furuhata, a Taiki Kou lo puedes localizar por el número de su hermano. -**Observa que Serena sale y habla animada con Lita -**Debo irme, llámame a las cinco menos quince para ir corriendo a la cita con mamá.**

_**- "Como la jefa ordene. Recuerda conseguirme una cita con Serena, esa niña es la mujer que necesito para que sea la madre de mis hijos" **_-Corta la comunicación.

Sonriendo, Mina se acerca a Serena.

**-Nos vamos...**

Serena y Lita sorprendidas abren enormemente los ojos.

**-La llevaré al estudio de grabación -**Una voz grave habla a su espalda -**Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la torpeza de anoche. -**Mina voltea observando a Darien, el pelinegro lleva en sus manos los zapatos que su novia le arrojara, se los entrega mirando fijamente a Serena -**¿Podrías perdonarme por ser un desconsiderado? Has estado a mi lado apoyándome en todo y yo no supe hacerlo.**

Mina hace un gesto negativo a Serena, advirtiéndole con la mirada. Lita pellizca a la rubia menuda para que reaccione.

**-No puedo seguir con una persona que no me respeta como persona -**Con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, Serena le dice.

**-Yo te respeto. -**Darien responde intentando tomar su mano, pero la chica da un paso atrás. -**Se que he cometido errores, pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar.**

Serena mueve la cabeza negativamente.

**-Eso creí, sin embargo la manera como te comportaste... hice lo que me pediste, hallé mi camino y esperé contar contigo para caminarlo juntos, demostraste que siempre estarás adelante y yo solo debo seguirte sin chistar. **

**-No es cierto -**El moreno insiste

**-¿Qué sucede chicas? -**Inocente a lo que ocurre, Malachite se acerca -**¿Esperan fotografías o que las escolte al estacionamiento?**

**-Cierra la boca -**Advierte la castaña.

**-Serena -**Darien lo intenta una vez más al verla dudar -**Quiero estar contigo, apoyarte en tu trabajo.**

**-Anoche dijiste que esto no es un empleo sino...**

**-Me dejé llevar por los celos-** Levanta la mano acariciando su mejilla sonrosada -**Y sigo estándolo, pensar que alguien te besará... pero soy capaz de aceptarlo.**

**-Apuesto diez mil yenes a que no lo hará -**Mina susurra a Lita.

**-Hecho -**Asiente la castaña -**¿Cuánto tiempo le das al insensible antes que brinque como orangután?**

Mina arruga el entrecejo pensando.

**-En el primer beso con lengua -**Dice haciendo reír a Lita y Malachite.

**-Se supone que somos los hombres los que pensamos, soñamos y comemos pensando en eso. **-Malachite comenta. Observa a Darien arrodillarse frente a Serena -**¡El tipo viene con todo! -**Silba admirado.

**-Serena -**Darien habla humilde -**Te pido perdón por haberte tratado mal, no debí decirte que te buscaras una vida, ignorarte en nuestro aniversario, ni pensar que nunca madurarías. Te acompañaré a todas las fiestas que desees asistir, a los eventos donde debas presentarte, haré lo que me pidas. **

**-Darien por favor -**Ruborizada, Serena observa a la multitud que se aglomera. **-Levántate y hablemos como personas adultas.**

**-No hasta que me perdones -**Afirma testarudo.

Serena observa a Mina, el plan de hacer pagar a Darien su desprecio ha funcionado ¿Qué debe hacer ahora?...


	21. Chapter 21

**-Darien por favor, me estas avergonzando -**Susurra Serena al moreno arrodillado frente a ella.

**-Dame una oportunidad Serena por favor. **-Suplica Darien.

Lita y Mina observan divertidas al gigante mientras Malachite graba en su teléfono esa escena memorable..

**-"Si Serenita se hace famosa, a**_**lgún día esto valdrá millones"**_** -**Piensa sonriente.

**-Oye hombre, ya levántate que es nuestro turno -**Vocifera uno de los mirones.

Ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello, Serena mira impotente a Mina que se abanica el rostro.

**-Se nos hace tarde amiga, nos despedirán en nuestro primer día de trabajo al comportarnos como divas. -**Le dice la rubia impaciente. Suena su teléfono -**¡Diablos! -**Exclama al ver el identificador. **-¿Cómo le va a mi profesora favorita? -**Pregunta zalamera al responder la llamada.

_**-"Dónde están que Melinda no los ha visto? **_

**-Eh... **-Nerviosa hace señas a Serena **-¡Es Micaela! -**Gesticula con los labios.

Ruborizándose aún más, Serena abre exageradamente sus ojos.

**-¡Oh cielos! -**Nerviosa se arrodilla frente a Darien y toma sus manos -**Por favor, si de veras tienes un ápice de sentimiento hacia mí, permite que me vaya, te llamaré en cuanto me desocupe.**

Darien ve la desesperación en sus orbes celestes. Erguiéndose, la ayuda a levantarse.

**-Está bien princesa -**Le dice a lo que Mina y Lita se miran y arquean las cejas -**Esperaré pacientemente tu llamada, ahora vete, no quiero ser el causante de tu retraso.**

Serena asiente silenciosa. Voltea para marcharse pero Darien le toma la mano y la atrae.

**-Dijiste... **Tiembla en sus brazos.

**-Buena suerte en tu nuevo trabajo -**Besa su frente -**Y opaca a todas las mujeres a tu alrededor, especialmente la descarada de Mina. **-Le susurra para que solo ella escuche.

Serena ríe queda.

**-Es mi amiga. No deberías hablar mal de mis amigas.**

**-Es cierto, pero Mina es una mina de excentricidad y mala educación. -**Observa hacia donde los otros esperan a la rubia -**Te esperan.**

Dando un paso atrás, Serena asiente antes de correr hacia el lombardini de Mina.

Suspirando, Darien observa como abordan el auto y desaparecen seguidos por el auto de Lita acompañada por Malachite. Voltea para marcharse, sorprendiéndose ante la gran cantidad de estudiantes y profesores que lo observan...

.-

**Penthouse Tenoh.**

Acostado en la intimidad de su alcoba, Haroto observa la fotografía.

En ella están retratados tres niños, un par de mellizos rubios y una niña de cabello aguamarina.

Michiru fue para él una hermana más, y así debió continuar siendo. Blandea la foto pensativo. Se merece su desprecio. Las únicas mujeres que debió respetar están en esa imagen y él rompió la regla.

La noche que halló a Michiru llorando en las escaleras de edificio esperando a Haruka, no pensó que traspasaría la línea. La chica había hallado al torpe de su novio besando a otra chica. Sin nadie a quien más recurrir, fue a buscar consuelo con su mejor amiga.

Recuerda perfectamente lo sucedido...

**-Haruka no ha regresado de sus clases de piano, pero si quieres subir al apartamento -**Le habría dicho él.

**-Mejor iré a mi casa -**Secando sus lágrimas, Michiru se levantó y caminó hacia fuera, llovía copiosamente.

**-Te llevaré -**Abriendo su paraguas, la guió hacia su auto deportivo.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto, mirando por la ventanilla, mientras Haroto se sentía fatal por no poder ayudarla. Cuando llegaron, la casa estaba vacía.

**-Gracias por traerme Haroto -**Con las manos unidas, la chica miraba al suelo.

**-¿No me invitas una taza de te? Es lo menos que merezco por traerte.**

**-Lo lamento -**Asintiendo Michiru abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar -**Es la noche libre de los empleados. A mamá le gusta un poco de intimidad los sábados por la noche.**

Haroto la acompañó a la cocina y sentado en la mesa observó la delicadeza con que su amiga y hermana preparaba el te y colocaba _anmitsu_ en dos pequeños platos.

**-Esperaba invitar esta noche a Kato para comerlo, lo preparé para él. **-Dijo con labios temblorosos -**Pero ya no pasará... **-Cubriendo su rostro lloró desconsolada.

Sin saber que más hacer para calmarla, Haroto la abrazó

**-Te dije que ese bastardo no era de fiar, Haruka y tú nunca me escuchan -**Le dijo antes de darle palabras de consuelo. De pronto sentir los senos de Michiru apretarse contra su pecho le hizo darse cuenta que ella era una mujer, hermosa y suave mujer que olía deliciosos .**Cálmate por favor, enfermarás.**

**-Qué me importa, me quiero morir... -**Gimió dolida.

Levantando el rostro de la chica, miró sus ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas.

**-El mundo será aburrido sin ti**. -Le dijo acariciando el lunar de su frente,

**-Querrá decir que se acabarán las salidas secretas de Haruka y tus excursiones para hallarla.**

Riendo bajo, Haroto la tomó por la quijada.

**-Eres hermosa Michiru, nunca le creas al patán que diga lo contrario.**

**-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo -**Dijo triste ella haciendo que a él se le encogiera el corazón.

No supo qué lo impulsó a descender sus labios y cubrir su boca con la de ella...

Regresando al presente, Haroto se levanta y ve por la ventana. A partir de esa noche todo fue terrible. Culpa a su cobardía por no saber enfrentar la situación. Si solo se hubiera quedado con ella para hablar después que despertara, pero como una rata huyó tan pronto como pudo, sin atreverse a responsabilizarse de su acción.

**-He sido un completo tonto Haruka, Te avergonzarías de mí si supieras lo truhán que me he comportado**... -Suena su teléfono -**Hola Diamante.**

_**-"¿Vendrás a la estación? Hoy comenzaremos a trabajar con las pruebas fotográficas. No creerás quien será mi co-estelar"**_

**-Ahora no puedo amigo, tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos.**

_**-¿Y si te digo que la pupila de Sono es mi pareja protagónica te animarías?"**_

Haroto evoca la imagen de Serena. La rubia hermosa lo tenía embobado, eso hasta la noche anterior que vio a Michiru marcharse con Hanasaki y regresar esa mañana.

**-Hoy no podré acompañarte, de veras tengo una emergencia.**

_**-"Cumplí con avisarte, nos vemos por la noche para visitar el club". **_

El rubio apaga el teléfono. Dentro de una semana deberá regresar a Europa para las prácticasy no quiere marcharse sin hablar antes con Michiru...

.-

**Televisora Tokiovisión**

**-Ya era hora que aparecieran -**Melinda les dice a los chicos al llegar al estudio de grabación.

**-Fue mi culpa, salí tarde de clases -**Haciendo una reverencia, Serena se disculpa.

Excitada, Mina observa a su alrededor, los técnicos y camarógrafos conversan con el director de la telenovela, mientras luministas y decoradores finiquitan la ambientación.

**-Cumpliré mi sueño, haré realidad lo que he estado esperando desde que tengo uso de razón. **-Susurra con los ojos brillantes a Malachite.

**-Tranquila Aino, que yo también he soñado con este momento, pero no te aprieto los dedos para dejarte sin sangre. -**Soltándose con dificultad, el platinado gigante se aleja dos pasos de ella -**Si me tomas las manos l abrazas tendrás que besarme.**

**-Ya quisieras tú -**Enojada escucha lo que Melinda les dice.

**-Micaela vendrá tan pronto termine los ensayos en el teatro, hoy conocerán a sus compañeros de reparto y posarán para las promociones -**Hace una señal a una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules -**Cereza, te presento a la protagonista de tu novela -**Le dice a la chica alta y delgada -**Serena, ella es Cereza Kido, la escritora del proyecto, Malachite y Venus también serán parte de él.**

**-Mucho gusto **-Dice la joven -**Es mi primera novela, pero me hace feliz que ustedes trabajen en ella. Me siento halagada también porque Diamante Black aceptó trabajar conmigo, soy una desconocida...**

**-Igual que nosotros -**Dando un paso adelante, Malachite hace una reverencia -**Espero que este sea el inicio de una hermosa y duradera amistad.**

Serena y Mina lo toman por los brazos.

**-No ataques a la primera zopenco -**Mina le da un zape -**Si lo haces, la señorita Kido pensará que eres un chico fácil.**

**-Más respeto en público, maleducada -**Le discute él **-la señorita creerá que eres mi anciana madre.**

**-¿Siempre son así? **-Pregunta admirada la escritora.

**-Todo el tiempo, **-Serena asiente -**Compadezco desde ya al muñequito de Mina.**

**-¿Mina?**

**-Mi amiga usa su nombre artístico para evitar que su familia sabotee su deseo de actuar. Venus Jo es solo su alter ego, en realidad es Mina Aino. -**Llaman a los actores por el parlante. **-¿Quién será mi pareja?**

**-Diamante Black**

**-¿Quién?** -Pregunta desorientada.

**-Ay Serena -**Mina suspira al escucharla, tomándola del brazo sigue al resto de actores -**Es el mismo mequetrefe que se presentó en el teatro y anoche en la fiesta.**

La rubia entrecierra los ojos pensativa, hasta que lanza una exclamación.

**-Ah, el actor de telenovelas.**

Riendo divertido, Malachite la abraza fuertemente.

**-Esta es nuestra Serenita, siempre perdida en el espacio.**

En ese instante, hace su entrada triunfal el platinado, algunas actrices lo aplauden. Sonriendo soberbio, el actor pasea su mirada por el recinto, observando de inmediato a Mina.

Pavoneándose como un pavo real, Diamante se dirige hacia ella.

**-Hola preciosa.**

**-Hola precioso... pero ya sabes que lo eres, así que cambiaré mi saludo, hola pretencioso.**

De inmediato, Serena y Malachite ríen sin poder evitarlo, no solo por las palabras de Mina, sino por la expresión patéticamente sorprendida de Diamante...

.-

**Maternidad.**

**-Hijo, quiero que conozcas a mi cliente, Yoko Konata -**Dice Noboru Black al doctor residente. **-Señora Konata, este es mi hijo Zafiro Black, gineco- obstetra residente de esta maternidad.**

**-Es un placer doctor Black.**

**-El placer es todo mío, señora Konata -**El médico, a su vez hace una cortés reverencia. Mira interrogante a su padre.

**-Estamos aquí porque queremos conocer si un niño nació aquí hace dos años.**

**-Miles de niños nacen aquí papá -**Le aclara el médico.

**-Pero este niño es especial. Creemos que el padre es el esposo de esta dama. **Observa a Yoko -**¿Recuerda el nombre de la madre?**

Ladeando la cabeza, la mujer entrecierra los ojos.

**-Su nombre es Sarah, tiene el cabello color caoba y ojos verdes. No parece tener más de veintitrés años -**Expresa enojada -**El pequeño se llama Mamoru. Tal vez lo registraron con el apellido Chiba.**

Anotando lo que ella dice, Noboru le entrega el papel a Zafiro.

**-¿Podrás hacer algo por ella?**

**-Con esta información no lo creo. **-Admite -**Pero les recomiendo que contraten un investigador que halle en el departamento de cobranza, un recibo pagado por ese sujeto. Es lo mejor que les puedo dar. Si saben el apellido de la paciente, yo podría hacer algunas inquisiciones.**

Agradeciendo su sinceridad, Yoko asiente.

**-Lo tomaré en cuenta doctor, gracias por su tiempo.**

**-Estaré honrado de ayudarla si me concede más información sobre la madre. -**Hace un gesto a su padre, ambos se retiran unos pasos de ella -**¿Qué sucede aquí?**

**-Mi clienta quiere entablar un proceso de divorcio contra su cónyuge. El hombre es un desalmado troglodita que la cree de su propiedad, y creemos que el dinero que se gasta a manos llenas y su empresa son en realidad herencia de ella. **

**-Eso es grave. **

**-lo es. Imagina ser abandonada y que luego te veas cara a cara con el hijo de tu traicero esposo, eso le ha pasado a ella. **

**-Y estás pertrechándote con todas las pruebas que tengas para acabar con el tipo.**

**Yo nunca pierdo, y este caso no será la excepción, Yoko Konata es la víctima de un desalmado. **-Regresan con la mujer -**¿Cómo están mis nietas?**

Su hijo sonríe.

**-Haciéndonos felices a su madre y a mí, cada día están más hermosas. **

**-Como su abuelo -**Sonríe orgulloso el abogado. **-Saluda a Azumi de mi parte.**

**-Lo haré.**

Yoko mira impaciente el elevador.

**-Debo irme de inmediato, Dari está solito en el auto.**

**-Bajaremos de inmediato. La invito a almorzar.**

Abordan el elevador

**-No puedo, no le traje el alimento a mi pequeño, él no come cualquier cosa. Y està por comenzar mi telenovela.**

**-En ese caso la llevaré a su casa. Esta misma tarde buscaré un detective que halle la factura de pago. Si ese niño nació aquí, entonces Endymion Chiba se hizo cargo de todo.**

Juntos van al estacionamiento donde el pequeño pequinés los espera...

.-

**Televisora Tokiovisión**

**-¿Por qué tengo que besarlo si aún no estamos grabando esa escena? -**Pregunta disgustada Serena.

**-Nos tomarán las fotografías promocionales Serena -**Dice pacientemente Mina -**A mí también me toca algo. **-Abre su bolso y saca un desodorante bucal lo coloca frente a la boca de su amiga. **-Di "ah".**

**-Tengo el mío gracias. -**Extrae el desodorante -**Aprendí a tenerlo conmigo desde que estoy con Darien.**

**-Imagino que besar a ese espécimen te dejará un sabor amargo en la boca. **-Ataca la otra rubia -**¿Qué respuesta le darás? ¿Seguirás siendo una masoquista o serás valiente y lo enviarás al inframundo?**

Serena mira hacia la sesión de fotos donde en ese instante posan Diamante y Malachite. Al primero parece no agradarle tener que compartir créditos con el novato.

**-Sigo amando a Darien como el primer día que lo vi -**Murmura la rubia -**No quiero perderlo, pero reconozco que es una persona difícil de complacer -**Mueve la cabeza -**Aún está grabado en mi mente el momento que me degradaba frente a Andrew, dijo que soy aburrida, infantil, controladora, histérica y bruta. No me lo dijo personalmente, pero me sentí en un teatro lleno de personas mientras él me decía en mi rostro... **-Suspira -**Y nuestro aniversario **-Su voz demuestra el dolor que siente -**¿Cómo seguir a su lado si nunca sabré si de veras cambió su opinión sobre mí o no quiere dejarme por lo que me he convertido? Me he transformado en el florero que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado.**

**-Cualquiera menos el muñequito de anoche, no lo olvides -**Mina le dice.

**-¿Volverás a verlo?**

**-Por supuesto, esta mañana me llamó para salir ... -**Se lleva una mano a la frente **-¡Y veré a mamá esta noche!**

**-Suerte con eso -**Serena le dice -**Necesito que me ayudes a pensar qué decirle a Darien.**

**-Tengo una apuesta con Lita, si dejas al **_**australopiteco**_** en este instante, la apuesta quedará sin efecto y pienso ganar, así que te sugiero que le des una última oportunidad para ver cómo se porta el imbécil.**

**-¿Una apuesta?**

Ignorando su pregunta, Mina se comporta como su madre.

**-Mantén las piernas cerradas como has hecho hasta ahora, no te dejes engatusar con su timbre sensual y date a respetar, de ser posible, dale unas trompadas si te exige de mala manera hacer o dejar de hacer algo.**

**-¿Trompadas?**

**-Bofetadas, puntapié, darle en su pequeña muestra de hombría.**

Serena la mira con cara de pocos amigos.

**-No sería capaz de golpearlo... **

**-No te digo que lo hagas, es solo en caso de que vuelva a correrte de su apartamento, como ocurrió la última vez que estuviste allí. **-Busca en su teléfono el número de Yaten mientras habla frenética -**No le prepares ni una tostada, no te desvivas por él y a la primera que Darien te haga, lo mandas al diablo.**

Serena la mira pensativa.

**-No comprendo como la señora Yoko vivió tanto tiempo con el padre de Darien.**

**-Ese es otro prepotente, machista, soberbio, indecoroso -**Mina se encoge de hombros -**Malo el perro, malo el cachorro.**

**-Mina... -**Serena le advierte.

**-Sirena -**Micaela ha llegado a la estación -**El fotógrafo espera por ti. Ustedes dos se ven y hablan todo el día -**Mueve la cabeza -**Y aquí están como si no se hubieran visto jamás.**

**-Lo siento, estaba distraída -**Se acerca al biombo -**¿Desea algo señor?**

**-Párate en medio de los dos -**Con acento afeminado señala a los platinados -**Ahora, abraza a Diamante, él te sujetará por la cintura y Malachite colocará su mano en tu hombro. **-Los tres acatan sus instrucciones -**Miren a la cámara. **-Suenan varios clic -**Ahora quiero que Serena y Diamante se miren enamorados. Así... Ahora quiero que Venus se acomode tras Diamante, Malachite, sal de escena, pero no te desaparezcas, necesito más poses tuyas.**

Continúa dando instrucciones a los jóvenes hasta dejarlos exhaustos.

Terminan cerca de las seis de la tarde.

Satisfecha, Micaela llama a sus representados.

**-Los invito a comer...**

**-Mañana le llevo el desayuno, porque si no aparezco por la empresa en cinco minutos seré una difunta –** Mina se marcha corriendo sin prestar atención a Diamante que se disponía a hablarle.

**-Nosotros si aceptamos su invitación -**Malachite le dice -**También un aventón a la universidad para buscar mi auto, **

**-Lita no quiso que él viniera en su cafetera y lo trajo personalmente -**Tomando su bolso, Serena le informa a la directora. **-Como su auto vive muriéndose en todos lados...**

**-Deberías pensar en sacar un auto nuevo -**Micaela le dice al platinado.

-**Lo haré profesora. Ya tengo empleo para pagarlo.**

**-Atención, -**Llama la coreógrafa -**Mañana comenzaremos la coreografía del opening. No quiero que nadie llegue tarde. **-indica la hora.

**-Le diré a Mina -**Serena comenta. Observa su reloj -**Desearía tener dos clones en este instante.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Debo estar en casa rogándole a mi abuelo que me regale un **_**Porche**_** , en el teatro con el profesor practicando danza árabe, y con mi novio -**Suspira pesadamente.

**-Si, que vida tan complicada -**Ríe Malachite.

Micaela observa a la chica.

**-¿Cuál es tu prioridad?**

**-El auto y Darien -**Dice sin pensar.

La directora mueve la cabeza.

**-Sirena, **-llegan al estacionamiento **-Desde que te conozco has sido así. Te recomiendo como ejercicio, que escribas cada una de tus necesidades, luego las enumeras según la prioridad de cada una.**

**-Lo haré profesora. -**Observa a lo lejos a Darien -**Debo irme.**

Corre al encuentro del moreno, arrojándose en sus brazos se funden ambos en un apasionado beso...


	22. Chapter 22

**-Bienvenida a casa Serena. **-Yoko, feliz de ver a su nuera, la abraza efusiva.

**-Gracias señora Yoko -**Tímida le responde.

Feliz porque su novia lo perdonó, Darien se acerca a ambas. Silencioso las ve interactuar. Mueve la cabeza, Ha cometido muchos errores y debe enmendarlos. Su madre tiene razón. Endymion Chiba ejerció una fuerte influencia sobre él enseñándole lo negativo.

**-Serena y yo nos hemos reconciliado.**

**-Ya era hora -**Su madre le dice severa antes de volver a sonreír a su visitante. **-Llegas a tiempo para que preparemos esa deliciosa salsa que hiciste la última vez que estuviste aquí, cuando Darien te echara...**

**-No la eché mamá -**Responde el joven con el rubor de culpabilidad coloreando sus mejillas.

**-Gracias señora Yuki. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, mi abuelo está en casa y mamá me espera para cenar. **-Le dice la rubia.

Yoko le acomoda el cabello.

**-Estás muy bella. Mi hijo es el tonto más grande del mundo -**Entrelaza su brazo con el de Serena caminando hacia el sofá-**¿Cuántos pretendientes tienes? Espero que muchos, si Darien vuelve a portarse como su padre, no pierdas tiempo y vete con el primero que veas.**

**-Mamá... **-Darien la llama.

Su advertencia cae en oídos sordos.

**-No hagas lo mismo que yo, entregué mi vida a quien no lo merecía. Me engañó...**

**-Por favor mamá, no ayudas...**

**-¡Cierra la boca Darien! **-El pequeño pequinés se acerca feliz a las mujeres -**Ven mi Dari, **-Yoko lo toma -**mira quien llegó, si, Serena perdió la cabeza y regreso con tu hermano.**

De inmediato la rubia suelta una carcajada y Darien vuelve a ruborizarse.

**-¡No llames al perro por mi nombre y no es mi hermano!**

**-¡Bah! Pequeños detalles -**su madre le dice-**Apuesto a que este pequeño mechón de cabello asemeja el lunar de los Chiba. ¿Sabías que tienes un hermano?**

Darien se altera.

**-¿Un hermano? No puede ser, papá no puede ocultar algo tan importante. **-Desvía la mirada al recordar que él si lo hace. Observa a Serena. No quiere perderla nuevamente, pero no sabe cómo abordar el tema. **-¿Deseas beber una taza de te?**

**-No, debo marcharme ya, **-Observa a Yoko-**Prometo regresar en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre. Hoy comencé a trabajar -**Extrae su teléfono del bolso y busca el álbum de fotografías -**Le tomé varias imágenes a su actor favorito. Trabajaré con él en una telenovela.**

**-¡Esa si es una gran noticia! **-Intercambia el perro por el teléfono -**¿Es tan lindo en persona como lo es en televisión? -**Pasa varias imágenes del hombre.

Darien se pone en guardia esperando la respuesta de su novia.

**-Físicamente lo es, pero tiene un ego que no cabe en el estudio -**Serena le dice haciéndola reír -**No me agrada de ninguna manera y si me dieran a escoger el actor, sería Malachite -**Le señala el joven que posa con Diamante -**No es tan soberbio como Diamante Black y ya hemos trabajado juntos en el teatro.**

**-También es muy bello, ¿Cómo harías para besar a un hombre más alto que mi hijo? -**Preguntainocente**.**

Darien entorna los ojos. Sabe que su madre lo hace a propósito.

**-te llevaré a casa, no quiero que tus padres se molesten contigo.**

**-Está bien. **Coloca a Dari en el suelo. Levantándose toma su bolso.

**-No olvides el teléfono Serena **-Yoko le entrega el receptor. Mira la hora -**Es extraño, Timy no me ha llamado.**

**-Tal vez está ocupado destrozando algún diseñador -**Darien comenta.

Su madre y Serena intercambian miradas.

**-¿No te molesta que Soishi Tomoe vea a tu madre? -**Pregunta la rubia.

**-¿Por qué debería? Ya es hora que mamá se deje de tonterías y vuelva a la vida. Quizás él le quite el vicio por las telenovelas. **

Sorprendidas, las mujeres no saben que decir. Repentinamente, Dari comienza a ladrar furioso, escuchándose el timbre a continuación.

Darien abre la puerta.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? -**Le pregunta al recién llegado.

**-Vine a ver a mi familia -**Imponente, Endymion ingresa sin ser invitado. Observa curioso a Serena -**Veo que dejaste a la chiquilla regordeta por alguien que vale la pena.**

Ruborizada y humillada, Serena baja el rostro.

**-¡Respetas a mi novia o no responderé! -**Con los dientes apretados, Darien le replica -**Ella es la misma Serena.**

**-¿Quién te invitó a venir? **-Yoko lo enfrenta -**Vete de mi casa y no regreses, puedes decirle a tu amante que sea mejor madre y no descuide nuevamente a tu nuevo hijo.**

**-Creo que ahora si has enloquecido Yoko. **

**-Me voy a casa... -**Serena no soporta esa situación.

**-Nos iremos en cuanto mi padre se haya ido -**Darien se cruza de brazos -**Hace casi seis años dejamos de ser una familia. Te agradezco tu visita pero debes retirarte.**

**-Algo más difunto, he hablado con mi abogado y entablé la demanda de divorcio. Tan pronto me reúna con los directivos de la empresa de mi padre, Darien tomará el lugar que le corresponde. **Yoko le informa.

Endymion enfurece.

**-¡No te daré el divorcio y te recuerdo que tu padre me nombró...!**

**-Pero mi padre ya no está y como su única hija, la empresa me pertenece. Mi abogado es muy inteligente.**

Sorprendido Darien mira a uno y otro.

**-¿Las empresas son tuyas y no de papá? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**

**-Porque tu madre es una mujer inhabilitada psicológicamente.**

**-¡No estoy loca! Tus amigos hicieron lo que les pediste. **

**-¡Santo cielo! -**El moreno lleva sus manos a la cabeza -**¿Qué es lo que has hecho papá?**

Silenciosa, Serena sale disimuladamente del apartamento, sintiendo un profundo dolor por Yoko...

.-

**Aino's**

**-¡Ya llegué Miyake! -**Mina corre por el pasillo del último piso de la fábrica de maquillaje.

**-Llegas tarde Aino -**El hombre maduro de cabello rojo y ojos verdes le entrega varias carpetas -**Tienes menos de tres minutos para enterarte de tus nuevos productos; el índice de aceptación de la línea de polvos compactos antiedad, la de protección solar, las mascaras a prueba de agua, los labiales...**

**-¡Respira! -**Se queja la chica sentándose en la silla frente a un gran escritorio-**Tradúceme en cinco palabras todo lo que dijiste y obséquiame cinco líneas de maquillaje, necesito que mis amigas sean los conejillos de indias.**

Miyake enojado aprieta los labios en una dura línea..

**-Creo que pediré un aumento.**

**-O puedes regresar con papá y ser su esclavo mal pagado. **-La chica pasa las páginas, viendo las imágenes sin leer una palabra -**Aquí ganas cuatro veces más y tienes una gran cantidad de personas a quienes ordenar. ¿Tienes las plazas de trabajo que te dije?**

**-Como te decía, has estado trabajando en la posibilidad de crear una línea de cremas antiedad para caballeros. Acabas de abrir un departamento donde trabajarán los candidatos que ya tienes casi contratados. Estarán realizando los estudios de mercadeo.**

Mina suspira satisfecha.

**-He trabajado muy duro estas semanas -**Ironiza la chica ganándose una mirada asesina -**Es broma. Eres el mejor y en retribución, este fin de semana te llevaré a comer en el club... **-Calla un instante -** No puedo, saldré con Yaten.**

Cruzándose de brazos, Miyake se sienta a la orilla del escritorio.

**-¿Yaten Kou, tu casi empleado que vive en uno de los barrios pobres de Tokio?**

**-El mismo. Sobre eso, él no puede saber de mi participación ni que soy su jefa, creo que odia a los ricos.**

**-Todo el que conoce a tus padres y sus amigos odia a los ricos. **-Escuchan la campana del elevador, enderezándose, el hombre acomoda toma las carpetas -**Tienes mi palabra de honor y si necesitas ayuda para casarte y tener hijos con él, tienes mi apoyo incondicional. **-Observa por los espejos la figura delgada y altiva de Minako -**Comienza la función. ¿Desea una taza de te antes de marcharse señorita Aino?**

**-Dos tazas de te de menta, lo preparas con agua embotellada y que la temperatura no exceda de la indicada en la caja -**La madre de Mina le ordena al entrar. **-Hola Minako.**

Miyake y Mina se miran.

**-Y aún se preguntan por qué soy maleducada – **Ironiza la joven. **-Hola mamá.**

Aguantando la risa, Miyake abandona la oficina.

**-No seas irrespetuosa Minako.-**Le dice severa la mujer de cabello rubio peinado ostentosamente, viste un traje de sastre de lino amarillo. Maquillada como para un cóctel, Minako Aino madre es la representación de la gente esnob y elitista. **-Debes dejarle claro a la clase trabajadora cual es su lugar.**

Mina pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Me pregunto qué harían papá y tú si no existiera trabajadora. No sabes doblar un pañuelo, menos prepara te. **

**-No vine a que me atacaras, hija malagradecida. Todo lo que tienes te lo hemos dado nosotros.**

**-Puedo regresártelo e irme a trabajar en una tienda por departamentos. Imagina lo que dirán tus amigos, "**_**Los Aino han caído en desgracia**_**" **-Guarda silencio un instante -**Creo que lo haré. -**Levantándose, le entrega las llaves del auto -**Me iré en el autobús y dormiré en un parque cercano a las casas de sus amigos.**

La dama madura cambia de postura.

**-No es para tanto hijta. **-Mina continúa ofreciéndole las llaves. **-Vine a invitarte a comer, el hijo de los ilustres Takahashi está en Japón y sus padres quieren que compartas con él.**

La joven emite un sonido nada femenino.

**-¿Me estás buscando un marido o una cuenta bancaria? **

Miyake entra, coloca la bandeja con dos tazas de te sobre el escritorio y se marcha de inmediato.

**-Entiende que ya debes asegurarte el futuro.**

**-Cuando me case, lo haré porque estoy enamorada, no porque quiera venderme al mejor postor como una ramera.**

Minako grita horrorizada.

**-¡No seas vulgar!**

**-¡No me vendas! **-Protesta la chica. -**Se que me consideran un error, pero este horror que es mi vida es la que quiero vivir, soy feliz siendo normal, comiendo hamburguesas y pizzas, helados callejeros y caminando descalza en la grama. Si no me amas por eso, entonces lo siento. **

Minako suspira.

**-No se en qué me equivoqué contigo, te crié como fui criada, tuviste las mejores nanas e institutrices, asististe a los mejores colegios, te dimos los mejores juguetes, todo lo que pedías te lo dábamos...**

**-No es cierto -**La interrumpe Mina -**Les pedí amor y a cambio me daban cosas materiales. Eso no compensó mi soledad.**

Minako pierde la paciencia.

**-¡Siempre quejándote por tonterías! ¿Cuándo entenderás que no hay tiempo para nimiedades?**

La joven rubia suspira, temblándole la comisura de los labios, aprieta el intercomunicador.

_**-"¿Si señorita Aino?"**_

**-Pide una pizza mediana y gaseosa de cola. No te vayas aún, tenemos trabajo que hacer -**Voltea hacia su madre -**Gracias por tu visita, excúsame con tus amigos y diles que estoy haciendo dinero para que te sientas orgullosa de mí -**Toma el bolígrafo -**Cierra la puerta al salir.**

Minako levanta la mano para tocarla, bajándola inmediatamente. Sin decir una palabra, abandona el lugar...

Los días pasan rápidamente.

.-

Entre los ensayos, las grabaciones y clases, Serena, Mina y Malachite apenas tienen tiempo de dormir.

El noviazgo de Darien y la rubia ha prosperado. Darien hace maniobras para almorzar con ella, todas las mañanas los gritos de Kenji se escuchan hasta la esquina, cuando aparecen rosas rojas en la puerta de la casa. El padre de Ikuko decidió quedarse un tiempo para disfrutar la desesperación de su yerno. La alcoba de Serena, los pasillos, el tocador y el balcón están adornados de rosas. Darien prometió a Serena hablar con Kenji e Ikuko para pedir oficialmente su mano.

Serena se siente feliz, no olvidando mantener la distancia con su novio para que no se haga ilusiones ni espere pasar pronto a la siguiente etapa de su relación.

Mina y Yaten continúan viéndose, salen esporádicamente debido a las ocupaciones de ambos.

Como Mina pidiera a Miyake, los Kou y Andrew fueron contratados en la fábrica, con el beneficio de asistir a sus pasantías. Un respiro económico viven los jóvenes que ya no tienen que tomar empleos temporales para pagar sus estudios.

Algunos días después de las grabaciones,cuando Miyake le anuncia que los empleados se han marchado, la rubia va a la empresa para conocer los avances,. La distancia entre ella y sus padres se ha ampliado, No recibe sus llamadas y se mudó definitivamente a la casa de Serena, luego que Kenji supiera que vivía en un hotel.

Lita y Andrew también logran verse cuando burlan la vigilancia de Jean Paul. El diseñador se mantiene de humor agrio pese a que perdonó a Hanasaki su escapada con el _desconocido _de la fiesta. Serena exhibe sus diseños en la telenovela, mientras Mina hace lo mismo con los de Michiru.

La joven de cabello aguamarina se mantiene ocupada en su nueva colección. Asiste a cócteles especiales, evitando las fiestas locas. Debido a las llamadas insistentes de Haroto, cambió su número personal, ordenando a Sarah que no le pase llamadas de él en caso que llame a casa. Sus batallas campales con Jean Paul se han intensificado al acercarse los desfiles de la colección de otoño.

Sintiéndose frustrado, Haroto regresó a Europa sin lograr conversar con Michiru. Piensa confesarle a su melliza lo ocurrido en el pasado para que lo ayude a pensar una estrategia que le permita arreglar las cosas con Michiru...

.-

Han pasado seis semanas desde que ella despertara en el motel con Hanasaki quien vive angustiado porque aún no logra recordar lo sucedido.

**-Hola querido -**Jean llega feliz al apartamento, abrazando al coreógrafo **-Ha regresado la felicidad.**

**-¿Ganaste la lotería? **-Especula sonriente.

**-Mejor que eso. La plagiadora está enferma. **

**-Debe ser porque el verano está cerca, las temperaturas...**

El diseñador mueve un dedo frente a su pareja, camina hacia el bar.

**-Nada de eso. -**Sirve dos vasos de whisky.

**-¿Entonces? -**Acepta un vaso.

Jean pensativo bebe un trago.

**-Si sigue vomitando desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra.**

Hanasaki pierde la sonrisa.

**-¿Ah si? ¿Te dijeron por qué está vomitando?**

**-¿Me interesa acaso? **-Pregunta altanero -**Según mis fuentes fidedignas, la plagiadora tiene tres días vomitando sin parar, debe ser que se envenenó con su propio veneno o...**

El coreógrafo no escucha lo que Jean comenta casi sin respirar, especulando las hipótesis, cada una más loca que la anterior. Hace cálculos mentales, palideciendo del miedo.

¿Será que ella está embarazada?

La noche que estuvo con ella en el motel, no llevó protección debido a que nunca le había sido infiel a su pareja...

.-

**Casa Meioh**

En la protección de su alcoba, la chica escucha las regañinas de su madre.

Sobre su buró se hallan frascos con suero, agua y medicamentos.

**-Si sospechabas que los camarones no estaban frescos, ¿Por qué tuviste que comerlos? -**Sacándole el termómetro de su boca, observa la lectura –**Sigues con fiebre. **

**-Tenía hambre.**

**-Pudiste dejar lo que estabas haciendo y salir a comprar una fruta **-Observa a la puerta -**¿Dónde está la enfermera?**

**-Aquí estoy señora. Fui a darle instrucciones a la cocinera sobre la dieta líquida que la señorita debe consumir. -**Toma una pomada -**Señorita, debe untarse esto en el cuerpo después de cada baño.**

**-Ya están siendo exageradas. **

**-¿Exageradas? -**Su madre se enoja -**¡Por eso estás postrada en la cama pareciendo una zarzamora! **

**-No tengo más que una simple indigestión- **Encogiéndose de hombros, intenta parecer despreocupada.

**-¿Simple indigestión? Eso no fue lo que arrojaron los análisis de laboratorio. Tienes una fuerte intoxicación y una bacteria en tu organismo.**

**-Nimiedades. **Observa la hora. **-¿Qué me toca a ingerir?**

La enfermera revisa la receta. Le entrega un vaso a Megumi, ésta se acerca a Michiru.

**-Deja de preguntar y abre la boca -**Su hija obedece, le introduce en la boca una píldora , entregándole el vaso con agua. Michiru se dejamimar**.**

**-Listo, creo que dormiré un... -**Cubre su boca y el rostro se le pinta cenizo.

Un nuevo ataque de nauseas la hace correr al tocador...


	23. Chapter 23

**Dos días más tarde.**

**-Buenas noches...** -Serena mira curiosa a la doncella que abrió la puerta -**¿Te conozco?**

Sarah palidece. Nerviosa mueve la cabeza.

**-No -**Exhala.

**-Sería extraño si recordaras a alguien más que al zopenco de Darien -**Mina ironiza. Sonríe a Sarah -**Venimos a ver a Michiru, nos enteramos que se está muriendo.**

**-La señorita está indispuesta -**Aprieta nerviosa su delantal sin atreverse a mirar a Serena.

La chica no deja de mirarla.

**-Creo que te conozco. -**Dice lentamente -**¿Estudiaste en la escuela para señoritas...?**

**-Tonterías -**Espeta Mina. Ingresa a la casa sin ser invitada -**Si sus padres pudieran pagar una colegiatura tan costosa, ella no estaría trabajando de sirvienta.**

**-Pero... **Serena señala a la doncella.

**-Ve y dile a Michiru que no nos iremos hasta verla, dormiremos en la sala como medida de presión -**Categórica, Mina le ordena. **-Serena y Mina estarán en su casa, molestando a la servidumbre, comiéndose sus alimentos y robando sus diseños hasta que nos de audiencia.**

La doncella la mira sorprendida, cerciorándose que habla en serio.

**-Si señorita **-Deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, Sarah abandona el recibidor.

Serena suspira. Si pudiera concentrarse una vez en su vida, lograría recordar donde ha visto a la doncella de Michiru.

Mina comienza a pasearse por el recinto, deteniéndose frente a un jarrón pintado a mano.

**-Muy interesante -**Dice tomándolo en las manos. Inspecciona su base-**Creí que el último de estos lo tenían los honorables Aino.**

**-¿Qué es? -**Serena le pregunta.

**-Es un jarrón del siglo XVI obsequiado a los Shogunes que vigilaban las costas de Chiba de los invasores. Se dice que fueron traídos por misioneros portugueses en un intento por ganar su beneplácito.**

**-¡A ver? **-Serena hace el intento por tomarlo.

-**¡Ni sueñes con tocarlo! -**Minaaleja el jarrón de su amiga -** ¡Recuerdo aún lo que hiciste en el museo!**

**-¡Ya te dije que la pintura japonesa antigua se enredó con la cremallera de mi mochila! **-Espeta ofendida. **-En ese museo trabajan solo incompetentes.**

**-Que nos prohibieron a todo el curso de preparatoria pisar nuevamente sus instalaciones.**

**-De todos modos odias esos lugares aburridos. **-Dice su amiga como excusa. -**Mejor deja eso en su lugar y dime cómo te fue anoche con tu empleado pobretón. **-Se ruboriza por sus despectivas palabras y el enojo evidente de Mina -**Lo siento. **

**-No todos nacimos en cuna de oro. **-Cruzada de brazos, Mina responde triste -**¿De qué vale? **

**-Lamento que tus padres aún no te hablen.**

**-Me negué a venderme como geisha, tener un protector adinerado que se encargara de mantenerme prisionera y felices a mis padres. Ellos se lo pierden.**

**-¿Has avanzado en tu relación con Yaten?**

Mina niega con la cabeza.

**-No puedo. Yaten es un amigo especial, no exige ni aparenta ser mejor o peor que nadie. Él es genuino.**

Serena la mira sorprendida.

**-¿Te enamoraste de él?**

**-Como tú lo estás de Darien. -**Suspira temblorosa.

**-¿Entonces por qué...?**

**-¿Qué harán mis padres si se enteran? Soy su seguro para duplicar la fortuna, no aceptarán que me una a un hombre... Lo humillarán e impedirán que lo vea nuevamente.**

Serena la abraza solidaria.

**-Lamento que no puedas vivir tu historia de amor.**

Sarah regresa.

**-La señorita Michiru las recibirá. Síganme por favor.**

**-Sigo pensando que la conozco. -**Serena le murmura a Mina.

**-Tal vez de la fiesta efectuada hace meses -**Su amiga se encoge de hombros.

**-Si -**Asiente no muy convencida.

Sarah las conduce por un largo corredor en el segundo piso. Deteniéndose en una puerta doble con relieves de tréboles, toca antes de abrir.

**-Las señoritas...**

**-Que pasen ya y me informen lo que sucede con mi peor enemigo.**

**-Regrese el termómetro en su boca señorita Kaioh -**La regaña la enfermera.

Ambas entran a una amplia alcoba exquisitamente ambientada en lo que parece ser una réplica de las mil y una noches. Poltronas, cojines, tules y cortinas de satén imperan el la recámara, al fondo, en medio de dos puertas, está una cama matrimonial con doseles y tules. Michiru, aún con el rostro ruborizado se halla acostada.

**-¡Wow! -**Serena exclama -**Esto es como cruzar la máquina del tiempo.**

Mina pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Querrás decir usar la máquina del tiempo o regresar en el tiempo.**

Michiru se carcajea expulsando el termómetro.

**-Ya se por qué mi primito la conquistó -**Dice entre risas -**A veces puedes ser muy tonta. ¿Ya conociste a Sarah? -**Señala a la doncella que espera instrucciones. **-También cree en ineptos. **

La doncella se ruboriza.

**-Señorita...**

**-¿Cómo está tu hijo? ¿Su padre ya te envió la mensualidad?**

Sarah retuerce sus manos. Bajando su rostro, observa de reojo a Serena.

**-Hace cuatro días -**Responde con un hilo de voz.

**-Sube te para las chicas y mi niñera. ** -Le ordena Michiru -**Les traes pasteles, galletas, mermeladas, y todo lo que las engorde. Si yo sufro, ellas también deben hacerlo.**

La doncella abandona la alcoba rápidamente.

**-Solo venir a visitarte es un sufrimiento -**Espeta Mina -**Primero permitir que Serena conduzca su nuevo y hermoso y descapotable rojo, ¿Sabías que suelta el volante a más de cien kilómetros por hora y busca un espejo para revisar si se despeinó? **-Aprieta sus mejillas con las palmas -** ¡No se como no me hice pipí! **

**-Lo hice una sola vez porque ella me dijo que me veía horrible -**Serena se disculpa. **Y es mi auto ¿Quién más lo conducirá?**

**-Después tuve que sonreírle al portero con cara de perro castrado y resentido **-Mina la ignora – **que se dio a la tarea de buscarnos en la página de los criminales más buscados.**

Michiru asiente.

**-Chijö es así, y está peor desde que le prohibí la entrada a... los vendedores ambulantes. **-dice improvisando. **-Ya saben, siempre quieren venderte cosas inútiles.**

**-Es cierto -**Serena responde sentándose junto a ella -**Una vez le compré a uno un libro de pastas y mariscos. Mamá se enojó mucho porque estaba escrito en ruso, **-se ruboriza -**Es que el vendedor tenía unos ojitos tan lindos y no abrí ni detallé en lo que compraba con el dinero que hallé en la mesa.**

Las chicas, incluso la enfermera ríen sin poder evitarlo.

**-Ahora que hemos corroborado el porcentaje de espuma que tiene el cerebro de Serena, entréguenme los reportes, ¿Cuál es la comidilla y quién es la víctima? **-Toma el vaso con agua que la enfermera le ofrece.

**-Los rumores dicen que estás embarazada. **-Serena responde sin tacto.

Impresionada, Michiru escupe el agua.

**-¿Que yo qué?**

.-

**Italia.**

Sentado frente a un gran ventanal del lobby del lujoso hotel, Haroto Tenoh piensa qué estrategia usar para acercarse a Michiru.

**-Hasta que por fin te veo hermanito.**

Haroto voltea a ver a la persona que habla a su espalda.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo en Italia?**

**-Buenos días a ti también **-Irónica le dice la rubia idéntica a él.

Haruka de Kou, como prefiere que la conozcan, lleva el cabello cortado hasta los hombros, es diez centímetros más pequeña que él y su cuerpo envuelto en un vestido rojo hace que los transeúntes volteen a verla dos veces.

**-Lo siento, mañana correré y no tengo ánimos para ser amable. ¿Dónde está tu marido? **

**-Llevó a la niña a Japón conocer a sus abuelos. Anoche lo despedí y vine a buscarte.**

Haroto se levanta y camina hacia el comedor.

**-¿Cómo supiste donde hallarme?**

**-Siempre te ha gustado el Ritz -**Haruka camina a su lado.

Los huéspedes y personal observan fascinados a los mellizos. Aún siendo hombre, Haroto tiene el mismo sex-appel que Haruka. Ambos son un imán de deseo.

**-¿Por qué no estás con tu marido?**

**-A diferencia de él, yo no estoy de vacaciones.** -Aspira una bocanada de aire -**Y no tengo valor para regresar. Hace unos días papá me llamó, parecía ebrio, entre muchas incoherencias me dijo que soy su vergüenza.**

**-No es cierto. Él lloró al saber que no me acompañabas cuando fui a visitarlos. **

**-Ajá -**Deteniéndose, Haruka lo mira acusadora **-¿Por qué rayos viajaste a Japón sin avisarme? **

**-No creí que te importara -**Su mellizo de encoge de hombros -**El día que te marchaste dejaste bien claro que preferías a un muerto de hambre que a tu familia.**

**-¡Eres un maldito infeliz! **-Espeta ella, los huéspedes giran sus cabezas para verlos. -**¡Por ti y tu deseo de asesinar a Seiya me marché! ¡Fuiste el culpable que huyera de mi país! **-Da la vuelta y se marcha.

Cerrando los ojos por el impacto de la noticia, Haroto mueve la cabeza

Será otro entuerto que deberá enderezar...

.-

**Japón.**

**-¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? -**Pregunta sorprendida para a continuación reír a carcajadas. -**-Lo estoy, de una bacteria. Me embaracé cuando comí mariscos extraterrestres. **-Dice sin dejar de reír.

**-Esa es la comidilla -**Mina le responde -**Que te embarazaste...**

**-Para embarazarme debería tener sexo o correr a una clínica de fertilidad, eso en caso que fuera lesbiana.**

**-No digas eso delante de Serena, parece árbol de navidad -**La amonesta Mina.

Michiru observa a la indiciada y ríe más fuerte.

**-Sexo, delicioso y lujurioso sexo,, pen...**

**-Jean Paul dijo que te envenenaste cuando te mordiste la lengua -**Serena casi grita.

**-Si fuera venenosa, lo habría mordido hace años. Acabar con las plagas del planeta debería ser mi prioridad. **Se encoge de hombros -**Tendré que alimentarme con canapés y mucho alcohol, este bebé nacerá bailando -**Vuelve a reír. **-Hay que ver lo que inventa la gente para sentirse feliz.**

**-Entonces no estás embarazada.**

**-¡Ni pensarlo! Tener un bebé es más que alimentarlo y cambiar pañales. Y a mi mamá le daría un ataque si yo trajera un bastardo a la familia. Con uno es más que suficiente.**

Sus palabras dejan abierta una interrogante.

**-¿Hay una historia negra en tu familia? **-Serena pregunta indiscreta.

Sarah regresa con una bandeja. Al borde del llanto y con manos temblorosas, sirve el te.

**-¿Sucede algo? **-Michiru le pregunta.

**-Terminé mi turno, Mamoru me espera.**

**-¿Mamoru? -**Serena recuerda el Hanami -**¡Eres la mamá del pequeño que estaba perdido en el parque!**

De inmediato Sarah pierde el color de su rostro.

Michiru mira a ambas chicas.

**-¿Conociste a Mamoru? **-Pregunta intrigada -** ¿El hijo de Sarah?**

**-Así es, estaba perdido y se me acercó preguntando por su mamá -**Serena comenta -**Es muy lindo y dulce. La señora Yoko quedó encantada con él.**

Michiru se cubre la boca para no gritar.

**-¡Santo cielo! ¿Mi tía también lo conoció? **

Entrecerrando los ojos, Mina mira a Michiru. Va a preguntarle qué sucede y por qué hace de un comentario una alharaca cuando Megumi entra a la recámara.

**-Veo que tenemos visitas -**Reconoce a Serena -**Eres la novia de Darien.**

Sarah aprovecha para escapar.

**-Así es, buenas noches señora Kaioh. **-Con las manos en su regazo, Serena hace una reverencia -**Le presento a mi amiga Mina Aino.**

**-Un placer señora -**Dice Mina reverente.

**-Es bueno verlas aquí, Darien y Yoko vienen a verte hija -**La dama le dice a Michiru.

**-¿Cómo se llama su empleada? **-Mina pregunta -**La chica que acaba de salir.**

**-¿Te refieres a Sarah Takeru? -**La dama madura le pregunta.

**-Es muy joven **Serena comenta -**¿Dijiste que tenía un niño?**

**-Hijo de un malnacido desgraciado poco hombre -**Responde Michiru.

**-Te he dicho que una dama no se expresa de esa manera -**Megumi amonesta a su hija. Observa a sus invitadas -**Sarah está con nosotros desde muy joven, su madre trabajaba para la familia y luego ella ocupó su lugar. Lo del niño, es una triste historia. Su novio la abandonó. Mi hija no tuvo corazón para despedirla y continúa trabajando para nosotras. No he visto al niño en persona, Michiru es su madrina, está siempre atenta a las necesidades del pequeño. -**Sale de la alcoba.

Mina se cruza de brazos.

**-¿Cuál es el misterio? **Le pregunta a Michiru.

**-No se de qué hablas. **-Evade la pregunta -**¿Cómo van las grabaciones?**

**-Muy bien, **-Responde Serena ausente de la interrogante de Mina -**Ya están listas las promociones y grabamos los primeros bailes. **

**-¿Has besado a algún galán?**

La chica suspira.

**-Por desgracia ella lo ha hecho solo para las promociones un par de veces, un beso casto al protagonista y uno lujurioso al malo de la novela -**Ríe al ver el rubor de Serena -P**ero mi personaje tiene un cuarteto amoroso, no perdona ni al nerd del colegio -**Mina responde.

Continúan conversando hasta que Darien y Yoko llegan escoltados por Megumi...

.-

Dos horas más tarde, Darien y Serena se hallan sentados en una pastelería al aire libre.

**-Mañana tengo la última evaluación del semestre -**Le informa la rubia.

**-¿Has pensado cómo pasar tu cumpleaños? -**Tomando una servilleta, el moreno la coloca sobre las rodillas de su novia.

Serena lo mira sorprendida.

**-¡Recordaste que pronto cumpliré años!**

**-Se que no he sido una buena persona y me he comportado como un patán contigo, prometí cambiar y estoy intentándolo... -**Nota que varios hombres se entretienen mirando a su novia -**Vámonos de aquí.**

**-No han traído los pasteles. **Se queja ella mirando un mensaje en su teléfono **-Mamá me dice que papá acaba de llegar y pregunta por mí. ¿No crees que es el momento ideal para que hables con él?**

Darien niega con la cabeza.

**-Debo entregar un informe de pasantía mañana a primera hora. Pero podríamos planear salir este fin de semana a la playa. Necesito que estemos a solas para hablar. Quiero contarte algo importante.**

Decepcionada, Serena se levanta.

**-Me iré a casa, es tarde. -**Observa al mesero acercarse con la orden. Coloca un billete en la mesa **-Lo siento pero debo marcharme, disfrútelo de mi parte. **

Darien se levanta de la silla.

**-Serena por favor... **-Dice suplicante.

**-Tengo mucho sueño -**Sin despedirse, se dirige a su Porshe rojo y se marcha rápidamente.

Pesaroso, Darien comprende que acaba de comenzar a quemar su último puente...

.-

**Casa Kou.**

Yaten se acerca a la puerta al escuchar el toque insistente.

**- ¿Yaten Kou? **

El peliplateado observa curioso a la mujer madura frente a él, tras ella se halla estacionado una limosina.

**-¿Quién lo busca? **-Pregunta cauteloso.

La mujer saca de su bolso una fotografía. Observa al joven.

**-Mi nombre es Minako Aino, soy la madre de Minako. Tengo entendido que sale con mi hija.**

Por la manera que lo dice, a Yaten le parece que lo considera un delincuente.

**-Somos amigos, nada más.**

La mujer lo mira de pies a cabeza.

**-Así que eres el culpable de que halla escapado de su casa. -**Mira detrás de Yaten hacia el interior de la humilde casa.

El joven se sorprende, la chica no le ha dicho nada de una crisis familiar, pensándolo bien, Mina jamás le ha contado nada de su familia.

**-Si la busca aquí, le informo que no la tengo escondida.**

Minako sonríe sin gracia.

**-Qué bajo ha caído mi hija. Tener a alguien como tú de... **-Saca su chequera y un bolígrafo -**Dime cuánto quieres para que dejes de verla.**

Yaten la mira boquiabierto, siente que la ira comienza a ocupar el lugar de la sorpresa.

**-Si ya terminó de insultarme puede marcharse. **

Minako mueve las manos despectiva.

**-¡Oh vamos! No te sientas ofendido, todos tenemos un precio. El tuyo debe ser barato. **

**-Si no se larga juro que olvidaré que es mujer. -**Replica entre dientes.

La mujer sonríe soberbia.

**-Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que no vales un yen. Mi hija nació para ser grande y una bacteria insignificante como tú no impedirá que cumpla su destino. El esposo perfecto la aguarda paciente, Mina está contigo solo para castigarnos, en cuanto se aburra de ti regresará a casa y se casará con un verdadero hombre. -**Da media vuelta y camina hacia la limosina.

Furioso, Yaten azota la puerta y se dirige a su alcoba, encerrándose. Busca en su teléfono el número de Mina.

_**-"Hola Yaten" -**_escucha la voz del otro lado de la línea.

**-Necesito verte con urgencia.**

_**-"Podríamos vernos..."**_

**-Hoy mismo, dime donde vives y voy por ti. -**Dice tenso.

Se escucha un ligero silencio, roto por la voz de Mina.

_**-"¿Sucede algo?"**_

**-Te lo diré personalmente.**

En la sala, su madre sale de la recámara.

**-¿Sucede algo? **-Halla la sala desierta. **-¿Quién azotó las puertas?**

Vestido para salir, Yaten se asoma.

**-Perdona mamá, cerré la puerta sin medir la fuerza.**

Ayari Kou nota que su hijo está enojado.

**-¿Vas a salir a esta hora?**

**- Será rápido, no me tardaré.**

**-No me parece buena idea hijo, son pasadas de las diez de la noche.**

**-No pierdas la calma mamá. **-Le dice tenso.

**-¿Vas a ver a la chica misteriosa?**

El peliplateado se controla, desea gritar y destrozar lo que halla.

**-Ya te lo dije, volveré pronto -**Decidido, abre la puerta hallando frente a él a una pequeñita rubia de ojos azules.

**-Hija, él es tu tío Yaten -**Escucha el peliplateado.

Sorprendido, observa al hombre de cabello oscuro que sostiene a la niña en brazos.

**-¿Seiya...?**


	24. Chapter 24

De repente, Yaten tiene en sus brazos a una niña que no deja de verlo con curiosidad mientras sorbe su chupete, como si él fuera un animal recién descubierto.

**-¡Mi hijo! -**Ayari corre a abrazar a Seiya.

**-Hola mamá. **-Feliz abraza a la mujer que le dio la vida.

**-¿La rica problemática se cansó de ti y te regresó a casa? **-Enojado aún, Yaten le pregunta. Prometió no hacer lo mismo que su hermano y él está viéndose con una niña rica.

**-¡Si serás impertinente! -**Ayari lo amonesta mientras hala a Seiya **-Deja que descanse antes que nos diga qué hace en Japón.**

**-Estoy de vacaciones y quise que conocieran a mi hija. **-La pequeña se mueve en los brazos de Yaten, éste, la deposita en el suelo permitiendo que la niña avance con pasos graciosos a los brazos de su padre. **-Haruka Ayari Kou Tenoh, ellos son...**

**-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? Mañana es día de trabajo y... -**Taiki padre sale de la alcoba paralizándose al ver a su hijo pródigo.

Muy serio, Seiya le entrega la niña a su madre, se levanta y hace una reverencia.

**-Hola padre, he venido a pedirte perdón por haber huido de casa y avergonzarte. **-Le dice sin enderezarse.

El hombre silencioso, se acerca a él.

Yaten y Ayari se asustan, no olvidan lo mucho que sufrió el patriarca con la huida de Seiya un día después de recibir su título de abogado.

**-Papá, esta es tu nieta -**El peliplateado toma en brazos a la niña y se acerca, sin embargo el hombre no lo escucha. Permanece inmóvil viendo a su otro hijo.

**-No cabe duda que enfurecí cuando escapaste como criminal con esa chica y nos dejaste sumergidos en el problema de tener que enfrentar a su familia, especialmente ese hermano intolerante y despectivo con los de nuestra clase, pero... **-Sujetándolo por el cuello lo endereza para que ver su rostro.

**-Lo siento padre... **-Pierde el aliento al ser abrazado con fuerza y levantado unos centímetros del suelo.

**-Estos tres años he deseado verte para darte la paliza de tu vida por hacernos sufrir -**Taiki padre llora mientras habla -**Pero ahora que te tengo en casa solo puedo darle gracias a Dios porque te trajo sano y salvo.**

La felicidad de saber que su padre perdonó a Seiya, hace que Yaten olvide su enojo y a la chica que tiene hecha un mar de nervios esperándolo...

.+

**Casa Tsukino**

Mina se pasea nerviosa por la alcoba de Serena.

**-¿Quieres sentarte y dejar de gastarme la alfombra? **-La rubia menuda le pregunta. **-Y márchate a tu recámara, mañana tengo clases a primera hora.**

**-Uy, parece que te peleaste nuevamente con el insensible.**

**-No es cierto, solo tengo sueño. **

Mina no le cree.

**-¿Qué hizo esta vez?**

**-¿Por qué no te vas a tu recámara? -**Responde con otra pregunta.

La chica se sienta frente al espejo.

**-Estoy nerviosa amiga, Yaten se escuchaba tenso al hablarme.**

**-Tal vez consiguió novia y la arpía le prohíbe tener amigas más lindas que ella.**

Mina se arrodilla frente a ella tomándola por los hombros.

**-¡No lo digas ni jugando! **-La zarandea. -**¡sufriría si algo como eso sucede!**

**-¡Suéltame Mina y vete a dormir! -**Serena la empuja y acostándose cubre su cabeza con la cobija.

**-¡No puedo! -**Exclama -**¡Dijo que vendría a verme de inmediato! **

Serena descubre su cabeza y la observa.

**-¿Hoy? **-Mina asiente **-¿Sabes qué hora es? Papá enfurecerá si un hombre se presenta a esta hora en la casa.**

**-Lo se...**

**-Y mi abuelo se meterá con papá, provocando en él deseos de sacrificar a alguien.**

Mina asiente dramática.

**-¡Lo se! Y es por eso que estoy tan nerviosa, por una parte la incógnita de saber qué es lo que tiene a Yaten extraño y por otra que tu padre me envíe de regreso al hotel. Prefiero ayudar en los quehaceres que dormir sola...**

**-Corriendo el riesgo que te roben o algo peor.**

Se mantienen calladas saltando cada vez que escuchan un auto en la calle. Los minutos pasan lentamente hasta que Mina se percata que ha pasado una hora. Serena se ha dormido hace menos de quince minutos.

Saliendo silenciosa, se dirige a su recámara. Cambia su ropa por un pijama de dos piezas y se acuesta pensativa.

El tiempo que tiene conociendo al peliplateado, no le había hablado con tanta seriedad. Comienza a sentir un letargo cuando su teléfono suena.

**-¡Maldición! **-Exclama en el instante que activa el altavoz.

**- **_**"Se que debes estar enojada y me disculpo" -**_Yaten habla -_** "Pero surgió un contratiempo y..."**_

_**- "Papá" **_-Dice una voz infantil.

Mina lleva su mano a la boca al escuchar a Yaten calmar al infante.

_**- "Solo un momento preciosa, ya te atiendo". **_

**-Tienes un contratiempo -**La rubia le dice pensando en muchas cosas.

_**- "Si, es algo importante..." -**_pausa -_**" ¿Puedes esperarme un minuto? **_-Se produce un sonido extraño.

Enojada, Mina observa el auricular.

**-¡Que te espere tu...! **-Apaga su receptor.

¿Yaten es casado o padre soltero? ¿Estará asando dos conejos a la vez? El sueño y las preguntas sin respuestas hacen que la cabeza le comience a palpitar.

Furiosa y dolida como se siente en ese instante, le encantaría ser su madre, una persona sin sentimientos, con mucho orgullo y deseos de destruir...

.+

**Casa Kou.**

Yaten sirve un poco de budín a su sobrina antes de tomar su celular.

**-¿Hola? -** Habla percatándose que no hay nadie del otro lado de la línea.

**-Papá -**Vuelve a decir la niña.

Ha derramado la mitad del dulce sobre su vestido.

**-¿No conoces otra palabra? **-Pregunta el peliplateado

**-¿Qué esperabas de una pequeña de un año y un mes?** -Observa espantado a la bebé -** Eres un torpe, mi hija no sabe usar los cubiertos **-Seiya toma el paño y limpia el desastre. **-Hay que darle la comida.**

**-Hazlo tú, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. **-Yaten guarda el celular en su bolsillo.

**-Papá. **

**-¿Qué quieres mi amor? -**Observa la caja de galletas que ella señala -**Abusemos ahora que mamá no está pendiente.**

**-Eso es lo que creen ustedes dos -**Ayari les dice severa -**¿Quién le dio budín a la niña a esta hora y por qué está sucia su ropa? - **Ambos hombres se señalan. **-¡Inmaduros! **-Le quita la taza a la niña y limpia su boquita, **-vamos a la recámara, tu abuelo logró que le prestaran una cuna. **-La alza en brazos y coloca el chupete en la boca -**Seiya, prepara su biberón y me lo llevas. **

**-¿Dormirá en tu alcoba? Tengo reservación en un hotel. **

**-¡Mi nieta dormirá en una casa decente! ¿Dónde está su pañalera? **

Sintiéndose de ocho años, el moreno traga nervioso.

**-No la traje. Todas sus cosas...**

Yaten ahoga la risa al ver la expresión furibunda de su madre y la cara regañada de su hermano.

**-¿Cómo vas a estar tarde en la calle con una lactante y sin un pañal para cambiarla? ¿Enloqueciste después que te marcharas?**

**-Yo...**

**-¡No permitiré que enfermes a mi nieta en su primera noche en Japón! **

**-Eso le estaba diciendo a mi hermano, que es un irresponsable con mi pobre sobrina -**Yaten le echa leña al fuego. **-Pero la culpa la tiene la libertina.**

**-¡Cierra la boca! -**Espeta el moreno.

**-Su madre ha de seguir siendo la misma irresponsable si deja a la niña con otro igual o peor que ella.-**A Ayari no le agrada su nuera. Da la vuelta y sale. **-Traes también sus artículos de aseo. **-le grita en el camino.

**-¡Yo no le di el budín, fue Yaten! -**Se queja el moreno. **-¡Y Haruka ha madurado!**

**-¡Se nota! **-Ironiza Ayari antes de encerrarse en su alcoba.

Yaten ríe a sus expensas. Ha marcado el número de Mina, siendo desviada su llamada al buzón de mensajes.

-**Ya escuchaste, hazle caso a mamá que yo me iré a dormir. **-Guarda nuevamente su teléfono, toma un vaso y lo llena de agua.

Su hermano lo observa.

**-¿Ibas de salida cuando aparecí en la puerta?**

El peliplateado deja de sonreír.

**-No era nada importante. **-Sale de la cocina seguido de Seiya -**Recuerda el biberón.**

**-Ya me encargo ¿Tienes novia?**

**-No tengo tiempo para eso -**Pero su postura corporal hace notar que miente.

**-¿Cómo se llama la amiga invisible? porque ya pasaste la etapa de esconderte en el baño con una revista.**

Yaten voltea enojado.

**-No es tu problema, ve a preparar lo que mamá dijo.**

**-Nuestras pertenencias están en el hotel, si quieres acompañarme mientras me informas de...**

**-Se llama Mina Aino y solo es una amiga ¿Satisfecho?**

**-¿Mina Aino? He escuchado de Minako Aino, hija y heredera del conglomerado Aino. Son dueños de casi todas las industrias farmacéuticas, alimentos y tecnología. Lo leí una vez en una de esas tontas revistas elitistas que compraba Haruka. **-Mueve la cabeza -** No creo que sea esa chica, ha de estar vigilada por media docena de guardaespaldas.**

Yaten aprieta los dientes. ¿Por qué rayos todos conocen quién es Mina excepto él?

Debería gritarle lo que piensa antes de mandarla al diablo. Ella es una farsante que desea jugar con un pobre tonto y él cayo redondito. No escucha lo que Seiya le dice hasta que es zarandeado.

**-¿Qué decías?**

**-Dije que tenemos que tomar un taxi, zopenco.**

**-No existen taxis zopencos -**Responde -**¿Dónde te alojas? **-Seiya le dice el nombre -**Vamos en el metro y regresemos en taxi, no quisiera acostumbrarme a tu vida glamorosa.**

Caminan por la calle desierta iluminada por las farolas.

**-No tengo una pizca de eso, Haruka y yo vivimos en un edificio de apartamentos populares, sin sirvientes ni niñeras. Ambos hacemos los quehaceres, aportamos para la manutención y la guardería de nuestra hija. **

**-¿Y su familia millonaria?**

**-De vez en cuando habla con su mellizo sin aceptarle un euro, sus padres no la han llamado más que para insultarla y no les interesa conocer a su nieta... **-Suspira -**A veces me pregunto si no hice mal en convencerla de huir conmigo.**

**-¿Eres feliz?**

**-Tanto que a veces me da miedo que sea un sueño.**

**-¿Y ella? ¿No extraña su vida libertina?**

**-Nunca le he preguntado. A veces nombra a su **_**colega**_** de juergas y hasta tuve que ponerme difícil cuando quiso llamar a nuestra hija como ella.**

Yaten se imagina a Seiya discutiendo celoso porque su esposa quiere a otra mujer más que a él.

**-¿Cómo desistió?**

**-Le dije que el segundo nombre sería el de mi ex novia y allí se terminó el conflicto. Ahora háblame de ti.**

**-Ya te dije que el estudio, las pasantías y el trabajo apenas me dan tiempo de dormir.**

Su hermano lo mira penetrante antes de encogerse de hombros.

**-Si tú lo dices. **

**-Lo digo y certifico. **-Expresa tajante.

**-Permite que te de un consejo: Nunca, jamás permitas que alguien más dirija tu vida. Sigue tus sueños y lucha por lo que amas. Tal vez sea duro y difícil, pero valdrá la pena.**

Yaten asiente no muy convencido...

.+

**Cinco días después.**

Yaten marca el número de Mina por enésima vez esa mañana.

Tiene días tratando de comunicarse con ella sin éxito. Al principio, quiso pagar su ira con la culpable de su humillación, luego se preocupó al no obtener respuestas de ella, ahora se siente ansioso y vacío.

Ha pensado ir a buscarla a la universidad, pero su trabajo y las pasantías no le dan espacio. Por las noches, mientras está en clases, planifica acercarse a la dirección que ella le dictara encontrándose con que los profesores les encomiendan montañas de actividades que debe hace en medio de la noche con el llanto de la hija de su hermano como fondo musical.

Esa mañana del sábado y sin haber cerrado los ojos, se ducha rápidamente y se marcha antes que sus hermanos y padres se levanten y lo ocupen con una estúpida salida familiar.

Está dispuesto dejar su orgullo a un lado y poner en práctica el consejo de Seiya. ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarse de la vieja arpía que conquistando a su hija...?

.+

**Apartamento Chiba.**

Darien sale ataviado con un traje oscuro.

Ese día debe acompañar a su madre al psiquiatra para recibir el informe de su salud mental. Su padre ha hecho lo imposible porque los tribunales no lo despojen de la empresa, con testigos falsos que han atestiguado contra Yoko como una enferma mental peligrosa.

Es el turno de los testigos de Noboru Black.

**-¿Lista para marcharnos?**

**-Lo haremos en cuanto llegue una persona importante. **-Busca el alimento del perro y su cuenco -**¡Dari! **-Llama suavemente. El pequinés se acerca feliz -**Hoy te quedarás con alguien especial, pórtate bien y no avergüences a mami como lo hace tu hermano.**

Darien pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Por esos comentarios papá te llama loca.**

**-No es por eso, es porque odia todo lo que yo represento, Se vendió como zorra a papá para entrar a la empresa, se casó conmigo para que su acto desleal y truhán pareciera legal y luego de tomar lo que deseaba nos desechó. -**Sus palabras llenas de amargura sacuden a Darien -**Siempre he sido así, algunos en la escuela me decían chiflada, otros me consideraban excéntrica y algunos decían que mi actuación era para llamar la atención. **Suspira -**Timy podría relatarte mi desempeño en la secundaria. Tu padre me conoció siendo así, nunca fui como las otras chicas, y creí que él lo aceptaba hasta que nos casamos.**

El moreno se acerca y la abraza.

**-Lo siento mamá. Jamás debí juzgarte.**

**-Eres hijo de tu padre, ¿Qué más podía esperar de ti? **-Lo golpea suavemente en la espalda.

**-Tienes razón.**

**-Te amo, eres mi pequeño bebé, pero temo que repitas con Serena lo que tu padre me hizo. Ella es como yo, genuina, a veces excéntrica y muy inocente.**

**-Los meses sin ella me han hecho comprenderlo.**

**-Es lo que crees, -**Se separa y lo mira al rostro -**sin embargo, habrás cometido alguna torpeza para que ella no haya regresado.**

**-Está impaciente. Desea que hable con su padre para hacer nuestra relación oficial.**

**-¿Por qué no lo has hecho? **

Darien se separa de ella y alisa su chaqueta.

**-Mamá... ¿Cómo reaccionarías si te digo que he cometido errores?**

**-No me extrañaría en absoluto.**

**-Los errores que he cometido han sido...**

Suena el teléfono. Yoko se apresura a tomarlo.

**-¿Hola? **

**-"**_**Buenos días señora Konata, soy Noboru Black"**_

**-Buenos días abogado. Estamos próximos a salir.**

_**-"Es bueno saberlo, le informo que me acompañará un psicólogo del Estado para dejar asentado el informe psiquiátrico como válido. Pero no la llamé para eso. Lo que tengo que decirle es grave". **_

Darien se aleja a la cocina sirviendo una taza de café. Regresa junto a su madre que lleva su mano a la boca debido al impacto de una noticia.

Silenciosa, Yoko regresa el auricular a su lugar y observa a su hijo.

**-¿Qué sucede mamá?**

Levantándose, se acerca a él abofeteándolo con tal fuerza que impactado suelta la taza.

**-¡Tienes un hijo bastardo! -**Le grita furiosa antes de romper a llorar.

Llevando su mano a la mejilla.

**-¿Cómo...?**

-**¡Mamoru Takeru es el nombre del hijo que tienes con una cualquiera! **

**-Iba a decírtelo...**

**-¿Cuándo? ¿El día que serías abuelo? **-Grita -** ¡Ya se! ¡Sería sorprendida por la zorra cuando viniera a reclamar su lugar en la familia!**

**-¡Sarah no es una ramera! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!**

**-¡Silencio! Eres igual que tu padre... **-Abre los ojos sorprendida -**¡Serena!**

Darien palidece.

**-Hoy hablaré con ella. Le confesaré...**

**-¡Ella no te perdonará como tampoco lo haré yo!**

Se encierra de un portazo en su habitación.

Con la mejilla ardiéndole, Darien escucha que tocan el timbre. Abre la puerta hallando a su novia acompañada de Mina.

**-Perdona por llegar tarde a buscar al perro, había un choque dos calles atrás y... -**Serena deja de sonreír al ver la marca en la mejilla de su novio**.**

**-Mamá le dio plaf -**Se regodea la otra rubia. -**Me pregunto qué harías. **

**-Cierra la boca Mina -**Serena pide -**¿Llegué en mal momento?**

**-Si... no -**Observa a su novia.

Como su madre anunciara, ella es única, la mujer que ama y a quien debe aceptar como es. Serena no se merece la bajeza y tiranía característica de su padre y él.

**-Entréganos el perro y su alimento, tenemos cosas más importantes que ver tu horrible cara -**Dice impaciente la otra chica, sin pedir permiso entra al apartamento, toma al pequinés y la bolsa en la mesa -**¿Es esta...? **-Calla al escuchar la puerta de la alcoba de Yoko.

La dama sale furiosa.

**-Dime ya quien es y donde vive esa mujer, iré a buscar a mi nieto de inmediato y... **-Se sorprende al ver a Serena en el umbral.

**-¿Tiene un nieto?** -Pregunta imprudente Mina -** ¿Cuántos Chiba existen?**

**-¡Oh cielos! -**Yoko aprieta sus mejillas.

Serena voltea a ver a Darien.

**-¿Mujer? ¿Nieto? **-Tiembla al hablar -**Dime por favor que habla del hijo de un hermano recién aparecido.**

Cerrando los ojos, Darien niega en silencio.

**-Te lo iba a decir. **

**-¿Así que el prefecto insensible tiene secretos? -**Mina susurra al perro **-¿Por qué no me extraña?**

Darien se acerca a Serena.

**-Tengo un hijo. Una noche que estaba fuera de control... **

**-Serena, hija -**Yoko se acerca a la joven.

Serena la mira como si también la hubiera traicionado.

**-¿Usted lo sabía? -**Le pregunta.

Yoko niega con la cabeza.

**-Igual que tú, acabo de enterarme, mi abogado me llamó para decirme que el presunto hijo de Endymion, en realidad es mi nieto.**

Con ojos cristalizados, la rubia observa impactada a Darien.

**-Dime por favor... ¿Tiene... cinco años o más?**

**-No. Mi hijo tiene dos años y... -**Recibe otra bofetada, esta vez de su novia.

Cubriendo su boca en un intento de detener el llanto, Serena da dos pasos atrás.

**-¡Eres un...! -**Gira sobre sus talones y se marcha veloz.

**-Señora Yoko, me llevo a Dari. **-Minaanuncia a la mujer **-Ahora si que la acabas de adornar idiota. **- dice al pasar junto al hombre.

Impotente, Darien ve como escapa su felicidad...


	25. Chapter 25

**-Nada como atragantarnos de patatas rellenas de carne y queso para pasar el mal trago. –**Mina le dice a su amiga mientras conduce por la concurrida Tokio hacia la casa. Está harta de escucharla llorar. **-¿Qué te parece?**

**-Quiero ver a Andrew –**Le dice Serena entre suspiros entrecortados –**Necesito saber si…**

**-¿Estuvo cubriendo a tu fornicario? Apuesto a que lo sabe todo. -**Serena continúa hecha un mar de lágrimas –**Yaten también tiene un hijo. -**Le dice con la amargura reflejada en su voz.

De inmediato su amiga deja de llorar y compungida la mira.

**-¿Cómo… sabes…? **–Le pregunta entre suspiros de pesar -**¿Lo viste entonces?**

**-No. El imbécil me llamó esa noche para decirme que no podríamos vernos –**Observa un congestionamiento y se pasa al carril contrario sin importarle los autos que le suenan la bocina –**Fue cuando escuché que un niño le decía papá.  
**-Emite un gruñido furioso mientras aprieta con fuerza el volante -**-¡Malditos desgraciados prostitutos! ¡Deberían quedarse impotentes en el mismo instante que planean echar la peluca al aire!** -Grita con todas sus fuerzas

Serena tiene la mirada perdida, intenta concentrarse en lo que su amiga le informa.

**-¿Papá? ¿Peluca?  
**

**-Cana al aire** -Se corrige. -**Y así es. **–Se pasa un semáforo en rojo. Dari se esconde debajo de las piernas de Serena –**Creo que todos los amigos de tu **_**ramero**_** son como él, tal vez tienen una fraternidad llamada "**_**embaracemos**__**perras**_**". **–Un hombre le grita obscenidades -**¡Eso será tu madre! –**Grita furiosa a su vez.

Aún con el cinturón de seguridad colocado, Serena se sujeta del asiento y la puerta.

**-Mina… vas muy veloz…**

**-¡Quiero matar a esos estúpidos, mentecatos, rameros, prostitutos! –**Algunas otras palabras ruborizan intensamente a Serena.

**-Si… **-Serena lanza un suspiro entrecortado –** Darien es todo lo que acabas de decir…**

–**Y ese maldito sapo de ojos verdes ha de tener una mujer tan imbécil como él en casa y viene a hacer amistad conmigo, tratándome como si fuera única solo para enamorarme.**

**-Darien…**

**-¡Se van a arrepentir esos dos aventureros! **–Promete malévola.

**-¡Oh Mina, somos unas tontas! -**vuelve a llorar.

**-Frente a mí solo veo la palabra **_**venganza**_** -**Mina.

Guardan silencio hasta que llegan a su destino.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –**le pregunta Serena.

**-Alguien te debe una explicación. ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestra amiga mencionó tener un bastardo en la familia? **

**-Si…**

**-Y se sorprendió al saber que la loca… señora Yoko y tú conocieron al hijo de su sirvienta. **–Están dentro del auto sin moverse. Mina observa a Serena asentir sin dejar de llorar -**¡Maldita sea Serena! –**Le grita -**¡Deja de berrear y enfrenta todo como una mujer, no como un avestruz!**

**-¿Y qué hago Mina? ¿Golpear a la mujer y matar a Darien? **–Pregunta exasperada.

**-¡Tampoco exageres! –**Sale del auto.

**-¡El niño existe! **–Le dice Serena siguiéndola con el perro en brazos. **–Esa es la realidad y el recordatorio que Darien es un infame infiel…**

Ignorando a su amiga, Mina se acerca al portero.

**-Deseamos ver a la señorita Michiru…**

**-Lo siento, ella salió temprano –**Expresa el hombre con cara de asesino.

**-¿Sabe dónde pudo haber ido? Es de vida o muerte.**

Chijö las observa silencioso, minutos después asiente.

**-Fue al parque de diversiones al sur de la ciudad.**

**-Gracias –**Mina hace una reverencia y regresan al auto. Observa a Serena tomar el alimento de Dari y marcharse caminando** -¿A dónde crees que vas?**

**-¡No pienso subirme a esa máquina de la muerte! –**Asegura ella –**Tomaré un taxi y me iré a casa del profesor Sono. Necesito que me aconseje qué hacer… quiero matar a Darien pero…**

Se aleja hablando sola.

Mina la observa. Un detallito más y sería la doble de Yoko.

**-Esos malditos Chiba enloquecen a sus mujeres –**Determina.

Abordando su auto, se dirige al parque.

Ella si quiere escuchar por qué Michiru no les confesó el secreto de Darien…

.-

**Casa Tsukino.**

Nervioso, Yaten pasa su mano por el cabello y acomoda su saco antes de tocar el timbre.

La puerta se abre, una mujer madura lo observa calmada

**-Buenos días.**

**-Buenos días señora –**Responde tenso **-¿Mina Aino se encuentra?**

**-Salió temprano con mi hija. ¿Puedo conocer el nombre de la persona que la busca?**

**-Soy Yaten Kou. **–La presencia de la mujer lo atemoriza. ¿Será porque no se atreve a preguntarle nada de lo que la mujer le dijo aquella noche?

La dama sonríe condescendiente.

**-He escuchado de ti, por fin conozco al novio de Mina **- abre más la puerta para darle entrada –**Eres bienvenido a mi casa. **

**-Gracias –**Tímido ingresa a la residencia.

Piensa en las palabras de la mujer. ¿Mina habla de él y dice que es su novio? La cabeza comienza a darle vueltas.

**-Mi nombre es Ikuko Tsukino, soy la mamá de Serena y casera de Mina hasta que arregle el asunto con esos déspotas padres o decida independizarse –**Ikuko le dice al invitarlo a sentarse en el sofá -**¿Conoces a sus progenitores?**

**-A su madre…**

**-Esa Minako jamás debió ser madre –**Espeta la mujer –**Luego recuerdo que de serlo no tendría yo una segunda hija y tú estarías solo.**

**-Así es…**

**-Mina es dulce, algo alocada, pero eso se arreglará a medida que vaya madurando.**

**-¿A quién comparas con una fruta? –**Pregunta una voz fuerte.

Yaten se gira y observa a un anciano.

**-No comparo a nadie papá, estoy hablando con el novio de Mina.**

El hombre se detiene frente a Yaten.

**-Levántate –**Le ordena. Yaten obedece. Acomodando sus anteojos, lo estudia hasta hacerlo sentir nervioso **–No está nada mal, nuestra niña a la fuerza tiene buenos gustos. **–hace un ademán para que Yaten se siente -**¿Cómo te llamas chiquillo?**

**-Yaten Kou, señor.**

**-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Estudias? ¿Trabajas? ¿Tienes casa propia o esperas venir a vivir aquí cuando te cases con la niña?**

El peliplateado pierde el aliento ante el interrogatorio con que es bombardeado.

**-Deja en paz al joven –**Ikuko se acerca con te y pastitas –**Lo ahuyentarás y Mina se enojará. ¿Leche? –**Pregunta a Yaten al servirle el te.

-**Si, gracias –**Observa la puerta deseando escapar.

**-¿Conoces a Serena? –**El anciano pregunta.

**-Así es señor **–Observa al anciano mojar las pastas en el te antes de morderlas.

Esas personas son normales como su familia. No tienen nada de esnobs.

**-¿Sabes si mi nieta tiene novio? Dame detalles del fracasado.**

Yaten no comprende si el viejo intenta no reír o enojarse.

**-Debería preguntárselo…**

**-¡Tonterías! –**Exclama el anciano. -**Mina y Serena siempre están secreteando o durmiendo, ¿ves esas rosas? –**Señala los ramos –**Los envían todos los días a mi nieta, ya no soporto su olor y si veo una rosa más se las haré tragar al mensajero.**

Yaten no sabe qué decir.

Observa todos los ramos de rosas, es el sello de Darien, sin embargo no sabe cómo está su relación con Serena, su amigo no es muy dado a hablar de su vida privada con él.

**-Le confieso que ella fue novia de un amigo mío, pero desde hace unos meses no he estado al tanto de la relación que mantienen. Apenas a mí me da tiempo de saludar a Mina –**No se atreve a confesar que solo es un amigo porque de seguro lo echarán a patadas…

.-

**Apartamento Chiba.**

Yoko llamó a su abogado y se marchó dejando a Darien atrás.

Después que se fuera Serena, su madre le recriminó ser como su progenitor, indicando que era aún peor que él. Lo acusó de no darle el apellido a su hijo porque se avergonzaba.

**-¡Quién sabe cuantos bastardos más tendrás a tu espalda! Al menos Endymion tuvo la **_**delicadeza**_** de evitar embarazar a sus rameras –**Le gritó furiosa.

El moreno se halla en el sofá pensando en su vida. Si, es la copia de Endymion Chiba, por fin lo reconoce.

**-¡Cielos! –**Lleva sus manos a la cabeza revolviendo su espeso cabello. -**Serena no me perdonará jamás**.

La impotencia y culpa lo carcomen. No desea perder a Serena. Ella es su vida, su universo. Es la razón por la que quiere cambiar.

Todo por ser el rey de los imbéciles y creerse astuto.

No está dispuesto a perderla, le pedirá perdón y si es preciso hará penitencia de por vida para que ella lo perdone, pero antes hará algo que debió hacer cuando nació Mamoru.

Toma el teléfono y marca a Sarah.

_**-¿Hola?**_

**-Sarah, necesito hablar contigo, mamá ya conoce la existencia de mi hijo –** Escucha silencio interrumpido por gritos infantiles **-¿Sarah?**

_**-¡Santo cielo!**_

**-¿Dónde estás? **

_**-Traje a Mamoru al parque de diversiones, la señorita Michiru está con nosotros.**_

Darien agradece a su prima el haber apoyado a Sarah cuando descubrió que el pequeño niño es un Chiba, el lunar de la frente es indiscutible.

-**Dile a Michiru que cuide al niño mientras nos vemos en tu casa. **–Le pide –**Necesito conversar algo muy importante contigo.**

_**-¿Es malo…?**_

**-No quiero hablar esto por teléfono, nos vemos en tu casa dentro de treinta minutos –**Corta la comunicación y llama al teléfono de Serena.

_**-"El número que usted marcó está fuera de servicio**_" – Escucha la voz de la operadora.

**-¡Demonios! –**Comienza a odiar la voz.

Se levanta y tomando sus llaves abandona el apartamento. Ese día obligará a Sarah a aceptar que él figure en el acta de nacimiento de Mamoru…

.-

**Apartamento Sono.**

Hanasaki espera a Serena en la puerta del elevador luego que el portero anunciara su presencia y comentara que lloraba.

Tan pronto se abren sus puertas, ella suelta a Dari y se arroja a sus brazos.

**-¡Darien me traicionó…! -**Dice con palabras apenas comprensibles -**-¡Él…!**

**-Calma pequeña, -**La consuela –**entremos y me explicas todo –**Curioso mira al pequinés ingresar al apartamento y subirse al sofá después del tercer intento -**¿Esa rata es tuya?**

Serena observa hacia la dirección que señala.

**-¡Oh! Es Dari, el perrito de la señora Yoko.**

De inmediato el pequinés ladra feliz.

**-Creo que me está saludando, pero bájalo del sofá antes que Jean…**

**-¿Quién trajo un perro a mi santuario? **–Pregunta irritado el diseñador. Observa a su visitante y luego al can -**¡Qué perrito tan encantador! **–Lo toma en brazos haciéndole mimos. **–Hana mi amor, atiende a la niña que está tan espantosa como el día que me la presentaste –**Se marcha a la alcoba con el perro.

Serena baja el rostro y vuelve a gimotear.

**-Nunca he sido bella, por eso Darien se buscó a otra mujer…**

Sus palabras sorprenden al coreógrafo. Se suponía que el joven moreno y su alumna estaban en una fase melosa.

**-¡Nunca digas eso! –**La regaña. **–Eres una jovencita muy hermosa y cualquier hombre desearía ser tu novio.**

**-Cualquiera menos Darien –**Llora desconsolada.

Hanasaki mira el techo implorando paciencia. Hablar con Serena es entrar a otra dimensión.

-**Deja de llorar y dime qué sucedió. ¿Tu novio terminó contigo? **–Serena niega con la cabeza. – **¿Tiene otra mujer además de ti? –**La chica se encoge de hombros. **-¿Por qué dices que el malnacido se buscó otra mujer?**

**-Hace más de cuatro años que somos novios… **-Suspira evitando llorar.

**- Eso me dijiste –**Aprieta sus manos para no zarandearla y obligarla que hable sin interrupciones.

**-¿¡Cómo me explica usted entonces que él tenga un hijo de dos años!? –**Grita furiosa antes de lloriquear a todo pulmón.

Hanasaki queda sin habla.

**-Dile a la niña que deje los gritos, mi pequeño Hani se durmió **–Advierte Jean Paul.

**-¡No llames al perro por mi nombre! –**Espeta Hanasaki antes de volver su atención a Serena.

**-Dígame… si la cuenta le… sale bien porque… a mí no –**Se abraza a él y llora mojándole la camiseta.

**-Debió darte una explicación –**No se le ocurre nada más qué decir.

–**Ya comprendo por qué… no se atrevía a hablar con papá… ¡Darien es un bígamo!**

¡Rayos!

Su alumna predilecta está desolada y él que quiere saber sobre la salud de Michiru y si son ciertos los rumores de su embarazo…


	26. Chapter 26

**Parque de Diversiones.**

Michiru lee el periódico mientras sujeta al pequeño mamoru.

El niño se divierte en el carrusel y lanza grititos de alegría desconociendo las emociones contradictorias que su tía como la llama, siente en ese instante.

_**-"Haroto Tenoh, campeón de Italia". **_–Lee la reseña informativa hasta que llega a algo interesante -"_**Indicó el piloto que, luego de participar en la próxima carrera de Daytona en los Estados Unidos, tomará un año sabático para estar con su familia en el país del sol naciente".**_–Lee el titular deportivo - **¡Desdichado! **-Espeta al observar la fotografía de él posando con modelos casi desnudas. Arruga el periódico -**¡Que ni se acerque a mis dominios!**

**-¿Tía? -**Mamoru la mira interrogante -**-¿Me porto mal?**

Michiru observa al pequeño. Parece asustado. Hablará con Sarah para conocer datos de la guardería donde Mamoru pasa el tiempo que su madre trabaja.

**-No pequeño, no te portas mal, es otro inmaduro el que me enoja. Tú eres un ángel. -**Observa a un moreno de ojos azules subir a una niña en el pony de su izquierda -**¿No es muy pequeña para subirla en el carrusel? **–Le pregunta preocupada, ya que la niña no alcanza los manubrios.

**-Lo es, pero Haruka es muy porfiada, casi pierde el sentido al aguantar la respiración porque…**Michiru pestañea incrédula.

**-¿Cómo se llama la niña? –**Pregunta sorprendida la diseñadora.

**-Haruka, -**Sonríe el moreno viendo a su hija emocionada –**Haruka Kou Tenoh.**

**-¡Santo cielo! –**Gime Michiru observando detenidamente a la pequeña -**-¿Cuánto…? ¿Qué edad tiene? –**Los mismos rasgos de Haruka y Haroto, y si como el hombre dijo es testaruda, el mismo carácter tenaz de Haruka.

**-Trece meses. **–Sostiene a su hija en el instante que intenta alcanzar la mano que Mamoru le extiende.

Michiru observa a la multitud buscando a su amiga, el corazón late aceleradamente. Por fin y luego de más de tres años podrá verla.

**-Su… ¿La mamá de la niña le permite subirla a estos juegos?**

**-Mi esposa no está en el país. Estoy de visita en Japón y antes que mamá me trate como a su hijo - ** señala a Mamoru **–Me llevaré a la mía. Un placer haber entablado conversación con usted –**Toma a la pequeña y se dispone a desbordar.

**-¡Espere, no me dijo su nombre! **–Le grita la chica.

Si conoce el nombre del marido de Haruka, tal vez pueda dar con ella.

**-¡…Kou! **–Es lo que escucha antes que el juego de una vuelta.

Al regresar el hombre y la niña ya no están.

**-¿Dijo Kou? –**Se pregunta pensativa.

Mamoru le hala la manga.

**-Tía, tengo hambre de "**_**guesa**_**" (hamburguesa)**

**-Tú comerás hamburguesa, yo tomaré un te bien frío mientras hago mis investigaciones –**Lo coloca en el suelo –**Eso, si no me desmayo por tantas vueltas. **–Desciende del carrusel –**Necesito una copa de brandy para asentar mi estómago –**Tomando a Mamoru fuertemente de la mano camina hacia el puesto de hamburguesas sin descuidar a los presentes -**-¿Dónde se habrán metido?**

**-¿Quién tía? –**Mamoru pregunta.

**-La niña que estaba sentada a tu lado.**

**-¿Ella? –**Señala un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

Michiru observa al hombre. Alto y bien parecido, en ese instante está acompañado de dos adultos maduros, la dama sostiene a la niña.

**-Buen trabajo sobrino, ¿quieres algodón de azúcar antes de la hamburguesa? **–Saca de la mochila del pequeño una boina azul –**Tu mamá se enojará si la piel se te pone colorada y no permitirá que salgamos a divertirnos. –**Le advierte al ver el intento por parte del pequeño de despojarse de la protección.

**-Quiero algodón y mañana me llevas a la playa –**Negocia Mamoru.

**-En tus venas corre la sangre Chiba, sacas provecho a las pequeñas oportunidades. **–Se queja Michiru antes de sonreír –**Vamos. **

Permite al niño correr hacia el puesto de algodón. Observa como la niña aplaude y suelta el chupete al recibir el dulce, el hombre se inclina a recogerlo sorprendiéndose cuando Mamoru se mueve, lo toma y se lo entrega.

Michiru logra escucharlo entre los gritos y el ruido de los aparatos.

**-Gracias campeón.**

Silenciosa, Michiru se detiene junto al vendedor y levanta el índice para pedirle la golosina. Escucha interesada lo que los otros dicen.

**-Seiya. **

**-¿Si mamá?**

**-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que le das a mi nieta.**

_**-(Seiya y su apellido… Dou, no, Kou) **_–Piensa. Tal vez con esa información pueda dar con el paradero de Haruka. Según lo que entendió, ellos no viven en Japón, - _**(¿dónde estarán residenciados?)**_ – Paga y se detiene a un lado mientras continúa escuchando discretamente.

**-Haruka también estaría enojada, sin embargo, si salimos a entretener a la niña, no me parece darle solo **_**tofu**_**.**

**-El pequeño tiene razón Ayari, **-El hombre maduro interviene. **–Estamos aquí para divertirnos, relájate y disfruta.**

**-**_**(Ayari, madre de Seiya, esposo de Haruka, madre de esa preciosidad de niña. Si ella es casi mi hermana significa que esa niña es mi casi sobrina) **_–Maquina en su mente. Quiere seguir escuchando, pero observa a Mina acercarse, no parece muy feliz de verla. **–Oh, oh –**Gime al recordar que está con Mamoru **–Hora de escapar. **–Voltea a buscar al pequeño, no hallándolo **-¡Oh cielos! –**Murmura mirando a su alrededor. La sangre se le hiela al no ver al niño -**¡Mamoru! –**Grita.

Siente un nudo en el estómago y las piernas no le obedecen.

Mina va a su encuentro. Esperaba enfrentarla con la misma templanza que Minako, pero al verla pálida y desencajada, gritando el nombre del hijo de la sirvienta, la observa curiosa. Varias personas se le acercan.

**-¿Sucede algo señora?**

**-¡Mi sobrino! – **Jadea aterrorizada. –**Tiene dos años y… **-Lleva las manos a su cabeza -**¡Su madre me asesinará si sabe que lo perdí!**

Un guardia del parque se acerca y escucha a los presentes. Michiru intenta buscar a Mamoru, con el inconveniente de que las personas la detienen.

**-¿Tiene alguna fotografía del menor? **–Pregunta el guardia.

Frenética la diseñadora asiente y abre su bolso. Mina se arrima disimuladamente a un costado del guardia y observa la imagen que la otra entrega.

**-Si… Su nombre es Mamoru Takeru y tiene dos años… -**Palidece más al ver a su amiga –**Mina…**

**-Te ayudaré a buscar al hijo de tu primo y luego me explicarás por qué nos ocultaste algo tan importante. **–Observa una vez más la fotografía antes de darle la espalda.

Michiru está boquiabierta por sus palabras, al parecer el secreto de Darien ya fue revelado…

.-

**Apartamento Sono.**

Jean Paul sale de la recámara con el perro en brazos.

**-¿Se calmó la niña?**

Hanasaki se encoge de hombros.

**-Se durmió en la alcoba de invitados luego de llorar como una mártir –**Responde.

Sirve dos tazas de te y le entrega una a su pareja.

**-¿Qué haremos con ella? No puede deprimirse en este instante tan importante de su carrera, faltan solo dos semanas para que se estrene la telenovela y tres para que culmine el semestre. **–Jean Paul recuerda.

**-Solo puede ayudarnos una persona. **–Hanasaki busca su teléfono.

**-Si es la cretina de Aino…**

**-No, ella no es, es alguien más dura y decidida, si no logra nada con Serenita, nadie lo hará. –**Marca el contacto y espera.

Al quinto repique responden.

_**-"¿Qué quieres en mi día libre?" **_

**-Tengo entendido que para los agentes de las celebridades no existen días libres, vacaciones ni…**

**-**_**"¿qué deseas Sono? Porque no recuerdo que yo sea tu representante ni tú una celebridad"**_

**-Tan sutil como una lija Aldana **–Ironiza él –**Te llamo para informarte que Serenita está en mi apartamento, convertida una calamidad. **

_**-"¿Qué le hiciste ahora? ¿Le prohibiste comer bollos de arroz?**_

**-Vienes a casa y te informo del chisme con lujos de detalles…**

_**-"¡No soy una chismosa como tú!**_

**-Como quieras, me encargaré solo…**

_**-¡No te dije que no iría! **_

Hanasaki ahoga la risa, sabe que la mejor manera de hacer que Micaela no le lleve la contraria es aplicarle psicología inversa.

**-Te espero en veinte minutos…**

**-**_**"Estaré en diez" **_–Responde decidida.

**-Ya que mencionaste la comida, trae piernas de pollo empanizadas, verduras al vapor y mucha cerveza –**Corta la comunicación en el instante que la directora grita furiosa. Jean Paul lo mira interrogante –**Me debe los gritos del último ensayo. **–Le dice tomando la taza de te.

Jean Paul suspira lastimero.

**-Sabes que la pobrecita tiene un carácter que ahuyenta a sus víctimas, **-Responde. Se mantiene pensativo hasta que se le ocurre una idea -**tal vez si le conseguimos un novio guapo, con mucho dinero y heterosexual que tenga amplia experiencia en el sexo, a Mica se le baja esa tensión.**

Hanasaki se ahoga con su te…

.-

**Casa Tsukino.**

Yaten observa la hora.

**-Creo que su hija y Mina no regresarán pronto –**Le dice a Ikuko **–Debo marcharme…**

**-Ya es hora del almuerzo, no permitiré que te marches con el estómago vacío. **–Advierte ella.

Escuchan la puerta abrirse, la felicidad de Yaten se opaca al ver a un hombre con anteojos. Kenji también se sorprende al verlo.

**-Hola querida –**Saluda a su esposa sin dejar de estudiar al peliplateado.

**-Bienvenido amor. Permíteme presentarte al novio de Mina.**

**-¿¡Mina tiene novio!? -**Pregunta enojado. -**¿Quién le permitió tener novio a tan corta edad?**

**-Lo mismo pregunté a mi difunta esposa cuando nuestra pequeña te llevó a la casa –**Espeta el anciano detrás de él.

**-No comiencen que tenemos visitas –**Ikuko les reprende **–Kenji, recuerda que Mina no es…**

**-Es nuestra hija mientras viva en nuestra casa –**Aclara –**Más cuando el infeliz de Aino me llamó para advertirme que la regrese a su casa –**Refunfuña

**-¿Qué le dijiste? **–Pregunta interesado su suegro.

–**Si quiere ordenar y disponer, que se compre un perro. Eso fue lo que le dije. Amenazó con embargarle la fábrica de cosméticos a la niña ¿Qué padre que se digne de serlo hace y dice algo como eso?**

Yaten lo escucha sorprendido. ¿La fábrica donde trabajan él, su hermano y Andrew pertenece a Mina? ¿Él trabaja para ella?

Comienza a enojarse nuevamente con ella. Ya conoce la razón por la que los llamaron a trabajar en una empresa donde nunca entregaron sus currículos.

**-Estoy segura que si lo hace, Mina se reirá en sus rostros estirados. La pequeña no se parece en nada a esos maltratadores. -**Ikuko coloca el pan de melón en el centro de la mesa.

**-Es cierto, desde que la conozco no se ha dejado doblegar ni influenciar por ellos, así que para enojarlos más deberíamos casarla de inmediato con alguien que no aprobarían los ilustres Aino –**Su padre le dice.

Los tres miran a Yaten.

El peliplateado traga en seco al verse envuelto en una maraña de planes por culpa de su mentira o como él diría: por obviar la verdad…

.-

**Casa TaKeru**

Sarah llega a la humilde vivienda, encontrando a Darien sentado en las escaleras.

**-Señor Chiba –**Hace una reverencia.

**-Te he dicho…**

**-Usted es y será el señor Chiba a pesar de que tengamos un hijo –** rígida le recuerda –**Lo invito a una taza de te –**Le dice al abrir la puerta y dejar las sandalias en la entrada.

Darien observa a su alrededor mientras cambia los zapatos por las pantuflas. La casa está impecable, varias fotografías de Mamoru se hallan en la encimera. Unas con él otras con Sarah, en ninguna se hallan los tres.

**-Sarah…**

**-Me dijo por teléfono que su madre se enteró de la existencia de mi hijo.**

Darien asiente pesaroso.

**-No solo ella. Serena también supo de mi hijo. -**Se sienta en el sofá y toma la fotografía de su primogénito, en ella tenía alrededor de seis meses.

Sarah lleva sus manos al pecho.

**-¡Cielos!**

**-Mamá me acusó de tantas cosas… Y tiene razón en todas.**

**-Señor Chiba…**

**-Soy como mi padre; imperativo, manipulador, despectivo… y no deseo ser recordado por mi hijo así. **–Levanta la mirada a ella –**Quiero que lleve mi apellido, no solo ser responsable de su manutención, deseo estar con él y apoyarlo en todo.**

De inmediato ella se pone alerta. Ya pasó por esto tres años atrás.

**-¿Qué quiere decir? **

**-Quiero que te cases conmigo para darle a mi hijo… **-Ignora a la mujer que sacude la cabeza –**que él tenga la dignidad y el honor que le hemos negado.**

**-No me casaré con usted.**

**-Nos mudaremos a un apartamento modesto…**

**-¡Dije que no me casaré con usted! -** Encrespada eleva la voz **-¡Lo dejé muy claro cuando le conté del embarazo! Si acepté la mensualidad que aporta para el niño fue por él, nunca tomo un yen para mí –**Se aproxima a una gaveta y la abre –**Allí están las copias de los cheques y las facturas.**

**-Sarah…**

**-Si me perdona, iré a preparar el te, luego me marcharé por mi hijo.**

**-Entiende que…**

**-No me arrepiento de mi hijo, pero si de cómo fue procreado –**Expresa digna **-Nada de lo que sucedió esa noche tenía que pasar…**

**-Quiero que mi hijo lleve mi apellido.**

**-Si quiere darle el apellido, no se lo negaré. Ya no hay nada que ocultar, pero no aceptaré que tome decisiones en medio del despecho y la amargura. Creo que a causa de eso estamos en esta situación. -**Le da la espalda.

**-¿Sigues amando al desquiciado que te abandonó?**

Sarah se gira para verlo a los ojos.

**-¿Sigue amando a la mujer que traicionó con una sirvienta? –**La expresión del hombre le responde –**Yo también. Amaré a Hayato, lo amaré hasta que muera y ni usted ni lo que sucedió apagarán este amor. Descubrimos que el desamor, la desilusión y la bebida no combinan, sin embargo…**

**-¿Y nuestro hijo? ¿Crecerá escuchando que es un bastardo? **–Darien pregunta indignado.

**-Mi hijo es una hermosa equivocación, sin embargo no me aprovecharé de él para trepar ni alcanzar algún objetivo que no sea su bienestar. No será catalogado nunca más como un bastardo porque le permitiré reconocerlo, lo demás queda descartado para siempre. **–Se marcha nuevamente a la cocina.

En la puerta, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos color violeta escucha sorprendido las palabras de la mujer que en una crisis de ignorancia abandonó hace tres años. Ninguno se ha percatado de su presencia…

.-

**Parque de diversiones.**

Ayari regresa de la tienda de osos de felpa y se preocupa al ver a Seiya y su padre sin la niña.

Ellos pierden la sonrisa al verla sola.

**-¿Dónde mi nieta? **–La interroga Taiki padre.

**-Creí que ustedes la tenían –**Murmura viendo como su hijo se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

**-Tú la tenías –**Le dice su esposo.

**-¡Haruka! –**Gime desapareciendo en la dirección que vino su madre. Aproximándose a un guardia le habla atropellado –**Ayúdeme a encontrar a mi hija. Tiene trece meses.**

El hombre pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Hoy es el día de los padres irresponsables. –**Expresa. Enciende su comunicador –**Central, hay otra menor desaparecida, se trata de una lactante de trece meses… -**Observa a Seiya -**¿Tiene alguna fotografía?**

**-Si… -**Tembloroso saca su cartera y muestra una fotografía. –**Su nombre es Haruka Kou Tenoh.**

El hombre asiente.

**-La menor es rubia, cabello corto, ojos azules, responde al nombre de Haruka… -**Mira interrogante al padre.

**-Kou Tenoh.**

**-Haruka Kou Tenoh.**

**-Trae puesto un vestido de flores, lleva en la cabeza un cintillo del mismo color.**

El guardia repite lo que Seiya le dicta.

**-Cálmese y diríjase a la caseta de vigilancia** –Le recomienda -** si la hallamos…**

**-¡No entiende! **-Protesta –**Este lugar es peligroso para un niño, mamá la perdió…**

**-Alterado no ayudará en nada, siga las instrucciones…**

**-¡Iré yo mismo a hacer el trabajo que le corresponde a usted! **–Se marcha furioso.

En un puesto de perros calientes, el vendedor descubre a un niño de cabello cobrizo robar dos salchichas y entregarle una a una niña rubia que apenas camina.

El hombre llama a un guardia.

**-¿Por casualidad no perdieron algo… o alguien? –**Señala a los niños que caminan tomados de las manos hacia la salida mientras comen las salchichas.

Rápidamente el guardia da el aviso y corre tras los pequeños.

Parece ser que las travesuras de Haruka y Michiru la heredaron sus familiares…


	27. Chapter 27

Michiru corre hacia la central de vigilancia empujando a quien se le atraviesa en el camino.

**-¡Tía desesperada en la vía! –**Justifica su comportamiento. Mamoru la mira y salta de la silla. Corre a su encuentro. **-¡Ya no me asesinarán! -**Es lo que expresa al alzarlo en brazos y apretarlo contra sí. **-¿Por qué de separaste de mí? Te dije que no lo hicieras.**

**-Fui por ella **–Mamoru señala a la pequeña niña que descansa en brazos de su padre. **–Quería que mi papá la viera. Es linda.**

**-Se que es linda pero eso no se debe hacer mi adorado sobrino, **-La diseñadora lo amonesta tiernamente **–Sus papás se pondrían tristes si te la llevas. **–Nota que el esposo de su amiga y su padre intentan conciliar con la mujer mayor. Parece enojada.

**-Debe darnos su identificación y algo que nos corrobore que el menor es su hijo. **–El guardia le dice.

**-No es mi hijo; es mi sobrino, ahijado y primo, tres en uno – **Va a bajar a Mamoru, pero teme el pequeño rufián vuelva a hacer de las suyas.

**-Yo lo sostengo mientras tú buscas la prueba del delito –**Mina está a su lado.

Corrió hacia la central cuando escuchó por los altoparlantes el nombre de su amiga. Ignorando la consternación de Michiru, toma en brazos a Mamoru estudiándolo.

Lo primero que hace es levantarle el flequillo rebelde para ver el lunar. Indignada confirma que es un Chiba.

**-¿Estás enojada? –**El niño pregunta atemorizado.

**-Si, pero estoy enojada con el irresponsable de tu papá. Contigo no me enojaré hasta que cumplas quince años y formes parte de la fraternidad de los insensatos –**Alguien le toca el hombro, voltea encontrándose con una mujer mayor. -**¿Si?**

**-¡Mantenga atado a su hijo! **-Es halada bruscamente.

**-¡Mamá!**

**-¡Ayari!**

Mina parpadea.

**-¿Perdón? **–Pregunta desconcertada.

**-¡Por lo menos pide perdón! -**Ayari responde mordaz -** ¡Pero eso no borra el infarto que casi sufrimos cuando su pequeño secuestrador se llevó a mi nieta!**

**-No te estoy pidiendo perdón, vieja menopáusica y desequilibrada. -**Mina se enciende como cohete -** ¿Quién te dio autorización para que me insultes? ¿Quién te dijo que una bazofia como tú puede hablarle de esa manera a un niño?**

Seiya le entrega la niña a su padre y se acerca a la rubia.

**-Regresando los insultos… **-Su madre lo empuja.

**-¡La desequilibrada eres tú! **

Mina besa a Mamoru antes de entregárselo a Michiru que silenciosa mira a la suegra de Haruka. Si esa vieja es así no le extraña que su amiga haya puesto fronteras de por medio. Se pregunta si intervenir y aclarar la situación o dejar que la ira que iba dirigida a ella, Mina la desborde en la mujer.

Decide por lo último, observa silenciosa a su amiga.

**-¿Crees que esas arrugas y las canas me impedirán darte tu merecido trastornada cotorra? **–Mina pone las manos en jarra -** ¡Me canso de limpiar el suelo con las de tu clase!**

**-¡Ni sabes lo que es clase! **–Ayari manotea a Seiya cuando éste trata de tocarla.

**-¿Lo dirá una tipa tan corriente que a simple vista se ve que compra ropa de tercera?**

**-Señorita por favor… -**Seiya se atraviesa y mira a Mina a la cara sorprendiéndose.

**-¡Quítate del medio! –**Ayari lo empuja.

El moreno ha reconocido el rostro de las revistas de Haruka.

**-¡Oh cielos! **-Seiya lleva sus manos a la cabeza. **– Mamá, -**Mira consternado a su madre regresar los insultos** -mamá… ¡Cierra la boca mamá! -**Su grito asusta a los niños, quienes comienzan a llorar. **–Lamento la falta de respeto de mi madre, señorita Aino –**Hace una reverencia a la chica que está roja por la ira. –**Por favor, no la demande, no tenemos dinero…**

**-No lo haré si mantienes a la loca en su jaula.**

**-¡Demándala tú Seiya! **–Ayari vuelve a la carga -** ¡Para eso eres abogado! **

**-¡Mis abogados fueron sus profesores, vieja resentida!**

Los gritos continúan.

Michiru aprovecha para acercarse al hombre que tiene a la niña.

**-Deberíamos sacar los niños, esas mujeres son un mal ejemplo para ellos –**Dice preocupada por lo que Mamoru le cuente a Sarah. **-¿Por qué no se la lleva a su mamá?**

**-Mi nuera vive en París. **–Dice inocente el hombre.

_**-"¡París!" **_–Gime para sus adentros.

No presta atención a los guardias que evitan contacto físico entre Mina y Ayari, con Seiya en medio recibiendo de ambas partes algo de sufrimiento.

**-Seiya, el pobre chico que trata de evitar que esas gatas se arañen está de vacaciones. **

Michiru asiente pensando en reservar un pasaje para Francia en cuanto llegue a la casa.

**-Debo irme, pero no se si mi amiga quiera dejar de divertirse. **–Indica señalando a Mina. –**Cúbrete los oídos Mamoru. -**El niño obedece y Michiru emite un silbido ensordecedor** –Hora de marcharnos a casa –**Le dice a Mina.

Ayari ve a Mamoru en los brazos de la otra mujer. Abre la boca al escuchar a las chicas.

**-¡La próxima vez que pierdas a tu sobrino lo buscarás sola! **–Mina grita furiosa a su amiga.

**-¿Qué iba yo a saber que la loca saltaría sobre ti pensando que es tu hijo? –**Dice la otra.

**-¡Guardaste silencio!**

**-¡Te retribuiré con un viaje a París!**

**-¿Crees que me conformo con migajas? ¡Me darás cinco trajes de tu nueva colección!**

**-¿Cinco? ¡Ni que la vieja te hubiera golpeado!**

Se marchan discutiendo.

**-¡Oh cielos! –**Ayari se recuesta en el pecho de su hijo. **–No es la madre del pequeño. **–Gime avergonzada.

**-Traté de decírtelo pero no, ¡Tenías que insultar a Minako Aino!**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Olvídalo, -**Disgustado va por la niña –**Creí que ya no hacías eso. Te molesta que Yaten se comporte de esa manera, pero ya ves a quien salió el impertinente.**

Busca el chupete y se lo da a la niña que de inmediato deja de llorar y sorbe feliz.

**-Seiya, no le faltes el respeto a tu madre -**Advierte su padre.

**-Tranquilízate hijo, ella no me conoce y jamás la volveremos a ver. **–Su madre lo sigue humilde.

**-Lo mismo esperaste de Haruka después de hacer semejante grosería y ya sabes lo que conseguiste –**Taiki padre le recuerda a su mujer.**-Seiya se marchó de casa.**

Seiya toma la pañalera, los juguetes y a su hija que lo mira con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

**-Ya mi amor, y ni una palabra de esto a tu mamá. **–Sonríe a su pequeña que de inmediato se recuesta en su hombro.

**-Si, si, **-Ayari insiste a su esposo -**pero no ocurrirá lo mismo con esta chiquilla, ella no recordará nuestras caras después de media hora. –**Observa a su hijo alejarse de ellos -**¿A dónde vas Seiya?**

**-¡A un lugar donde no me avergüences!**

**-¡No seas tan dramático! Ya te dije que no volveremos a ver a esa chica.**

La vida te da sorpresas…

.-

**Apartamento Sono.**

**-Despierta Sirena. –**Micaela mueve suavemente a Serena.

**-Profesora –**Murmura desorientada.

**-¿Quieres comer algo? –**Le muestra el plato –**También tengo cerveza.**

**-Una alberca para ahogarme en ella es lo que necesito. **–siente los párpados inflamados.

**-¿Qué sucede Sirena? Si te suicidas o te hundes en la depresión, serás tu propia víctima y no darás más que lástima a los que provocaron tu malestar. **

**-¿Sabe lo que Darien me hizo? -**Micaela asiente silenciosa. Serena vuelve a llorar **-¿Cómo pudo estar con otra mujer si dice que me ama?**

**-¿Has escuchado el dicho "**_**los hombres piensan con la entrepierna**_**"? **-Mira a Hanasaki –**Sirena, te mentiría si te dijera que es falso. Hasta los que crees más fieles, sean heterosexuales u homosexuales alguna vez voltean a buscar lo que no se les perdió.**

Ruborizado, el coreógrafo se retira.

**-Pero Darien…**

**-Debes meterte en la cabeza que tu novio no es perfecto. Si eres sincera contigo, sabrías que esto sucedería. Eres más valiosa que tu novio y lo has demostrado al aguantarle sus necedades por cuatro largos años. **

Serena baja el rostro.

**-Se que Darien es una persona algo difícil, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que él haría algo así.**

**-El problema de colocar a una persona en un pedestal es descubrir que no es un dios. Al descubrir que el ídolo es de barro, el dolor y la decepción se alojan en tu corazón, depende de ti si barres los trozos o lo remiendas y continúas adelante.**

Serena ladea la cabeza pensativa.

**-¿Qué me recomienda profesora?**

**-Lo primero, hablar con él. Preguntarle qué y cómo sucedió. No culpes a la criatura.**

**-No podría hacerlo.**

**-Otra incógnita es saber si sigue en contacto con esa mujer, no me refiero a verla porque si por lo menos es algo responsable verá a su hija…**

**-Hijo –**La corrige Serena.

**-Lo que sea. –**Micaela mueve la mano restando importancia –**Debes preguntarle directamente si ha continuado su relación sentimental con ella.**

**.No puedo hacerlo.**

Micaela la zarandea.

**-¡Eres actriz! ¡Por supuesto que puedes pararte frente a él y enfrentarlo!**

Jean Paul entra enojado.

**-¡No desbarates a la niña hasta que cobres tus honorarios!**

**-¡Me enoja verla en su pose de víctima ignorante!**

**-¡Es una víctima! **

**-¡Que se despoje de la lana de oveja y se transforme en loba!**

Serena cubre sus oídos. Micaela y Hanasaki elevan las voces a decibeles insoportables. En la sala Dari ladra enojado.

El dolor de cabeza que amenaza transformarse en migraña. Los gritos continúan, por lo que la rubia prefiere tomar el plato, la cerveza y salir a encontrarse con Hanasaki.

**-Creo que la profesora tiene razón. Debo enfrentarme a Darien.**

**-Lo harás después de nadar, lo mejor para despojarse del estrés es el ejercicio. –**Le arroja un minúsculo traje de baño rojo –**Jean lo acaba de traer de su taller para hacerle unos retoques de piedras semipreciosas mientras ve su novela. Ve a cambiarte antes que aquellos se enteren de nuestra fuga. **

**-Está bien. **

Hanasaki observa a Serena marcharse al tocador. Busca en sus contactos el número de un periodista del espectáculo.

_**-"Tokio Shimbun". **_

**-Buenas tardes, lo llamo para informarle que conozco datos de la nueva telenovela. Serena Tsukino, la actriz revelación del momento está en mi edificio. –**Dobla la voz para no ser reconocido dando la dirección.

_**-"¡No llame a nadie más!" **_–Corta la comunicación.

Hanasaki se siente mal por Serena, su alumna se siente fea y despreciada. Es su trabajo hacerla ver que está equivocada y Darien Chiba no es más que un tonto…

.-

**Casa Takeru.**

Sentado en las escaleras de la casa de Sarah, Hayato ha escuchado sorprendido lo su ex novia y extraño han conversado.

Sarah es madre. Una revelación que le ha dolido.

**-¿Dónde está Mamoru? -**Escucha la voz grave del hombre.

**-Está en el parque de diversiones con la señorita Michiru. Le dije que en cuanto me desocupe la llamaré.**

**-Yo me encargaré de él. Ahora que no hay razón para mantenerlo oculto se lo llevaré a mi madre.**

**-Haga lo imposible por hablar con su novia. Explíquele como sucedieron las cosas, se que ella lo entenderá.**

**-Lo comprenderá, mi temor es que no me perdone.**

Se hace un breve silencio.

**-¿Ha pensado alguna vez por qué la traicionó? -**Sarah pregunta -**No tengo excusas, pero había sido abandonada por Hayato un mes después de la muerte de mi madre. Eso y el hecho de embriagarme provocaron mi locura momentánea.**

**- Ese tiempo quise que nuestra relación avanzara, pero Serena se negó rotundamente. Reconozco que sentí mi orgullo herido y fue la primera vez que le alcé la voz… ¡Soy una vergüenza!**

Hayato concuerda con él. Es una vergüenza haberse ido a los brazos de otra mujer para elevar su autoestima. Mueve la cabeza. Sarah no habría sido su víctima si él no hubiera huido como un cobarde.

Se levanta rápidamente al escuchar que se acercan. Escondiéndose estudia al hombre. Es más alto y fornido que él. Sarah se ve como una niña ante su presencia.

**-¿Me llamará para ponernos de acuerdo de la hora que estemos en el juzgado?**

**-Si, por lo pronto me voy a ver qué inventos hace Michiru con Mamoru.**

**-Ella es muy buena con él, la señorita es su hada madrina.**

**-Es un alivio, en vista que me odia por lo que les hice a ti y Serena.**

**-Tal vez sufrió alguna decepción amorosa y lo sucedido entre nosotros la resintió más.**

Darien ríe.

**-¿Michiru? Desde que camina solo sabe divertirse y beber, además de hacer esos trapos caros.**

**-No lo crea. Hubo dos momentos en que la vi llorar, la segunda fue cuando su amiga se marchó sin despedirse de ella; la primera fue un misterio. Nunca ha querido hablar de ello.**

Darien duda un instante.

**-Perdóname por no pensar con claridad, pedirte matrimonio por segunda vez para intentar lavar mi culpa ha sido una reacción absurda.**

**-Pierda cuidado, sin embargo le recomiendo que no hable una palabra cuando esté nervioso o fuera de control. Es lo mejor para que no se meta en problemas.**

**-Gracias por tu comprensión y paciencia. Me siento apenado y temeroso de cómo te tratarán mi tía y mi madre.**

**-Enfrentaré las acusaciones, iré buscando un empleo en vista que a partir del lunes estaré desempleada.**

**-Puedo ayudarte… **

Sarah niega con la cabeza.

**-Se lo agradezco, pero es hora que enfrente mi realidad.**

**-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. -**Darien se despide descendiendo las escaleras hasta su auto.

Sarah observa silenciosa hasta que desaparece de su vista, nota extrañada un Jeep estacionado cerca de allí, tal vez es del pariente de algún vecino.

Suspirando gira para ingresar a la casa paralizándose al ver al causante principal de toda su desgracia…

.-

**Consultorio Psiquiátrico.**

Noboru Black espera paciente fuera del consultorio a que Yoko sea evaluada por el psiquiatra asignado por el juez.

Han pasado más de cuatro horas cuando la puerta se abre.

**-Fue un placer conocerla señora –**El psiquiatra hace una reverencia antes de salir del consultorio y acercarse al abogado –**Esa señora está más cuerda que todos los que estamos en el edificio –**Indica marchándose al elevador.

Feliz de escucharlo, Noboru marca un contacto en su teléfono.

_**-"¿Qué me tienes Black? ¿Yoki paso la prueba?" **_–Su voz se escucha ansiosa.

**-Soishi amigo, tengo buenas noticias. Pronto se le hará justicia a Yoko Konata y será una mujer libre…**


	28. Chapter 28

París, Francia.  
Haruka camina desesperada por el apartamento, ha hecho limpieza general del mismo dos veces ese día para distraerse. Extraña a su hija y esposo a rabiar.  
-No pensé que dolería tanto separarme un día de ellos –Lamenta mientras revisa el álbum que ha estado llenando con imágenes de la niña desde su primera ecografía. –Michiru amiga, pensé que te gustaría compartir conmigo este suceso importante de mi vida, pero tu nota me hizo ver que no me querías como yo a ti –Susurra pesarosa.  
Agradece no haberle puesto el nombre de su ex amiga a Rukis, como ella llama a su hija.  
Tocan a la puerta.  
Extrañada levanta la cabeza, el conserje del edificio tiene síndrome de vigilante, nadie entra o sale sin que el edificio entero se entere.  
Dejando a un lado el álbum, se incorpora para asomarse cautelosa por el ojo mágico, esperando ver a la vecina molesta que hace caritas a Seiya. En su lugar ve su propio rostro en el pasillo.  
Chasqueando los dientes, abre la puerta si quitar la cadena.  
-Hola Haruka…  
-¿Qué quieres Haroto? –Pregunta impaciente.  
-¿Estás en esos días del mes donde le gritas a tu sombra?  
-Por sombra, te referirás a ti –Dice desde la pequeña apertura de la puerta.  
-¿Me dejarás pasar o tendré que soportar que tu vecina me vea como un fenómeno?  
Molesta, Haruka cierra la puerta, quita la cadena y abre la puerta para dejar entrar a su mellizo, justo en el instante que Aimee Leroux, una mujer que adora el suelo que pisa Seiya, cabello oscuro y ojos color café, sale a curiosear abiertamente.  
-Hola Haruka, ¿Es tu hermano?  
Haroto eleva una ceja. Se pregunta si la vecina es más inteligente que un gusano de mosca.  
Mordiéndose la lengua para no pagar su rabia con tan ¡d¡iota madre de los tarados, la rubia asiente.  
-Es mi hermano Haroto Tenoh, Haroto ella es mi vecina Aimee Leroux.  
-Un placer conocer a la bella vecina de mi hermanita –Dice galante el rubio.  
Haruka pone los ojos en blanco, el imbécil de su hermano y su doble moralidad la enferman. Mientras Haroto se acuesta con cualquier escoba con faldas desde la pubertad, Haruka fue castigada y reprendida duramente por perder la virginidad a los dieciocho años.  
Eso la hizo ser más atrevida y retar las convenciones esnobistas de la gente de su clase. Al principio, su amiga de la infancia la acompañaba para que no se metiera en problemas, luego y sin explicación alguna, Michiru sondeaba las fiestas más salvajes y bebía como leñador sin perder el sentido.  
Las amigas se hicieron famosas e indispensables en las movidas nocturnas. Se retrataban con los famosos de la farándula y el Jet set asiático, eran invitadas a las fiestas más espeluznantemente depravadas sin que por ello cayeran en la chabacanería.  
De vez en cuando Haruka tenía encuentros de una sola noche, mientras Michiru prefería ganarles a los hombres en su terreno, limpiaba a todos en el póker de dinero y de prendas, ganaba bebiendo, escupiendo más lejos, todo lo que una dama de sociedad tenía prohibido Michiru era experta en trasgredir.  
Eran el alma de la fiesta hasta que Megumi Kaioh le dio un ultimátum a su hija: estudiaba una carrera o se iría a vivir con su tío Endymion. Allí comenzó el distanciamiento y fue el catalizador que hizo que conociera a Seiya.  
Ese tiempo trabajaba como Portero de una discoteca donde le habían vetado la admisión a la rubia después de pelearse con la hija del dueño.  
-¿Ves ese letrero? –Seiya le había preguntado satírico –Dice que vayas a divertirte a otro lado muñeca.  
-En primer lugar no soy tu muñeca…  
-Es bueno saberlo –Dijo hastiado –Ahora apártate que no dejas que la gente circule.  
-En segundo lugar, no puedes prohibirme la entrada.  
-Mírame –Respondió burlón atravesándose en la puerta –Ve a decirle a mami que no te saliste con la tuya. Ahora si eres educada y te haces a un lado…  
Por más que utilizó su encanto, la rubia no pudo salirse con la suya. Pero siendo testaruda, no se fue, esperando la oportunidad para burlar su vigilancia, sin éxito.  
Una hora después, Haruka vio a otro gorila más corpulento salir de la discoteca y tomar el turno de Seiya.  
-El jefe manda a decir que te ganaste el resto de la noche, -Dijo señalando la cámara de seguridad que capta los movimientos de la entrada -ve a estudiar para que nos hagas sentir orgullosos de ti.  
-Gracias Van Dame –Llamándolo por su apodo –Ya estoy cerca del último año y luego seré…  
-Un chupa sangre que se aprovechará de las letras pequeñas y las lagunas legales para timarnos –Van Dame le soltó un golpecito en el brazo.  
-Oye, pensé que esperas que obtenga el título para que te represente en tu divorcio.  
-Será para la próxima, Escarlata está embarazada, esa es la razón de su maldito humor, tengo que portarme como cachorrito y tratarla como vaso frágil, esperamos esta vez tener suerte y que el embarazo llegue a feliz término.  
-No te imagino con una aspiradora en la mano –Se despojó del audífono entregándolo a su compañero de trabajo –Hasta mañana.  
Haruka se mantuvo silenciosa por lo que escuchaba. Ella dejó la carrera de Leyes en el segundo año luego de golpear a un profesor después que éste le ofreciera subirle las notas a cambio de favores sexuales.  
Ahora pensó hacer una visita a la casa de estudios para saber de ese hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa gatuna.  
-"Nada personal" se dijo "Solo conocer al insignificante enemigo".  
-Aimee –Dice la rubia en ese instante –Atiende a mi hermano mientras me cambio para salir. –Le dice más como orden que favor, si se quedan allí, no podrá deshacerse de la insufrible cotorra.  
-Pierde cuidado, me haré cargo –Sonríe Aimee.  
Minutos después, Haruka se presenta con un pantalón de gabardina azul marino y una camisa blanca. Observa como su mellizo mira embelesado las fotografías de Rukis.  
-¿Verdad que es una niña hermosa? Salió con los bellos ojos de su padre –Aimee comenta encantada.  
Haroto voltea las páginas, hasta que mira sorprendido la nota escrita en japonés.  
-¿Por qué tienes esto? –Le pregunta a Haruka en su idioma natal.  
-Es para recordar que no tienes amigos, y los que crees que son, te abandonan en la primera oportunidad –Responde en el mismo dialecto encogiéndose de hombros.  
Haroto se ruboriza visiblemente turbado.  
-¿Extrañas a Michiru?  
-Ya no importa, vamos a caminar. –Dice antes de hablar en perfecto francés –Iremos a pasear por los campos Eliseos –Le indica a Aimee mientras toma su bolso –Gracias por hacerle compañía a mi hermano.  
Una vez abajo, Haruka se dirige a un Porsche 911 GT2 negro.  
-¿Cómo sabías que ese es mi auto? –Haroto desactiva la alarma y abre la puerta del pasajero para darle paso a su hermana.  
-No te gusta lo barato –Dice sin emoción alguna, cuando él aborda el auto.  
Haroto observa por el retrovisor antes de internarse en el tráfico. De vez en cuando observa el perfil de su gemela. Mueve la cabeza por todos los errores que ha cometido.  
-¿Valió la pena? –Pregunta de repente.  
Haruka lo mira confundida.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Tu vida actual, ¿Vale la pena? ¿No extrañas lo que dejaste atrás?  
-Ni un solo día –Su voz indica que dice la verdad –No me arrepiento de nada, y si vuelvo a nacer, haré lo mismo. Seiya vino a ser la brújula que yo necesitaba para orientarme y no perderme.  
-¿Y Michiru? ¿Dónde queda?  
Haruka suspira.  
-Leíste la carta que me envió. No debo pensar en que cambie de opinión. Ella fue la que decidió acabar con nuestra amistad de años. Yo no estaba a su altura ahora que era una diseñadora famosa. –Guarda silencio al sentir que se le quiebra la voz.  
Maldiciéndose, Haroto se detiene en un semáforo.  
-Hermana, tengo que decirte…  
-La luz cambió –Indica Haruka.  
El rubio pone en marcha el vehículo.  
-¿Qué dirías si supieras que no fue Michiru quien escribió esa carta?  
El corazón de Haruka late acelerado.  
-Explícate. –Suplica.  
Rogando una vez más que su melliza no esté en esos días del mes, se aventura a hablar.  
-Michiru estaba en Estados Unidos cuando llegó tu carta pidiéndole que viniera a visitarte y conocer a Seiya. La intercepté y en su lugar le pedí a una amiga que imitara su letra y te escribiera… -Calla cuando Haruka furiosa estrella su bolso contra él.  
El golpe que recibe en el rostro es tan fuerte que pierde el control del auto y se estrellan contra un poste…

Tokio, Japón.  
-Dime con lujos de detalles, por qué le ocultaste a Serena que tu primo es una criatura apestosa –Mina le pregunta a Michiru. Tiene al niño en el regazo y le da pequeños trozos de pastel y cucharaditas de helado.  
Hablan de Darien en clave para que Mamoru no se de por enterado. Es pequeño, pero curioso como cachorro de gato.  
-No me correspondía a mí sino a ese pedazo de testosterona hablar –Come de su milhojas.  
Mina ataja la palabra.  
-¿Testosterona? –Interesada la mira. -¿Conoces algo más sobre Da... el imbécil?  
Mamoru voltea y la señala con el índice.  
-Dijiste una pala… pala… bota.  
-Si, amiga, deja de decir palabrotas frente a mi adorado sobrino –Michiru se burla.  
-En vez de cinco serán seis los trajes –Advierte la rubia. Observa a Mamoru -¿Cómo es tu papá?  
-Es grande y fuerte –Asegura moviendo su cabecita.  
-¿Vive con ustedes?  
-No, siempre me ve en el parque, mami no lo deja entrar a la casa si no tengo fiebre.  
-Interesante –Murmura Mina.  
-Te lo dije, mi doncella fue su víctima, no su cortesana –Asegura la otra.  
-¿Por qué Serena…?  
Michiru levanta una mano.  
-Ya te lo expliqué, si tuvieras un secreto del cual yo me enterara, ¿Te gustaría que se lo dijera al novio de turno?  
-¡Por supuesto que no!  
-Allí está tu respuesta –Observa su reloj –Se nos hará tarde para ir a la fiesta. ¿Crees que a Serena se le haya pasado el trauma?  
-Es más factible que caiga un asteroide a que Serena ya esté bien.  
-Tendremos que presentarle un hombre, guapo, con dinero y que haga vomitar la bilis a mi primo.  
Mina asiente pensativa.  
-¿Qué tal ese corredor enemigo tuyo?  
Enojada por los celos que la atacan, Michiru niega vehemente.  
-Es un lobo feroz que desayunas niñas como Serena.  
-Conozco otro lobo feroz de apellido Chiba –La rubia entrecierra los ojos.  
-Advierto que me parezco a mi padre.  
-¡Ja! Eres Chiba así borres el apellido de tu acta de nacimiento.  
-¡Y tú eres una esnobista Aino!  
Mina suspira. El enojo la abandona para darle paso al dolor.  
-Lo se, llevaré este estigma de por vida. –Dice pensando en Yaten.  
Tal vez se enteró que ella es una cuenta bancaria y quiso jugársela a ver qué conseguía a cambio…  
En la calle, Yaten camina presuroso luego de escapar de los Tsukino, ya sentía que le estaban midiendo el traje.  
Piensa en todo lo que dijeron de Mina y sus padres, a la chica no le quita el sueño que la despojen de la fortuna que por derecho le pertenece, le hicieron creer al peliplateado que los castigados serán sus estirados padres.  
Meditando en todo, observa a Seiya caminar con la niña en brazos. Haruka es la primera en reconocerlo, salta en brazos de su padre y suelta el chupete para gritar.  
-¡Papá, papá, papá!  
Seiya mira en la dirección de la pequeña y ríe al ver a su hermano menor.  
-Ya Haruka te adoptó como su mascota, me salvé de conseguirle un perro.  
-Muy gracioso, viniendo de quien trabajó como perro guardián de centros nocturnos es un halago.  
-Es algo de familia. –Le entrega a la niña que se cuelga del peliplateado como un collar –Mamá casi muerde a una chica en el parque.  
-¿Hoy habrá luna llena? ¡Ay! -Gime cuando su sobrina le muerde la quijada.  
-Te lo dije, nuestra familia pertenece a una especie de licántropos.  
-Espero que su saliva no contenga rabia –Murmura Yaten recibiendo un golpe en el brazo. –Deja de creer que soy tu pera de boxeo y dime qué hizo mamá, no se ha portado mal desde que tu libertina fuera a conocerla.  
Seiya gruñe feroz.  
-Una palabra más contra mi esposa y te patearé el trasero así pierda mi zapato en el interior de tu humanidad. –Advierte en un susurro.  
-No diré nada más…  
-Delante de mí o en mi ausencia. –Seiya indica amenazador. –Una sola palabra discriminatoria y te…  
-¿Dices que mamá es una fiera? –Hace una mueca dolorosa, su sobrina hala su cabello - ¿Acaso ganaste el premio Nobel de la paz por tus hermosos pensamientos? Y hablando de la que nos trajo al mundo en medio de maldiciones y groserías, ¿A quién insultó esta vez?  
Los hermanos Kou caminan por la acera, están en el centro, más específicos, en la calle donde se hallan todas las especialidades gastronómicas del mundo.  
-No me lo vas a creer, si tenemos suerte, su víctima interpondrá una orden para que nuestra familia se mude a otro país.  
-Bah. Ni que se hubiera metido con el Emperador.  
-Creo que es peor. No se si la chica iba con guardaespaldas, en ningún momento vi que se acercara alguien con expresión de asesino serial para preguntarle si estaba bien. –Murmura para sí.  
-Habla ahora o calla para siempre –Impaciente, el peliplateado le pide.  
La pequeña señala una pastelería.  
-Papá.  
-Tu madre me matará cuando regresemos a casa –Lamenta el moreno, sin embargo obedece a su hija desviándose al lugar que ella señala. –Mamá se metió nada más y nada menos que con Minako Aino.  
Yaten se frena de inmediato.  
-¿Con quién?  
-La multimillonaria hija de los cerdos más ricos del país. Solo a mamá se le ocurren estas cosas.  
-¿Estás llamándola cerda? –Pregunta el otro furioso.  
-No… -Seiya abre los ojos apenado. –Lo siento. Creo que me excedí.  
-Papá –Haruka salta en lo brazos de Yaten, impaciente por comer pasteles.  
-Y luego dicen que yo soy la vergüenza de la familia –Retoma su paso hacia la pastelería – ¿Qué hizo la otra involucrada?  
-No me lo creerás –Seiya abre la puerta del establecimiento para darle paso a Yaten con la niña –Primero las damas. –Ríe al ver a su hermano molesto.  
-Agradece que tengo en brazos a mi dulce sobrina. Y no cambies el tema –Desea saber si Mina sería capaz de tratar a su inmisericorde pero amada madre como si fuera una bacteria.  
-La Aino se puso en una de tú a tú con mamá, y te confieso que golpea duro. –Dice sobando su costilla de uno de los porrazos que tuvo que interceptar. –Parecía más una mujer de nuestro barrio que la opulenta millonaria que los medios hablan.  
Yaten simula una sonrisa. Esa chica sencilla y nada diva es la que le ha gustado siempre.  
-¿Qué ocurrió para que mamá mostrara su verdadero yo?  
-La amiga de Minako Aino perdió a su sobrino, mamá perdió a mi hijita…  
-¿Permitiste que mamá estuviera sola con Harukita? -Mueve la cabeza -Estás demente hermano. Sigo creyendo que éramos cuatro y ella perdió a uno de nosotros.  
-Esa es una broma de papá. A mamá se le pierde hasta la bolsa de las compras.  
-¿Aún así le dejaste la niña?  
Se sientan en una mesa cerca del mostrador.  
-¿Qué quieres que diga? Pensé que había mejorado su concentración. -Suelta la pañalera, colocándola en el asiento junto a él. La niña grita y aplaude impaciente –Seré breve, el niño de la amiga de Minako estaba con mi hija, Minako lo tenía en brazos cuando mamá la vio y pensó que era su madre, allí comenzó la trifulca. –Se encamina al mostrador y compra tres pasteles de sabores distintos y tres helados de varios gustos.  
Mina ríe por algo que Mamoru dice, y es cuando Yaten la ve. Se ve hermosa ese día, más con la ternura de sus ojos cada vez que habla al pequeño pelirrojo.  
De repente ella levanta la cabeza y observa hacia todas direcciones hasta que da con él. Yaten le sonríe, pero solo obtiene un mohín de desprecio antes de que ella vuelva su atención al niño.  
-¿Qué diablos le sucede? –Se pregunta confundido.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? –Michiru se ha percatado del cambio de humor de su amiga.  
-Nada.  
-¿Nada y tienes la misma expresión depredadora de hace rato? –Le pregunta tensa –A ver, suelta lo que te molesta, si es por lo de Darien, ya te dije que no era mi deber sino de él confesarle a Serena la existencia de su hijo.  
-No es por eso, es ese estúpido que está allá –Indica disimuladamente con los ojos –El desteñido con su hija.  
Michiru intenta ser reservada al mirar, pero al ver a una niña parecida a la hija de Haruka, mira afanosa al hombre que la tiene en brazos.  
-No es Seiya Kou.  
-¿Quién es Seiya Kou? -Pregunta interesada la otra –Creo que tu sobrino necesita una siesta –Indica a Mamoru.  
El pequeño bosteza y restriega sus ojitos.  
-Es el esposo de la amiga que te conté.  
-¿La que no te dejó su dirección cuando se marchó?  
-Así es… Oh, oh –Descubre al hombre que deja la bandeja con los pasteles y helados en la mesa y sin advertir que la niña se lanza de cabeza sobre ellos, observa hacia ellas después que el platinado le dijera algo.  
Algo lo sorprende, indicando al otro hombre que guarde silencio se acerca.  
-Señorita Aino. -Hace una reverencia.  
Mina lo mira desganada hasta que lo reconoce. Su expresión se transforma en furia.  
-¿Quieres alejarte mil kilómetros de distancia? –Eleva la voz - Y llévate a tu sicótica madre contigo.  
-¡No te atrevas a llamar sicótica a mamá! –Es Yaten quien responde.  
-Aquí vamos otra vez –Lamenta Seiya. Echa un vistazo a su hermano y horrorizado abre los ojos -¡Pedazo de alcornoque, mira lo que hace tu sobrina!  
Yaten se levanta apresurado cuando la pequeña Haruka restriega sus manitas sobre la sudadera de él, ha unido todos los pasteles en una masa indescriptible, mucho menos digerible.  
-Papá –Inocente la niña le toca la mejilla.  
Mina parpadea sorprendida. Yaten no tiene un hijo, es su sobrina a la que lleva en brazos.  
Colocando a la niña en el suelo, Yaten corre al baño. Haruka aprovecha para correr hacia la mesa de Mina y ofrecerle su "arte" a Mamoru.  
-Ti –Le dice extendiendo la manita y una sonrisa que muestra cuatro dientecitos muy tiernos.  
Su vestidito floreado, cabellos, cintillo y hasta sandalias están manchados de chocolate.  
-A ver –Seiya toma de la pañalera, el paquete de toallitas húmedas perfumadas que siempre lo acompaña. La niña se aleja de él y mueve el minúsculo torso para evadirlo e impedir que le quite su comida -¡Haruka por favor! ¡Estate quieta!  
Pero la niña no está dispuesta a colaborar. Grita con una aguda voz que penetra los cerebros circunvecinos.  
-Esa es una Tenoh de calidad – Susurra tiernamente Michiru.  
Su teléfono suena, riendo por las dotes de escapista de la pequeña, observa la pantalla. Emite un bufido al reconocer el número y aprieta finalizar. El teléfono vuelve a sonar.  
Furiosa acepta la llamada.  
-¿Qué quieres grandísimo hijo de perra? –Cubre su boca avergonzada cuando Mamoru la señala.  
-Palabrota –Mina sentencia. Ha recuperado su felicidad.  
-Michiru… Soy yo.  
La diseñadora abre enorme los ojos al reconocer la voz…

.-

.-

.-

Perdonen la tardanza.

Entre malestares y doctores he estado alejada del gran amor de mi vida (La computadora).

Aclaratoria: Si doy el encuentro de Serena y Darien ahora, se acabaría la historia sin que se solucionen algunos entuertos. Tengan paciencia por favor. Perdonen las que se sienten decepcionadas.


	29. Chapter 29

No teniendo a quien más recurrir sino al candidato inicial para celar a Darien, Hanasaki llamó a Diamante pidiéndole que trajera su traje de baño.

**-Es solo publicidad, sabes como se manejan las cosas para que la novela tenga rating aún antes de su estreno -**Le dice inexpresivo mientras filtra a las redes sociales el video de la primera presentación de su pupila en el teatro de la universidad -**Apresúrate que Serena se quema con facilidad.**

**-Profesor -**Serena habla a su espalda.

Hanasaki voltea y estudia su imagen.

**-Muy bien, el bikini te queda sexy sin llegar a ser vulgar.**

**-No me siento cómoda vistiendo solo esto.**

Micaela y Jean Paul se reúnen con ellos, la discusión que aún llevan termina en el acto.

**-¿No tienes un pareo? **-Pregunta la directora.

**-¿Para qué? -**Jean Paul da la vuelta alrededor de Serena -**Parece que lo diseñé sobre su cuerpecito. Es una lástima que no sea más alta.**

**-Si, pero que use un pareo -**Porfía Micaela -**No permitiré que Sirena baje a la alberca casi desnuda.**

El diseñador grita

**-¡Arg! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca? ¡Consíguete un novio que te quite el estrés!**

**-¡Ya tienes marido y no eres el mejor ejemplo de la paz!**

Hanasaki se levanta del procesador y va al taller de su pareja por un pareo color blanco, regresando de inmediato entregándoselo a la rubia.

**-Sujeta a tu perro y escapemos de ellos.**

Serena hace un gesto a Dari que inmediatamente aparece moviendo la cola. Salen apresurados.

Una vez en la alberca, Serena permite a pequinés curiosear los alrededores. Un par de jóvenes asomados en un balcón, miran a las personas en la alberca. Escapan de la vista, reapareciendo casi inmediatamente en los alrededores de la piscina.

**-Hola linda -**Dice uno de cabello castaño a Serena.

**-Hola -** Responde tímida sin atreverse a despojarse del pareo.

Acomoda sus gafas oscuras mientras busca al Hanasaki.

El profesor está hablando con el portero y alguien más.

En realidad son dos desconocidos y Diamante. El platinado al verla la saluda.

Arqueando una ceja, Serena regresa el saludo. Diamante no es muy amistoso con ella, el tiempo que no están grabando las escenas que les corresponden, la ignora, siendo Mina el motivo de sus atenciones; y como justicia poética, su amiga le da el mismo trato que él a los demás.

Diamante vuelve su atención a los otros.

**-Acláreme algo, **-El acompañante del reportero del Tokio Shimbun está enojado **-¿Alguien llamó para que entrevistemos a una desconocida?**

**-Ella lo es, pero yo no **-Soberbio, Diamante le indica.

**-Deja de quejarte Seijuurou. **-Espeta el reportero Rin Sauber **-O le diré al jefe.**

**-Te recuerdo que el jefe es mi padre -**De cabello rojo y ojos azules, es el más alto de lo hombres presentes.

**-Y te dejará fuera de su testamento si no demuestras que lo mereces -**Rin le señala la cámara. **-Así que recuerda que trabajas por tu salario.**

Serena escucha a Dari ladrar furioso. Pensando que los intrusos lo molestan, ella gira hacia los dos jóvenes, sorprendiéndose al descubrir más de media docena de chicos.

Uno de ellos murmura a los otros mientras ven algo en su tablet.

**-¿De veras es ella? **-Pregunta otro.

**-¿No ves su trasero? -**Susurra otro señalando la pantalla -** ¡Mira como se mueve! **

Todos los chicos ven hipnotizados el video antes de voltear hacia Serena.

Nerviosa, la rubia camina hacia el coreógrafo, escuchando el alarido de alguien.

**-¡Si es ella! ¡Mira ese derriere!**

**-¡Ey bonita! **

El aullido de otro de los jóvenes hace correr a Serena.

Hanasaki voltea a ver la causa del escándalo.

**-¡Wow! **-El reportero exclama -**¿Ese bombón es la nueva estrella?**

Seijuurou, de espaldas a la chica sigue enojado. Voltea apático.

**-¿Qué tiene de especial...? **Las palabras se congelan en sus labios.

**-¡Ayúdeme profesor! **-Pide la rubia refugiándose detrás de Hanasaki. **-No se de donde salieron.**

El rubio asiente, encogiéndose al escuchar el grito histérico de su pareja.

**-¿Quiénes son estos machitos acosadores? ¡No molesten a mi niña!**

Micaela camina elegante hacia Serena.

**-Sono, no es buena idea que saques a pasear a Sirena sin un guardaespaldas. Mira el efecto que causa en los hombres.**

Hanasaki asiente. Desea de corazón que Serena se de cuenta que es realmente hermosa y no tiene que envidiarle nada a otra mujer.

Rin le da un codazo en las costillas a Diamante.

**-Si me la presentas, escribiré maravillas de ti. De lo contrario atente a las consecuencias. **-La amenaza en sus palabras no pasan desapercibida.

El actor carraspea visiblemente afectado. Siempre ha cuidado su imagen y se ha mantenido lejos de los escándalos.

**-Serena, quiero presentarte...**

Ella se sorprende.

**-¿Me hablas a mí? -**Inocente mira detrás de él **-¿Dónde están las cámaras?**

Avergonzado, el platinado se ruboriza. Había olvidado que Serena dice lo que piensa y él no ha sido amistoso en absoluto.

**-Sirena, vamos arriba, ya no puedes estar en la calle como una persona normal.**

**-¡No se la lleve! **-Grita uno de los chicos, los otros secundan su petición.

La mirada helada de Micaela los silencia en el acto.

Seijuurou aprovecha para entablar conversación con la rubia.

**-Soy Steven, trabajo en el Tokio Shimbun.**

**-Mi nombre es Serena -**Sonríe tímida.

**-Quería saber si quieres salir a comer algo, eso después de escapar de este carnaval.**

Serena mira a Hanasaki pidiéndole permiso.

**-Irá, **-Micaela afirma -**Pero le tocas un solo cabello y te juro que te castraré con un cuchillo oxidado y sin anestesia. Eso va con los tres.**

Los tres heterosexuales presentes tragan en seco. Seijuurou asiente solemne.

**-Le doy mi palabra de honor que la trataré como a vaso frágil. **-Dirige su atención a Serena -**¿Aceptarás mi invitación?**

**-Hoy no puedo -**Susurra ella al recordar que tiene pendiente una fiesta **-Pero mañana podríamos comer en el restaurante de papá, prepararán lasaña. Mina me acompañaría pero está desaparecida desde... **-Pierde la sonrisa.

Mina debe estar asesinando a Michiru, o en su defecto a Darien y su amante..

.-.

**Casa Takeru.**

Hayato observa a la mujer que abandonó tres años atrás. Ella se mantiene silenciosa.

**-Hola Sarah.** -Le dice admirando la madurez que ella adquirió el tiempo que no se vieron.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? **-El brillo de las lágrimas no derramadas, delata las emociones que la invaden.

**-Vine por ti.**

Sarah se aleja de él y entra a la casa.

**-No necesito que usted venga a estas alturas de la vida señor Sasaki. Logré sobrevivir sin su ayuda y continuaré haciéndolo.**

**-Escúchame por favor, estoy arrepentido de haberme ido. No supe manejar la situación.**

Sarah se detiene en la puerta y gira para enfrentarlo

**-¿Qué situación? **El hombre no responde -** ¿Yo era esa situación? -**La expresión del rubio le da la respuesta. -**Entiendo.**

**-¿Entiendes? **-Sonríe triste -**No lo creo. Acababa de graduarme y tenía una oferta de empleo en el continente. La muerte de tu madre te desestabilizó, haciéndote dependiente de mi presencia.**

**-Y **_**tu amor**_** -**Sarah dibuja en el aire unas comillas para resaltar la palabra -**era tan insignificante que huiste. Fuiste lo suficientemente responsable al enviarme ese mensaje de texto donde decías que no estaba a tu nivel y me deseabas buena suerte. **-Entra a la casa** -Pues, ahora soy yo la que le desea la mejor de las suertes.**

Hayato se descalza antes de entrar a los dominios de Sarah.

**-Admito que fui un inmaduro. Equivoqué mis prioridades.**

**-No es cierto. Su prioridad siempre ha sido usted. Nadie más es importante. **

**-Tengo todo lo que he deseado a nivel profesional, sin embargo no estoy completo porque tú no estás conmigo. Cada noche, regreso a un apartamento vacío. No tengo a nadie que me reciba con una sonrisa. **

Sarah lava las tazas y la tetera. Ama a ese ególatra con toda su alma, pero no cederá a sus sentimientos. Mamoru es lo más importante en su vida.

**-Si sonríe un poco y se comporta como humano, no dudo que encuentre una esposa ejecutiva.**

Hayato reconoce la amargura en sus palabras. Escucharla decirle al extraño que sigue amándolo le da la esperanza de volver a su vida. Estudiando el entorno observa las fotografías.

**-Tu hijo es muy parecido a ti. **-Toma la fotografía, debió ser suyo y no de otro -** ¿Cómo se llama?**

**-Debo salir. **-Es su respuesta. -**Si no le importa... **-Señala a puerta.

Hayato la observa quedo.

**-¿Por qué me tratas de usted? Solías...**

**-**_**Usted**_** fijó las distancias el día que me recordó que soy una sirvienta.**

**-Sarah...**

Ella levanta una mano.

**-Regrese a su trabajo, a su apartamento, a su vida y deje a los pobres vivir en su miseria.**

Él se encoge.

**-Por favor Sarah, escúchame...**

**-Envíe un mensaje de texto, es muy bueno en eso. Conservo el mismo número. **-Mira desesperada la hora. Michiru debió llamarla hace rato. **-Debo ir por mi hijo.**

Hayato sabe que no tiene derecho a sentir celos, pero saber que un hombre tocó a Sarah, que ella tiene un hijo que no es suyo lo enferma. Camina lentamente a la puerta.

**-Volveré, y entonces hablaremos. **

**-Adiós señor Sasaki. - **Le dice digna.

Lo ve marcharse y es cuando rompe a llorar...

.-

**Heladería.**

**-¿Marco Antonio? -**Pregunta temblorosa la diseñadora.

Mil emociones la invaden haciendo que las lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas. Mina curiosa la mira.

La voz femenina evidentemente emocionada, llora y ríe.

_**- "Así es Cleopatra. Te extrañé mucho".**_

Eran los nombres que usaban en las fiestas y cuando sus familiares luchaban por separarlas, hasta que Haroto descubrió sus claves y les saboteaba las fiestas.

Haciendo una señal a Mina, Michiru se levanta de a mesa y aleja a distancia prudencial.

**-¿Cómo... por qué escapaste y no me dijiste que te casarías? **-Seca una lágrima de su mejilla.

_**- "Lo hice, pero al parecer el aprendiz a dictador de Augusto César confiscó todos mis correos y perdí tu rastro. Tuve que escapar con Seiya en vista que el mismo desgraciado lo amenazó de muerte". **_- Emita un suspiro

**-Dijiste que eras un espíritu libre. **-Le recuerda acusadora.

-_**" Si lo conocieras, sabrías por qué dejé la soltería y me atreví a enfrentar a mi familia, especialmente a mi compañero de útero".**_

Michiru mira a Seiya y se cubre la boca para no reír. Ese hombre haría que cualquier mujer corra en sentido contrario a él, la torpeza como intenta controlar a la niña es insuperable.

**-Lo imagino. Y hablando del diablo- **Michiru endurece la voz -¿**Dónde diablos está? ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?**

Haruka suspira al otro lado de la línea.

_**- "Estamos en el hospital. El hombre que mis padres aseguran es mi hermano no sabe conducir. Imagínate, se estrelló contra un poste en una noche despejada y sin razón alguna. En este instante lo están entablillando la pierna izquierda, tiene un esguince en el tobillo y aporreos en el hombro, su nariz sangra sin razón y el ojo derecho está cerrado debido a un golpe durante el accidente".**_

Michiru capta algo en su voz.

**-¿Colaboraste en eso?**

_**- "¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz de hacerle daño a un desgraciado, insignificante, mujeriego y espantoso ser? Bueno, no es espantoso físicamente, de serlo yo tampoco sería hermosa. Me siento retribuida con el hecho que haya perdido su juguete de medio millón de dólares".**_

Michiru ríe.

**-Hazme un favor, golpea a ese bastardo en la pierna por mí. No, mejor lo pateas****en la nariz, así dejará de parecerse a ti.**

Haruka hace silencio brevemente. Cuando reanuda el diálogo, lo hace con seriedad.

_**- "¿Cuándo podre verte amiga? Me has hecho tanta falta".**_

Harukita escoge ese momento para gritar.

**-¡Por favor Haruka! **-Gime Seiya -** ¡colabora conmigo y te compraré un pastel más grande!**

_**- "¿Esa voz...?**_

**-Conocí a mi rival hoy en el parque de diversiones -**Bromea la diseñadora sin perder detalle del espectáculo. Para ser tan pequeña, la niña es muy astuta. **-En este instante está tratando de negociar con la preciosidad de niña que me recuerda a ti, adivina quien va ganando. **

La gente ríe divertida por la gracia de la niña y sus dotes de escapista.

_**- "¡Oh cielos! " **_

**-Tu esposo es divertido, muy torpe e inútil, pero divertido.**

Ríe a ver a Seiya persiguiendo a la pequeña por todo el salón, hasta que peliplateado que tenía antes a la niña, regresa y la toma en brazos evitando acercarla a su cuerpo.

_**-"¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué mi hija grita?"**_

**-Estamos...** **Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no regresas a tu patria y ves en persona al torpe coyote perseguir a la correcaminos? De paso, aprovechas de asistir al desfile de mi nueva colección, te lo dedicaré.**

_**- "Desearía hacerlo, pero estoy en medio de un caso..."**_

**-Dile a tu jefe que intentaste matar a tu sombra, pero al no obtener el resultado deseado, debes traerlo a Japón y arrojarlo al monte Fuji como ofrenda por la expiación de sus pecados.**

Haruka ríe.

_**- "Por eso éramos inseparables, siempre sabemos como salirnos con la nuestra. Usaré las tarjetas platino del idiota y compraré dos pasajes en clase turista para que Haroto disfrute el vuelo".**_

**-Mejor, compra uno de primera clase para ti y a tu hermano lo dejas en clase turista. Y hazlo para ayer. **-Observa a Mina acercarse al peliplateado, quitarle la niña mientras le dice algo y caminar hacia el baño de damas -** Tengo dos aprendices a revoltosas que te encantarán.**

Mamoru le hala la blusa.

**-Tía, tengo sueño. Quiero a mi mamá.**

**-Tengo que dejarte amiga. Si mantienes el teléfono contigo, te llamaré en una hora, antes debo dejar al hijo de Darien con su madre.**

_**- "¿Se casó?"**_

**-Error, se acostó con mi sirvienta y la embarazó. Su actual novia es una de mis aprendices y creo que acaba de mandarlo al diablo.**

_**- "Si supiera como tu primo mueve el chocolate, no lo..."**_

Michiru hace un gesto de asco.

**-Deja enterrada la sórdida historia de tu primera vez.**-Espeta -** No necesito vomitar. Debí decirle a tus padres quien te estrenó para que acabaran con su existencia. Y si ese troglodita se moviera como lo dices, no lo habrías dejado.**

_**- "No lo hice por insatisfacción sexual, lo hice porque es un machista. No se como será hoy día, pero hace años creía que su opinión era la única que contaba. Creyó que acostarse conmigo le daba el derecho para ordenarme abandonar mi libertad, que fuera dócil y obediente mientras él..."**_

**-Ya lo se, es una de las razones por la que Serena lo maleteó la primera vez. Ella es dulce, divertida y hermosa, pero a mi primo no le pareció suficiente digna para lamer sus zapatos.**

_**-"Si, ese es Darien Chiba. Lo usé para saciar mi curiosidad por el sexo y se tomó atribuciones que nunca le otorgué. Espero que esta chica lo haga revolcarse en su excremento".**_

**-Qué hermoso hablas. **-ironiza la diseñadora.

_**- "Soy abogada, ¿qué esperabas?"**_

Mamoru golpea a la chica suavemente en el muslo.

**-Tía, quiero a mi mamá. **

**-El deber llama querida. Te quiero como ningún hombre lo hará.**

Riendo divertida, Haruka responde.

**-**_**"Esos comentarios algo enredosos enloquecían a Haroto. Deberíamos continuar diciéndonos mi amor en su presencia".**_

**-Es nuestro deber confundirlo y hacerlo sufrir por molestarnos tanto. Te llamaré luego.-**Corta la llamada y toma a Mamoru de la mano, - **Creo que no se me queda nada. Compremos un trozo de pastel para el camino y otro para tu mamá -** va por la mochila del pequeño y se marcha olvidando a Mina.

En el tocador de damas, Mina desviste a la niña que la mira con curiosidad.

**-Esta ropa está inservible -**Tira a la basura todo que lleva puesto. **-¿Sabes qué haremos? Llamaremos a un amigo para que nos traiga la ropa más bonita que exista -**Saca su celular y marca a su asistente.

_**- "¿Qué quieres Aino? Es mi día libre".**_

**-Miyake de mi corazón, ¿Siempre estás de mal humor?**

_**- "No, solo cuando interrumpes mi maratón de Blue Noah, nave antiespacial".**__._

Mina abre el grifo del lavamanos para que Rukis juegue.

**-En ese caso, olvida el bono especial que pensaba darte en las vacaciones, sigue disfrutando tu aburrido día.**

_**- "¡Espera!"**_

La rubia sonríe.

**-¿Si?**

_**-"Dime qué es lo que deseas, por ese bono seré tu esclavo hoy"...**_

En el salón, Seiya pasea impaciente frente al tocador.

**-Seguro escapó con mi hija por la ventana. Haruka demandará que venda mis órganos y pagar el rescate.**

**-Estás siendo exagerado hermano -**Yaten espeta molesto -**La niña tiene chocolate hasta en las orejas, seguro la está aseando bien. Mina no es capaz de hacerle daño.**

Seiya se detiene y lo observa.

**-¿Mina? **-Le pregunta azorado -**¿Minako Aino es tu Mina?**

Yaten va a responder, siendo interrumpido por dos mujeres y un hombre cubiertos de paquetes que entran al tocador de damas. El caballero, con lentes oscuros, sale inmediatamente y se acerca al gerente, le dice algo en voz baja y entrega un cheque.

El gerente asiente y corre a la habitación trasera. Tres empleados salen con trapeadores y paños para limpiar las travesuras de Rukis.

Yaten reconoce a Miyake. Sonríe pensando en el generoso corazón de Mina. Solo ella se esmeraría tanto en ayudar a la hija de un extraño.

**-Kou -**Miyake lo saluda brevemente antes de ingresar nuevamente al tocador.

**-¿Qué sucede?** -Seiya le pregunta a su hermano.

**-Estoy en la misma ignorancia que tú -**Se encoge de hombros. **Me voy a comer un pastel helado.**

**-Espera. No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Tu Mina es Minako Aino?**

**-Algún día tenías que enterarte -**El peliplateado asiente -**Ella es la chica con la que he estado saliendo. No supe quien era en realidad hasta la noche que apareciste en la casa.**

**-¿No fuiste tú el que me aconsejó dejar a la millonaria y buscarme una mujer de mi clase?**

**-Ya sabes lo que dicen: A lo que más le huyes es lo que te persigue. **Yaten se cruza de brazos -**Lancé piedras al cielo teniendo techo de cristal.**

Seiya estudia su expresión.

**-Te enamoraste **-Es una afirmación. -**¿Has pensado cómo reaccionará su familia?**

**-¿Ofrecerme una generosa suma de dinero para que me aparte de su camino? Si, ya lo hizo su madre.**

Su amargura no pasa desapercibida. A Seiya le duele que su hermanito tenga que sufrir el mismo desprecio que él padeció.

**-¿Qué planeas hacer?**

**-Seguir tu consejo -**Responde calmado.

Miyake y las dos empleadas salen del tocador precediendo a Mina, la rubia sale con la niña en brazos.

Ataviada con un vestido de terciopelo rojo y accesorios a juego, Rukis aplaude sobre la pantalla del teléfono táctil de la chica. Zapatos de piel a juego y medias adornadas con encaje delicado y rosas bordadas a mano, adoran sus pequeñas pantorrillas.

**-Miyake, entrégale los paquetes al señor y ve a disfrutar tu maratón -**Mina señala a Seiya. El hombre obedece y desaparece tan veloz como llegó -**Siento mucho lo de la ropa que traía puesta. **-Le dice al moreno -** Tuve que desecharla en vista que quedó inservible.**

**-Descuide, de todas maneras habría hecho lo mismo. Si me da la factura y...**

**-Es un obsequio para esta hermosura -**Mina le sonríe a Rukis -**Es tan linda que debería cobrar por dejar que la vean. **

Yaten la mira encantador. La rubia cada minuto se cala en sus huesos para no abandonarlo.

**-Mamá. **-Rukis hala el cabello a Mina.

**-¡Oh que linda! **-La chica la abraza con ternura **-Lo siento nena, no soy mamá ni de un osito de felpa, es que no he conseguido un caballero de armadura reluciente que enfrente a los dos dragones que custodian mi castillo -**No se atreve a Mirar a Yaten.

**-Quizás el príncipe es un retrasado -**Seiya golpea en el abdomen a su hermano con las bolsas, entregándoselas antes de extender sus brazos a su hija -**Haruka, ven con papá. -**Rukis se sujeta a Mina y mueve su cabecita. -**Por favor hija.**

**-Papá -**La pequeña señala a Yaten.

El peliplateado regresa las bolsas con la misma fuerza a Seiya.

**-Mi sobrina clama por alguien que la salve de este torpe. ¿Sabías que su esposa lo dejó traer solo al país a la niña? Eso o la secuestró. Es que mi cuñada es una fiestera empedernida.**

**-¡Ah! Como Michiru **-Mina observa hacia la mesa donde debería estar su amiga -**¿Y Michiru?**

**-Se marchó con su hijo. **Yaten responde. Le da el chupete a la pequeña que sorbe feliz.

**-No es suyo sino de Darien **-Le informa ella con voz sepulcral.

**-¿En serio? -**Su sorpresa no puede ser mayor -**¿Serena está enterada?**

Mina asiente. Le entrega a a niña.

**-Quiero arrancarle el corazón a ese desgraciado y ofrendarlo a los dioses para que Serena lo olvide, ** -Suspira -**Sin embargo es más fácil que yo viaje a Marte a que ocurra ese milagro. Necesito que me ayudes a sacarla de la depresión. Ahora está con mi adorado profesor y **_**costilla**_**.**

**-¿Qué planeas?**

**-Hacer que Serena conozca otros chicos. Que vea que en el mundo existen más hombres que tu amigo.**

Yaten sufre por el halón de orejas que su sobrina le propina.

**-Jedite está loco por ella. **-Dice intentando liberar su lóbulo. **-Nada debería doler más que tu amigo te robe a la novia.**

Mina niega con la cabeza.

**-Ley número uno, con los ex novios de las amigas no se sale, debería funcionar para ustedes también. Llamaré a Michiru para saber cómo irá vestida, le pediré a mi adorado profesor que robe un traje a Jean Paul para Serena y la haremos bailar hasta el amanecer.**

Yaten sonríe. La energía de Mina no tiene fecha de caducidad.

**-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo? **-Se aventura a preguntar. Dejará para más tarde el interrogatorio de la razón de su enojo.

**-Por supuesto, -**Sonríe iluminada -**pero tengo una fiesta a la que asistir y no encuentro pareja. A menos que Michiru vuelva a disfrazarse de hombre y creo que si lo hace será pareja de Serena porque el maldito infiel...**

Con la pequeña en brazos, el peliplateado se acerca a la rubia y la silencia con un ligero beso que la ruboriza.

**-Dime la dirección y allí estaré. **

Seiya mira a uno y otro.

Odioso y melindroso, su hermano siempre ha odiado los ruidos y la música escandalosa. Esta chica ha hecho el milagro de soltarlo y enseñarlo a disfrutar. Piensa en su madre, cuando Yaten presente a su novia será el hecatombe.

Sonríe divertido hasta que de pronto pierde la alegría.

Minako nombro a Michiru, ¿será la misma amiga depravada de su esposa o es pura casualidad? Estará atento y evitará que Haruka regrese a Japón. Imaginar que ella regrese a las andadas con su compañera de juergas lo aterra terriblemente...

.-

}.-

.-

.-

Saludos a todas y todos.

Siento la demora, pensarán que me excuso más que criminal en audiencia, pero de veras he estado de malas estos días. Entre doctores y tratamientos me he visto alejada de la computadora.

Besos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Alberca.**

Con el portero, Micaela y Jean Paul de vigilantes, Rin y Steven entrevistan a Serena y Diamante, siendo éste último relegado a un segundo plano.

**-Coméntanos Serena, -**Rin la mira fijamente **-¿Tienes novio?**

La rubia abre la boca.

**-No tiene novio -**Micaela responde por ella -**Sirena es una mujer muy ocupada, estudia diseño y trabaja largas jornadas en la telenovela, hace teatro y ensaya laboriosas coreografías. Apenas tiene tiempo para dormir.**

Serena se mantiene silenciosa. Su mente viaja hacia esa mañana, cuando se enteró de la traición de Darien. Asiente al pensamiento de continuar con el plan de venganza. Solo que ella no es capaz de lastimarlo, aunque ese hombre merezca todo su desprecio, ella no puede humillarlo.

**-¿Podría posar sin el pareo? -**Steven prepara la cámara.

Serena se pone nerviosa.

**-No me atrevo -**Confiesa ruborizada.

**-Hermosa y tímida -**Rin está cada vez más encandilado por la rubia -**Qué se necesita para que un hombre gane tu corazón?**

La chica guarda silencio.

Hanasaki va en su rescate.

**-Se acabaron las preguntas para Serenita, comiencen con Black. **

Rin se fastidia.

**-¿Qué tenemos que preguntarle? Ya sabemos todo de él.**

**-A mí si me gustaría saber qué siente al trabajar con Serena. **-Steven le pregunta.

**-¡Oh! Él apenas si me soporta. Prefiere a Mina -**Serena responde por el actor.

-**No es cierto del todo. -**Aclara Diamante. -**Saben que me concentro en mi trabajo y no tengo tiempo para socializar...**

**-¿Quién es Mina? **-Steven pregunta mientras anota su número telefónico en una hoja y la entrega a Serena.

**-Su nombre artístico es Venus Jo, **-Micaela Aclara. **-Es el mugre de esta uña **-Señala a Serena -**y la mala de la telenovela. Si se portan bien con este reportaje, les programaré una entrevista con ella y el otro tonto. Serán los que tengan la exclusiva.**

**-No olvides que también debo estar presente -**Diamante advierte.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Como digas -**Dice antes de ignorarlo -**Serena, antes de terminar, ¿Te gustaría tomarte una foto con nosotros y tus admiradores? **-Le pregunta señalando a los jóvenes.

**-Si nena, ven con papi -**Exclama uno de ellos.

**-Solo si mantengo el pareo -**Advierte ella...

Cuarenta minutos más tarde en el refugio del apartamento, Hanasaki y Micaela aconsejan a Diamante mientras consumen un alimento ligero.

**-No me interesa quien es tu agente. Solo puedo decirte que es un idiota **-Espeta la directora de teatro. **-Tienes suerte de tener una cara bonita que compensa tu falta de humildad. Nadie dura mucho en la cúspide con esa actitud.**

**-Es cierto -**Hanasaki la secunda -**Eres un actor y te debes a la gente. Las fans se merecen tu consideración, tus compañeros de trabajo deben ser tu familia. **

**-Se lo que hago -**El platinado dice testarudo.

Micaela entrecierra los ojos y toma el tazón de ensalada.

**-No lo hagas -**Advierte el coreógrafo a la directora.

**-¡Estos malditos actorcitos! **-Suelta el tazón de mala gana -** se creen la tapa del frasco hasta que aparecen carne fresca y es demasiado tarde para rectificar. Son arrojados en el basurero. **-Mira despectiva a Diamante que se ha mantenido silencioso -**Cuídate Black, porque te juro que haré de Sogabe una estrella y entonces tendrás que apartarte para darle el protagónico. Será cuando desees que alguien se acerque a pedirte un autógrafo, que las mejores casas de moda te ofrezcan su ropa para que las promociones. Nadie dura mucho tiempo arriba si tiene tu malsana manera de creerte príncipe.**

Diamante tenso, mantiene la boca cerrada. Su padre y hermano también le han dado el mismo sermón.

Serena y Jean Paul regresan del taller. La chica lleva en la mano un forro de tintorería.

**-Le presté un traje a nuestra niña para que lo luzca esta noche. En vista que la descarada de Mina usará uno de la plagiadora. **

El coreógrafo quiere preguntarle algo a Serena y no sabe cómo hacerlo. Micaela es quien interviene.

**-¿Cómo sigue Kaioh? ¿Es cierto que está embarazada ose envenenó?**

Serena se encoje de hombros.

**-No lo se, ella y Mina hablaban sin parar y solo recuerdo que Michiru dijo que bebería y bailaría mucho para que el bebé naciera fiestero.**

Hanasaki se sobresalta por su comentario inocente.

Una cosa es que ellos hayan metido la pata, pero otra muy distinta que una criatura inocente sufra los embates de una futura madre loca.

**-¿Ya tienes pareja para la fiesta? -**Le pregunta éste a Serena.

**-No. Creí que iría con Darien -**Baja la cabeza triste -**Ya no será así.**

**-Que Black la acompañe -**Micaela sentencia sin preguntar.

**-Jean Paul y yo iremos a custodiarlos -**Ofrece Hanasaki.

Estará cerca de Michiru para que no cometa una locura y dañe al bebé...

.-

**Apartamento Chiba.**

Yoko abre la puerta y halla a Darien sentado en el sofá.

Junto al teléfono está un retrato de él con su hijo.

**-Mamá. **-Él habla humilde -**Cometí el error de usar y embarazar a Sarah, sin embargo, desde que me enteré de su embarazo no descuidé a mi hijo. Mamoru es tan importante en mi vida como lo son Serena y tú.**

Su madre se sienta frente a él.

**-¿Por qué? **-Pregunta tensa -**¿Por qué le hiciste esto a Serena?**

Darien mueve la cabeza.

**-No lo se mamá **-Suspira cansado -**Hace poco te habría dicho una mentira, pero hoy te confieso que no se lo que me sucedió. No culpes a Sarah, tampoco creas que es una busca vidas -**Cierra los ojos un instante antes de abrirlos. **-Sarah había sido humillada y abandonada por su novio el mismo día que Serena impidió que yo avanzara... -**Se ruboriza intensamente y desvía la mirada -**Serena es la mejor mujer que la vida pudo presentarme y... -**Se le quiebra la voz.

**-¡Oh hijito! **-Yuki extiende los brazos, de inmediato Darien salva la distancia y se arrodilla frente a ella, escondiendo el rostro en su regazo llora abatido -**Ya mi bebé, shhh. -** Le susurra mientras acaricia su cabello.

Darien llora mientras repasa su vida. Las veces que Serena se humilló para hacerlo feliz. Cuando él ignoraba sus llamadas, cuando se hastiaba al llegar al apartamento y escuchaba su voz animada. ¿Cómo pudo pensar alguna veces que podría vivir sin ella? Serena es su luz, es la razón para superarse, su felicidad se llama Serena Tsukino y él no supo apreciarla. Es idéntico a Endymion.

**-Perdí a Serena mamá... La perdí por ser torpe y egoísta... Tú siempre tuviste razón -**Se desahoga con su madre -**Nunca la merecí... **

**-Hijito, si alguien merece a Serena no creo que haya nacido. Pero tú te acercas a ese hombre ideal. Has cometido errores y en parte he sido responsable. Nunca contradije a Endymion, permitía que te inculcara esas extrañas ideas, que te criara a su imagen y semejanza.**

**-Eso no me hace menos culpable -**Cómo desearía ser un niño nuevamente, regresar el tiempo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. **-No fue papá, él no hizo lo imposible...**

**-Pero te enseñó a hacerlo -**Lo obliga a mirarlo. Con dulzura y delicadeza, seca su rostro -**No pensemos en las culpas, tenemos mucho que hacer y lo primero será demostrar que eres capaz de enfrentar los problemas y vencerlos. Así que arriba ese ánimo.**

Darien sonríe contagiado por su optimismo.

**-Papá fue un gran idiota al abandonarte, vales tu peso en oro.**

Yoko besa sus mejillas.

**-No seas modesto, valgo el triple. **-Le guiña un ojo. Sin poder evitarlo, Darien ríe y se incorpora. **-Prepara te para los dos y usa tu boca para contarme sobre mi nieto y su madre. **

Darien deja de sonreír.

**-Sarah no quiere ser parte de esta familia. **-Dice solemne -**Aunque no lo creas quise hacer lo correcto. Le pedí varias veces que se casara conmigo para enmendar mi error, su respuesta siempre fue negativa. Prefirió sufrir el estigma de saberse señalada y juzgada como mujer fácil a tener que lidiar conmigo -**Encoge los hombros -**Así soy de terrible.**

**-Eras -**Lo corrige Yoko -**¿Cuándo traerás a mi nieto a casa?**

**-Antes deseo saber cómo saliste en tu evaluación.**

Yoko lo empuja a la cocina.

**-Solo te puedo decir que los días de reinado de tu padre terminaron, así que prepárate para tomar las riendas de la empresa. **-Observa a su hijo preparar la tetera -** Mi primer consejo será despedir a los ineptos amigotes de Endymion y contratar a gente de confianza que te cubran las espaldas, Andrew podría ser un excelente vice presidente si no ocupara tanto tiempo metiéndose en las camas de las chicas libertinas.**

**-Andrew ya no está coleccionando conquistas. **-Acomoda la mesa y coloca las tazas -**Es novio de una amiga de Serena.**

**-No creo que sea Minako, ella es millonaria, hija de los peores seres del universo que esperan venderla al mejor postor y odia a tu amigo.**

**-A mí también me odia -**Susurra antes de elevar la voz -**La novia de Andrew es Lita Kino, la modelo que aparece en arias cuñas televisivas y vallas publicitarias. Serena los presentó.**

**-Hablando de Serena, ¿Cómo haré para recuperar a mi Dari?**

Darien la mira pensativo. Esa es una buena pregunta...

.-

**París, Francia.**

Haruka se pasea por la sala de espera hasta que el doctor de guardia hace acto de presencia. Solo mirarla le indica que es a ella a quien busca. De cabello negro y ojos marrones, el galeno parece un actor de cine.

**-Señorita Tenoh, Soy el doctor Gerard Bordeux, su hermano está estabilizado. Debe mantener la pierna levantada para evitar inflamaciones. -**Indica sin dejar de mirarla. Para ser japonesa es sumamente alta y extremadamente hermosa. Ya comprende la sorpresa de las enfermeras y el personal paramédico cuando cotilleaban sobre los mellizos bien parecidos -**En la taquilla le entregarán los récipes con las indicaciones. Llévelo a casa y consiéntalo mucho.**

**-Gracias Doctor -**Hace una ligera reverencia, preguntándose si un porrazo en la pierna enyesada será extremo consentimiento. **-Haré lo posible por darle lo que se merece. **-Sonríe de medio lado.

**-Puede entrar a verlo, se le suministró un sedante para que soporte el dolor, por lo que estará impertinente al principio y dormirá varias horas. **

**-¿Puedo llevármelo? -**Cómo desearía arrojarlo al Sena, el deber de hermana le gana al deseo de hacerle daño.

A esa hora de la noche solo puede llevarlo a su apartamento y asfixiarlo con la almohada si la enoja.

El médico firma la orden de salida y le sonríe.

**-Desde hoy es todo suyo. ¿Me concedería uno de estos días su exquisita compañía para tomar un café y comer unos bollos de canela?**

**-No se si esté soportable, Haroto es muy... **-Haruka se detiene al escucharlo reír. **-¿La invitación es para mí?**

**-Por supuesto. -**Dice cortés

**-Es muy amable y me sentiría honrada de no ser por el hecho de que estoy casada**.-Muestra su mano izquierda. **-Tengo un esposo y una hija que me esperan en casa.**

El doctor pestañea.

**-Hice lo que pude, **-Sonríe intentando esconder su decepción **-Tenga buenas noches.**

Se retira, dejando a Haruka pensativa. En otro tiempo no le habría importado tener una aventura, más Seiya no se merece una traición ni ella está dispuesta a destruir a su familia. Hacerlo satisfaría a Haroto, sus padres y la madre de Seiya, además de acabar con el hombre que ama.

Camina lentamente hacia el cubículo donde está postrado su hermano. Una enfermera limpia suavemente el rostro del rubio.

**-Allí está ella -**Arrastrando las palabras, Haroto la señala -**¿Sabía que estoy celoso de mi propia hermana? soy una vergüenza.**

Haruka arquea las cejas.

**-No lo entiendo señor -**La mujer indica. Observa a Haruka **-tiene rato diciéndome algo en un idioma que no conozco.**

**-Es japonés -**Dice la rubia. Espera que la enfermera y un camillero sienten a Haroto en la silla de ruedas.

**-No me abandones nuevamente hermanita -**Haroto extiende la mano -**No quise, nunca deseé que te marcharas. Si soy sincero, me opuse a tu relación con el muerto de hambre solo para que me llevaras la contraria y te apartaras de Michiru.**

La melliza se mantiene silenciosa. Al parecer, lo que le inyectaron a Haroto lo tiene confesando sus tonterías.

**-Su hermano la quiere mucho **-El camillero le dice.

**-Él ama a todo el mundo **-Espeta hastiada.

Salen a la fría calle. Haruka va a hacerle señas a un taxi, pero Haroto la obliga a inclinarse.

**-Yo te amo hermanita, pero también amo a Michiru. Ella es la única mujer con la que me gustaría abandonar mi soltería. No lo supe hasta que se fue a pasar la noche con otro hombre -**Habla sin parar, ignorando la sorpresa de su hermana -**¿Cómo puede acostarse con otro cuando es mía? Michiru es mía y no tuya Haruka. Yo fui el primer hombre en su cuerpo.**

Haruka se sobresalta.

**-Haroto...**

**-Desde que fui un cobarde bastardo y no me responsabilicé por lo que hice, Michiru te prefirió, te confieso que he estado celoso de ti, no se si se acostaban o solo simulaban ser amantes, eso ahora me tiene sin cuidado. Amo a Michiru y haré lo imposible para conquistarla. Por esa razón las separé, no soportaba ver que ella y tú... -**Bosteza -**Tengo sueño, llévame a mi hotel.**

Haruka guarda silencio. Intenta digerir la información que acaba de escuchar.

¿Haroto tiene celos de ella a causa de Michiru? ¿Su mejor amiga y hermana?

Reconoce que delante de todos ellas se jugaban pesado, haciendo creer que compartían más que besos.

Al parecer, esas travesuras no eran tan inocuas. La confesión de Haroto lo indica.

Esa noticia bomba deberá corroborarla cuando el efecto del medicamento haya pasado...


	31. Chapter 31

**Tokio, Japón.**

Tan pronto llegaron a la fiesta, Serena le pidió a Diamante que fuera a divertirse. El platinado fue directamente hacia Mina, notando que ella estaba bien acompañada por el mismo hombre de la fiesta del Charleston.

Observa como el peliplateado besa su mejilla antes de dirigirse a la pista de baile y pegarla contra su cuerpo.

**-Demonios -**Espeta furioso. Se gira para marcharse, viéndose rodeado por un nutrido número de fans.

**-¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo? -**Suplica una pequeña chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

Recordando las palabras de Micaela, Diamante esconde su fastidio y sonríe encantador, permitiendo que las chicas lo mimen.

Por su parte, Serena observa a su alrededor. Debería estar en su casa atragantándose con toneladas de tallarines y gaseosas, no en ese lugar que le recuerda su miseria. Ataviada por un elegante vestido de seda, que recuerda la indumentaria egipcia. Varios fotógrafos de páginas sociales han dirigido sus focos hacia ella.

**-¿Te diviertes? **-Mina le grita a Serena para que la escuche.

**-Si -**Responde aburrida. La música viva y los colores alegres no la animan. **-¿A qué hora nos marcharemos? Estoy cansada y quisiera dormir temprano.**

**-Volveremos a casa después que te despojes del traje de mártir -**Mina le dice molesta -**Y no me provoques o te obligaré a inscribirte en un maratón de baile.**

Serena desvía la mirada hacia la pirámide de copas de champán. Los meseros pasean por el amplio salón, ofreciendo copas y canapés.

**-Tal vez te tome la palabra y baile hasta que muera.**

Yaten lamenta que ella esté sufriendo por culpa de su amigo.

**-Olvida todas las preocupaciones hoy y concéntrate en divertirte. Recuerda que hay momentos que las dos no duermen bien, por lo tanto decreto esta noche que es su deber relajarse. **

Serena inspira.

**-¿Nos llevarías a comer Ramen después al salir de aquí?**

**-Por verte despreocupada y feliz te llevamos a donde sea -**Mina es quien responde. -**Ahora a bailar. **-Observa a Michiru aparecer con un vestido de su colección -**¡Wow! Quiero uno rojo.**

El vestido que usa la diseñadora de color verde esmeralda, brilla como si miles de piedras preciosas colgaran en cada uno de los hilos que se desprenden de la delicada tela semi transparente, cada paso que la chica da, los hilos se mueven armoniosos. De inmediato es abordada por los periodistas y fotógrafos.

**-Tendremos que esperar que se regodee despotricando a Jean Paul antes de contar con su compañía. -**Serena comenta mirando como la mujer toma una copa de champaña que le ofrece un mesero.

No lejos de Michiru, Hanasaki aprieta los labios al ver como ella vacía la copa en un santiamén antes de tomar otra y hablar animada con los fablistanes. Posa feliz ante las cámaras, dando lentamente la vuelta para que la fotografíen por todos los flancos.

**-¡Desconsiderada plagiadora! -**Jean Paul hace una mueca desagradable antes de alejarse.

Hanasaki sufre por lo que la diseñadora hace, pensó que ella tendría sentido común con el _embarazo_, pero por lo visto Michiru nació carente de esa virtud.

**-¿Por qué el profesor ve a Michiru como si deseara ahorcarla? **-Serena le pregunta a Mina.

**-No tengo la menor idea, creo que se odian por culpa de Jean Paul, la diva siempre crea enemistades. -**Hala a Serena al escuchar el ritmo del pop -**Tú bailarás con Yaten y yo secuestraré a mi adorado profesor. **

**-Si no supiera que él golea en su propio terreno, no permitiría que le hablaras -**El peliplateado toma la mano de Serena mientras habla a Mina.

**-Yo solo aceptaría tu intervención si fueras su novio **-Serena comienza a relajarse.

**-Así se habla amiga -**La otra rubia aplaude sus palabras. Se marcha veloz después de enrojecer.

**-Si que eres lento muñequito, sabes que Mina es muy codiciada por torpes como Diamante Black -**Serena le recrimina a Yaten. **-La perderás si no haces algo.**

Bailan muy juntos luego que el ritmo cambiara a blues.

**-¿Cómo puedo pensar en pedirle que sea mi novia sabiendo como ha vivido hasta ahora? -**Lamenta triste el hombre **-Acabo de enterarme por tus padres que soy su empleado al igual que Taiki. Me avergüenza pensar que mientras me lleno de okazu y tempura, ella solo conoce la comida gourmet.**

Serena ríe divertida sobre el hombro masculino, ve a la _sofisticada_ Aino arrastrar contra su voluntad a Hanasaki y colgarse en su cuello como un collar mientras señala a Jean Paul y hace reír al profesor.

**-Si Mina es refinada, yo soy alta y morena **-Se mofa Serena -**Creo que tú tienes más modales que ella. Así que deja de excusarte y pídele de una buena vez que te adopte como su mascotita para que te bese y... **-Recuerda lo que su amiga le dijera esa mañana -**¿También tienes un hijo ilegítimo? -**Pregunta acusadora. Yaten se separa de ella un instante, observándola confundido -**Mina me dijo que hace días escuchó por teléfono que te decían papá.**

El peliplateado comienza a comprender la razón por la que la chica no respondía sus llamadas y su odiosa reacción al verlo con su sobrina.

**-Es la hija de mi hermano Seiya. Les dice papá y mamá a todos. Tiene trece meses de edad, no tiene tamaño para las travesuras que hace. **

Serena lo mira desconfiada.

**-¿Es cierto lo que dices?**

**-Lo juro por mi madre y mi cuñada... Son iguales de peleoneras e insoportables. La pequeña se llama Haruka Kou Tenoh y físicamente es muy parecida a su madre. **-Serena continúa mirándolo desconfiada -**Es cierto. -**Insiste el peliplateado -**Mina la conoció hoy en la pastelería. **-Girando al compás de la música la acerca a la la otra pareja. **-Mina, explícale a Serena que no soy el padre de la niña que conociste hoy.**

Hanasaki se sorprende, manteniéndose silencioso para escuchar el cotilleo.

**-Había olvidado decírtelo -**Mina sonríe apenada a su amiga -**Yaten no pertenece a la fraternidad **_**EMI**_

**-¿EMI? -**Preguntan los acompañantes.

**-"Embaracemos Mujeres ¡d¡otas".**

**-Gracias por sacarme de esa lista -**El peliplateado no sabe si reír por la fértil imaginación de la chica o sentirse ofendido porque Mina creyera que es un irresponsable.

**-La culpa es tuya por ser hermético con tu vida privada -**Lo acusa Mina.

Yaten abre la boca sorprendido.

**-¿Yo? **-Logra contener el grito acusador -**¿Eres una mina de piedras preciosas con pies y cerebro y me dices que no te hablo de mi familia?**

**-Disculpa si me meto en esta conversación, **-Hanasaki los guía hacia un rincón, busca con la mirada a Michiru antes de centrar su atención en Yaten **-Creo que a ti te conoce solo tu mamá, pero Minako Aino es bien conocida en la Universidad y toda Asia, tanto por su pedante familia como por su mérito propio en ser un desastre para la sociedad. Y eso de que tiene cerebro, aún es discutible.**

Las risas de los otros no se hacen esperar.

**-¡Ey! **-Se queja ofendida la chica -**Soy muy educada, solo que es mi manera de protestar ante tanta ética obsoleta.**

**-Hujum – **Hanasaki la mira sarcástico -**Así como Serena llegó al teatro derribándome con su sobrepeso pero insiste en decir que...**

**-¿Cuándo dejaron de hablar de Mina y comenzaron conmigo? -**La mencionada deja de reír -**¡Y para su información, era exceso de hermosura!**

**-Allí está esa excusa barata.**

Los cuatro discuten y ríen por las virtudes y defectos de las chicas hasta que Michiru se les une.

**-¿Qué hacen con el enemigo? -**Pregunta señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Hanasaki. Sin permitir que nadie hable, mira fijamente a Yaten **-¿No eres el estúp¡ido de la pastelería que le dijo a mi amiga que no se metiera con su mami? **-Pregunta directa. **-Lo del adjetivo **_**descalificativo**_** es por cuenta de ella **-Apunta con el dedo a Mina.

**-¡Gracias por ser tan amiga y no hablar lo que te dije! **

Michiru la ignora, ve hacia la puerta.

**-Necesito un padre para el pequeño, abordaré a ese tonto lindo a ver si se embarca en la aventura, Si necesito sobornarlo con dinero no escatimaré esfuerzos.**

Todos voltean hacia la misma dirección

Hanasaki piensa que se refiere a su embarazo, quiere abordar el problema de una vez, pero delante de todos no puede. Mira hacia Jean Paul, preguntándose si el diseñador aceptaría criar un hijo suyo. Eso en caso que convenza a Michiru de cuidar su embarazo y entregarle la patria potestad del niño una vez haya nacido.

Los otros tres miran en dirección donde Michiru señala.

**-¿Qué hace Taiki aquí? **-Pregunta Yaten. -**Se supone que no pudo salir con la familia porque estaba muy atareado con los exámenes de final de semestre y las pasantías.**

**-¿Lo conoces? -**Michiru lo detalla de pies a cabeza.

**-Es el novio de Amy **_**Mozart**_** Mizuno -**Mina ladea la cabeza al ver al hombre regresar sobre sus pasos y reaparecer halando a la chica. **-La tonta es una genio en la música, pero un desastre en diversión. Es otra de las consentidas de la profesora Micaela.**

La diseñadora ladea la cabeza estudiando a la pareja.

**-¡Rayos! Esos tórtolos parecen aburridos y muy enamorados.** **Seguiré buscando padre para Mamoru. El imbécil poco hombre que lo engendró no merece llamarse padre.**

Hanasaki traga úa pensando que ella habla de su embarazo y aspira tener un hijo varón.

Serena entristece. Acaba de recordar la traición de su novio.

**-Si necesitas un candidato, tal vez quieras conocer a Masato Sanjoin. Estudia con un amigo...**

**-Michiru es prima de Darien -**Mina le informa -**Aunque si es un hombre honorable, acepto que se lo presentes. Ahora, ¡A bailar! -**Grita eufórica halando a Michiru hacia la pista.

Sonriendo, Yaten ve como ambas chicas bailan al ritmo del rock and roll. Michiru regresa por Serena.

**-¡Vamos Serena, olvida al mal nacido y diviértete!**

Pestañeando, la rubia intenta olvidar su pena y se dispone a divertirse...

.-

**Casa Tsukino.**

**-Hola querida-** Dari corre a recibirlo, a gruñidos y latidos **-¿Y esa rata?**

**-Serena ofreció cuidar al pequeño y como siempre termino yo haciéndome cargo de sus proyectos.** -Dice tomando al pequinés en brazos, lo lleva a otro salón y regresa.

**-¿Dónde están las niñas? -**Kenji está agotado, el restaurante ha superado al de Paolo y eso equivale mayor gasto de energía.

Ese día, el chef enfermó y a él le tocó la responsabilidad de preparar las salsas y dirigir en la cocina.

Sammy, que decidió residenciarse en el país por un año, fue reclutado para servir de anfitrión. Eso, no sin antes hacer que su tío elaborara un contrato donde especificó el sueldo que ganará. Conociendo la naturaleza tacaña de Kenji, se aseguró de ser recompensado por ser su empleado y tener en su bolsillo dinero para invitar a salir a la chica que conoció en la universidad cuando fue a buscar a Serena.

**-Fueron invitadas a una fiesta. **-Ikuko le informa mientras le entrega una taza de te verde -**¿Dónde está Sammy?**

**-Se marchó directamente a su apartamento. No estoy de acuerdo con que viva solo, su irresponsable padre debió prohibirle...**

**-El chico ya es un hombre -**El padre de Ikuko le resta importancia -**Espero que no estés cansado de hacer nada porque esta noche tenemos trabajo.**

Los esposos Tsukino pasmados lo miran.

Al anciano nunca le gustado estar más de diez minutos a solas con su yerno. Esa es la razón de la sorpresa de ambos.

**-¿Qué planeas papá? -**Dubitativa y cautelosa Ikuko lo interroga.

**-Mientras este bueno para nada solo chilla y gruñe cada vez que aparece un ramo de rosas para mi princesita, yo ocupé mi valioso tiempo investigando quien rayos es ese patancito que aspira inútilmente formar parte de esta selecta familia. Con un alcornoque es más que suficiente.**

**-Por favor papá... -**Ikuko aboga por su marido -**Podrías intentar ser un poco considerado con Kenji.**

**-¡Bah! -**El anciano camina decidido a la puerta -**Tú conducirás, buscaremos a Sammy en caso que el torpe abusivo sea más diestro que tú peleando.**

Su hija acelera el paso y se atraviesa en la puerta.

**-¡No irán a ninguna parte hasta que te comportes decente y nos digas que sabes de Don Juan Tenorio!**

Haciendo una mueca muy característica de su nieta, el anciano se cruza de brazos.

**-¡No quiero! **-Afirma -**¡Iré a encarar al abusivo que piensa que mi pequeña nietecita está en la edad para tener novio!**

**-¡Hasta que me da la razón! **-Kenji levanta las manos al cielo.

Su esposa voltea severa.

**-¡Cierra la boca! **-Espeta antes de volverse nuevamente a su padre – **Papá, estoy de acuerdo contigo en relación a investigar qué clase de hombre quiere acercarse a Serena, pero ir de buenas a primeras a atentar contra un desconocido es extremadamente peligroso, piensa que puede hacerte daño o denunciarte. Y tú Kenji, ¡deja de apoyarle sus tonterías!**

Ambos hombres se miran frustrados...

.-

**Apartamento Chiba**

Darien marca nuevamente el número de Serena, apagado.

**-¡Rayos! **-Pronuncia enojado.

**-¿Tienes conocimiento de mi Dari? **-La voz de su madre lo hace girar.

**-Lo siento -**Niega con la cabeza -**He intentado comunicarme con Serena sin éxito. Pero estoy seguro que donde esté, el pequeño está bien cuidado. Mañana lo buscaremos.**

Yoko niega con la cabeza.

**-No podré dormir con mi Dari lejos de mí.**

Darien se preocupa, teme que Yoko sufra una ir por el perro.

**-No te angusties mamá, iré a la casa de Serena y traeré al pequeño.**

Aplaudiendo, la dama entra a su alcoba, regresa con un chal.

**-En ese caso iré contigo, no quiero que Serena pierda los estribos y decida decapitarte. **

Serio, su hijo mueve la cabeza.

**-Ella no es capaz de llegar a la violencia, pero me siento agraciado de contar con tu compañía. **-Le dice sonriente -** ¿Aceptarías mi invitación a cenar?**

Yoko se siente feliz por el cambio que comienza a experimentar Darien. De avergonzarse y evitar ser visto en su compañía, ahora decide pasearse con ella en lugares públicos.

**-Solo si es comida tradicional, de preferencia pescado y verduras. Y si pagas todos mis caprichos.**

**-Tus deseos son órdenes. **-Le abre la puerta permitiéndole el paso.

**-En ese caso, iré a cambiarme, hoy tengo deseos de bailar y quiero exhibir a mi compañero de baile -**Regresa a su habitación.

Darien aprovecha para cambiarse la chaqueta y acicalarse. Regresa a la sala cuando escucha la puerta de su madre abrirse.

Silba admirando el vestido color turquesa que Michiru le obsequiara a Yoko. De corte recto, muestra la figura femenina sin exagerar.

**-Estás hermosa. Debiste vestirte así desde que papá te abandonó, te aseguro que habría sido la venganza perfecta. **-Suelta el severo moño que atrapa el rubio cabello -**Ahora si estás perfecta.**

Sonriendo satisfecha, Yoko permite que la envuelva en el chal.

**-Vamos por Dari y no me hables de perros.**

Riendo, Darien toma las llaves del auto.

Juntos marchan a casa de Serena...


End file.
